


Muñeca de Cristal

by Tenkaii



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 128,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenkaii/pseuds/Tenkaii
Summary: En una pequeña isla se alza un reino próspero, oculto en las aguas del océano guarda receloso sus misterios; belleza, elegancia y gracia envuelta en una vida casi eterna donde el peor temor puede cristalizarse en soledad. Llamados infantilmente como "muñecas" sus relatos son tantos como pocos, tan trágicos como románticos.Entre susurros y murmullos se pierden las historias de este exótico lugar, sobre todo aquella verdad de sus llamados misterios: de que en algún momento, en realidad, fueron humanos.__________________________________________________________________________________Jean Jacques Leroy fue un noble que abandono todo para embarcarse hacia lo desconocido, perdiéndose en el horizonte. Varios años de ello fue su regreso a la pequeña isla trayendo sorpresa y confusión a su paso, sosteniendo en su persona el fin para los misterios de su antiguo hogar.Bellos salones, música suave, pesados faldones y el mayor misterio de la isla; una muñeca de extremo valor como de gran antigüedad y el llamado fervoroso de un pueblo abandonado 《El verdadero Rey ha vuelto》AU Medieval
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Mila Babicheva





	1. Muñeca, vinieron por ti

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciomes: AU Medieval

  
Rodeada de arrecifes robustos, peñascos pronunciados que se alzaban como una punzante fortaleza que envolvía su preciado tesoro, una isla formada por un hermoso valle verdoso rebosante de vida, una costa amplia que era dividida del mismo por un canal demasiado bajo para que un barco pasase en la época de baja del mismo océano que se mostraba como el dueño de esas tierras y en contraste a su costa se alzaban altas y rocosas montañas; podía llegar llamarse un lugar paradisiaco o al menos un lugar sacado de cuentos. 

Y como todo cuento, se mantenía oculta entre los misterios del océano, un lugar casi secreto para el mundo, se veía azotada por la inclemencia del tiempo convertido en un tifón violento; aunque para los habitantes de este lugar oculto era algo habitual, pues estaban acostumbrados a estos hechos en su pequeña isla; quienes vivían en la costa solo podía levantar sus brazos resignados, aquellos que habitaban en el valle podía mandar ayuda al día siguiente y en las altas montañas solo podían sobrevivir los temerarios, pero se debe decir que aun esas situaciones la iglesia de la isla se mantenía fiel a su creencia, despidiendo el alma de uno de sus feligreses con el tronar de sus campanas. 

Estas campanas con sus lamentos funerarios parecían inexistentes entre la ruidosa tormenta que azotaba la residencia del gran Barón, el ultimo reconocido por el pueblo, difunto y enterrado en los jardines opulentos que antes se enlistaban en sus tantas posesiones, de las que se decía en extremo orgulloso. Una inmensa casona al borde del pasaje que separaba el pueblo de la costa y el pueblo central cerca de palacio que residía en el valle. 

Ante la ferocidad del clima su nueva tumba solo se quedaba como un montículo de barro dejado por algún jardinero mal pagado del sanguinario Barón; donde la campanilla de su tumba tintineaba lastimosamente por el clima inestable, pero todos sabían la angustiosa verdad; el Barón estaba muerto, había muerto de la forma más irónica para un hombre en su alta posición, inanición. 

Aunque se decía que era un hombre de altos valores morales, solo podia susurrarse que era una mentira bien elaborada, pues el Barón había adquirido una avaricia de proporciones infernales, tratando de complacer los supuestos vicios de quien ahora habitaba la desolada casona del difunto; lejos de las expectativas, no se trataba de una mujer de vicioso corazón o de un heredero de vientre negro, no, se trataba de uno de los más recientes tabúes del pueblo que habitaba la costa de la isla; una muñeca. 

Tal vez la mas antigua de todas, la mas preciosa, la mas valiosa y como tal, la mas maldita; pues eso era como los pueblerinos se referían a aquellos que se convertían en muñecas, seguían siendo humanos que se convertían lentamente en muñecas de porcelana, de gran belleza y talento artístico, de piel brillante y suave, hechizantes al grado de que se rumoreaba que atrapaban el corazón y alma de sus dueños para mantener sus extraordinarios atributos. 

Para un pueblo olvidado por su rey, aquellas personas llamadas “muñecas” pasaban a ser objeto maldito y despreciados, solo pertenecientes a los de noble cuna o aquellos que podrían pagar el cuidado de estas. 

Esa fue la principal razón de que el gran Barón diera la espalda al pueblo que había jurado proteger de las injusticias de su rey hace algún tiempo, hasta que aquella muñeca de suprema rareza llego a su mansión como un regalo de origen desconocido, que tarde o temprano absorbió cada minuto de la vida del Barón. Incluso se rumoreaba que el Barón había caído muerto a unos pasos de la habitación en que residía su mayor tesoro, alzando sus manos en un intento vano de alcanzarle. 

Siguiendo las expectativas del pueblo, esta curiosa muñeca no lamentaba la muerte de su dueño, es mas, no veía diferencia alguna en que aquel extraño hombre no había corrido a sus aposentos a observarla, tal vez lo único que lamentaba era la fuerte tormenta que golpeaba el ventanal de su dormitorio, provocando que las doncellas que la acompañaban corriesen las cortinas tras escuchar los primeros sonidos atronadores del cielo ennegrecido, dándole la luz a la habitación, como de un cuarto sin vida se tratase. 

En tal oscuridad era sorprendente que las doncellas podían guiarse con facilidad, dejando entrever la luz del pasillo fuera de la estancia cuando abrían la puerta para retirarse silenciosamente, pues ahora no les quedaba trabajo que realizar ahora que el Gran Barón ya no estaba para pagarles lo que les debía, siendo que la habitación se quedaron una doncella con sus tres hijas menores, quienes se apretaban a sus lados tratando de encontrar refugio para la aterradora tormenta. 

— Mamá ¿Qué aremos con la muñeca? — pregunto una. 

— Sí, el Barón ya no está— respondió otra. 

— ¿Podemos quedárnosla? — finalizo la última, este trio de niñas tenía la costumbre de hablar una después de la otra, exponiendo los pensamientos de las tres y siempre al finalizar la ultima niña esperarían la respuesta de su madre, en este caso. 

— No podemos quedárnosla— explico con dulzura en su voz— pero podemos cuidarla hasta que un nuevo noble la recoja. 

Ante tal respuesta, los infantes sonrieron entre ellas sin lograr ver la angustiosa mueca que su madre formaba entre las tinieblas de la habitación. Yuko, era su nombre, de pelo rojizo tirando a marrón con unos ojos expresivos lo suficientemente oscuros para dar una sensación de calidez tras verlos, pero ahora solo reflejaban preocupación; pues ella junto con su esposo eran solo unos sirvientes que vivían en la mansión del difunto barón, junto a sus hijas, para tratar cualquier necesidad que tuviese la posesión más preciada del barón, esa muñeca inexpresiva que yacía no muy lejos de ella, sentada en un gran trono construido de piedras preciosas de valor incalculable. 

Con el Barón muerto, ya no tenían a donde ir, salvo al pueblo a mendigar cualquier trabajo que los mantenga vivos un día más; ya que habían desarrollado casi toda su vida bajo su antiguo amo, no tenían conocidos en el pueblo que los acobijara y por el tiempo pasado, sus tres pequeñas hijas, que habían nacido ahí, habían desarrollado una fascinación por la extraña muñeca que no hablaba, ni caminaba y aunque sonase cruel de su parte, podia llegar a decir que tampoco tenía sentimiento alguno, es más, ¿tenía corazón? El hombre que la había idolatrado hasta perder su vida ni siquiera se gano una mirada por parte de esta, ya que en más de una ocasión había sido interrogada por las muchas doncellas si deseaba ver la tumba del Barón, aunque sea por la gran ventana, siendo el silencio su habitual respuesta. 

Sus pensamientos se vieron trucados por el sonido de pasos provenientes del pasillo, ya que la habitación estaba a oscuras se podia ver el reflejo de luz proveniente del pasillo, siendo oculto por alguien, a sabiendas que una de las personas era su esposo, solo podia preguntarse quien era la otra figura. Para su sorpresa se oyó el tocar de la puerta. 

— Estoy con un notable señor— anuncio el hombre que respondía a su esposo, Nishigori— pide entrar para ver a la muñeca del difunto Barón. 

Yuko se hallo sorprendida ante el comportamiento de este misterioso noble señor, cualquiera hubiera abierto la puerta sin tomar en cuenta a la muñeca como una refinada dama o integrante de familia noble que merecía ciertos protocolos; hasta ellos, los nobles, las tomaban como simples objetos que simbolizaban estatus. Otros tres toques insistentes en la puerta le devolvieron la capacidad de responder. 

— Adelante— olvidando que el lugar se hallaba en completas tinieblas, para cuando logro liberarse del agarre de sus hijas y alcanzar las costinas el notable señor ya había ingresado, quedándose en el umbral, posiblemente sorprendido por su tu tono al preguntarle. 

— ¿Por qué no enciende las velas en esta oscura habitación? — su voz varonil, como firme indicaba su juventud, haciendo fácil a Yuko dirigirse a este. 

— Joven Señor, mantenemos la costumbre del difunto Gran Barón, pues las luces de la vela podrían opacar el brillo de las joyas haciéndolas inútiles en su propósito inicial, solo se deben encender si absolutamente necesario— tras sus palabras corrió las cortinas, a la vez que el brillo de la tormenta relampagueaba en el firmamento iluminando por breves segundos el lugar. Mostrando a un joven de gran porte, delgado, de cabello negro y corto, donde unos mechones se pegaban a su frente de forma galante, por la tenue luz sus ojos se mantenían grises. 

— ¿Qué función tendrían tan simples piedras? —murmuró. 

— Respondiendo al joven Señor, si las joyas pierden su brillo son inservibles para estar cerca de la muñeca, podrían ensuciarla, cualquier cosa de ese tipo debe ser remplazada, este gran trono ya ha sido cambiado hace muy poco. —aunque Yuko había respondido tranquilamente, no podía ocultar su sorpresa por el individuo, pues sus palabras eran algo de saber común para cualquiera de la isla, así como su apariencia sobresaliente. 

El mencionado trono se situaba imponente en la habitación, siendo no lo mas llamativo de esta, pues quien se sentaba en el era una delicada figura de ensueño, de piel aparentemente pálida, así como una cabellera larga que igualaba el brillo de la ventana, tal vez de un color rubio claro, arreglado en un desordenado moño alto que dejaba mechones sueltos enmarcando así su rostro. 

Dando la ilusión de ser hecha de hilos de plata, donde sus relucientes ojos jade destacaban en su fino rostro, aunque solo parecían gemas postizas pues no miraba a ningún sitio; más que una persona parecía una aparición de cuento, de hadas o de terror, su enigmática figura no dejaba que los preguntases. Aunque era claro que después de verla por breves segundos podría evocar en cualquiera una infinita sensación de soledad; haciendo honor a una frase: si miras mucho tiempo al abismo, el abismo te mirara. 

Aun así era innegable que era una extrema belleza, sublime en cada aspecto tras solo verle. 

Algo más complejo era ver la vestimenta opulenta de la muñeca, casi cubierta por joyas más pequeñas, así como listones y adornos por demás exagerados, quitando toda la belleza que podía evocar, vista así, podía parecer un juguete vestido por un infante inquieto, Yuko, temió lo peor, tal vez el noble señor ya había sido cautivado hasta los huesos y su destino solo era una tumba sin nombre en breve. 

Aunque en un inicio daba la sensación de ser un viajero proveniente de los mares más allá de la costa, era un hecho que no podría escapar de la maldición que caracterizaba a la pequeña isla; después de todo su rostro parecía perdido en un hilo de pensamientos desconocidos. 

— De ahora en adelante las pertenecías del Barón también son mías— anuncio el joven, casi para sí mismo, produciendo una ola de compasión por parte de Yuko, previniendo el desenlace trágico que se avecinaba— vamos al carruaje o la marea ganara terreno. 

— ¿señor? — sus palabras dejaron a Yuko desconcierta, lo normal sería que aquel hombre actuase hechizado, sin apartar mirada, pero incluso había dirigido sus pasos de vuelta, solo deteniéndose por el llamado de una mucama. 

— Tu nombre. 

— Yuko, mi esposo Nishigori y mis pequeñas hijas atendíamos a la preciosa muñeca del Barón— respondió mecánicamente, el hombre solo soltó un bufido como respuesta. — mi señor, ¿no preguntara por la muñeca? la posesión más valiosa del difunto Gran Barón. 

— A quien sirves de ahora en adelante responde al nombre de Jean-Jacques Leroy, de la antigua y orgullosa casa Leroy, la sola mención del Barón será considerada un insulto— asevero con paciencia, en su voz parecía retener un rencor contra el difunto, para añadir— si tu familia y esta muñeca desea abandonar este lugar a mi residencia, será mejor que caminen. 

— ¡señor! — pronuncio sin notar su exabrupto, pues aunque el nombre dado parecía cosquillear en su memoria, el descuido hacia tan preciado valor como la muñeca, le parecía casi inaudito— No puede caminar… 

— Tampoco puede moverse— aumento una niña. 

— Ni habla. 

— Por lo que es la más valiosa de todas— termino la última; al ser tan pequeñas no sintieron las disconformidad del hombre, ni como su rostro se mostraba una cierta simpatía por las infantes; por lo que trato de confirmar sus palabras, pues si bien eran ciertas, podía restarle muchos problemas futuros. 

— Es cierto lo que mencionan estas trillizas— cuestiono al que creía su madre. 

— Sí mi señor, realmente es la llamada “primera”, su valor iguala al de la reina. 

Con el rostro cubierto en resignación y cierto desagrado, se aproximó al trono enjoyado, donde la luz ambigua del caos climático exterior iluminaba sus facciones de forma casi tétrica, así como su figura empapada de por la torrencial lluvia, aunque llevaba una capa hasta los tobillos, esta se encontraba completamente empapada, haciendo que los presentes contuvieran la respiración por su apariencia intimidante, el llamado Jean-Jacques de la casa de los Leroy mostró su sorpresa al no presenciar respuesta en esta muñeca y de forma no anticipada estiro su mano con la intención de tocar a la encantadora hada. 

— ¡No la toque! — exclamo casi cubierta del terror, Yuko fue poco consiente de la mirada reprobatoria de su esposo; pero sus costumbres anteriores se mantenían, si alguien la tocaba sin llevar guantes podría lastimarla, ensuciarla o arruinarla— Mi señor, si desea que dure debe tratarla con sumo cuidado. 

— ¿Qué dure…? Veo que has dedicado tu vida a cuidarla, bien, tu familia residirá en la Fortaleza— Yuko solo pudo estar sorprendida por sus siguientes palabras cálidas— no tengo la menor idea de cómo tratar con una de este tipo, serás mi guía. 

El rostro de Yuko se cubrió en sorpresa, era claro que se trataba de un noble, decir que nunca había tratado con una muñeca era demencial, pero nuevamente el hombre la sorprendió cuando murmuro severamente. 

— …pero esta vez me disculpo, es la única forma que tengo de moverla. — sacando su capa empapada la extendió entre sus brazos y en una mueca de disgusto bastante visible la uso como aislante entre la muñeca y él; cargándola entre brazos sin dirigirle una sola mirada con cierta dificultad por el peso añadido de su vestimenta adornada. Aquel joven señor veía a una completa belleza como si de algo común se tratase, ciertamente no era simple y antes de recibir un nuevo regaño salió a grandes pasos para desaparecer en el pasillo. 

Una vez fuera, Yuko no pudo evitar desvanecerse en su lugar, siendo atendida por sus pequeñas hijas, así como su esposo se acercaba a decirle algunas palabras de consuelo. Aquel joven noble era un misterio exasperante, pues su mirada se mantenía cálida con unos simples sirvientes, pero ante la muñeca parecía casi desdeñosa. 

— Tienes suerte que nuestro nuevo señor haya visto mundo en sus viajes, cualquier noble ya te habría abofeteado por tu comportamiento insolente. — recordó el hombre. 

— El Barón se retorcería al ver como se llevó su bien más preciado, como si una moneda de cobre se tratase— susurro Yuko, aun sorprendida. 

— ¿Acaso no recuerdas quien era él? — Yuko negó con la cabeza. 

— Ciertamente, no es un hombre simple. 

— Podrías llamarlo hasta excéntrico, por pedir que todas las cosas de la muñeca sean empacadas y enviadas— el rostro de Yuko volvió a palidecer por esa afirmación, cualquier noble desecharía sus bienes para mantener la ilusión de posesión— pero no puedes siquiera pensarlo, la casa abandonada de Los Leroy es la casa del verdadero Rey. 

Jean-Jacques Javier M’ondragon de Leroy o simplemente Jean-Jacques Leroy, el así llamado verdadero sucesor del trono, de quien se creía muerto hace casi una década, quien se suponía lo último de la casa maldita de Los Leroy, aquel que sostuvo una maldición entre sus manos hasta hacerla pedazos, liberándose y condenándose. Este y muchos susurros envolvían a este hombre, ciertos o falsos, había vuelto a lo alguna vez se atrevió a llamar hogar. 

  
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._

  
_En una pequeña isla olvidada por los mapas comunes, envuelta de niebla y arrecifes se erigía un reino de mágicas historias y sucesos extraordinarios; ocultos por sus propias rarezas como sus desconocidos tesoros manejaban en secreto una profunda maldición que se cernía sobre esta._

_Un hombre de aspecto sombrío cargaba un “cadáver” envuelto en su propia capa empapada por la lluvia, ¿me creerías si dijera que este hombre tan misterioso es un joven soñador de palabras torpes? Tal vez no, pero si creerás que este personaje era el verdadero Rey de aquel místico paraje había pedido su regreso con un cálido saludo y una espada a sus espaldas._


	2. Muñeca Blanca

Una tonada melancólica; proveniente de una pequeña caja musical de cuerda, que reposaba sobre el tocador, encajando bellamente ante el lugar de opulenta presencia, finos adornos y detalles ilustres, su triste tonada envolvía esos aposentos nada simples.

_—¡Lárgate!_

Esta hermosa habitación era recubierta de un empapelado rojo y marrón, sus muebles, de un acabado exquisito, se posicionaban alrededor de una gran cama con un dosel de color en extremo blanco; que se situaba a un costado de un pequeño y delicado balcón de fina talla en mármol claro, al cual era capaz de acceder tras un ventanal de bordes redondos. Dirigido en dirección del amplio horizonte oceánico.

_—¡¡Lárgate tú y tu estúpido collar!!_

Una blanca figura abría con un sonoro “clic” al separar ambas puertas de su ventanal, dejando entrar una fuerte brisa, moviendo las cortinas blancas del mismo así como sus largos cabellos blancos, aquella brisa parecía mecer gentilmente su delgado cuerpo, aparte de su notable cabellera blanquecina, lo más notable era su piel en extremo limpia y visiblemente delicada, así como sus labios teñidos en un rojizo muy similar a los lazos que envolvían su ropa, un camisón tan blanco, casi como su cabellera, que le llegaba a cubrir sus tobillos, dando a notar que estaba descalza.

_—No regreses hasta que encuentres una cura para tu estupidez._

Sus delgados dedos acariciaron con cierta nostalgia su cuello, más específicamente, el hermoso collar que reposaba en este, un zafiro de color profundo en una cadena delgada de plata, aunque esta tenía una unión en oro blanco no modificaba en gran medida la nobleza que exudaba tal adorno.

—Realmente le extrañas— una voz masculina interrumpió las cavilaciones de la figura, girando su cuerpo graciosamente y ante la brisa entrante dio una imagen etérea al hombre que había entrado en sus aposentos, quitándole parte del habla.

—…no entiendo a qué te refieres— susurró, con su suave voz llena de melancolía mientras acariciaba el borde de su collar, a su vez dio la espalda a este hombre para mirar al amplio mar.

—Cada vez que mi querida condesa le extraña tocara el collar de vuestra querida madre os obsequio— afirmo con calma este hombre, sus rasgos eran suaves y su cuerpo esbelto, aunque solo sobrepasaba en altura a la, así llamada, condesa, desprendía amabilidad en su redondo rostro y en sus grandes ojos oscuros se expresaba amabilidad sin límites. Solo ante esta aparición cambiarían aun profundo sentimiento de afecto— Aun puedo recordar vívidamente como lo buscaste en el bosque que rodea nuestro hogar después de que lo arrojaras por la ventana de mi despacho. Tan insistente y testaruda que no permitiste que nadie te ayudase.

—Si el conde— interrumpió con un tono de molestia— sabe de mi aflicción, no veo el motivo de alegrarse de mi tristeza o no recuerda el profundo amor que me profesaba cuando te amenazaron de muerte con una espada en tu garganta.

El hombre se estremeció al recordar ese evento, quien le amenazo mostraba toda disposición de matarle y a pesar de los años podía soñar con el frio metal abriéndose paso ligeramente por la piel de su cuello; rendido ante la agudeza de su condesa, el hombre, un conde, decidió no posponerlo más.

—Mi aprecio por usted esta tan vivido como cuando nos conocimos---

—Entonces le pido que no se burle de mí, sí, es cierto que le extraño más a cada día y anhelo ver su cara por mas estúpida que me haya resultado cuando se fue hacia el océano y si veo el mar, sueño con ver el barco que lo traerá de vuelta; pues si vuelve sabré que lo hizo tras cumplir mi impulsiva solicitud. Así como era de niños, vendrá victorioso a demostrarme que nada es imposible para él, “un Rey”, mencionando aquel absurdo apodo que se volvió mi nombre— tras un largo suspiro se aproximó a su tocador donde con algo de fuerza silencio la música, dejando la instancia en un mutismo tortuoso para volver a dirigirse al balcón, ahora con la pequeña caja musical entre sus dedos— Cantaríamos hasta hacer rebosar nuestros corazones para alejar la tristeza de lo que nos rodeaba, sí, mi mal es extrañarle y a estas alturas la única cura parece demasiado obvia.

—Mi querida condesa, no, Chío — ante la mención del nombre la bella mujer dirigió una mirada cargada de tristeza a quien era su pareja, estremeciéndole brevemente antes de volver su vista al horizonte— ¿y si te dijera que ha vuelto?

—¿Ha vuelto…?— susurró, el conde temió lo peor, acercándose a Chío para sostenerla en caso de que se desvaneciera

—Mis guardias que vigilaban los alrededores de la Fortaleza, tu antiguo hogar, dicen que vieron toda una caravana cruzar cuando la marea estaba baja y a la cabeza del grupo le veía a él, dirigiéndoles.

—pero, pero…

—Se podría decir que la tormenta trajo a tu hermano— menciono con cierta alegría el conde, pero para su sorpresa su condesa no se movió, solo pregunto con voz seria

—¿Cuándo fue que volvió? La tormenta no seso hasta las primeras horas de la mañana.

—¿Mi condesa? — preocupado, el conde dio dos pasos atrás, el gesto melancólico de la mujer desapareció, dejando una sombra fría en su rostro.

— Ese estúpido— siseo, apretando fuertemente hasta erosionar la superficie de la cajita musical, con un impulso frenético de una rabia contenida lo arrojo hacia el piso— ¿¡¡cuando es que planea venir mostrar su estúpida cara su hermana mayor!!? ¡qué clase de hermano menor es!

El conde, que la miraba alejado, no pudo prever esta situación, pensando que su querida condesa estallaría en un mar de nervios o llanto había llamado a un sin número de médicos que esperaban en el salón de su mansión; pero tras unos segundo vio como testarudamente su dama se limpiaba los ojos con el afán de ocultar sus emociones. Cargado de un fuerte deseo de consolarla fue a aprisionarla entre brazos.

Fue bastante duro cuando fue rechazado tras unos segundos, la condesa, revitalizada anuncio que ella iría a verle, saliendo casi en interiores el conde logro pararla y convencerla de hacerlo de la forma correcta; algo reacia espero a que se cumpliesen los requisitos mientras graciosamente unas pequeñas gotas se habían adherido a las pestañas blancas de sus ojos negros, tal acto adorable no evito que el conde mimase un poco a la condesa acariciando su cabeza, mientras prometía hacerle compañía a penas se liberara de sus obligaciones del día. Con algo de dolor, la despacho en un carruaje simple tirado por un solo caballo y mientras la despedía con alegría sus ojos se cálidos se volvían fríos de solo recordar el retorno de su cuñado, tal vez la noticia era beneficiosa para su querida condesa; pero para el reino solo podía simbolizar caos, solo podía esperar que este no alcanzara a su amada. Lo único que podía hacer era tratar de mantener en secreto su retorno.

En medio del camino la condesa era consciente de los pensamientos de quien le despidió, pensando amargamente en quien vería; tal vez, en sus años más tiernos los constantes juramentos de afecto del conde hacia ella a causa de la presión de su hermano menor podían llegar a parecerle hasta romántico, no podía negar que había desarrollado sentimientos a los largo de su historia, pero el conde solo velaría por el bienestar de su condesa, dejando al resto fuera del pequeño mundo en el que había decidido vivir. En consecuencia, Chío solo podía velar por el así llamado resto, esperando que todo ese afecto que la rebosaba llegara a salpicar a quienes lo necesitaban, un pueblo sumido en la desesperación, hambrientos de justicia y de un día más de vida.

La llegaba de su hermano podría dar un nuevo aire capaz de calmar a la pequeña isla; siendo este realmente su verdadero deseo y la razón de su lado frio hacia el enamorado conde. Un obstáculo a todo esto era el hombre que se resguardaba en la Fortaleza, su hermano, Jean-Jacques.

En la isla, el centro era el lugar de palacio, rodeado por la nobleza y parte del pueblo, a una ligera distancia, manejaba en sus manos múltiples vidas que no solo dependían de ellos, también se había desarrollado una extraña lealtad ligado a su tormentosa historia de origen. Como una forma de evitar la ambición por el poder, cuatro grandes familias, poderosas en diversas formas, se habían situado simétricamente a la lejanía de su centro; a una distancia media de las costas, controlarían parte del reino y unidos, su poder podía igualar al de la corona y con los años sus asentamientos se habían convertido en extrañas rarezas por ser ocultas en el ambiente, lejos de este rombo unificado se situaba de forma desigual la temida Fortaleza.

Creada no hace mucho en el anterior mandato del rey, edificada entre peñascos filudos en el mar, visible de cualquier enemigo que proviniera del misterioso océano, donde su acceso se veía limitado por la marea alta y los tifones la azotaban sin temor alguno en un intento de destruir aquello que parecía desafiar las leyes de la naturaleza; la Fortaleza fue el lugar donde la condesa Chío y su hermanito menor vivieron sus últimos episodios juntos antes de la llamada “maldición”, de solo recordarlo la condesa se estremecía en un intento de olvidarlo a la par que maldecía el tiempo que le llevaría llegar de incognito, siendo la casa del conde la más alejada de la llamada Fortaleza era probable que no llegase cuando la marea sea baja.

Del otro lado la Fortaleza abrió sus puertas a su nuevo dueño, saludándolo amablemente con el crujido estrepitoso de las puertas de madera al arrastrarse dolorosamente por la grava sucia; en aquel lugar tan apartado y peligroso parecía imposible la existencia humano, por lo que ningún ladrón había tenido el valor necesario o descaro suficiente de entrar en la misma. Aunque su nombre era La Fortaleza, su principal función era de fungir como un cebo para cualquier embarcación codiciosa de tierras, antes de llegar al peñasco los restos punzantes de rocas los destruiría y de igual manera sus alrededores eran cargados con cañones listos a disparar, pero después de tantos años yacían ennegrecidos hasta el puto de confundirse entre las grietas.

No fue sorpresa para el recién llegado que aquel lugar estaba cubierto de polvo y telarañas, donde los claros cristales se mostraban contaminados y los elegantes muebles habían sido cubiertos por mantas amarillentas, que en algún momento, fueron blancas. Aquella gran mansión parecía una casa de una vil y antigua hechicera; quien le servía como guardia solo pudieron tragar duro cuando se les pido que trasladaran todo e equipaje al gran salón, sus piernas temblaron ante su propio eco tras cada pisada y un crujir de maderas provenientes de los escalones arriba cambio el color rosado de sus rostros. Parecían hombres enfermos y con esa misma debilidad miraron suplicantes a quien los había guiado a esta pequeña isla.

Jean-Jacques, sintiendo la presión de múltiples ojos solo pudo negar con la cabeza, solo él podía apreciar aquel lugar tras llenarlo del cálido recuerdo que bailaba en sus ojos, con algo de seguridad de que no existiera peligro en los alrededores indico que volvieran al puerto a buscar un viejo conocido. Todos los hombres se dispusieron listos para salir corriendo; preferían lo incierto del puerto a aquel lugar, a pesar de que habían venido en busca de refugio o de aventura, sentían que había un límite tácito para todo.

Aunque la comitiva del hombre había entrado, solo se tratada de los hombres que lo habían acompañado en altamar, la familia de Yuko y la llamada muñeca habían permanecido fuera de los portones de la mansión, aun dentro del carruaje en espera de indicaciones. Aunque habían realizado un viaje en plena inclemencia, el noble que los había acogido los había tratado bien, sintiéndose con energías y dispuestos a trabajar.

—retírense— dicto Jean ante el suspiro de alivio de los hombres no pudo evitar contener una risa mal disimulada por una tos seca, saliendo a la par con ellos se dirigió hacia el carruaje, de forma increíble el mismo animal se negaba a dar un solo paso más en dirección de la Fortaleza. — ¡Pueden bajarse!

Tras unos segundos y sin movimiento el hombre se aproximó al carruaje, encontrándose con la visión de una preocupada mujer tratando de hallar la forma de cargar a la muñeca, recordando en el instante que esta no podía dar ni un solo paso por cuenta propia.   
En medio de una tormenta los había guiado hasta esta zona inhóspita, lo empapada de su capa debió de secarse con la muñeca; llevándolo a sentir cierto arrepentimiento por sus acciones no pidió y la tomo entre sus brazos, sorprendiéndose una vez más por lo pesada que era y disimulándolo con una amplia sonrisa en dirección de los otros.

—Bienvenidos a mi hogar, desde ahora este también será llamado vuestro hogar— Yuko y Nishigori entendieron el miedo del pobre caballo, este lugar que debía ser llamado mansión podía decirse que era más una castillo oscuro, más que seguridad, llegaba a influir miedo, ajeno a sus pensamientos las tres niñas se lanzaron a explorar, guiando los pasos del hombre que andaba lentamente con la muñeca en brazos, dirigiéndole sus siguientes palabras. — Lamento que se haya mojado de esa manera, no es propio de mi

Aunque su disculpa había sido por lo bajo, las trillizas la oyeron sorprendidas, murmurando entre sí.

—Se disculpo

—Sí, se disculpo

—¿las disculpas no solo eran para humanos?

—…— Jean se veía confundido por estas aseveraciones, pues trataba a esa muñeca como cuando trataba su hermana mayor en su infancia, sin tener palabras a defenderse entro nuevamente a su polvoriento hogar, sintiendo un inevitable escozor en la nariz.

Obviando su incomodidad vino a su mente un recuerdo lejano de etiqueta, por lo que hablo en tono de disculpa.

—En esta circunstancia debería darle una reverencia mientras menciono que las damas primero— tras una risa resonante en el lugar continuo consolando a la figura entre sus brazos— Esta vez, Lady, entrare a la par de usted.

Aunque había deseado continuar expresándose el cosquilleo de su nariz lo sobrepaso para dar un estornudo masificado por el eco del lugar, ocasionando risas por parte de las menores y una nueva ola de sorpresa al verle cubrir gentilmente la nariz de la muñeca con lo que parecía su pañuelo.

La muñeca, envuelta en su capa, de forma tan consiente le había dejado visible solo el espacio de su nariz y boca, en otra situación Jean pensó sin duda que estaría incomoda por sus acciones.

—¡Señor, no debe molestar de esa forma a la muñeca! — exclamo Yuko que había sido traída por una de sus pequeñas en un intento de que se uniera a sus juegos, solo que el eco volvió a jugar su papel, haciendo resonar la palabra “muñeca” de forma casi espectral; cambiando el gesto casi cálido del hombre a uno que desprendía fácilmente frialdad.

Sin hacer caso a sus palabras siguió su camino hacia el salón donde sin esperar nada empezó a subir los escalones hacia el primer piso, donde cada paso hacia quejar lastimosamente a la madera casi podrida.

—Las cosas están en este salón, tomen lo necesario para hacer una limpieza y síganme.

El rostro de Yuko palideció, sabía que ahora serviría a este noble, no era anormal que actuase como doncella de limpieza, pero el lugar era enorme y sabía que los hombres que los habían acompañado se habían marchado hace poco; limpiar aquello sería un verdadero infierno, consiente de sus palabras siguió a sus hijas con cierto arrepentimiento en busca de lo necesario para limpiar a donde sea que llevara la muñeca el señor. Ajenas al remordimiento de su madre, las niñas jugaban en los alrededores sin temor a ensuciarse, llenando la instancia de sus infantiles risas.

Aquel bullicio no molesto a Jean, es más, le pareció sensata su decisión de traer a esa familia con él, tenía planes de contratar a más servidumbre para mantener limpio el lugar, pero aquella doncella, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, debía tener claro el límite que podía alcanzar. Tal vez las formas de trato hacia las muñecas habían cambiado a las existentes de su infancia, tenía clara su postura hacia ellas, así como tenía muy claro que no deseaba instruirse en estas formas y aquella mujer le daba un aire de una institutriz que rechazaba simplemente; de niño había tenido las suficientes para no desear ninguna más.

En el primer piso se encontraban muchas habitaciones, aunque a la que se dirigía era la más lejana a los escalones, donde en algún tiempo se llamaba la habitación de huéspedes. Al igual que todas las puertas, estas chirrearon al abrirlas, tal vez la única estancia con menos polvo debía ser esta, ya que al momento de dejar la Fortaleza esta habitación había sido preservada con el más delicado cuidado para cualquier visita inesperada; no solo los muebles se encontraban envueltos en telas, las mismas ventanas habían sido cubiertas celosamente manteniendo el lugar algo oscuro, tal vez de noche sería imposible ver más allá de la nariz, pero ahora que era de día podía ver las vagas formas de los muebles.

Con cierta dificultad quito las sabanas de una silla de acabado simple, curioso de solo tener un reposa manos, poniendo a la muñeca en esta y notando que mantenía firmemente cerrado sus ojos, viéndose indefensa Jean volvió a olvidar ante que estaba presente y pensó con gentileza que el aire que se respiraba era inadecuado para una dama, en sus movimientos quito lo que obstruía las ventanas, dejando pasar la luz de sol, así como abriéndolas con un fuerte reclamo por parte de las mismas, dando paso a la brisa del mar.

Acercándose una vez más a la muñeca, creyó que era necesario desenvolverla un poco, dejando casi suelta su capa noto como algo de tierra mancillaba su mejilla, guiado por sus acciones previas y envuelto en nostalgia, se arrodilló para frotar la mejilla con el pulgar en un movimiento casi íntimo, sorprendiéndose al notar que había sido descubierto por la persona.

Ante la mirada alta de esta muñeca, Jean solo pudo sentir algo de vergüenza por sus acciones, siendo consiente que no le conocía de nada y al no tener la suficiente maldad de llamarle su propiedad sabía que debía disculparse.

—Yo…discúlpeme mi lady— no hubo respuesta, pero aquellos ojos jade, desenfocados, parecían solidificarse tras mirarlo varios segundos, Jean no podía sentirse a gusto con esta mirada, ya que sentía un fuerte resentimiento en ellos, aunque había sido fugaz, lo había dejado en parte sorprendido.

—¡¡Pero mira que trajo la tormenta!! — la voz femenina hizo que diera un brinco e inconscientemente tratando de ocultar tras su espalda a la muñeca, reconocía muy bien de quien era esa voz y su memorias lo llevaban a actuar como un niño atrapado haciendo una travesura.

—¡Chío! — menciono en alerta, pues en la puerta la figura de la condesa se apoyaba perezosamente, otra vez estaba en interiores blancos, empapada de pies a cabeza. Aquello solo llevo al hombre a mirar por la ventana, afuera hacia un día precioso ¿Cómo se había mojado tanto?

—¿¡y es lo único que dirás!? — tras su notoria molestia Jean solo se estremeció. Aquella mujer tan hermosa era su hermana mayor, su temible hermana mayor. La emoción de verla fue opacada por su rostro enfurecido, aunque habían pasado años desde que se encontraron podía recordar sus regaños o sus formas de corregir sus actitudes, se podía decir que en su cabeza aún se sentía los golpes que le daba en su infancia.

Chío mostro su impaciencia, acercándosele con paso firme, aunque su ropa empapada y con su firme paso dejaba en claro un sonido de chapoteo incomodo, haciendo reaccionar a Jean, quien tomo la sabana que cubría la ventana para alcanzarla sobre su hermana, a la vez que la dirigía a fuera de la habitación en un intento de ocultar a la muñeca de la habitación.

—¡Hermanita! Debo decirte que realmente estoy feliz de verte— aunque sus palabras sonaban forzadas, la felicidad en su rostro era notoria, una vez que logro entrecerrar la habitación con ambos fuera de la misma sus palabras volvieron a ser normales y cálidas— Estoy de vuelta.

—…— aunque Chío tenia deseos de atormentar a su hermano se vio conmovida por su regreso, olvidando que esa sabana está cubierta de polvo se envolvió a si misma mientras cambiaba su gesto a uno lleno de ternura— bienvenido a casa hermanito

—Nuestra casa necesita una buena pulida, pero aún puede llamarse un hogar confortable— desvió la conversación nuevamente, tratando de dirigir sus pasos hacia el salón, aunque Chío no mostro deseos de moverse.

—…realmente te extrañe— susurro a la vez que apoyaba su cuerpo en el cofre de su hermano, con sus voz más apagada continuo— realmente tengo fuertes deseo de llorar ahora, así que hazme un favor y no te vuelvas a ir, es más, ven conmigo a la casa del Conde; ahí podemos pasar nuestros días entre juegos y música como lo hacíamos de pequeños.

—Chío…— susurro Jean, ambos se envolvía dolorosamente en el pasado y no encontraban palabras para justificar sus ausencias, más que todo Jean que había dejado todo atrás después de una inútil pelea con ella.

Ahora que lo había recordado tenía un fuerte deseo de exponer sus viajes fuera de la isla, así como sus distintos logros y hallazgos, pero al ver a su hermana tan frágil entre sus bazos no tuvo la suficiente fuerza de hablar, tal vez él mantenía la cabeza alejada de su hogar por sus aventuras, pero ella…podía imaginársela observando el mar esperando que volviera. Deseoso de consolar a su única familia la acogió en sus brazos en un abrazo reparador, sonriendo al descubrir que su distintivo olor a canela no había cambiado en absoluto.

—Jean-Jacques— pronuncio Chío, alertando al más alto, su voz ya no estaba cargada de nostalgia o felicidad, ahora era furia; pensando que se debía a que estaba empapada trato de consolarla.

—Ahora mismo pediré un nuevo cambio de ropa, aunque tal vez te haga un poco grande mis prendas servirá hasta conseguirte un nuevo conjunto.

—…no estoy molesta porque no me hayas dicho de tu regreso— siseo con furia a la par que sostenía con fuerza las ropas de Jean mientras le dirigía una mirada aterradora desde abajo— tampoco lo estoy por empaparme tras entrar por el túnel secreto, estoy molesta por aquello que hay allá atrás.

Jean giro con inocencia hacia donde señalaba su hermana, perdiendo su alma en un susto, pues sabia a qué se refería, dentro de la habitación seguía la muñeca y tal vez ella había visto sus anteriores actitudes.

—Yo puedo…

—¿Tú qué? ¿explicarlo? — su voz sonaba lúgubre, aunque su instinto asesino se vio detenido brevemente tras sentirse observada, dirigiendo su vista a la habitación solo pudo horrorizarse más— tienes una muñeca en la habitación, no solo eso sus ropas han sido removidas con anterioridad ¡que puedes explicarme a eso! ¿debo empezar a asustarme? ¡el mar te ha pervertido!

—¡espera! — trato de justificarse, no había reparado en sus pensamientos de su hermana, pero evitaba que esta lo golpease con furia.

—¡que espere que! Si nuestro padre te viera se volvería a morir de la vergüenza— sus palabras duras detuvo sus acciones a la vez que miraba a su hermano, toda calidez le había abandonado y ella mantuvo al limite su deseo de pelar tras verlo, además que nuevamente se sentía observada—…lo lamento.

Ante el silencio, Chío dirigió su mirada a la muñeca dentro de la habitación, reconociéndola tras unos segundos, la llamada muñeca “eterna” que pertenecía al Barón cerca de la costa, era tan deslumbrante como decían los rumores y seguramente destacaba más si abriese sus ojos.

—¿Por qué? — pregunto dolida Chío, Jean afianzo su agarre en la muñeca de Chío y respondió con voz profunda.

—Por ti

—¡¡Yo nunca te pedí esto---!— Chío recordó sus palabras fugazmente, le indico que no regresara a menos que encontrase una cura a su estupidez.

—Recuerdas lo que mamá nos decía _“un cuerpo fuerte con un alma inquebrantable”_

—…solo era un refrán de niños— replico con dolor en su voz, sin entender realmente la presencia de esa muñeca en la habitación. — nosotros, las muñecas, somos más que eso Jean-Jacques.

Sí, las muñecas era mucho más de lo se podía explicar; en un tiempo era seres humanos que podían vivir y morir; pero de repente su tiempo se detenía o parecía ir más lento, dejaban de envejecer mientras su piel empezaba a endurecerse en cierto grado, aunque a la vista se mantenía tan suave como la más fina seda; en consecuencia sus movimientos tarde o temprano se reducían, no podían mover sus articulaciones con libertad, dándoles una apariencia mecánica. A su vez, se expresaban cada vez menos, miraban cada vez menos hasta convertirse en cascarones ostentosos que se decían tener vida.

En contraste, obtenían una vida en extremo largo hasta que un día sin razón alguna sus cuerpos empezaban a resquebrajarse, parte por parte hasta quedar reducidos a polvo o a figuras tan erosionadas que no quedaba rastro de su apariencia anterior; algo tan aterrador podía considerarse hermoso, pues decían que estas personas eran dotadas de habilidades majestuosas en canto, baile o composición. Si le preguntaran a Jean, él diría que su hermana Chío seguía cantando tan desafinado como en su infancia.

Pero para el resto ese no era el caso, resultando en un “trato justo” estas llamadas muñecas humanas debían ser tratadas con el mayor cuidado tratando que su erosión se retrasase; claro que esto era en los tiempos actuales, en el pasado era todo lo contrario. Aun así, estas muñecas no tenían explicación en sus orígenes y parecía inevitable cuando se empezaba el cambio a una. A quienes les sucedían podían actuar de formas diversas; en cuanto a los nobles, podían sentir más gusto que desagrado, pero en el pueblo era distinto.

Llamándoles maldiciones, era recluidas y en los peores casos destruidos, pues el pueblo ya había sufrido ante estas que embelesaban tanto a sus amos que olvidaban comer y dormir. Era normal que cualquier dueño de una muñeca moriría al poco tiempo dejándoles sin trabajos u hogares.

Chío era parte de ese mundo, era un misterio como había logrado envejecer a la par de los seres humanos, pero no quitaba el hecho de que era una muñeca. Jean siempre lo supo y siempre lo lamento.

—Son más de lo que sabemos, por eso me fui, tal vez en el mundo existía una cura para ustedes, podrían volver a tener cuerpos normales, podrías volver a correr por los campos y podrías hasta formar una familia— razono Jean— vi lo mucho que sufriste con este mal y puedo imaginar lo que sufriste en este tiempo; tal vez tengas al Conde para protegerte, pero no todos contaron con esa suerte.

—¿Qué harás?

—De mis viajes he logrado traer un sin fin de medicamentos; todos en base a las palabras de nuestra madre “un alma inquebrantable en un cuerpo fuerte”

—¿¡¡Basaste toda tu búsqueda a un refrán de niños!!? — se indignó Chío, mirando nuevamente a la muñeca en la silla hablo con firmeza— no lo tolerare.

—¿Qué?

—Ella es como yo— Chío se alejó del hombre con un manotazo, acercándose hacia la muñeca, apoyándose en el respaldar de la silla para mirar desafiante a su hermano— no tolerare que te conviertas en un monstruo, no como los que nos quitaron a mamá…acércate y sabrás que es el verdadero dolor.

—…— Jean se vio sorprendido por sus palabras, pero eso no le hizo dudar, tenían la idea de que su hermana respondiera así— entonces me iré de vuelta a buscar otra forma.

—¡¡Qué!! — exclamo Chío mientras veía las intenciones de jean de marcharse.

—Mi única cura se basaba en lograr que uno de los remedios que traje o la combinación de algunos devolviera la vida a una muñeca, pero ya que no me lo permites me marchare— asevero Jean, Chío solo pudo fruncir el ceño hasta que cedió bajando la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, te permitiré…te permitiré que experimentes, ¡¡pero con una condición!! Yo debo dar el visto bueno a todo lo que hagas

Jean había aprovechado para acercársele, lo suficiente para que llevar a sus labios una pequeña botella de color verduzco y olor fragante; que en su sorpresa Chío bebió, arrugando su gesto por el desagradable sabor.

—¡¡Amarga!! — exclamo mientras mostraba su lengua en disgusto ante la mirada burlona de su hermano

—Dijiste que probarías todo lo que le diera, pues ese es el tipo de cura que busco— su brillante sonrisa mostro la autenticidad en sus palabras y Chío no pudo evitar verse avergonzada, no podía negar que en su mente habían nacido imágenes de tortura, incisiones o escenas violentas que involucraban a su hermano y a esta muñeca.

Ligado más que todo a un pasado doloroso, cuando era una niña y el mundo le había mostrado lo vil que podía convertirse una “buena acción”, en aquel entonces la llamada cura para muñecas solo era un conjunto de vejaciones capaces de arrastrarlas hacia la muerte; de solo recordarlo se paralizaba del miedo. Más aún porque todos esos charlatanes se llenaban la boca diciendo que deseaba ayudarles.

—¿…solo tónicos? — pregunto apenada por pensar tan mal de su hermano.   
.   
—Tal vez algo de masajes para las articulaciones y baños medicinales— respondió complacido, desde un principio supo lo que en la mente de su hermana se había gestado, aunque ella lo había vivido, él lo recordaba. — Por el gran afecto que te tengo sería imposible para mí lastimar aquellos que son semejantes a ti.

Chío se avergonzó una vez más, sintiéndose culpable por sus insinuaciones dio un paso atrás tratando de salvar su cara pregunto con interés.

—¿y cuando inicia tu tratamiento?

—Ahora, el día es demasiado precioso, por lo que salir a caminar es una opción recomendable, un poco de sol le sienta bien a cualquiera.

—Pff, hermano estúpido, ella no puede mover ni un musculo ¿Qué no oíste ya a alguien decir quién era esta persona? “Tan antigua como nuestro reino, tan eterna en estos tiempos, no la oirás hablar y mucho menos moverse.” — recito alegremente.

—Tonterías, es una muñeca, pero tú también lo eres, para mi ambas son tan humanas como yo— reclamo Jean, tomando de las manos a la belleza sentada— puedes andar y hablas hasta por los codos como prueba de mis afirmaciones.

—Esa no es forma de dirigirse a una dama— bufo viendo los intentos de levantarla sin éxito, por lo que no evito soltar burlonamente— ¿es muy pesada? ¡Hermanito, cuando te has vuelto tan débil!

—... — Jean soltó una risa incomoda, aunque la había cargado en brazos no podía negar que era pesada; pero ahora que la veía de cerca, más que todo a sus ropas creyó que encontró la razón. Sus ropas estaban hechas con un sin número de joyas de aspecto pesado— aunque quisiera andar, no podría con todo esto.

—¿a qué te refieres--?— ante la mirada de Chío ocurrió casi en cámara lenta, Jean rasgo las hombreras de la vestimenta de la muñeca y parecía tener intensiones claras de proseguir.

Chío soltó un grito de consternación, lo suficientemente fuerte como dejar quieto a Jean, quien la miraba con duda en sus ojos; ignorando las razones siguió sus intenciones solo que ahora fue detenido nuevamente por dos gritos más provenientes de la puerta y por lo que sus ojos veían incrédulos.

Ignorando la presencia de un nuevo invitado en la puerta que parecía acompañado por la doncella Yuko estaba el hecho que la hermosa muñeca delante de él presentaba un detalle específico en su pecho.   
La hermosa muñeca eterna era un… ¿muñeco?

♤♡◇♧◇♡♤♡◇♧◇♡♤

_Hubo una vez una gran familia rebosante de dicha, noble y de dulce esencia, que bailaba a un son de música y pintura; lo más extraordinario era que aquella presencia casi inmortal que los envolvía llegaba a pertenecer a la casa Real, sin ambición al poder, vivieron en completa armonía, gozando cada día._

_De esta gran casa se nombra a dos hermanos especialmente unidos, tan distintos como iguales, opuestos desde su nacimiento se complementaba perfectamente ante la mirada sobrecogedora de los demás, diciendo que cuando uno muriese el otro le seguiría, amor fraternal o no, su cercanía era más que clara que un solo alfiler era incapaz de colarse entre ellos. Siendo separados por sus propias acciones. Divididos por una pelea si sentido._

_Por lo que fue una gran sorpresa que cuando volvieron a encontrase el llamado “cadáver” que cargaba el hermano era tan igual como distinto a su hermana. Estaba vivo, pero el hombre no podía llegar a apreciarle o más bien, no debía llegar hacerlo_.


	3. Muñeca Oriental

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si lo mencione antes, peeero dibuje a los personajes de este proyecto, junto a una ligera descripción; si estas interesado puedes hallarlo en facebook en 《BY Tenkai arts》 o si funciona clic aqui: https://www.facebook.com/317448299043503/posts/666786460776350/
> 
> Si no lo ven no hay lio; pero hay una parte que comparto con ustedes.
> 
> 《 ...prometeme una cosa ¿quieres? No...no caigas ante...por favor no te enamores de una muñeca. Realmente puedes perderlo todo, el alma, todo y la muerte solo será una de tus preocupaciones》
> 
> ♤♡◇♧Si alguien adivina quien dice eso o en que cap. aparece (son como 12 aprox.) Le regalo el fic o dibujo que quiera. Oferta limitada.
> 
> Se supone que el tiempo esta expirado, pero como no lo he puesto por aqui le coloco un tiempo de una semana.

♤♡◇♧◇♡♤♡◇♧◇♡♤♡◇♧◇♡♤

  
La sorpresa de Jean lo hizo quedarse con el pedazo de tela, mientras veía ofuscado el pecho plano de esta muñeca, sin lograr procesar que realmente se trataba de un varón frente suyo; incluso su mente llego a paralizarse, no podía negar que la figura ante sus ojos exudaba una cantidad casi infinita de belleza, así como una aura inmortal que lo hacía semejante a los celestiales ángeles que alguna vez había visto en pintura. Pero su rostro no pudo contemplarlo por mucho tiempo, la visita que acompañaba a Yuko se aproximó con furia hacia el hombre para sostener con reclamo y fuerza su oreja, alejándolo mientras profería molesta.

— Jean Jacques, esto lo considerare una infidelidad, ¡me oyes, una infidelidad! Prepárate para expresarlo ante mi padre ¡pervertido de mar! — sus reclamos llegaban directamente a sus oídos, ya que la joven lo sostenía cerca a sus labios, casi encorvado por la diferencia de alturas, mientras ella seguía replicando Chío no pudo evitar excusarse ante su hermano, pues de ella no había salido ninguna información sobre su llegada.

La aclamada invitada se trataba de la hija del Marques Yang, Isabella Yang, prometida actual del joven de la casa de los Leroy; distintiva por sus rasgos orientales, una piel delicada y lisa que acompañaba una negruzca cabellera sostenida con delicado ornamento en un pequeño moño, dejando ser sus ojos lo más llamativo de su rostro. Vestía ligeramente con un atuendo de estar, que le llegaba solo a cubrir sus rodillas y mostrar las botas de tejido trenzado que llevaba; si demasiados adornos podía representar a la casa costera del Marques, el General.

—¡¿Crees que permitiré una infidelidad de este tipo?! Te equivocas, traeré una espada y nos batiremos a duelo si es necesario para tengas un buen escarmiento

—Chío…— se quejó dolorosamente.

—Jajá Lady Isabella debería recordar que aun siendo hija de un general es una dama— recito burlonamente la condesa, haciendo notar su presencia y logrando atraer la atención de la pelinegra, que suavizo su agarre en la oreja del hombre.

—¡Chío! Si estás aquí…

—Puedes estar segura que mi hermano no ha roto sus votos de castidad frente mío, lo que has visto es solo una demostración de su creciente estupidez.

El aludido solo pudo dar unos pasos atrás, indefenso ante estas dos temibles mujeres; pues ambas habían demostrado el coraje y lo violentas que podían llegar a ser en su infancia y dada las cosas, parecía que esas actitudes no habían cambiado, dándole algo de felicidad por parte de sus memorias y algo de preocupación por su integridad física.

Mientras estas damas se enfrascaban en una conversación trivial, Yuko se había aproximado a la muñeca inmóvil, tratándola de cubrir de alguna forma con la capa antes usada, mostrando un gesto por demás indignado por las acciones de su Señor, aquella mirada punzante solo podía cavar en la concisa de Jean, que al verse rodeado de lo que parecía tres mujeres feroces se sintió ligeramente pequeño.

—Señor— exclamo Yuko— se lo pido, no sea tan brusco con la muñeca.

—pero— reprocho en voz baja— es un muñeco, no…es un humano.

—¡Peor aún! — exploto Yuko— peor si se trata de sus acciones hacia un ser humano.

—…pervertido de mar— susurro Chío, ganándose la aprobación de la doncella— aparte de un bronceado el mar te dejo malas mañas; parece mi hermanito necesita clases de etiqueta ¿recuerdas a nuestra tutora? Sigue vivaz, lo suficiente para recordarte ser un caballero.

—Chío— reclamo Jean aunque sus palabras fueron bloqueadas, pues Isabella aprovecho su guardia baja para tomarlo de las manos, con sus manos entrelazadas, las situó en medio de ellos en un intento de parecer íntimos.

—Incluso si necesitas aprender todos esos modales molestos no tienes que preocuparte, en la casa del marques puedes aprenderlos; podríamos volver a entrenar libremente y contar historias de lo que hay más allá del horizonte; aunque tú las hallas vivido, yo no. Eso hará nuestro tiempo agradable— mirándolo con ojos brillantes suplico— por favor quédate conmigo.

El silencio reino en el lugar, parecía que Isabella había olvidado por completo la existencia de aquella muñeca o al menos no deseaba preguntar, pero una idea preconcebida nació desde sus adentros; era muy probable que siguiendo esta ruta Jean se entregase a la adoración de este ser hasta morir y morir en aquella Fortaleza parecía aterrador, por lo que en un intento desesperado trato de convencerlo.

—Estoy en mi hogar Isabella— Chío lo entendió rápidamente, aunque ella había intentado fugazmente lo mismo, su hermano había sido lo suficientemente suave al negárselo por lo que interfirió.

—Aquí podemos contar historias, entrenar y cantar todo lo que deseásemos ¿no te parece Isabella? — su dulcificada voz hizo retroceder a la mujer, dándole la paz de que si ella lo consentía las cosas podrían estar bien. Aunque su impulso había disminuido una situación se repetía en su cabeza.

—Entonces cuando nos casemos podemos---— irnos, se atoro en su garganta ante la mirada perdida del hombre, era innegable que aquel castillo estaba entrelazado fuertemente al alma del moreno. — podemos hacer un espacio para la armería, mi padre realmente lo apreciaría.

—En, este también este tu hogar de cierta manera— su rostro volvió a mostrar una sonrisa cálida, pareciendo extraño su anterior gesto.

Aunque después del mismo, el vidrio de la ventana que había abierto hace poco se quebró sonoramente atrayendo la atención de los presentes.

—Bueno…es una casa algo vieja— excuso ante los rostros pálidos de las féminas— nada que una buena limpieza no solucione.

Su voz se dirigía a Yuko, quien aún trataba con la muñeca, al sentirse observada se reverencio instintivamente mientras hablaba suavemente.

—Señor, creo que la muñeca requiere un cambio de ropa

—¿si…? Vístanla con lo que trajeron del Barón— el rostro inconforme de las tres mujeres hizo saber a Jean que nuevamente estaba errado.

—Hermano, creo que realmente necesitas clases de etiqueta para tratar nuevamente con la sociedad— susurro Chío, pero para su sorpresa, su llamado hermano no le respondió, dándole la espalda para responder con firmeza.

—No las necesito, no pienso mostrarme ante la sociedad, si ustedes saben que volví para mi es suficiente. — al ver el rostro lleno de culpa de Isabella sabía que había algo más.

—Tal vez eso…

—Isabella— menciono al borde de la furia, había vuelto a su hogar, solo a proporcionar una cura a su única familia viva y nada más, cualquier asunto político por medio no le interesaba.

—Primero que vistan a esta muñeca, al venir aquí traje varios de mis sirvientes más confiables, pídeles un juego y ellos te lo darán— hablo hacia Yuko mientras se dirigía a la salida seguida por los otros dos. Necesitaba darle una explicación vasta y por alguna razón no deseaba hacerlo frente a esa muñeca.

Al salir de la habitación Jean pudo apreciar un gran número de personas entregadas a la limpieza de la Fortaleza mirando más confundido a su proclamada prometida, se debía aclarar que aquello solo era un juego de infantes que parecía que la pelinegra había traído hasta los tiempos que corrían.

—Seung, uno de jóvenes que tiene lealtad a la casa del Marques y trabaja en la costa corrió a informarme sobre un hombre que poseía tus rasgos, aunque la posibilidad de que hayas regresado así era mínima decidí probar suerte; sabía que llegarías primero a la Fortaleza si no corrías hacia tu hermana, pero harías esto ya que si llegaste en medio de una tormenta debes querer algo de anonimato; ir hacia el Conde no era buena idea. Por lo que suplique a mi padre visitar la Fortaleza, rogándoles que si volvías desearías ver tu hogar en pie y en condiciones habitables. Mi padre lo aprobó al estar cargado de culpa por su querida hija abandonado por su prometido— sus pasos los habían llevado al pies de las escalones hacia el gran salón y mientras bajaban los mismo ella siguió explicando con voz firme y cambiante según sus palabras— traje a un grupo de sirvientes fieles que estaban dispuestos a descansar del atroz entrenamiento de mi padre y corrí hacia la fortaleza, cuando llegamos no estabas por ningún lado así que aproveche mis intenciones iniciales y volví habitable la pequeña casa de servidumbre oculta entre las grietas y cuando volví a la casa principal encontré a tres lindas niñas que jugaban con un extraño agradable.

—¿extraño agradable? — cuestiono Chío, su postura se mantenía recta y al asecho cuando terminaron de bajar los escalones Isabella les mostro a este sujeto que yacía arrodillado y sujetado firmemente por los sirvientes de la señorita Yang sobre ese piso polvoriento.

—¡Achu! — estornudo a causa del polvo levantando su rostro lloroso hacia los tres, mostrando que poseía grandes ojos oscuro en un rostro redondo, de piel morena y cabello recortado de color azabache.

—No ataco a las pequeñas, es más, jugaba con ellas con vivido interés, solo que sus ropas fueron lo que me llevo a apresarle— Jean escaneo sus ropas del joven, alarmándose tras hacerlo, pues era envestiduras reales, apropiadas para un mensajero directo del monarca. — debo aclarar que yo no delate tu presencia, pero por este hombrecito parece ser que el “querido Rey” ya sabe que estas de regreso ¿no?

—¡Sí! — respondió el joven arrodillado con emoción en sus ojos— soy el mensajero de la Reina, Pichit, vengo a entregar mi primer mensaje que me dejo el rey.

Su animada voz no calmo la tormenta que se desarrollaba en el corazón del más alto, pues podía sentir las palabras siguientes de este mensajero.

—“Así que has vuelto, regresa y trae la cura contigo— su voz animada solo hizo que la sensación vomitiva se acentuase— y saluda a la impetuosa hija del Marques y a la escurridiza Condesa”

Como si de un encanto se tratase de las puertas que daban al salón se aproximaron guardias reales en masa haciendo resonar el chocar de sus armaduras dentro de la Fortaleza, algunos sostenían el emblema del reino y la mayoría desvainaba sus espadas mientras una minoría que se precipitaba hacia delante cargaba lanzas de filo deslumbrante, apuntándolas a aquel grupo de tres; obviando a los demás sirvientes, que proferían grito de alarma, de esta manera quienes retenían al mensajero lo soltaron con prisas. Tal vez el mayor bullicio provino de las tres niñas que se apiñaban llorosamente a las faldas de su madre, así como su padre interponía su cuerpo ante estos soldados

—¡De que se trata esto! — exclamo indignaba Isabella, quien en un impulso trato de buscar de su cintura una espada, tal acto infructuoso solo provoco que la presión sobre ella aumentara, apuntándola con clara intención de atacarla— les habla la hija del Marques, su General, Isabella Yang; sino retiran sus armas les hare pagar en el campo de entrenamiento.

La burla de uno de ellos hizo que la mujer viera en detalle sus armaduras oscuras, aunque era innegable que pertenecían a la Guardia Real, un pequeño medallón con un gravado de flor en sus cofres delataba que habían dado la espalda a la casa del Marques y que ahora se resguardaban bajo las órdenes del monarca, tras descubrirlo el gesto de Isabella se deformo en disgusto, probando el sabor de su sangre mientras siseaba como un animal herido a la par que sostenía de su cuello el símbolo de su familia, un medallón grabado con una miniatura de un dragón sin alas.

—¡Traidores!

—Solo servimos al monarca— respondió resueltamente el mensajero mientras se quitaba el polvo de sus vestimentas, ante los deseos de lucha de Isabella, Jean la detuvo tras extender su mano delante de ella.

—Pide que vaya, pero no cuanto me tome— los soldados a su alrededor ciñeron su formación, mostrándose amenazantes— parece que es ahora.

El mensajero asintió con ánimos, mientras Jean solo cambiaba a un gesto pensativo, dirigiendo su mirada escalones arriba tomo una resolución audaz, consiente de la idea que se había hecho el nuevo rey.

—Si me piden ir, como diré que no; pero me temo que necesito llevar muchas cosas, debo decir que los preparativos para presentarme son demasiados como para cumplirlos solo yo.

—Si ese es el caso, puedo ofrecer mi ayuda y la de estos hombres; la reina me dio disposición libre de ellos y estoy seguro que se me regañara si os hago esperar— la forma tan informal de dirigirse a Jean hizo fruncir el ceño hasta Chío, parecía que aquel mensajero era demasiado arrogante o demasiado ingenuo.

—He ocultado varios apuntes entre los muros de esta Fortaleza, aunque ya he olvidado donde los he dejado y derribarlo no es una opción, pues debo tener un lugar al que volver; con el tiempo suficiente podría darle una ligera limpiada al lugar para hallar lo que busco.

Chío miro sorprendía a su hermano, proponía al mensajero que los guardias abandonaran sus armas y empezaran a limpiar, podría no tener el conocimiento militar de Isabella, pero aseguraría que esa se podía considerar una falta de respeto a sus estatus, más aun que respondían a las órdenes directas del monarca. Los rostros de los soldados se deformaban en un claro deseo de atacar.

—¡Bien! — la respuesta sorprendió a todos, mirando sorprendido a este mensajero dándole una respuesta a la suposición antes dicha; era ingenuo en extremo.

Tras una orden simple, Pichit puso a disposición a los tantos soldados a la doncella Yuko, rogándole que los hiciera trabajar en la limpieza básica de la Fortaleza mientras él se movía hacia el trio con notorio deseo de entablar una conversación.

Aunque ambas mujeres solo podían verle confundidas, Jean decidió no agotar su tiempo ganado, por lo que mantenía una conversación con el mismo a la par que caminaba; indicando con un gesto que Chío e Isabella le acompañasen, pues una vez solos podía no solo sacar información, si esa información era contraproducente podría usarle de rehén. Eso era algo que había aprendido en altamar.

—Respondo a Jean-Jacques Leroy, tu nombre era Pichit, pero tu casa la desconozco

—No tengo una— su explicación dejo sorprendido a más de uno— me cole a un barco de especias y termine en palacio tras un tifón, la reina se llevó muy bien conmigo que nos hicimos íntimos.

—Eso quiere decir…— probo Chío.

—¡Es la primera vez que salgo de palacio! El rey no dejaba que siguiese cotilleando con la reina así que me nombro mensajero y me dio este encargo— sus palabras llenas de emoción solo podían ocasionar que un estremecimiento recorriese en los cuerpos de las damas, ambas habían entendido los celos del monarca y sus claros deseos de deshacerse de este chico, era posible que haya instruido a un soldado a provocar su muerte en un “desafortunado accidente”

—Así que la primera ¿qué te parece este lugar? — cuestiono jean ante la mirada complaciente de su hermana, al parecer él también había entendido el significado tras sus palabras.

—¡Es muy bonito! Tanto como lo es el palacio o al menos el jardín interior— sin notar nada raro en las acciones del hombre siguió sus pasos mientras conversaba de banalidades con una particularmente amistosa Chío

Jean no hizo caso a esto y mantuvo su mente fija así como sus pasos, que lo llevaban de camino al jardín trasero de la mansión, muy cerca del borde, tanto que un mal paso era suficiente para despertar en la siguiente vida, Isabella se mantenía recta cerca de este, lista para arrojar al muchacho si este presentaba sorpresas indeseadas, no muy convencida de que era inofensivo   
—Entonces el rey te dio esta primera misión ¿de casualidad no sabes cómo se enteró de la llegada de mi hermano? — pregunto con astucia Chío, pero el chico dijo mucho como nada.

—Un hombre envuelto en una capa vino a decir que había vuelto al reino y que era amenaza, ¿porque sería una amenaza? Espera ¿es tu hermano? ¿cuántos tienes? Yo solía tener otros dos más grandes que yo y uno pequeño, aunque el olor de este lugar me recuerda a casa de alguna forma jajaja— su cotorreo incesante solo causo gracia a Chío y una piza de simpatía por parte de Isabella, aunque no soporto más un pequeño detalle que le mortificaba y reclamo en respuesta.

—¿Cómo alguien como tu tiene este tipo de guardia? No ¿cómo es que esos hombres los siguen tan fácilmente? — su rostro mostraba desprecio obvio hacia la corona, algo que el muchacho fue inmune o que simplemente ignoro.

—Esos hombre fueron comprados por el rey, hasta donde conozco les prometió tierras, riquezas y hasta muñecas de alta gama pero solo lo aceptaron todo cuando les ofreció unas horas de descanso extras ¿Por qué desearan más tiempo para descansar? Yo me aburro sin algún oficio en palacio y ellos siempre están molestándome por ellos.

Isabella se vio imposibilitada de reclamar, reprochando internamente a su padre, pues conforme los años volvían senil a su mente, antes aguda, aumentaba lo riguroso en los entrenamientos que planteaba; delirante de una invasión proveniente de los mares. Tan duro era con los reclutas que incluso ella se había saltado varias normas con tal de dar algo de consuelo a los pobres soldados, que si lograban acabar su entrenamiento no tenían deseos de servir a la isla y partían en busca de aventura con el fuerte deseo no volver a cruzar espadas con el Marques, el General.

Ajeno a todo Jean se había paseado por el jardín o lo que quedaba de él, ahora solo era malezas entremezcladas con unas pocas sobrevivientes de las antiguas plantas puestas en el lugar. Sin temor a encontrarse con una víbora el exploro entre la maleza, sacando de cuando en cuando parte de la misma. Y mientras nadie lo observaba movió todo esa mezcla verduzca hacia la Fortaleza, entrando ahora por una puerta de servicio hacia las antiguas cocinas; y con algo de suerte encontró los jarrones de su difunto padre, ignorando sus ropas, las utilizo para limpiarlos y con algo de agua del pozo más cercano los lleno.

De igual manera llevo todo esto de forma silenciosa hacia la habitación de la muñeca, impulsado por deseo infantil que arrastraba desde hace tiempo, llevo el conjunto tan extraño de maleza y flores; recordando vívidamente su infancia y esperando que todo el conjunto sacase una sonrisa en el muñeco, pensando ilógicamente que tal alboroto debió de perturbarle. Para Jean no existía la frontera entre muñecas y humanos, llevándole a actuar tan cálida e inapropiadamente delante de ellos.

La Fortaleza contaba con múltiples pasajes ocultos, aunque estos estaban abandonados de un simple mantenimiento solo se habían llenado de hongos y mohos, haciéndolos aun utilizables en su mayoría, por lo que cuando llego a la habitación, no llego por el frente, llego por detrás de donde había dejado a la muñeca y en un intento de salvar la puntiaguda situación en la que se había envuelto se mostró animado.

—Mi lady, lamento la ausencia— sin reacción, solo le dio ánimos a mostrarse más animoso— le traje unos arreglo de última hora, estoy seguro que traer un poco de afuera hacia usted le vendrá bien. Más que medicamentos uno necesita, en ocasiones, el mundo de afuera.

Más que palabras para la muñeca eran palabras dirigidas a sí mismo.

Jean coloco junto a ella los jarrones, tratando de que estos se acomodasen de alguna forma decente, presentado todo una mezcla de flores; girasoles pequeños, unos tulipanes deformes, muchas flores blancas diminutas o llamadas chispitas, también había encontrado un gladiolo blanco y aunque muchas más se mostraban en capullos, se esperaba que sobreviviesen lo suficiente para mostrar su belleza. De forma sorpresiva había atraído a algunas libélulas o mariquitas, sumado a lo azul de los jarrones. Ciertamente podía decir que había traído un pedacito de mundo hacia la muñeca inmóvil.

—Aunque es poco, será suficiente— susurro jea más para él que para la muñeca.

Ahí, parado frente a ella, parecía pensar sus acciones mientras una nube negra envolvía su rostro y en un nuevo impulso tomo del mentón a la muñeca, quien ahora mantenía abiertos sus ojos desenfocados, no para perderse en su belleza, sino para consolarse de alguna manera.

—…ser como los demás y vivir— susurro cubierto de tristeza en su voz, sus palabras carecían de sentido para cualquiera, pero si se viese por su pasado se hallaría la conexión con su fallecido padre, tal vez estas eran sus últimas palabras.

Como una despedida por su parte volvió a tomar a la muñeca en brazos, llevándola hacia la ventana así como arrastraba la silla con el pie; donde una vez más la acomodo; en su mente divagaba al imaginar que ver por la ventana no haría tan aburridos sus días y con una sonrisa amplia termino su despedida.

Pues del corredor se oía el choque de metal de las armaduras, los soldados venían con prisa hacia esta habitación, probablemente cansados de servir a un muchacho sin rango e inútil, estaban dispuestos a cumplir sus órdenes a través de la violencia; también podía oír los tacones en el mármol de su hermana y de Isabella venir del pasaje secreto, seguramente traían al mensajero.

Con algo de soberbia espero que ambas partes se encontraran, siendo el mensajero, joven curioso en aproximársele más cuando los soldados irrumpieron.

—¡¡Vendrá con nosotros Señor!! — ante el filo de una lanza Jean les sonrió y tras empujar al mensajero a su pequeña hermana, quien aprovecho a amenazar su vida con un utensilio sacado de la cocina. Levanto las manos en clara rendición.

—Los preparativos están hechos, vayamos a ver al rey— sus palabras fueron tomadas a burla por los soldados, pero consientes de la situación solo lo amenazaron un poco más. — pero no veo necesario acompañar a un hombre indefenso con todo un pelotón.

Los soldados se vieron avergonzados así mismos, al existir mayor cantidad de sirvientes en la Fortaleza optaron por quedarse en la misma y solo un pequeño grupo de tres que no habían ingresado a la habitación lo escolto hacia el carruaje. En esa posición tan desventajosa se debe decir que algunos abusaron del poder que se les dio, empujando y burlándose sonoramente de Jean y metiendo su rostro en un saco sucio como último recurso para burlarse de su persona. Tratándole como si de un vulgar criminal se tratase

Isabella y Chío solo podían observar por la ventana de la habitación de la muñeca todos estos actos, aguantando la creciente furia que los recorría en estos momentos, incluso Chío había olvidado que seguía en interiores y que sostenía contra su pecho a un joven mensajero que estaba por perder el aire.

—No… respiro— Chío lo soltó con un chillido de sorpresa a la par que se cubría con la sabana tendida por Isabella; cuando se había dado cuenta que su hermano se había alejado había entrado en crisis y corrió a buscarle.

—Lo siento Pichit— se excusó Isabella— pero no podemos evitar sentir la ira hacia esta situación.

—¿Cuál, cuál? — respondió emocionado, obviando a los soldados que habían ido en su contra, su naturaleza de chismoso parecía sobrepasar los límites conocidos, dando más confianza a aquellas mujeres, por verle con un ser inofensivo.

—Mi hermano es el llamado “verdadero Rey” dentro del pueblo, abandono su lugar al trono por muchas razones que ni siquiera yo entendí y ahora ha vuelto de incognito, manteniendo contacto con una Condesa y una Marquesa.

—El rey debe estar furioso— razono Pichit— ¿podría quitarle el trono? O peor…

—De todas formas él es…

—Hombre muerto— respondió un soldado que no les había quitado la mirada, sus rostro burlón enfadaba en demasía a la joven condesa y la mirada lasciva que le dirigía este en particular solo aumentaba sus fuerte ánimos de golpearlo junto a las náuseas profundas que le producía.

—Sabes Pichit— instruyo con dulce voz Chío— estos hombres deseaban cortar tu cuello por sus intereses personales ¿está bien si les comento un secretito?

—Dime, dime— respondió con entusiasmo, entendiendo el por qué antes había sido arrojado por el moreno y amenazado, de cierta manera se podía decir que le habían salvado la vida. Solo que Isabella cubrió con rapidez su persona con la sabana.

—Te mostraremos un truco fenomenal, solo necesitas una muñeca molesta y un par de tontos— la voz enigmática de Isabella género una sensación de terror de los soldados presente y aunque movieron sus lanzas en el aire no evitarían aquello que les asechaba ferozmente.

Para cuando Isabella había retirado la sabana de Pichit, los sirvientes barrían con esmero el lugar, otros acarreaban sillas y un par traía una mesa redonda junto a un mantel y cortinas limpias. Aunque el muchacho no había visto anda, eso no impidió que oyese y por mas cotilla que se considerase, sabía que eso gritos de agonía, esas suplicas lastimeras y esos llantos desaforados solo podían ser ocasionados por auténticos monstruos, por lo que solo pudo sonreír forzosamente cuando la dama oriental exclamo alegremente.

—Visto y no visto— acompañado de una sonrisa ladina sentencio— ¡es la hora del té!

Un demonio capaz de ocasionar tales actos era aterrador, pero uno que sonreía tan casualmente tras presenciarlo solo podía significar que era peor, cientos de veces peor. Con algo de temor atorado en su garganta respondió con prisas cuando vio entrar a la pequeña condesa a la habitación, ya vestida, arreglando el ajuste de sus guantes blancos.

—Si…hora del té.

.  
.  
.  
.

_Pues el aprecio de este hombre tan torpe solo se limitaba a sus dulces memorias de infancia, donde se podía ver a una dama oriental, de gran agilidad y fuerza, simbolizaba una parte importante de su pasado. Si alguien más entraba al círculo del hombre resaltaría su penosa situación._

_¡Oh, pobre hombre! Realmente se sentía solo, todos los que había amado casi han desaparecido y ahora que parecía caminar entre demonios el ayer venía a atormentarle. Aunque había alguien más solitario que él._


	4. Muñeca, es el Festín del Té

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones: Entramos a las bases de la historia, el pasado antes de nuestros personajes y el pasado de nuestros personajes; todo en la hora del té.

_《Hubo un antiguo reino erigido en las montañas de una pequeña isla, su gente vivía de las costas rocosas, eran ingeniosos para mantener una vida de equilibrio entre ellos y la naturaleza de la isla, manteniendo su conocimiento de la misma solo en sus montañas, el bosque era un lugar prohibido de ir. Lejos de esta pequeña prohibición, el reino fue manejado con mano suave, el sabio rey que los dirigía con amor y justicia estaba a punto de cubrir su vida de felicidad por el nacimiento de su primogénito, felicidad otorgada por su valerosa reina._

_Este hermoso reino fue alcanzado por grandes barcos de velas blancas, anunciando su llegada con estridentes truenos las personas de este reino pacifico solo mostro interés ante estos desconocidos, no eran completos ignorantes del mundo que los rodeaba para adorarlos, pero si eran lo suficientemente curiosos para interesarse en ellos._

_La valerosa reina demostró las virtudes de una futura madre abriendo las puertas del castillo hacia estos curiosos habitantes, robustos, barbudos, de piel morena y extraños peinados llenos de picos a cambio de las corrientes que ellos recorrían, pues su deseo era no chocar con ellos cuando explorasen los mares; pues, a pesar de su comportamiento afable, sabían que aquellos hombres eran personas violentas ya que incluso los infantes con los que cargaban era violentos en sus juegos con otros niños de su reino._

_En su apremio por despacharlos, la valerosa reina los aprovisiono de todo tipo de recursos de su isla, llegando a ser incursiones dentro de los límites del bosque, algo n antes hecho, pero en contra de sus suposiciones, los viajeros sintieron codicia, hambre por sus tierras y con excusas más pobres que cualquier infante, se establecieron a los pies de su reino, a los pies de las gloriosas montañas, a un paso del bosque misterioso. No tomo mucho para que notara lo insostenible de la vida cerca del bosque y codiciosos pidieron a la reina un nuevo trato; pero la valerosa reina, cansada de ellos, así como debilitada, entro en reposo. El heredero nacería dentro de poco y el reino vería una nueva era de gloria ante la supuesta miseria de los viajeros._

_El Líder, un hombre fornido y de aspecto atroz, aprovecho la felicidad del rey, atacando sus reservas de comidas, expulsando a los ancianos de las granjas, robando ganado de los niños; para cuando la reina logro ponerse en pie con su primogénito, el atroz bárbaro ya había hecho suya su reino y ella quedo como un trofeo, encerrada en su palacio. Esperando que la locura mezclada con el hambre la consuma a ella o a su futuro hijo recién nacido._

_El sabio rey, no tuvo otra opción que proteger a su pueblo, pues su valerosa reina habría deseado eso desde lo más profundo de su corazón, pero sin provisiones, se vieron obligados a vivir a los pies de su reino, donde una vez más los saquearon y vejaron. Ahora el sabio rey solo podía adentrarse a lo oscuro y tenebroso del bosque, con la esperanza de sobrevivir. Planeando su retorno._

_Fue cuando el llanto de un recién nacido le recordó al sabio rey que el tiempo se acababa, tal vez su hijo respiraba ahora, pero pronto lo dejaría de hacer, después de todo, la vida en el bosque fue lo suficientemente dura para sacar de él todo optimismo infantil. Por lo que sin esperar nada, empezó a entrenar a todos los sobrevivientes de su reino con el objetivo de recuperar su hogar, convirtiéndose en seres tan usureros y viles como sus atacantes._

_Entre medio de los seguidores del sabio rey, destaco una astuta y fuerte dama, que ante la locura de los ojos de su monarca, tomo a un grupo de enfermos, entre ellos su hijo, y se adentraron al corazón del bosque, buscando una muerte más piadosa que la furia de sus enemigos y el odio de sus aliados._

_El sabio rey, creyéndolos muertos, solo aumento su desespero por su antiguo reino, armándose con piedras filudas y algunas espadas o palos picudos los guido hacia la montaña, vistiendo su oxidada armadura pronuncio el grito de batalla para dirigir su gente a una masacre._

_Pero la isla parecía defender a sus originales habitantes, pues los viajeros la estaba devastando, sus claros arroyos eran negros, los animales eran comidos sin vacilación, el aire era negruzco y difícil de respirar. Por lo que, de las entrañas del bosque salieron una a una figuras delgadas, altas e imponentes. Aunque solo vestían ropas hechas harapos, exudaban valor como peligro; estas figuras pertenecían a la mujer astuta y fuerte como a los enfermos que se había llevado con ella y de forma contrastante, su pequeño se mantenía orgulloso a su lado._

_Moviendo un dedo partieron el cielo, moviendo un brazo un enemigo caía al suelo; estos guerreros tenían la fuerza de recuperar su hogar; quien guiados por su sabio rey inicio una guerra que devastaría las tierras de las montañas, volviéndolas grises e inservibles por la sangre de todos sus enemigos._

_Con la batalla casi ganada, el sabio rey suplico la ayuda de la astuta y fuerte mujer para recuperar a su valerosa reina, pero no solo sus deseos eran grandes, ya que el Líder de los viajeros se encerró en el castillo con sus hombres más feroces y mando a una parte hacia el barco en el que habían llegado, no para huir, sino para usar sus cañones contra el propio castillo._

_El Líder jamás pensó que sus propias fuerzas se verían diezmadas por los impactos del cañón y en su desesperación al ver entrar al sabio rey junto a su guardia su sed de sangre se elevó por los cielos, "si su gente perdería la vida de esta forma, él se encargaría que ese decrepito rey lamentase cada segundo" y junto a su fiel hacha inicio una carrera por el castillo, tratando de hallar a la reina olvidada dentro de sus muros._

_Pero no pensó que aquella débil mujer cargaría a su hijo por el castillo de piedra, esquivando los cañones y su propia arma; tal persecución entro en los ojos de la guardia del sabio rey, la mujer astuta y fuerte, que empezó a perseguir al Líder bárbaro; pero ella no sabía el camino, pues esta era su primera vez en castillo y su sabio rey estaba muy lejos. Perdiendo y encontrando al vil bárbaro en su búsqueda solo sintió desprecio hacia sí misma, entrando en un frenesí violento donde la vida de quienes la rodeaban carecía de sentido._

_El Líder bárbaro, que presencio tal acto sanguinario, supo que no huiría del castillo fomentando sus deseos de destrucción hacia esa débil reina, tal fue su diversión en este juego e persecución, que la llevo hasta los que en algún momento, fueron sus aposentos, dándole unos minutos para su disfrute, pues de esa habitación no habría escapatoria._

_La valerosa reina, viéndose acorrala apretó los dientes y miro su próxima tumba, notando una piedra floja en la pared que se dispuso a quitar con la ayuda de una lanza decorativa que había dentro así como con el rasguño de sus manos en la roca tratando de salvarse._

_La hermosa reina entro en locura, con sus manos ensangrentadas convertidas en cúmulos deformes de carne, sus cabellos enredados, pegados a su sudoroso cuerpo envuelto en un camisón sucio era consiente que el despiadado hombre venía a darle muerte. Sujetando la lanza con toda la fuerza de su debilidad cuerpo se apegó a su anterior intento de huida, sintiendo la fría roca en su espalda mantuvo sus ojos limpios antes la cruel risa del Líder bárbaro. Moriría, pero moriría con ese hombre, en honor a su título de reina se abalanzo con un grito de lucha._

_Cuando todo termino el sabio rey se enfrentó a una escena por de más desagradable, aunque su guardia había dado muerte al Líder despiadado, su valerosa reina había perdido la vida y quien viera su cuerpo expuesto murmuraría que había perdido hasta la dignidad bajo aquel ser despreciable._

_El sabio rey no tenía consuelo y su fiel guardia no hallaba palabras para decirle sobre su primogénito desaparecido, pero antes de que las palabras se formulasen un agudo llanto se oyó a sus espaldas de ambos, por lo que con algo de temor giraron hasta ver el recoveco entreabierto de la roca, cubierto de arañazos sangrientos._

_Hallarle sollozante en aquel lugar cubierto de la sangre de la valerosa reina sin ningún otro tipo de rasguño congelo el corazón del sabio rey, sosteniéndole entre sus brazos empezó a atesorarle con ímpetu mientras su mente iniciaba un conjunto de maquinaciones para protegerle fervientemente._

_Desde entonces el reino se trasladó a lo profundo del bosque, guiado por su Guardián lograron hallar un hermoso valle en el que edificaron un nuevo palacio así como el resto de su reino; pero la mente del sabio Rey estaba tan llena de temor por el futuro que lo avecinaba que creo múltiples túneles que conectaba todo su reino hacia cuatro lugares distintos; enfrascándose en la idea de que su reina pudo salvarse si hubiese existido algún pasaje en el cual ocultarse.》_

♤♡◇♧  
  


\- Y esa es la historia de nuestro reino- finalizo su relato Chío apoyándose en la blanda abacá de su asiento, aprovechando a tomar algo del té que había preparado Isabella, sintiéndose incomoda por la brillante mirada del mensajero- ¿Realmente desconocías la historia de origen del reino? Se le indica a los infantes apenas que pueden entender palabra.

\- ¡no, no sé nada! Normalmente en el palacio nadie tiene deseos de cotillear conmigo- "me imagino porque" se atoro en la garganta de Chío, aquel joven de piel canela mantenía una relación cercana con la Reina y una relación chocante con el Rey; si no tenía cuidado podía desaparecer junto a quienes lo rodeaban.

\- Lo importante es que ahora lo conoces- menciono Isabella tratando de salvar la situación, leyendo en la expresión de la condesa sus palabras atoradas.

De forma muy incómoda había empezado su fiesta de té, pues hace poco Jean había sido llevado por los hombres que acompañaban a Pichit y tras un pequeño lapsos esos hombres habían desaparecido gracias a la condes; cualquiera con un leve instinto de supervivencia sabría que provocar a cualquiera de esas mujeres seria peligrosos y la situación rozaba en lo absurdo al presencia la naturalidad de los sirvientes en seguir sus labores con diligencia.

De tal forma habían traído una mesa redonda, un mantel blanco y sillas hechas de cáñamo, a su vez llenaron la mesa de distintos postres junto a su respectivo juego de té. Dándole vitalidad a la habitación, casi no parecía que la Fortaleza hubiese sido abandonada años atrás.

Entre preguntas casuales y algunas dulces galletas, Pichit dejo atrás la situación incomodad y do rienda suelta a su curiosidad; preguntando por ellas así como lo más básico del reino; entre sus preguntas está el origen de las muñecas. Solo que ahora que Pichit se llenaba la boca de deliciosos dulces puso su vista en la olvidad muñeca de la silla, aunque estaba rodeada de flores no quitaba apartada que estaba de la escena; pues la movieron para colocar la mesa más cerca de la ventana. De esa forma parecía que estuviese observándoles así como no.

\- ¿Está bien que quede ahí? - susurro el mensajero a la par que sorbía te de forma ruidosa.

\- Jean no dejo explicaciones de qué hacer con ella, él ¡agh! Esa cosa- Exclamo Isabella, disculpándose ante la mirada punzante de la condesa- Lo siento...aun no proceso que quien es mi prometido traiga a una muñeca después de todos estos años.

\- Mi hermano no caerá en los rumores, él creció con muchas muñecas a su alrededor como para engancharse ahora con una- afirmo la Condesa mientras trataba de tomar un poco más de té, solo que la mirada brillante del joven mensajero le quito todo deseo de hacerlo, por lo que pregunto resignada- ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- ¿¡¡Que rumores, que rumores!!? - en su entusiasmo golpeo la mesa dos veces solo para esperar una respuesta, causando gracia en Chío quien le volvió a responder con tranquilidad.

\- Existe un acotamiento para nosotros, las muñecas; se dice que somos hermosas, de gran gracia y extensos talentos sobre el arte- Chío endureció su vista ante la burla que paseaba por las facciones de Isabella, ella también mantenía la idea que aun cantaba desafinado-...al grado que se dice que quienes nos vean estarán tan perdidos que tarde o temprano morirá, somos algo así como un mal presagio.

\- ¡ah! - respondió Pichit, tras unos segundo se cubrió los ojos en un intento de no ver a la Condesa, obteniendo una ligera risa de parte de ambas damas.

\- Claro que eso es solo una mentira, la verdad es que muchos de quienes nos ven se queda anonadados, al grado de que olvidad comer, asearse y un sinfín. Para algunos somos diamantes relucientes y en su codicia se pierden sin retorno.

\- Aunque está claro que tu no pasaras por eso- explico Isabella- tu viviste en palacio cerca de la realeza, los excesos son algo normales ante tus ojos

\- No todos pueden manejar su codicia joven mensajero- finalizo Chío, mirando de soslayo a la muñeca para susurrar- esa codicia puede tener muchos nombres, ¿me pregunto qué nombre tendrá esta?

\- Vi- interrumpió el mensajero- vi a muchos nobles con muñecas en los festines de palacio; todas e llamaban muy extraño Condesa----

\- Mi nombre no es Chío-interrumpió la condesa- ese es mi nombre que adopte como muñeca, en nuestro pequeño mundo guardamos los nombres con los que nacimos en un intento de no convertirnos en mercancía- los ojos de la condesa se opacaron dolorosamente mientras soltaba sus siguientes palabras- como debiste de ver, a muchas muñecas solo nos tratan como mercancía, ya no hay la violencia de antes, pero el desprecio se ha impregnado en el aire. Y no pequeño mensajero, no puedo decirte mi nombre, pues hasta yo lo he olvidado.

Pichit sintió que el ambiente se había vuelto tenso nuevamente, tratando de hallar algo con que iniciar la conversación miro nuevamente a la muñeca rodeada de flores, jurando que sus fríos ojos se habían fijado brevemente en el semblante compungido de la condesa.

\- Entonces- habló Isabella- como deberías llamarle, oí que Jean desea probar sus tónicos con este personaje ¿sujeto de prueba 1?

Aunque la pregunta había sido dada al aire una pequeña voz le contesto, seguida de otras dos.

\- Lady

\- El nuevo amo la llamó Lady

\- Así que su nombre es Lady

Aquella respuesta había sido dada por las pequeñas hijas de la doncella Yuko; que la habían seguido cuando ella intento arreglar el conjunto de flores que había formado a los pies de la nueva muñeca nombrada Lady.

\- Lady...- pronuncio suavemente Chío a la par que la miraba de reojo- si a mi hermano le pareció bien se quedara con ese nombre, pero debo preguntarle doncella ¿Qué hace?

\- ¡arreglando el arreglo del señor! - respondió Yuko mientras enderezaba su espalda, recordando que había olvidado las normas de etiqueta antes de entrar- no todas las flores llegan hasta el agua, se marchitaran y eso no bueno cerca de una muñeca, puede dañarle.

\- Yuko- hablo Chío con severidad, causando que la mencionada temblase visiblemente- recuerdo que tu nombre era Yuko, fuiste doncella en la casa del Barón y aunque ahora dirigirás la parte de la servidumbre en la Fortaleza con tu pequeña familia, viviendo dentro de este peñasco. Te ordeno que olvides todo lo que aprendiste del cuidado de muñecas con ese despreciable difunto, pues aquí, las muñecas son seres humanos.

\- Sí condesa- respondió Yuko, manteniéndose parada a la espera de las siguientes palabras de la condesa.

\- La siguiente orden es para que la cumplas cuando mi hermano no esté en la Fortaleza, céntrate en cuidar el lugar, Lady solo será atendida por nosotros. Retírate. - Yuko retuvo su sorpresa, sacando a sus hijas del lugar para evitarse problemas.

\- Escucha Isabella- respondió Chío- yo reprocho el comportamiento de mi hermano; pero todos estos años se ha centrado en hallar una cura para las muñecas y tarde o temprano debía hacer pruebas en ellas. No me sorprendería que cuando llego a puerto y tras oír que el Barón muerto poseía una muñeca no corriese para recogerla. Tampoco soy indiferente; de mi parte no moveré un dedo para que Lady presente resultados, pero si este empieza a obtenerlos no dudes que apoyare. Te hablo como Condesa y como amiga de infancia, pero como hermana de Jean te digo que no deseo que se marche otra vez.

\- ...- Isabella guardo silencio, sabía que el principal motor de Jean era su hermana, por ella había empezado la búsqueda de una cura a su situación de muñeca. En una nueva incomodad situación la voz de Pichit las devolvió a la realidad, dejando atrás a Lady.

\- Así que eres la prometida del hombre a quien entregue le mensaje- Pichit suspiro - puedo entender porque no vi a ese hombre en palacio, pero nunca te vi a ti, si eres amiga de la Condesa debes tener una alta posición ¡hasta reconociste a los soldados!

\- ¡Aborrezco palacio! - exclamo Isabella, casi haciendo un puchero de disgusto a la par que mordía con fuerza una galleta.

\- Pff- rio Chío- más bien, el palacio te aborrece.

\- Es esa Reyna-refutó- no soy del agrado de su "Real majestad" - el tono burlesco de Isabella sorprendió al mensajero, mas no a Chío que mantenía su postura recta para beber te.

\- ¿Por qué, por qué? - llego a preguntar con prisa, moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro demostrando su entusiasmo, causando ternura en la mujer, así como cierta dificultad de seguir, recordando la amistad de este mensajero con la mencionada, miro suplicante a la Condesa Chío.

\- Aunque diga "su Real Majestad", quien no desea verle en palacio es alguien relacionado a este.

\- ¡La Reyna! - concluyo sorprendido, a lo que siguió con clara confusión en su voz-pero también es una muñeca como ustedes ¿entre muñecas nos e llevan bien? ¿es como la relación extraña entre mujeres?

Ambas mujeres le veían sin palabras en la boca, sorprendidas por sus joviales palabras, así como gestos ingenuos. Isabella se recuperó más fácilmente y respondió con orgullo e la voz.

\- Yo pertenezco a la casa del General, el ejército, la fuerza militar de la isla que ha jurado lealtad a la familia real- su voz hizo una pequeña pausa, sonando opaca después- aunque eso es solo un título vacío.

\- Jajaja puedes creerme Pichit, Isabella es lo más lejano a una muñeca que podrás encontrar- aclaro la Condesa- puedes verle muy educada aquí, pero esta frágil señorita podía desempulgar con precisión a un objetivo a 50 metros cuando tenía seis.

\- ¿Desempulgar?

\- Algo con ballestas- respondió Isabella, quitando valor al asunto con su mano- lo importante es que es imposible que yo sea una muñeca.

Pichit la miro confundido, aunque había notado que sus rasgos eran algo distintos a los de la condesa, suponía que se debía a la diversidad presente en la isla; pero su mirada se dirigió del rostro de Isabella al pequeño moño que traía, destacando en el mismo un ornamento delgado y largo. Notando su mirada, Isabella tomo un sorbo del té, tratando de ordenar sus palabras a la vez que sus ojos se cubrían de niebla que hacia incapaz de descifrarlos, para cuando su voz salió de su garganta se oía sin emoción.

\- Mi familia proviene de lugares tan lejanos como los tuyos mensajero, prisiones de unos barbaros que tenían más ron que sangre en las venas, naufragando irremediablemente en las costas de esta isla. No ambicionaron nada más que la vida y ante los ojos del sabio Rey juraron lealtad a cambio de sus vidas. Y como que, compartieron todos sus conocimientos en símbolo de esa lealtad; para cuando se alzó un nuevo Rey estaba claro que era difícil prosperar en la isla, el rencor hacia los extranjeros seguía muy vivo. Naciendo una tradición, el primogénito varón volvería a sus orígenes más allá del horizonte para regresar con conocimiento necesario, fuerza y la siguiente generación. El conocimiento es poderoso, pero la fuerza obsesionaba a cualquiera, convirtiéndose en la espada y escudo de la Realeza, ganándose el título de General. Pero las expediciones en solitario son peligrosas y el mundo fuera de la isla era caótico como violento- Isabella respiro pesadamente, la historia de su familia era bien sabida, remarcando siempre la lealtad. Soltando de su cabellera el ornamento lo mostro ante Pichit; cubierto de pequeñas joyas que lo hacían ver más frágil, alargando de por si su figura, destacando un fino grabado de un dragón que fácilmente podía pasar como una serpiente para cualquiera que lo viese, al igual que un pequeño filo. Tan pequeño, tan cargado de simbolismo- generación tras generación, muchas vidas se quedaron en tierras extrañas y en el último viaje; mi padre vio como la violencia del mundo había llegado a manchar a la isla; conmigo de una mano y mi madre de la otra, la familia del General se redujo a tres individuos. Como oyes, en mis venas no recorre ni una sola gota de esta isla, mi hogar; para mí es imposible ser una muñeca.

\- Las muñecas, Pichit, nacieron después de adentrarse al bosque, tal vez comieron algo o estuvieron cerca de algo que las cambio; pero en todo caso es algo que pertenece a esta isla y a ningún otro sitio.

\- Mn, entonces a la Reina no le agradas por no pertenecer a la isla- afirmó con duda en su voz.

\- Aunque a mí tampoco me emociona casarme con mi amigo de infancia, es una solución para estabilizar al reino, después de todo Los Leroy pertenecen a la rama de la realeza- Isabella deseo ahondar en esto último pero el mensajero le interrumpió nuevamente.

\- Entonces ¡eso te convierte en una esposa de adorno!

Chío no soporto el rostro deforme de Isabella dejando escapar una risa de sus apretados labios "pff" cortando la tensión que generaba la mujer oriental sobre le joven moreno. Pero aumentando su furia tras pronunciar jocosamente.

\- Anda Isabella, demuestra el valor de una esposa de adorno- argumento con burla a la par que indicaba a la servidumbre presente en la habitación. Tras unos minutos regresaban junto a Yuko que caminaba con dos pequeñas cajas de madera, angostas y largas, que repartió a las otras doncellas.

Quienes, con una reverencia, mostraron su contenido. Reposando en colchón de tela se lucían dos espadas de doble filo, mango ancho y a simple vista, peso considerable al momento de blandir.

\- Aunque provengas de palacio, debes de saber usar una de estas como si andar se tratase- expuso Isabella, a la par de que se levantaba de la mesa redonda para tomar del cofre el arma mostrada, admirando brevemente el fino grabado de Los Leroy en ella. Alejándose un poco más de la mesa redonda golpeo con fuerza el tacón de sus botas para mostrarse en defensa ante el mensajero. Con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro le retó- Veámoslo

\- ...¡Sí! - afirmo entusiasmado, el tono retador de la dama había inyectado una sed de combate; pues, aunque le resultase cómodo, en palacio era imposible desarrollar una buena pelea y si sostenía un cuchillo era solo para pelar fruta. Tomando la espada restante no espero y lanzo el primer ataque hacia la defensa de Isabella.

Dejando atrás los pequeños gritos de la servidumbre Pichit se aproximó a Isabella, choque a choque, mostro destreza en sus movimientos limitando a su oponente al grado de hacerle serpentear en los alrededores en un intento de esquivar sus ataques.

Donde solo destacaba el rostro sereno de Isabella, más que un duelo parecía una danza sublime que dejaba más que embelesado al mensajero real, pues Isabella lucia como un ser inmortal en cada movimiento que realizaba, provocando que casi olvidara de que trataba de un combate.

Esta defensa dispuesta por Isabella se frenó tras el golpe de la condesa, específicamente, su pequeña taza con el plato de porcelana.

Isabella, que no había tenido intensión de atacar, inicio el contrataque con ferocidad hacia el joven mensajero; un paso, dos, tres hacia delante mientras blandía en el aire la espada con gesto astuto; llevando el filo de su arma a todo su cuerpo convirtiéndose en una espada de gran poder que en un giro impulsó un golpe dirigido a la garganta de Pichit, este no pudo adecuarse al cambio drástico e incapaz de bloquear el ataque por su postura abierta cerro los ojos esperando su fin.

Fin que no llego, aunque había cerrado los ojos producto de la mezcla de resignación y miedo, abrió uno para ver la punta detenida a escasos centímetros de su cuello.

\- Recuerdas parte de tu entrenamiento; tienes vivacidad y fuerza, algo destacable en los aprendices de espada de hoy en día- Isabella alejo el filo, en respuesta Pichit trago duro a la par que se dejaba caer sobre el piso- aunque falta pulir las reglas que enorgullecen a la fuerza del reino puedo perdonarlo esta vez. En una batalla justa no hay primero ni segundo y ante la muerte, solo puedes recibirla con los ojos abiertos.

Isabella aún mantenía la espada en su dirección, sus ojos se mostraban fríos cuando se explicó los errores de Pichit y este aun temía que se dirigiese nuevamente a la pelea, tenía todo el derecho ya que él no había iniciado su encuentro de forma honrosa. Pero Isabella no lo pensó más y regreso a situarse a la mesa redonda, dejando la espada de lado.

\- Y ese es el valor de esta esposa de adorno, no te sorprendas; el General la crio con una estricta formación militar, supongo que se tomó reto que su único heredero sea una mujer- Pichit palideció aún más, siendo consiente que frente al General sus fallas eran dignas de sentencia de muerte, increíblemente había salvado su vida dos veces en el mismo día. -Aunque la casa del General se liga a la familia real por lealtad, Isabella es la primera en unirlas en matrimonio.

\- Ahora entiendo menos, si Los Leroy perteneces a la realeza y ese hombre es de Los Leroy, eso les haría familia tarde o temprano si hay un matrimonio de por medio- se quejó mientras abrazaba la espada en un gesto infantil.

Chío considero a este mensajero sumamente adorable, provocándole un deseo de molestarlo, pero en un deseo de ver su reacción se despojó de uno de sus guantes; mostrando su delicada mano o lo que debería ser su mano; ya que esta mostraba su piel agrietada en diversas bifurcaciones; algunas profundas, otras leves que mezcladas mostraba, un desnivel lejano a ser hermoso. Parecía una escultura de yeso mal hecha en lugar de una mano, pero eso era, o presentaba ningún color rosado que demostrara vida, pero esa parte pertenecía al cuerpo de la Condesa, quien le sonreía amablemente por su reacción exagerada.

\- Las muñecas pueden romperse mensajero, aunque en algún momento cuenta la historia de que cargamos una espada ahora somos consideradas frágiles, de larga vida si se nos cuida, pero de corta si se nos perturba- Chío raspo sus propias heridas con su otra mano mientras murmuraba- puedes crees que a veces la vida es lo único que nos molesta.

_Puedes pensarlo así, una enorme bola de cristal que dentro tiene agua y un pez; convertirse en muñeca hace que el agua se congele junto el pez; el pez está vivo, pero no puede moverse y la gran bola de cristal es más sensible al calor, si imaginas que las experiencias de la vida son ese calor, tarde o temprano se rompe, dejando escapar el agua que se derrite con forme el "calor" lo rodee._

_Siguiendo eso, podemos reír, pero no sentir felicidad, podemos dar la mano, pero no sentir empatía, podemos formar una sonrisa, pero no pasar por aquello que nos la provoco. De forma más grande, pueden amarnos, pero nosotros no podemos amar y llorar, que hace más fuerte a los hombres, a nosotros nos rompería en miles de pedazos._

_El pez se quedaría sin agua, su forma de vida, pero no somos tan crueles, de alguna u otra forma todas las muñecas dejan caer esa agua, rompiéndose_.

\- Esa "agua" - interrumpió Isabella- me ha salpicado en más de una ocasión, aunque el reino ahora es relativamente pacifico, para ello tuvimos que ver morir a miles, salvamos a muchos, eso sí, pero otros cayeron bajo nuestra lealtad. Y misma envía a muchas con un soneto o unas palabras en forma de despedida

\- Y todas las muñecas pueden ver esa "agua" - puntuó la condesa.

\- ...y la Reina es una muñeca- susurro Pichit para responder entusiasmado de encontrar la respuesta- ¡Para ella debes ser aterradora! Algo así como la parca ¡La Parca!

Pichit se persigno múltiples veces mientras recitaba rezos en murmullos ante la vista de ambas damas, Isabella respeto sus acciones inclinando la cabeza en afirmación mientras Chío solo podía verles con gento aburrido.

\- _Puedo asegurarles que no existe ningún Dios_ \- pensó con cierta tristeza, segura de que si existiera, los había abandonado hace mucho; pero su mente no se quedó mucho ahí, concentrándose nuevamente en Lady.

\- Entonces todas las muñecas deben tener esas fisuras - señalo Pichit a la mano de la condesa, aunque sus siguiente palabras fueron interrumpidas al ver a un grupo de tres niñas, espiando por la puerta; siguiendo su instinto infantil se aproximó a asustarlas, dejando la espada sobre el suelo de forma descuidada mientras iniciaba un juego de correr y atrapa con aquellas niñas.

Al verse solas, Isabella le alcanzo el guante a la Condesa, atrayendo su atención le hablo con consuelo en su voz.

\- Hace mucho que no te oía decir tantas palabras juntas, se ve que te agrado ese chico.

\- ...no está manchado con lo tremebundo de palacio, aun brilla como un niño, inocente y curioso.

\- Me recuerda a nosotros- sentencio Isabella con la misma nostalgia que Chío.

En los ojos de la Condesa se pasearon un sin fin de imágenes de ellos mismos, aquellas versiones infantiles que usaban la espada solo para fingir y una mesa para ocultarse; donde no existía un compromiso más allá de un juego y aquellas horribles fisuras no existieron.

\- Éramos solo unos niños, en aquel mundo de adultos, no estábamos preparados para mentir, no estábamos listos para correr y poco sabíamos que nuestras vidas podían valer tan poco. - Chío sorbió lentamente el té de su taza, sin deseo de ver las miradas de su acompañante giro su vista hasta dar con la muñeca, pensando tristemente que en algún tiempo esa hermosa muñeca, Lady, fue como ellos.

Acorralada, temerosa, suplicante, debió de enfrentarse a múltiples eventos cada día al igual que ellos y ahora ambos pertenecían al mundo de los adultos. Podría consolarse sabiendo que al menos tendría a su hermano, peor ante Lady, esa convicción parecía flaquear. La pequeña niña Chío que se mantenía viva en ella tuvo el deseo de decir en voz alta: _puaj_.

\- El té se enfrió- aclaró Isabella, dando fin a esta fiesta.

_**♤♡◇♧◇♡♤♡◇♧◇♡♤♡◇♧** _

_**Continuará...** _


	5. Muñeca, son mis memorias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones: vemos un poco más del pasado de nuestros personajes.
> 
> Muñeca, es el Festín del té PARTE II-El joven rey que lo pierde todo.

**_♤♡◇♧◇♡♤♡◇♧◇♡♤_ **

_Hace varios años_

— El rey tuvo dos hermosas hijas, la primera tan encantadora como una flor, la segunda talentosa como ninguna y ambas tuvieron unos hermosos hijos, eran unos buenos niños que visitaban a su abuelo con emoción.

—Pero Mamá—hablo en queja una pequeña de cabellera clara, casi blanca— al abuelo no le gusta reír

—Y al abuelo no agradamos— finalizo un niño más bajo que la pequeña niña, de cabello negro y grandes ojos expresivos, azules. Sobre todo cuando jugaba con sus múltiples hermanos.

Nathalie veía resignada a dos de sus pequeños hijos, aunque sus ojos se mostraban lastimeros no podía hacer nada; puesto que ya se encontraba en un carruaje de camino a palacio. Su numerosa familia se había subido a varios carruajes y en un intento de controlar a los más inquietos de sus hijos Nathalie los había llevado en el mismo que compartía con Alain, su esposo.

—Es cierto Nathalie, al abuelo no le agradamos— apoyo Alain, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de la mujer— tal vez solo a mí, a ustedes los ama muchísimo.

—Al abuelo no le agrada papá— refuto la pequeña niña.

—Chío tiene razón— apoyo el niño.

—¡¡No me llames Chío!! — reclamo la niña lanzándose al otro iniciando una pelea tratando de jalar sus cachetes— Jean oloroso, Jean oloroso.

—¡Jean, no llames así a tu hermana! — regaño Nathalie, tratando de separarles hasta que Alain sostuvo entre sus brazos a la pequeña niña— y tú no debes decir oloroso a tu hermano, de castigo te llamaremos Chío hasta que te comportes como una dama.

—Lo importante es que su abuelo se alegrara bastante de verles a todos ustedes— explico Nathalie, tratando de poner en orden las vestimentas de los pequeños. Aunque sabía que sus intentos eran inútiles, pues aquellos niños eran demasiado inquietos.

—Pero…— gimoteo el pequeño Jean, no le agradaba como su abuelo le miraba; más aún cuando estaba cerca de su primo, tenían casi la misma edad y desde que tenía memoria era comparados en cada pequeño aspecto. Su nombre era Víctor, un niño callado que mantenía una larga melena similar a la de su tía, no podía decir que no le agradaba las miradas que le dirigían.

—Solo este tiempo mi niño, hoy es muy importante para el abuelo—Nathalie calmo a sus pequeños inquietos con una caricia en la cabeza, aunque ella podía desprender seguridad, Alain estaba seguro del caos que debe estar sintiendo por dentro.

No era una mentira de que esta noche era importante, aunque era una cena, este evento reuniría a todo el poder dentro del palacio; las cuatro casas que regentaban el gobierno del Rey y el mismo en persona con el General de mediador. Aunque era una cena regular para unir lazos, la situación se había vuelto por demás tormentosa.

La primera casa se conformaba por El Duque, hombre mujeriego que deseaba con ansias que el trono cayese a uno de su progenie, por lo que tenía un número considerable de herederos con la única misión de sorprender al Rey en privado.

La Segunda casa simbolizaba a los caballeros, aunque no tenían un origen noble, su familia había ganado el titulo generación a generación, orgullosos y casi maniáticos en cumplir sus ideologías, el jefe de casa estaría con su pequeño hijo que decían que era un talento único para la espada.

La Tercera casa pertenecía al Conde, un hombre robusto que tenía más furia en sus venas que pelo en la cabeza; materialista en los extremos, pero ante un hombre tan vil tenía a su único hijo, su pequeña adoración que consentía hasta el último detalle, solo que su arrogancia lo había llevado a nombrarlo con el título que poseería mas adelante, ganándose la burla de otros niños nobles.

Y la cuarta casa pertenecía a Los Leroy, la segunda hija del Rey que había contraído nupcias con un noble, dejando atrás todo tipo de títulos formo una familia numerosa y aunque su padre siempre había demostrado una parcialidad ante esta, le era demasiado ver a todos sus nietos.

De forma externa se presentaba la primera hija del Rey, una mujer viuda hace poco a casusa de un accidente, débil de mente y cuerpo vigilaba rigurosamente la crianza de su único hijo, Víctor, tomándolo como una posesión, llevándolo al grado de que sus apariencias se parezcan, manteniendo una cabellera larga como distintivo.

El mediador, el General, un hombre que mantenía el nombre de Marques por sus propiedades en las costas rocosas; había vuelto hace poco de sus viajes y en aquella ocasión llevaba a su única hija a familiarizarse con lo que sería su futuro hogar. A causa de esto, desconocía los problemas en que estas familias se involucraban.

La casa de Duque mantenía una fuerte rivalidad con la casa de Los Leroy, apoyando abiertamente a que la descendencia e la primera hija a tomar el trono, a sabiendas del claro desagrado del rey por esa progenie ligado a su decepción por su hija.

La primera hija mantenía un rencor oculto por su hermana Nathalie, que vivía felizmente con su numerosa familia mientras ella solo tenía a ese hijo suyo tan atolondrado; aunque de cierta forma le alegraba que por ser solo uno su padre consideraría más su situación en una postura filial.

La casa del Conde presentaba un claro disgusto por el Duque, al igual que este era ambicioso; pero muy analítico, llegando a establecer múltiples propuestas de matrimonio hacia la Casa de Los Leroy. Aunque su hijo era pequeño, con la suficiente ayuda podría sentarse en el trono del Rey y aunque sus ambiciones perversas se mostraban para Alain permitía el acercamiento entre los niños, con la fuerte convicción de que no forzaría los buenos sentimientos en tres los pequeños.

De otra forma, la casa de los caballeros poseía un odio marcado por el General, sintiéndose desplazada a penas arribo; pero su más antiguo recelo se guardó en todas las casas, puesto que a sus ojos eran unos infieles a la corona, poniendo su honor en juego la casa de los caballeros apoyaba sin vacilación a las decisiones del Rey.

Y El Rey, hombre envejecido y consiente de los males que lo asechaban a su alrededor maldecía a los zorros que en algún momento había decidido alimentar; haciendo a un lado la ambición de su corona, sus hijas se presentaban como una decepción, claro que en su momento dado fueron su mayor esperanza, pero en estos últimos años el contacto con externos lo volvió sombrío y hasta casi sin corazón. Su primera hija había perdido toda belleza tras nacer el, como le llamaba, engendro a causa de su comportamiento taciturno y hasta delicado, para añadir su malestar el esposo que los mantenía alejados falleció de un momento a otro. Añadiendo su dolor pensó en su querida hija Nathalie, una de sus más grandes decepciones, pues renuncia a sus derechos reales cuando empezó a perseguir lo que llamaba arte y como que, encontró a un hombre que seguía sus locuras e incluso logro que este noble aprendiera casi todas sus habilidades. Era claro para él que los convertía en personas incapaces de manejar un reino, tenían muy buen corazón.

Aunque la esperanza se mantenía en la siguiente generación, el Rey solo podía fruncir el ceño molesto. Para conseguir un buen sucesor debía reeducarlos desde sus principios más básicos, algo que reprochaba entusiastamente su Reina.

La Reina podía considerarse uno de los pocos personajes que insistía en la reconciliación de todos, a sabiendas de que su pueblo no resistiría este tipo de tensión; pero últimamente se veía imposibilitada de hacer algo, pues el Rey se había negado a oírla, encerrándose largas jornadas en su despacho real y castigando a cualquiera que lo importunase, llegando al extremo de cargar con un látigo en su cinto.

Para esta dama mayor, la cena de hoy se dirigía irremediablemente a una situación caótica, pero incapaz de detenerla, Nathalie llego a las puertas de palacio con su familia; siendo los últimos en llegar solo se acomodaron en la mesa larga, llegando a dividirla e dos parte, una donde se encontraban los mayores rodeando al rey y los jóvenes o niños en la otra mitad opuesta. Aunque no cenarían inmediatamente mantendría una convivencia de ese modo.

Nathalie solo pudo sentir miedo por los dos inquietos de sus hijos; se habían sentado hace solo unos segundos, pero ellos ya se movía sin medida en sus asientos, inquietos; no solo ante sus ojos, el ceño del rey lo demostró, provocando que la noticia de un futuro bebe quedase olvidada en el fondo de su mente.

Sin sentir la presión que emanaba sobre ellos, Jean y Chío se deslizaron por sus asientos paseando a través de la mesa, jalando los pies a otros niños como ellos, tratando de incentivarlos a descender; aunque sus llamados fueron obviados ellos no guardaron más pensamientos en esa dirección y aprovechando el movimiento de la servidumbre se escabulleron debajo de la mesa con rumbo a las cocinas, sin notar que uno de los niños los seguían silenciosamente. Solo cuando se detuvieron frente las cocinas hizo notarse.

—Sus altezas deberían volver a la mesa— ambos niños giraron sus rostros, alegres por lograr convencer a uno de los niños— me presento, vengo en representación de la progenie de los caballeros, Otabek.

—…—Ambos niños se miraron confusos, quien se presentaba carecía de la jovialidad de cualquier infante, manteniendo recta su espalda, y ocultas sus manos solo provoco el deseo en esos pillos de molestarle— Chío, Jean— hablaron al unísono, presentándose.

—Los escoltare

—¡Espera! — detuvo Chío— debes de vigilarnos ¿no?

—Como caballero debo prevalecer la seguridad de la casa real— repitió convencido, causando más gracia a la niña.

—Entonces evita que nos metamos en problemas— sentencio, mientras su hermano se dirigía hacia las cocinas, iniciando una persecución dentro de las cocinas, que de forma extraña se encontraba abandonada.

Aunque había sido criado estrictamente como un caballero, el pequeño niño Otabek se liberó de toda limitación empezando a juguetear con los otros dos, llegándose a arrojarse frutas entre ellos o alguna pasta servida descuidadamente, ignorando los cristales rotos esparcidos en algunas zonas, hasta que en uno de esos juegos la pequeña Chío tropezó de forma inesperada, alertando a ambos.

—Alteza, se encuentra bien---

—¡¡Sal de ahí hermana!! — el grito de Jean alerto al otro niño, Chío que aún se encontraba lastimosa en el piso les veía confundida sin saber que con lo que se había tropezado era un brazo proveniente de las gavetas de los mesones, aquel brazo se hallaba sucio y cubierto de una sustancia roja que creyeron sangre.

—¡¡¡Ah!!! — aterrada, Chío pateo el brazo mientras se arrastraba en dirección de su hermano, en ello su hermoso vestido blanco se manchó de rojo.

Otabek reacciono con el grito, acercándose a la chimenea para tomar como arma una azada que habían dejado al fuego, el calor fue tal que sus pequeñas manos se retorcieron alrededor del mango así como su rostro, pero en un momento de determinación no lo soltó sin importar las abrasiones que ya presentaba. Los otros dos fueron a refugiarse con este, aunque la niña se acurrucaba en su hermano este último tomo uno de los pinchos que se usaba en la cocina en un intento de defenderle.

El trio miro en dirección del brazo esperando infantilmente que se tratase de una broma del cocinero, pues no era la primera vez que se metían a la cocina a hurtadillas, los trabajadores podían reconocerlos fácilmente por el nivel de estragos que hacía o la comida que asaltaban en múltiples ocasiones; aunque vieron al cocinero no les trajo tranquilidad, pues este termino de caer al piso, su cuerpo se hallaba doblado en posición fetal cubierto en rojo granate, apestoso y desagradable a la vista.

Lo que dejo sin aliento a los pequeños fue que en el momento en que se el cuerpo callo la gaveta termino por abrirse mostrando en su interior a muchos rostros familiares de días anteriores, deformados en horripilantes gestos, de igual forma el piso empezó a cubrirse de la sustancia viscosa y rojiza.

—Esto es…extraño— tartamudeo Otabek— su alteza gritó hace un momento, los guardias debieron entrar a ver qué pasaba.

—Papá, quiero a papá— gimoteo llorosa la pequeña Chío.

—Estamos muy lejos del salón, ni siquiera mamá podría oírnos— Jean consoló a Chío— debemos ir a decírselo, papá nos protegerá.

—Vayan por delante— indico Otabek aferrándose a la azada; aunque la distancia era corta, los niños se hallaban temerosos sintiendo que las pisadas de los zapatos de Chío eran demasiado ruidosas.

A solo unos pasos, Jean y Chío se precipitaron hacia la puerta por la que habían entrado, solo que ahora un fuerte ruido los hizo detenerse aterrorizados, mirando una de las despensas de la cocina de las que provenían los extraños sonidos; de esa forma, se quedaron más que quietos cuando salió una figura tambaleante, vestida como una doncella que al igual que el cocinero se encontraba sucia y manchada en rojo, caminando con la cabeza baja.

—…la cena ya está servida…los infieles caerán— murmuro repetidamente sin notar que el grupo de niños se agazapaban aterrorizados, solo cuando estuvo frente a ellos salió de su ensoñación, mirándolos confundida y en respuesta, sonriendo amablemente.

Aunque su sonrisa era amplía su rostro les resultada atemorizante, pues estaba deformado, descascarándose a trozos como si se tratase de una máscara rota o de un florero quebrado, las maracas no solo se centraban en su rostro, estas se prolongaban hasta perderse entre sus ropas para luego aparecer en cualquier trozo de piel expuesta. Sin nota la mortificación de los infantes continúo hablando dulcemente.

—¿no me recuerdan? Soy una de las muñecas que atiende en las cocinas, la última vez les pase unas manzanas ¡ah! Es la señorita Chío y su hermanito Jean— entre frase, la doncella se aproximó al grupo de niños hablando dulcemente— el pequeño Jean, hijo de la princesa Nathalie, un pequeño Rey que gobernara sobre nosotros, los débiles.

—¡¡Retrocedan Altezas!! — Otabek grito a la par que se precipitaba hacia delante, aunque Chío y Jean reaccionaron a la vez fue muy parte para alejarse de la muñeca doncella.

La doncella tomo al pequeño Jean entre sus brazos, apartando de un brutal golpe a Chío, con tal impulso que arrastro a Otabek hasta impactarse contra la pared, dejándoles muy cerca de la puerta. El golpe dejo atontado al joven caballero, pero con las pocas de sus fuerzas cubrió a Chío con la azada mientras miraba con amenaza a la doncella.

—¡Suéltale Doncella!

—¿Doncella? — la mujer vio aturdida al par de niños, aunque envolvía al aterrado Jean en una abrazo casi asfixiante presto atención a las palabras del menor, recitando de memoria— somos muñecas que sirven al rey, doncellas que se nos prohíben tocar a nuestros amos; ser doncella es lo máximo que podemos aspirar…es lo único que nos queda.

—¡Suelta a mi hermano! Es mío, búscate el tuyo— provoco Chío

—¿hermano? — la doncella pareció reaccionar a sus palabras, por lo que sostuvo su agarre en Jean solo con una mano mientras de los pliegues de su uniforme sacaba a relucir un cuchillo de gran filo cubierto de sangre, ahora su gesto se volvió sombrío mientras se aproximaba a Chío.

—Te saltaste la cena ¡no pueden existir dos hermanos! El otro niño crecerá para servir al nuevo rey, pero no puede existir dos reyes ¡incluso el rey se ha manchado con la codicia! si uno crece aquí se contaminara, lo llevare para que crezca junto a nosotros…porque nosotros también somos humanos— el gesto de la doncella se ennegreció, levantando el cuchillo en el aire pronuncio con ira— ¡¡Nosotros también somos humanos!! “Que viva el futuro Rey”

Antes de que el cuchillo bajara la doncella profirió un fuerte grito de dolor, soltando el mismo para ver furiosa el punto de dolor; de sus agrietadas manos se veía incrustado un punzón, puesto que el pequeño Jean aun no lo había soltado y en su desespero ataco sin medir consecuencias.

La doncella se retorció, encogiéndose en sí misma para intentar sacar el punzón de sus fisuras en ello Jean aprovecho a librarse de su agarre en busca de su hermana que empezaron a arrastras en sus paso a Otabek, que de forma irrazonable sostenía la azada entre sus manos.

—¡¡Corran!! — profirió Jean.

Con todo el impulso en sus pequeñas piernas corrieron en dirección de la sala, encontrando los pasillos vacíos, sin guardias o mucamas, incluso las puertas que los separaban de sus familiares estaban sin guardia alguna, pero ajenos a ellos solo pudieron seguir corriendo, sin voz por lo agitados que estaban, manteniéndose juntos en un intento de sobrevivir.

Fue cuando el cuerpo de Jean los impulso hacia atas que supieron que aquella doncella los había alcanzado. Otabek, en un impulso, giro con toda fuerza para golpear con la azada, siendo esquivado fácilmente, pero dándoles el margen de ingresar a la sala, abriendo la puerta estrepitosamente.

En plena cena se escucharon los gritos agudos de las damas, seguidos del bullicio de los presente, algunos llamando a gritos a los guardias, otros protegiéndose con lo que tenían a mano y algunos aproximándose al grupo de pequeños. Aunque el caos reino por breves segundo, no tomo mucho para que la casa de caballeros y el General rodearan con espada en cuello a la doncella, esperando órdenes del rey. Quien había permanecido tranquilo, sin moverse, disfrutando de la cena.

—Papá— lloriqueo Chío, refugiándose en los brazos de Alain— quiere llevarse a Jean, dijo que no se necesitan dos reyes.

—Mamá— exclamo Jean a Nathalie mientras tiraba de su falda, escondiéndose detrás de la misma—ella empujo a Chío y a Otabek.

El niño mencionado permaneció quieto, sosteniendo la azada con firmeza, pero más que firmeza, Nathalie pudo notar que el metal se había fundido junto a su carne. Pero su padre no noto esto, solo pudo ver la vergonzosa imagen que daba a su casa y en un impulso arranco la azada de sus pequeñas manos. Aunque su gesto de dolor fue por demás notorio, mordió sus labios en un intento de no demostrarlo mientras ocultaba sus lesiones entre sus ropas y erguía la espalda intentando contener las lágrimas a su padre, quien solo aumento presión en su amenaza hacia la doncella.

Ante la incomodidad varios de los presente empezaron a toser en un intento de tranquilizar el ambiente, poco a poco sus toses fueron causantes de una nueva molestia.

—¿Están bien?— preguntó Alain viendo a uno de sus hijos toser sin reparo alguno, sin poder alcanzarlo por la pequeña Chío que se refugiaba en sus brazos.

—Jajaja— rio la doncella con malicia— la cena está servida.

Sus palabras confundieron al General y al jefe de los caballeros; donde el primero se distrajo por el tironeo de sus ropas provocado por su pequeña hija.

—Padre, el niño caballero dijo que trataron de matar a la pequeña hija de la princesa segunda.

—Papá, me duele— se quejó Chío señalando una abrasión rojiza en su brazo.

—¡Tu hijo lastimo a mi futura yerna! — reclamo el Conde hacia el jefe de caballeros.

—¡de que crees que se trata esto! Esta loca muñeca debió de poner algo a la comida— pronuncio el Duque, casi ahogado por la tos continua.

De uno a otro, los invitados empezaron a caer de rodillas en un profundo dolor, alterados, las personas corrieron a su rescate, llamando de forma más insistente algún tipo de ayuda, sin obtener respuesta alguna y de forma sorprendente el rey continuaba su cena, ahora con la Reina pidiendo su intervención.

—Mamá— hablo bajo Jean, dejándose envolver por su cálido abrazo— la doncella maldijo, dijo que el rey ya estaba contaminado---

—¡Suficiente! — interrumpió el rey, dejando la sala en silencio por breves instantes con solo el gimoteo agonizante de algunos. Aunque esta quietud se detuvo por la risa irónica de la doncella, ligera en un principio y estridente cuando hablo con alegría maquiavélica.

—¡¡Todos lo están!! Todos y cada uno de ustedes están sucios; el reino no merece gente así sobre nosotros e incluso el rey ha caído en nuestra codicia manteniendo una muñeca---

—¡¡es todo!! — el rey se levantó en un exabrupto, molesto como nunca antes se le había visto y con solo una seña hizo retroceder a los hombres que rodeaban a la doncella— ¡Anda, repite tu asqueroso juramento!

—¡¡Nosotros también somos humanos---!!—el chasquido fuerte saco el aire de los pulmones de la doncella, dejando su expresión detenida en su exclamación y ante los presentes su cuerpo cayo en trozos de porcelana, roto, muerta.

Un nuevo chasquido volvió sus restos en fragmentos más pequeños una y otra vez, donde el único movimiento del rey era el de su brazo; ahí comprendieron que él había sacado a relucir el látigo de su cinto con saña, pues el cuerpo de la doncella estaba a punto de transformarse en polvo ante los ojos aterrorizados de sus invitados.

—Querido, es suficiente…— trato de detener la reina, sosteniendo el brazo de su esposo con suavidad.

Un nuevo chasquido provoco una exhalación de los observadores, pues el látigo dejo una profunda marca, pero no en los despojos de la doncella, sino en el rostro de la Reina, que miraba en confusión a su rey olvidando el dolor que le causaba; pero nadie más pudo replicar, puesto que de los tan llamados sirvientes aparecieron en masa, con rostros cubiertos de odio hacia el rey y con el impulso de acabarlo entre todos.

Pero el rey no mostro ninguna expresión, moviendo con más ímpetu su látigo en el aire, creando rastros de vidrio a cada movimiento y uno a uno, todos sus sirvientes cayeron convertidos en fragmentos de cristales distintos. Para cuando termino, un cerco punzante de vidrio lo rodeaba hasta los tobillos, su rostro seguía en furia y ahora era dirigida hacia el niño que se guardaba en los brazos de su hija Nathalie, obviando que otros seguían agonizantes en el suelo, en busca de aire.

—¡¡esto es lo último que voy a soportar!! Muñecas creyéndose superiores a mí, el rey— el mencionado pisoteo el circulo de vidrio mientras agitaba una vez más su brazo, moviendo el viento de forma violenta muy cerca de Nathalie— la nueva generación es desastrosa, un posible rey acurrucándose en su madre como si un niño pequeño se tratase.

—Querido…— trato de intervenir la reina, sosteniendo con dolor su rostro lesionado, pero por primera vez se sintió horrorizada por el mismo, silenciándose con resentimiento grabado en sus ojos.

—Si ustedes no tomaran las riendas yo lo hare; no tolerare que el futuro de nuestro reino se llene de estos débiles, todas las candidatas a matrimonio contraerán nupcias al final de este mes, la casa de los caballeros me decepcionan con su supuesto mejor alumno. No me interesa que conflictos internos discuten en la casa del Duque. General, su hija parece ser la única aceptable en este nido de decepción y le confirmo desde ahora que contraerá nupcias con la familia que no consiga mi aprobación al trono, su actitud recta la convertirá en el regente necesario para manejar el futuro del reino, desde ahora me encargare de educar a mis nietos en palacio para nunca se dejen pisotear por estas blasfemias que pasean en figura humana— en sus últimas palabras escupió en desprecio a los restos de sus anteriores sirvientes y antes de salir de la caótica sala murmuro indiferente— y saquen de mi vista a los inútiles que ni siquiera pueden respirar.

Muchas vidas de perdieron aquella noche y la actitud del rey no paso desapercibida por su pueblo, aunque el maltrato del rey a su reina se mantuvo en secreto, era una verdad que el rey había negado atención a los envenenados esa noche, siendo los más afectados Los Leroy, ya que para ellos, esas vidas se trataban de sus hijos. Tal fue el impacto que Nathalie vio interrumpido su embarazo y su hijo no nato solo inicio la decadencia que envolvería a su familia y al reino.

 _ **Tiempo actual**_.

—Entonces no tiene madre Condesa— afirmo Pichit, sentado en el piso de la habitación de invitados, jugando cartas con las pequeñas niñas.

Pasados dos días habían decidido realizar otra fiesta de té, con la esperanza de que Jean retornase a la Fortaleza, la cual se hallaba casi limpia en su totalidad.

Arrastrado por su constante curiosidad, Pichit pregunto por los tantos retratos de las paredes recibiendo la respuesta de que aquella mujer de pelirroja cabellera era la progenitora de la Condesa y de su hermano, junto a una mirada nebulosa que pudo identificar como una profunda nostalgia. En solo unos breves instantes parecía que la Condesa se había perdido en sus memorias nuevamente.

—No fue tan grave para mí, yo era más apegada a mi padre Alain…solo que Jean sufrió mucho, era muy cercano a ella. — Chío vestía un nuevo diseño, blanco con adornos carmesí, que resaltaba su etérea figura y con un sorbo de té no dio más importancia al asunto. — las pinturas fueron hechas por ella, antes de que se suicidara, bueno, muriese.

Pichit detuvo su curiosidad, sobre todo por la mirada amenazante por parte de Isabella, que los acompañaba a la espera de Jean. Por lo que ignoro lo escuchado y siguió su juego de cartas, sorprendiéndose que un grupo de infantes estaba por ganarle otra vez.

Si Lady se moviese, era seguro que se reiría de su lamentable persona, pero sorprendentemente la muñeca lucia triste, o tal vez era lo decaído de sus flores anteriores que la hacían verse lamentable, como solitaria.

_**♤♡♧◇♡♤♡◇♧◇♡♤♡◇♧◇♡♤** _

_**Continuará...** _


	6. Muñeca, escucha entre susurros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muñeca, es el Festín del té PARTE III- El reino oscuro del cochero

_**Años atrás** _

— ¡¡¡ah!! — la aguda voz de Jean hizo eco en su vacía habitación, mirando las camas vacías que lo rodeaban sabía que seguía en el palacio de su abuelo, ya habían pasado años de aquella tormentosa noche y aun soñaba con ello, siendo un joven de quince años.

La noche de la cena fallida fue el inicio de la caída de Los Leroy, al menos así lo llamaban entre los murmullos de la nobleza, poco después de esa noche se supo que la princesa Nathalie perdió al hijo de su vientre y junto a otros los enterró en un improvisado cementerio dentro de sus tierras.

Era de esperar que el corazón de la pobre Nathalie se estrujo ante los acontecimientos, vistiendo de negro junto a su esposo para simbolizar su pena, ajenos a los susurros del pueblo sobre la historia de que el hijo no nato tenía una particularidad que lo hacía demasiado llamativo, eso era que salió al mundo como una muñeca en símbolo de la desobediencia de la princesa ante su padre, el Rey, respecto a su matrimonio.

Cierto o no, su padre, el Rey, tomo bajo su tutela a sus nietos, con la clara intención de reeducarlos apuntando a una competencia por el trono; visto desde un punto, la casa de Los Leroy tenía más oportunidades de conseguirlo por su contable descendencia masculina. Por otro lado, las damas del reino ya se preparaban para sus nupcias con otros nobles en beneficio del reino. Pero el murmullo recurrente de una muñeca en la casa real, con la sangre real por sus venas, fue lo suficiente para que el Rey arrancase a sus nietos del seno de sus madres.

La pena de Nathalie se vio incrementándola haciéndola reservada y algo aislada, dedicándose enteramente a cualquier minúscula noticia de sus amados hijos en palacio.

Sin saber que estos, sus hijos, no podían negar que extrañaban a su madre y como si tratase de una epidemia uno a uno empezó a caer, convirtiéndose en muñecas y siendo expulsadas como basura hacia los brazos de su madre Nathalie, ganándose el odio del Rey por creer que no eran merecedores de su legado. Olvidando sus lazos familiares mantenía su ira hacia estos seres conocidos como muñecas, despreciando aún más a su hija que los trajo al mundo, negándole cualquier tipo de ayuda, forzando uniones a causa de los altos costos de mantención de estos seres.

De solo pensarlo, el joven Jean solo pudo suspirar cansado; podía ver cuánto faltaba para el amanecer sabiendo que no podía volver a dormir se levantó y se alisto para salir del palacio a escondidas, después de todo, adonde deseaba ir era un tabú para el palacio. Mientras se escabullía entre las sombras parecía que los demonios se colaban a través de las rendijas para alcanzarle. Haciendo más notable sus intenciones de ver a su hermana, lo último que el quedaba.

Pues él era uno de los últimos hijos varones que podían aplicar al trono, sus demás hermanos se convirtieron extrañamente en muñecas, incluyendo a sus hermanas; aunque su familia era ostentosa y podía mantener uno o dos, sobrepasaba con creces el hecho de que casi toda su familia se convirtiese en una muñeca, en los mejores casos, habían terminado como mascota de algún noble o como un bien decorativo. Como deseaban decirlo. Pero a puerta cerrada Jean sabia las penas que pasaban sus hermanos y hermanas; humillados, vejados, repudiados y lastimados, convirtiéndose en demostraciones de la maldad intrínseca de los seres humanos. Siendo las fisuras de sus cuerpos duros, que intentaban ocultar inútilmente entre sus ropajes, un claro ejemplo de la falta de opciones a las que se redujo sus vidas, a quienes también tenía prohibido de ver a plena luz del día.

Sus pasos llevaron al joven Jean en la noche hasta a uno de los pasajes secretos del castillo que conectaban con todo el reino, adentrándose al mismo tras asegurarse que nadie le veía; tan recurrentes eran sus visitas que ya tenía preparado linternas de vela como método de medir el tiempo que pasaba entre los pasajes. Aunque no se había adentrado lo suficiente en los mismos logro escuchar pasos a lo lejos y tras minutos vio una misma luz en su dirección; sabiendo que solo una persona podría venir en esa dirección. Apagando la luz corrió en su dirección mientras llamaba con alegría en su voz.

—¡Hermana!

—¡Jean, te caerás! — grito en respuesta, viendo como su hermano podía esquivar fácilmente cualquier escombro en su trayecto, después de todo se sabía al dedillo este pasaje. Chío solo pudo esperar a que la interceptase.

Cuando Jean le alcanzo, ella mantuvo lejos la luz dejando que la ambigua luz los cubriese en un aliento cálido. Ningún dijo nada, o era necesario, en más de una ocasión a lo largo de los años, alguno iría al otro en busca de consuelo; Jean partiría desde palacio hacia la casa del Conde donde residía Chío y ella haría el mismo camino cuando alguno tuviese pesadillas con esa noche. Las visitas de Jean era más habituales desde que la habitación en palacio había empezado a vaciarse, dejándolo solo con las camas donde vio a sus hermanos alguna vez.

Acurrucados contra el muro se sentaron lado a lado, abrazando sus piernas sin saber cómo empezar su plática, pues ambos eran conscientes de los sucesos ocurridos en el transcurso del día anterior; aun así, con algo de miedo Jean pregunto en voz baja.

—Mamá, ella esta…

—Ella acompaño a nuestro hermano a su nuevo hogar, es uno de los últimos colegas de la casa del Conde, al menos podemos controlar que no reciba un daño mayor. — trato de consolar, sintiendo que sus palabras sonaban peor de lo que se oía en su cabeza solo guardo silencio.

En la madrugada su hermano mayor despertó como una muñeca, fue expulsado de palacio a medio día y en la tarde fue entregado como mercancía a una familia de nobles, en este caso a uno de los amigos del Conde, que ya no tenía la suficiente cara para hablar con ellos respecto al tema de las muñecas, solo manteniendo esos favores por la mano de Chío para su hijo. De esa forma, solo Jean y ella se mantenían como humanos, el resto se rebajaron a mascotas ante el dolor de sus propios hijos. Era decir poco que Nathalie se encontraba devastada y Alain solo podía consolarla.

No solo sus hijos ya crecidos se convirtieron en muñecas con el transcurso del tiempo, cualquier tipo de vida que se gestara en el vientre de Nathalie terminaba en ese fin apenas naciese; a estas alturas era imposible que los rumores hubiesen corrido, creyéndola maldita o una fábrica extraña de muñecas. Decir que el Rey le dio su espalda fría era poco, aislando a Jean de su propia familia, en una ocasión ni siquiera permitió ver a la Reina, creyendo que esta ablandaría su corazón para darle algún tipo de favor.

—¿Tus estas? — tanteo Jean, mirando molesto las manos de su hermana, notando un horrendo, a sus ojos, anillo de compromiso.

—Desde que me mude a la casa del Conde ha sido muy incómodo, pero el señor Conde ha llegado a considerarme, aun, un buen partido para su hijo y este no niega petición alguna del mismo, por lo que la ceremonia de compromiso se llevó a cabo sin contratiempos. Papá tampoco podía hacer nada, están tratando de controlar la situación de nuestros hermanos. — Chío oculto su rostro entre sus rodillas, llegando a suspirar cansada— llegados a esto, la solución más simple es que el abuelo te tome como heredero.

Su voz se oía lastimosa, pues sabía bien por el duro trabajo que había pasado su hermano bajo la educación estricta del rey, los horarios, los entrenamientos, el sobreesfuerzo que le exigía demostraba que el anciano rey ya veía a Jean como un descendiente; más aún con sus constantes intentos en desarrollar un odio en Jean por su familia defectuosa, llena de muñecas. Pero su frialdad hacia el resto de su familia era por demás obvio y si no le obligaba a abandonarlos era capaz de matarlos. De esa forma pensaba Chío sobre su sanguinario abuelo, siendo su único consuelo era su abuela, que aun daba cara por ella y su hermano ante el rey.

—Mañana tengo entrenamiento con el Marques— anuncio Jean al ver lo desanimada de su hermana— puedes pedir a Conde que te acompañe a encontrarse con Isabella y Otabek vendrá a su entrenamiento externo; así que podemos explorar las ruinas.

La pequeña Chío se ilusiono, pues desde niños habían mantenido una cálida relación entre ellos; Conde, Otabek, Isabella, ella y su hermano, reuniéndose en la más mínima oportunidad para cultivar sentimientos fraternos entre ellos y en una de sus últimas aventuras desarrollaron una fascinación por las ruinas del antiguo palacio real, no las había recorrido en su totalidad, haciéndolo aún más atrayente, llegando apenas a algunas casas alejadas del antiguo palacio. A pesar de todas las negativas que recibirían si descubriesen sus incursiones, ellos continuaban en las mismas, pues aun mantenían viva su niñez en sus corazones y ese reino en ruinas se convertía en su reino, donde podía vivir sin presiones, lejos de las maquinaciones que se armaban a su alrededor, creyendo que un felices para siempre era posible. Soñar alto podía llegar a doler, pero creían que podía valer la pena.

La mañana llego cuando la última vela estuvo por apagarse, Chío se despidió de su hermano para desaparecer por los pasillos mientras Jean tanteaba su regreso, pues estos pasajes eran un secreto que descubrió con sus hermanos y hermanas; que solo su padre tenía el derecho de conocer, llegando a ocultarlo hasta de su madre.

Sin contratiempo alguno, salió a anunciar su cita de entrenamiento a los aposento del rey, respondiendo afirmativamente su abuela; acostumbrado a no ver el rostro de su abuelo desde aquella noche no dio importancia más y se encamino a caballo en dirección del marques con una pequeña comitiva, pasando por el pueblo como un atajo. Aunque hubiese preferido el camino largo para no pasar por el pueblo, no podía decir que se sentía incomodo por las miradas, pues de pequeño ya tenía claro que eran miradas dirigidas a un posible rey, veía en ellas duda como esperanza, en otras ira y burla; peo lo que realmente le hacía sentir vergüenza era los murmullos, al menos en el pueblo ya daban por sentado su casamiento con la hija del General, Isabella, a causa de su cercana amistad, sin importar que obtuviese el trono o no. En más de una ocasión deseaba detenerse en la plaza del pueblo a gritar que solo la veía como una hermana y que nunca le gustaría su hermana, no de esa forma.

Con un mayor impulso corrió a la casa del general en el pie de las montañas, un lugar histórico que nadie deseaba visitar, pues las condiciones de vidas eran bastantes duras. Entrenar ahí era una prueba para la mente y el cuerpo que en más de una ocasión perdió, siendo llevado a palacio por Isabella a ser tratado.

Desde lo lejos la vio entrenando su cuerpo con movimientos de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, siguiendo una de las excentricidades del marques, que no debía tocar una espada hasta que su cuerpo sostuviese la fuerza de diez hombres. Siguiendo un riguroso protocolo de etiqueta dejo su caballo de lado para saludar al general.

—Saludo al Marques, General.

—Un poco antes— refunfuño en anciano hombre que en las vestiduras orientales lo hacían ver como un viejo sabio y como uno mantenía severas especificaciones a cada aspecto de su vida, si uno se veía violado respondería de forma feroz— Isabella, ataca.

De forma mecánica la joven se giró hacia Jean atacando con precisión a cada paso mientras sus ropas volaban junto al aire dándoles belleza y gracia, vistiendo sobre todo un qipao rosa pálido junto a los pantalones holgados blancos. Jean no pudo resistir mucho tiempo el ataque, llegando a complacer al anciano Marques.

—Bien, ninguno de los otros aguanta tanto contra mi hija, sigan en su entrenamiento— el anciano hombre se despidió tras esto, como si diese amnistía a su anterior falta de etiqueta, pero sobre todo a que debía ir a realizar un patrullaje por palacio para traer a los nuevos reclutas. Dejando la instrucción de los jóvenes a su seria hija.

El pobre hombre no sabía que apenas abandono la zona de entrenamiento su hija relajo su postura recta, cambiando sus facciones a una expresión cansada y hasta comoda mientras caía rendida al piso y reclamaba.

—La próxima vez ponlo más fácil, llevo mucho entrenando y si fracaso un solo encuentro mi padre me obligara a entrenar más.

—Decirle la verdad sobre tus prácticas de espada no estaría mal— tanteo Jean, logrando que la joven lo mirara formando un puchero— sin delatar a nadie, pero la próxima vez no patees tan fuerte,

Tras decirlo Jean encogió su postura, sosteniendo con dolor donde la joven había golpeado antes, que creyéndose a mano se soltaba a reír sin inhibiciones. Ayudando a pararse, Jean e Isabella se dirigieron a la parte posterior de la mansión, esperando la llegada de Chío y de Conde. De forma adelantada ya se encontraba Otabek. Para aprovechar algo de tiempo Jean pidió catedra al chico sobre el manejo de la espada.

Otabek era llamado correctamente como un genio, aunque sus manos se habían lastimado horriblemente desde esa noche y que su padre le diera la espalda, sobrevivió lo suficiente para sanar y desarrollar una nueva técnica en el manejo de la espada en base a lo dañadas de sus manos, que ahora podía ser llamada un verdadero arte en el círculo de los espadachines como fuera del mismo, convirtiéndolo en una técnica fácil de practicar en una dama y letal en las manos de cualquier hombre, pero manteniendo el frio de su corazón negó enseñarles a cualquiera. Pero Jean no entraba en esa categoría, después de todo mantenían una relación cercana desde niños y junto a Isabella esperaron la aparición de Chío.

Quien apareció con el Conde a sus espaladas, ambos cabalgaban mientras traían un par de caballos detrás suyo, así como unas modestas bolsas de provisiones; sin mucho que esperar la joven se lanzó hacia su hermano sin pensar en los posibles peligros y ya acostumbrados de su actitud solo el Conde la vio con preocupación para acercársele. No vio venir que Jean se levantaría del suelo a amenazarle con la espada en su cuello. Tampoco era la primera vez, por lo que no reaccionaron con alarma, pero para el pobre Conde tener el filo tan cercano a su cuello no dejaba de aterrarle, más aun la mirada siniestra que le dirigía Jean.

—¡Juro cuidar a la señorita Chío hasta mi último respiro! Mis sentimientos por ella son verdaderos pues yo realmente la---

—Suficiente— corto Isabella, sabiendo que Jean siempre haría jurar al pobre joven que cuidase de su querida hermana mayor, tardaría bastante y ahora no poseían el tiempo para ello. — iré por mi caballo y partiremos a las ruinas, encontré un mapa viejo de mi padre que nos llevara hasta el castillo antiguo.

Sus últimas palabras denotaron emoción, así como en el resto de jóvenes que la esperaron. Una vez todos listos, cabalgaron bajo la dirección de la pelinegra, seguida por el conde y Otabek; quedando Jean y Chío en la retaguardia. De esa forma se adentraron a las rocosas montañas con espíritu aventurero, jugueteando en ciertos rincones, cantando melodías desentonadas para demostrar su avance, dejando marcas de espada en los árboles para indicar un camino de regreso. No solo se sentían aventureros, se sentían conquistadores en tierras nuevas, dueños de su camino y soberanos de su futuro.

—Realmente estas segura que el camino es por aquí— preguntó Conde después de horas de recorrido, pues su duda se aumentaba al no salir de la zona rocosa de la montaña, los caballos ya eran algo reacios a seguir en ese camino tan accidentado y según ese mapa debía haber una planicie, para descansar, a la vista.

—Aprendí a leer mapas desde los seis— refuto Isabella, deteniendo el andar de su caballo mientras sostenía el mapa con ambas manos tratando de encontrar lo que se describía en el mismo, tanto Otabek y el Conde decidieron parar junto a ella, aun montados, a tratar de leerlo. En ello, Jean y Chío se adelantaron a unos metros esperando recibir alguna indicación por parte de ellos, quedando en una parte más alta.

—Yo aprendí hace solo un año— reprochó Conde— pero hasta yo sé que debería haber una planicie aquí.

—¿¡Ven una planicie!? — exclamo Otabek hacia jean, este vio desde su posición alta hasta negar con la cabeza.

—¡Solo hay más superficie rocosa, pero es claro que seguimos subiendo!

—Son estas estúpidas cuevas que no deberían estar aquí— reclamo Isabella, pasando el mapa a Otabek para que este pudiese leerlo, de entre los tres tenía más conocimiento sobre el tema.

—…— mirando como su compañero fruncía el ceño confundido sabían que su situación era particular— ¿pasamos por un arroyo?

—Solo piedra— le contestaron en grupo, confundiéndolo aún más, en un intento de distinguir el mapa llego a voltearlo. Creyendo que se trataba de una broma el resto relajo su expresión, siendo Chío quien preguntaría animada.

—¿Estamos cerca del palacio en ruinas? ¡ah, creo oír el correr del agua! — con un impulso llevo su montura a unos pasos más arriba que Jean, atenta a lo que creía oír como el correr del agua.

—Es posible que el arroyo este cerca, pero eso no explica las cavernas demás— explico Otabek— no estamos del lado de la costa por lo que no es normal que estén aquí.

—¡Chío— intervino Conde— retorna, parece que nos desviamos!

—¡Puedo oír el arroyo! — refuto, cabalgando un poco más lejos del grupo, llegando a una cuesta empinada para tener mejor vista, donde exclamo ansiosa— ¡el arroyo esta por aquí, lo encontré!

Antes de que alguno expresase su alegría un zumbido llego a sus oídos y de forma coordinada una flecha impacto entre las piernas del caballo de Chío, alterándolo, en un trote en su mismo sitio. Sin esperar a su reacción, de las rocas se desprendieron figuras humanas amenazantes; personas que se habían camuflado con sus ropas los rodearon con espadas y flechas, dispuestos a atacar. Isabella tenía razón esas cuevas nunca debieron estar ahí.

Manteniendo la escena quieta ambas partes esperaron el movimiento del otro, aunque quienes les amenazaban superaban a las veinte personas, su armamento era más rustico que letal, pero ellos solo era cinco y aunque tuviesen una espada de acero en su cinto, solo era tres, Isabella y Chío estaban indefensas. De esa forma Otabek y el Conde mantuvieron su proximidad con la pelinegra mientras Jean tratada de que su caballo diera unos pasos hacia su hermana, que mantenía sus intento de controlar a al asustado animal.

Ante el primero movimiento una lluvia de flecha cayo a los pies de Chío, estimulando en demasía al pobre animal que daba brincos en un intento de soltarse del agarre de la joven y como un mal augurio, Jean vio ante sus ojos como las riendas se deslizaban de las manos de su hermana; sin esperar nada golpeo los costados de su propia montura en su dirección.

Tras esto, quienes le rodeaban no tenían reparo en atacarles, concentrándose en el grupo de tres mientras solo fechas se dirigían hacia Jean; esta nueva ola termino de asustar al caballo e inicio una carreta cuesta arriba mientras Chío solo se refugiaba en el cuello del mismo animal, sosteniéndose como podía en un intento de no caer.

— ¡Voy tras ella! — grito Jean en su dirección.

Los hombre rodearon al trio de caballos, apuntando a sus patas con el filo de sus espadas, cercándolos a un más con obvias intensiones siniestras, pero este acto no detuvo a ninguno. Creciendo entre estrictas reglas habían aprendido a mantener la compostura ante todo.

—Como hija del Marques ordeno que se retiren y sus vidas serán perdonadas— intervino Isabella— una comitiva se dirige a nuestro encuentro.

—Jajaja— se mofo de forma sombría uno de los hombres— nadie viene aquí, muchos menos unos niños que no saben gozar lo que tienen entre las cienes ni entre las piernas. Hija del maldito Marques, serás una perfecta meretriz cuando te quitemos las piernas y los brazos, para que seas solo una linda boca llena de nuestra bardoma ¡Atrápenlos!

Quienes los rodeaban se apresuraron hacia ellos en un intento de tirarlos de sus monturas, sin éxito alguno ante los movimientos esquivos que Isabella provoco en su propio animal, causando que golpease a algunos, pero estas personas no dudaron en atacar viciosamente las patas del animal. Sabiendo que no existiría una solución pacifica Isabella dio señal a sus acompañantes.

Otabek no espero más, con espada en mano abrió camino junto a Conde, ignorando los ataques en su dirección, lo suficiente para dar una vía de escape a sus caballos, que no dudaron en correr casi desbocados cuando se vieron libres de esa opresión. Aunque ninguno lo decía, era claro que retornaban a la casa del marques en busca de ayuda, ellos eran tres, los otros no tenían números, pero si bascosidad en sus entrañas; haciendo el destino de Jean y Chío sombrío si les llegasen a alcanzar.

Ajenos a su huida, Jean perseguía con ímpetu el caballo descontrolado de su hermana, hace bastante había dejado de llamarlo para calmarlo, pues parecía que lo descontrolaba más, si eso era posible. Ahora trataba de acercarse lo suficiente para tomar las riendas y detenerlo por sus propios medios. Pero el animal parecía enloquecido mientras subía con rapidez la empinadas cuesta, pateando a su montura apenas se acercase, incapaz de manejar la situación Jean empezó a llamar a su hermana.

—¡Debes sostener las riendas! — Chío se mantenía agazapada en la montura, dirigiendo una mirada lastimosa a su hermano.

—…ayúdame— el caballo tropezó brevemente, tomando un nuevo impulso por lo filudo de las rocas rozar sus extremidades, con ello Chío se vio casi expulsada del mismo; ahora se sujetaba débilmente de la melena del animal exhalando en gritos ayuda

Jean forzó nuevamente su montura, este nuevo intento de aproximarse paso desapercibido por el caballo desbocado, dando algo de esperanza al joven de alcanzar las riendas y en el último segundo que creyó tenerlas en sus manos, se deslizaron lejos de sus esperanzas. Su propio caballo freno en seco mientras el de su hermana salto resuelto hacia adelante, hacia un terreno borrascoso en descenso.

El impulso del animal fue tal que sus pezuñas derraparon en la roca, partiendo muchas protuberancias en su camino y en un intento de frenar su caída se volcó a revotar contra las piedras, sin freno y con fuerza, hasta el fondo. Y su carga siguió su camino.  
—¡¡¡¡Chío!!!!   
Jean perdió de vista a su hermana cuando el caballo salto hacia la muerte y su propia montura se negaba rotundamente a dar un solo paso en esa dirección, desesperado desmonto sin cuidados, cayendo y golpeando dolorosamente su rodilla, profiriendo un grito de dolor. Lastimado, cojeo para descender en busca de su hermana, y de forma burlesca, en medio de la oscura roca el vestido blanco de su hermana destacaba, sobre todo por las manchas carmín que lo consumían segundo a segundo.

El cuerpo inerte no respondía a sus llamados llorosos ni a sus suplicas, demostrando la posible letalidad de las protuberancias rocosas que atravesaban ciertas partes de su cuerpo. Seguido de un frenesí, Jean arrastro hasta su caballo a su hermana cubierta de barro y su propia sangre en una mezcla tremebunda que alarmo al caballo, que ahora parecía dar marcha atrás.

Pero el desespero de Jean sobrepaso su dolor, sosteniendo con fuerza sus riendas se apoyó en mismo para subir en la montura el cuerpo lesionado de su hermana, aferrándose a que su pecho aún se movía en respuesta de la existencia de vida; con pasos débiles y un caballo algo aterrado emprendió el camino de regreso hasta que su conciencia cayo entre las sombras.


	7. Muñeca, estas son las flores de un rehén.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muñeca, es el Festín del té PARTE IV- Sacrificio de un rey I.

Cuando despertó, lo hizo en palacio.

Jean seguía en su habitación llena de camas vacías, solo y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza; realmente parecía que todo lo vivido era una pesadilla, un mal sueño producto de perder a su ultimo hermano en palacio junto a un entrenamiento nuevo en lo que respecta a arquería, recordaba con dolor que por la tensión el arco se había roto golpeando su cabeza en un sonido hueco que en el momento le había producido gracia.

Convencido, dejo sus sabanas con deseo de ver a su hermana para contarle sus estrafalarios sueños por lo que en un intento de pararse una cansada voz golpeo en sus tímpanos.

-Yo que tu no me movería- la voz era sabia, se oía cansada, pues la Reina, su abuela, leía unos documentos, sentada cerca de su cama, fuera de su visión.

Había pasado tanto desde que Jean la vio que solo pudo contemplarla, esta se hallaba más anciana, sabia y cansada, pero por sobre todo, taciturna en su vestido de luto, aunque esto último no debía sorprenderle, pues en las pocas veces que se habían visto usaba este sombrío atuendo en símbolo del despiadado corazón del Rey.

-Abuela...-susurro dejando su sorpresa inicial, si ella le hacía compañía al momento de despertar debía de tratarse de algo serio.

-Llevas días sin despertar, aunque fue posible darte de beber algo, estas débil. -explico con un tono casi maternal- recupérate un poco antes de volver a tus estudios, ya obtuve el permiso de tu abuelo.

-...entonces, el entrenamiento de hoy ¿se puede cancelar? - tanteo Jean, con un fuerte deseo de encontrar a su hermana.

-...- La reina lo miro por largos segundo, su arrugado rostro solo mostraba compasión ante su nieto y cierta confusión- Mi niño... ¿no recuerdas que sucedió?

-El arco se rompió, me dio en la cara, me negué a ver al doctor real- repitió confundido- y mi hermano dejo palacio por órdenes del abuelo el día anterior, tal vez me afecto un poco su partida abuela.

La Reina dejo de lado sus documentos, levantándose de la silla para acercarse a su nieto, una vez frente a este tomo su pequeña mano y se la enseño. Está estaba vendada, junto a las riendas características de su caballo que habían sido cortadas ya que las mantenía en un fuerte y ceñido agarre. Mientras sus pequeños ojos las veían confundido, la reina opto por explicar con cuidado los sucesos a la vez que reprendía sus acciones con una voz suave y solemne.

\- Hace unos días tuviste un entrenamiento en la casa del Marques, pero desobedeciste y junto a otros, tu hermana entre ellos, decidieron explorar las zonas rocosas detrás de la casa del General, pero parece que encontraron un campamento ilegal, donde sus habitantes presentaron sus intenciones agresivas convirtiéndose en enemigos; en el camino tu hermana Chío cayo de su caballo y en un intento de salvarle, te lesionaste hasta que el mismo General los rescato- el relato de la reina descompaginaba con sus horrendas pesadilla, por lo que pregunto lleno de miedo a la respuesta.

-¿Y mi hermana? - la reina fingió no oírle, depositando un beso en su corona camino hacia la salida y antes de salir fue detenida por el grito desesperado de Jean- ¿¡Mi hermana?!

-...como están las cosas, creo que es mejor que este muerta mi niño- susurro desconsolada, dejando la habitación y a su nieto atrás de la puerta de madera.

Insatisfecho por la respuesta, Jean dejo la calidez de su cama en un intento de alcanzar a su abuela, pero su cuerpo débil no tardo en caer al piso mirando la puerta con ilusión de que el ruido provocase el regreso de la anciana mujer, pero antes de perder la razón solo escucho el giro de la llave en su puerta, lo habían encerrado junto a sus ilusiones.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya no vio a su abuela, ahora era atendido por las doncellas que respondían a la Reina y por medidas de seguridad había sido atado a su propia cama con la excusa de que debía reposar. Aunque lo último era una indicación expresa de su abuelo, el cuidado de las doncellas era por pedido de su abuela. Aunque sentía cierta alegría ante este confort humano, sus ideas giraron confusas, pues las doncellas eran muñecas y a sabiendas de la actitud del rey sobre estas, era imposible que consintiera que estén cerca de él.

En su joven mente ya no podía entender a ninguno de sus abuelos, sintiéndose solitario rodeado de esas doncellas que negaban a responderle algo.

Aunque nadie se dignaba a contestar sus preguntas, las doncellas eran de naturaleza chismosa y cuando le creían dormido hablaban casi sin respirar.

En ese tiempo de recuperación supo la verdad de aquel día, había caído inconsciente, aferrándose a las riendas de su caballo a la espera de ser encontrado por el General antes de sus atacantes. Isabella llego con Conde y Otabek ante el Marques exponiendo sus incursiones ilícitas hacia las montañas, aunque el Marques sanciono fuertemente a su hija y Otabek fue recluido dentro de la casa de caballeros, el Marques dirigió un grupo hacia las montañas sin permiso de los reyes.

Había sido llevado devuelto a palacio, magullado en todas partes fue tratado con suma diligencia por órdenes de la Reina, más aun cuando descubrieron que ropa empapada en sangre era parte de la suya, quedándose inconsciente por la misma perdida. Tenía heridas de cortaduras por las filudas rocas de esa zona, pero el daño parecía situarse en su mente, obligándolo a quedar dormido.

En su inconciencia, Chío fue llevada a la casa del Conde a ser tratada, a causa de la lejanía de la casa de sus padres y del claro disgusto del Rey por su nieta de actitud "rebelde", que había negado su matrimonio con el Conde, incluso bajo sus órdenes. La situación de Chío fue oscura desde un principio, sobre todo por la tardanza en el tratamiento de sus lesiones, tanto que la daban por muerta en los primeros instantes, pero tras días de una fiebre escandalosamente alta abrió los ojos una mañana, sana, sin heridas en su cuerpo y desposada.

Pues el horror del señor conde de dejar a su hijo sin su enlace hizo acelerar la boda mientras ella estaba inconsciente incluso no tomo en consideración la aprobación por parte de Los Leroy y ahora llevaba en su mano un anillo que la convertiría pronto en una Condesa, si sobrevivía. Pero el desenlace lo sorprendió de sobremanera, deseando deshacerse de esa mancha en su familia, pues el enlace con una muñeca era un insulto a su linaje. Lo sorprendente fue la imposición de su hijo Conde, defendiendo su unión ante su propio padre y ante los Reyes, pero la situación de Jean era tan delicada que sus acciones pasaron bajos los ojos de los reyes.

Llegados a ese punto, podía entender las palabras de su abuela, pero ahora su preocupación se dirigía a su madre, con uno de los últimos hijos convertido en muñeca la dieron por maldita a viva voz, siendo su único apoyo su amado esposo Alain. Pero los sucesos acontecidos solo aumento la rabia del anciano rey, que quito todo derecho de Nathalie y de Alain sobre su hijo Jean; decretando que la maldición que los envolvía no llegaría hasta su preciado nieto.

De esa forma, Jean había sido reducido a un prisionero en palacio y con el temor de la situación precaria de Chío, Nathalie espero fuera palacio con la esperanza de hacer entrar en razón a su padre el Rey, hasta que un día se dice que un carruaje destartalado paso frente a la puertas del castillo, con un trote desigual de un corcel malherido y un chochero vestido de harapos de sonrisa gentil se llevó las preocupaciones del Rey

Aunque sonaba poético, pocos sabían la verdad de esta historia, pues Nathalie desapareció de las puertas de castillo el mismo día que empezaron a escucharse esa historia; para las doncellas que cotorreaban sin freno era una señal de alarma, pues ese cochero no les era indiferente, al menos para ellas, muñecas, era un símbolo de muerte. Pues este hombre era conocido en el bajo mundo comerciando a las muñecas, mas allá de las montañas, como meretrices adaptables a cualquier gusto retorcido de sus clientes y al parecer uno de tantos había deseado un producto de calidad.

Después de lo escuchado, Jean mantuvo su corazón en vilo, tratando de conseguir la misericordia de su abuelo actuó en su papel de buen heredero al tono que se tenía en su anciana mente, consiguiendo que se vea liberado de las correas, pero no de sus aposentos vigilados. Siendo algo bueno en parte, pues su actitud extrovertida sacaba algo del comportamiento laxo de las doncellas, que ahora ya no se mostraban en guardia ante este joven, llegando a será hasta amigables, al grado de que el resto de la historia la escucho de sus labios.

A todo esto, Alain no había pronunciado ninguna palabra de consuelo al resto de su familia y conforme Nathalie seguía desaparecida sus hijos, que eran muñecas en casas nobles, caían, convertidos en cenizas, sus vidas largas parecían haber encontrado un final breve. Ante esto último era difícil de determinar si era a causa de la tristeza o al desenfreno de los nobles que las poseían que sin el control de Alain o Nathalie demostraban lo vicioso de sus mentes. También porque Jean descubrió lamentablemente la condena que simbolizaba el llanto en las muñecas, quienes se entregaban al mismo caerían rotas.

Con aquel morboso detalle, Jean mantenía su anhelo de ver a su hermana, muñeca o no, deseaba borrar esa imagen horrenda de su cuerpo agonizante, expresando sus deseos obtuvo la empatía de quienes le cuidaban, pero limitándose solo a brindarle momentos en soledad sin saber que el joven aprovechaba de los mismo para encontrar uno de los miles de pasajes que existían entre los muros de palacio. Siendo su búsqueda larga como extensa tardo lo suyo para encontrar una mezcla de los mismos que llegaran a la casa del Conde y sin noticias nuevas solo podía auspiciar por lo peor. Sobre todo en un detalle incomodo, Chío se había convertido en una muñeca, creciendo con historias de las mismas solo pudo preguntarse con temor ¿Qué pasa si no me recuerda? ¿Y si a cambiando hasta el punto de que no puede llamarse su hermana? Pues las imágenes de Chío y de la nueva, por así decirlo, parecía pertenecer a dos personas opuestas, acrecentando la sensación de vacío de su pecho al verse solo.

Sus miedos no redujeron, aunque había encontrado una ruta algo larga hacia donde residía su hermana, no importaba las veces que se escabullía por las mismas, no lograba encontrarse con ella. En sus primeras incursiones fantaseaba con ver una pequeña luz en su dirección, pero se decepcionaba al terminar su recorrido llegando hasta la casa del Conde, en específico a sus jardines. Desde ahí solo podía ver un lateral de la casa y por sus observaciones noto que en sus jardines no existía flores, solo extensiones de un pasto bien cuidado. Quizás existiese un camino que le llevase dentro de la casa, pero el riesgo era demasiado, evitando que lo buscase.

En sus incursiones sus pensamientos se fueron en otra dirección, ya no estaban cubiertos de dudas, ahora mantenía una esperanza infantil; aunque existía la posibilidad de ser una completa extraña, estaba seguro que esa Chío estaría desanimada, pues la casa del Conde carecía de cualquier belleza natural siendo muy opuesto a su anterior hogar cubierto de flores.

En sus opciones también estaba visitar la casa de sus padres, pero el camino era más bifurcado y había oído por las doncellas que había sido abandonada hace poco, por lo que mantuvo su interés en la sombra de su hermana, llevando las pequeñas flores que crecían en las sombras de los pasillos creyendo fielmente que alegrarían a la muñeca Chío. Entregándose a ello y olvidando el transcurso del tiempo.

Fue en uno de sus tantos viajes que logro encontrarla vagando en aquel lado, cerca de donde la entrada de su pasaje se ocultaba con la maleza y donde había dejado sus pequeñas flores. Encontrándola tan hermosa como la recordaba, viéndola tan igual como antes de aquel día, imposible de creer que era una muñeca, trayendo desde lo más profundo de su mente el clamor de su infancia:

"...Nosotros, también somos humanos"

Destacando entre la maleza por quedarse quieto fue de esa forma que Chío le dirigió una mirada a su hermano, una mirada al borde del llanto, lastimosa por más que la veía, reconociéndole; pero ambos sabían que no debían llorar. Ahora, de alguna manera solo quedaban ellos dos, a los ojos de otros, eran ellos contra el mundo. Consientes realmente de lo que era una muñeca, Jean y Chío entendieron todo como nada y en su anhelo corrieron a refugiase al otro. Jean no podía oir los pequeños llamados que hacia su hermana mientras dejaba caer silenciosamente sus lágrimas, lloraría por ambos. Porque ahí lo supieron, llorarían por sus hermanos hechos polvo, por su madre secuestrada, su padre extraviado y el resto de hermanos que faltaban por quebrarse. Ellos eran humanos, como todos.

Jean no aflojo su agarre a pesar de los intentos de Chío por animarle, pues antes de sostenerle su mente vio la piel blanca de Chío tornarse grisácea, mientras empezaba a desquebrajarse para caer en pedazos, por lo que de forma infantil la sostenía, creyendo que así no se rompería, que los pedazos no se separarían y que la ironía en la se había convertido su vida no se llevaría a su hermana ahora que la tenía en sus brazos.

Pero el tiempo no era amable con los deseos de Jean, ya siendo hora de regresar a palacio y siendo reacio al mismo. Chío no pudo negar esto de su hermano, pero consiente que ambos debían separarse para no levantar sospechas trato de pronunciar algo que le consolara. No podía prometer que se volverían a encontrar, pues su reunión del día había sido toda una coincidencia. Aunque las visitas de Jean eran diarias, ella no podía desprenderse fácilmente de la mirada analítica de su suegro, el viejo Conde, que expresaba su desprecio en cada mínima acción de la chica. Aunque Conde podía defenderla, no podía estar con ella todo el tiempo a causa de sus obligaciones. Solo en esta ocasión aprovecho a andar libremente pues el viejo Conde había caído dormido en la tarde. Recordando las tantas flores que su hermano le dejaba ahí hablo dulcemente para agradecerle A pesar de su tiempo contado Jean decidió quedarse un poco más con su hermana, sintiendo el profundo deseo de resguardarla de la triste sombra de la muerte sobre ella. Chío, ajena a la fijación de Jean le mostro animada las flores que había traído en sus visitas anteriores.

-Realmente me hicieron feliz- expreso con gesto más animado antes de mirar asustada a la casa del Conde, notando el movimiento en las ventanas superiores, empujando a Jean hacia el pasaje oculto entre el jardín con urgencia- el viejo Conde acaba de despertar.

-Vendré mañana- aseguro Jean acariciando el rostro de su hermana en un intento de calmarla- vendré con más flores.

Terminando de meter a Jean al pasaje se despidió a toda prisa para retornar a la casa del Conde a pasos apresurados.

Jean solo pudo emprender el camino taciturno, pues en su mente se maquinaba la preocupación por su hermana, ya que parecía vivir con temor hacia el viejo Conde. Si bien era cierto que ahora estaba en una relación de esposos con Conde, su suegro era otro asunto. Existía una muñeca tan reluciente junto a su hijo, la admiración pasaba afecto y el amor se encaminaba facilmente a la codicia y la codicia humana era peligrosa y Conde se veía débil ante su padre.

Al retorno a sus aposentos tomo la determinación de alcanzar el trono, era obvio que debía cambiar las cosas para su hermana, su primer paso era que la trataran como un humano más, como lo que realmente era, deseando que viesen a través de sus ojos. Seria egoísta por desear el trono, la corona para su hermana y tomaría el nombre de Rey en sus manos.

Solo que sus deseos tenían un límite, no solo Víctor que era otro heredero que hasta la fecha no se habían encontrado, sino su mismo abuelo. Pero era la unica ruta que le quedaba y la iba seguir. Jean demostraría la determinación de la casa de Los Leroy siguiendo su entrenamiento como si de nada tratase, dejando a un lado las noticias de su madre, visitando a su hermana por las noches y oyendo noticias de su padre por parte de ella.

Esa era su visión mientras se introducía a la oscuridad de los pasajes ocultos del castillo.

Cuando volvió a la luz sabía que ya no estaba en el palacio real, ya no era su habitación y las doncellas habían desaparecido. En su memoria pudo reconocer que esta era su antiguo hogar, pero había algo de diferente, el olor inconfundible del mar. No era su hogar, era un lugar decorado de la misma manera.

Al no estar atado o custodiado creyó conveniente averiguar dónde estaba, notando en sus movimientos el dolor punzante de su cabeza y la visión del rostro cansío de su padre Alain. Tarde o temprano sus dudas se fueron contestando, no por la mínima servidumbre que servía en esta casa extraña, sino por sus propias deducciones. Aunque no parecía ser u prisionero, había lugares dentro del lugar que no podía ingresar, en algunos casos por las cerraduras echadas llave otros por servidumbre del lugar. Donde lo más destacado era los dibujos de este, falso, hogar.

Entre una de ellas estaba la construcción de un castillo extraño, llamado "La Fortaleza", alejado por completo del reino, entrando al océano; sumado a una profanación de las tumbas de la casa Leroy y como si de una broma fuese, la existencia de unos mapas del mismo lugar.

Jean no pregunto la autenticidad de los mismos decidiendo comprobarlo, notando que al igual que palacio este casillo contaba con pasajes ocultos y que alguno debería de conectar con el reino. No tardó mucho en notar que la Fortaleza había sido edificada bajo las premisas de sus padres ¿Dónde estaban? No lo sabía.

Algo más que noto en sus expediciones entre los recovecos de la Fortaleza fue los murmullos de su padre, tan continuos y sin fin que le dio por justificarlo como una extraña locura, donde se decía en consuelo que Nathalie había regresado a él y que ahora se resguardaban en La fortaleza con su hijo Jean.

Fiel a sus antiguos recuerdos de una vida armoniosa siguió esos susurros hasta encontrar unos distintos a los de su padre Alain, unos que no podía olvidar nunca; pues era la voz, amortiguada, de su madre Nathalie. No podía decir a ciencia cierta cuando había vuelto, pero ahora estaba ahí, tan cerca de él. Aferrándose a los restos de su naturaleza infantil se consoló con la posible reunión con su progenitora. Él estaría a salvo, Chío estaría a salvo.

Por lo que solo siguió una corazonada de apariencia vacía, descubriendo un acceso bajo el mar para llegar dentro de "la Fortaleza" como fuera de la misma, que estaba algo dañado por la presión del mismo, dejando entrar agua del océano cuando este estaba con una marea turbulenta, así como uno que lo llevaba a la zona prohibida para él dentro de la Fortaleza, donde de forma casi incomprensible se filtraba las melodías tarareadas por su madre. Sin pensarlo siguió la segunda ruta.

Su madre Nathalie había vuelto, oculta en este castillo se había dedicado a adornarlo como su antiguo hogar, añadiendo muchas pinturas de su propia mano; de ellos, de ella y su padre y lo que parecía su visión del futuro, viéndose crecido en muchos retratos, en alguna ocasión con una dama de rostro oscurecido, en otras con su hermana que sostenía un pequeño niño de rasgos similares a ella misma, el resto de sus hermanos, envueltos cada uno de ellos en diversas historias de final feliz a simple vista, deseoso de ver su propio final feliz subió por las escaleras en busca de su madre, manteniendo una ilusión de refugiarse en los brazos de esta.

Realmente ahora corría por las escaleras el pequeño niño, el pequeño Jean que fue llevado de su hogar a un frio castillo, el pequeño que debía aguantar sus lágrimas antes pesadillas, imposible de llamar a su madre. Ese pequeño niño corrió por las escaleras, junto a los ventanales, esperando con ansias llegar al final.

En su alegría una nube oscura paso por el rabillo de sus ojos, deteniéndolo en su ascensión, sin entender lo que realmente veía. Pues el castillo tenía una torre alta, desde donde caía una sombra oscura, muy familiar. Para el pequeño Jean no parecía entendible que esa figura tenía la forma de su madre Nathalie, pero junto el cuerpo de su madre los restos de su infancia se consumieron a la par que el resto carecía de sentido.

La noticia no tardó en hacerse saber. La princesa del reino falleció bajo su propia mano; siendo los detalles divulgados sin ningún reparo por la creencia de lo maldita que estaba. La princesa había caído en manos codiciosas, anhelantes de su vientre como una fábrica de muñecas andantes, lo que siguió su trayectoria era imaginable, por lo que cuando logró huir una vida indeseada se gestaba en su vientre.

Aun así Alain demostró su profundo amor por Nathalie, llevándola a La fortaleza, un castillo creado con la única función de proteger a lo que quedaba de su familia, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, el bastardo de su vientre crecía para hacerse más fuerte, llevándose la vitalidad de la mujer. En su desespero y en busca de librarse de su realidad se entregó a la pintura; en la torre de la Fortaleza dedico sus horas a pintar, llenando los pasillos de las misma con sus cuadros, solo viendo el horizonte su alma entro en calma y en un último adiós se lanzó de la torre hacia el basto océano.

Su pérdida afecto al reino de una manera imposible de predecir. El rey sucumbió a una extraña enfermedad, así como a su hermana; ambas de letalidad extrema que termino llevándose sus vidas a los pocos días después del deceso de Nathalie. Como si de un aviso se tratase, el Conde siguió a su rey en la muerte. Un nuevo Conde y Condesa ocupaban su lugar mientras la casa del duque caía a pedazos por su extrema ambición arrastrando a la casa de caballeros. El general, que obtuvo nuevo trabajo al descubrir los asentamientos ilícitos en las montañas, siendo más como un distrito de lujuria erigido entre la naturaleza rocosa, estuvo tan ocupado que se decía que no podía atender las exigencias de justicia por parte de Alain.

En consecuencia, sin justicia, Alain se centró en su única hija con vida, aferrándose a una imagen lejana de su adorada esposa, manteniendo su postura de aislarla junto a Jean en La fortaleza, su hijo; generando disputas con el nuevo Conde, su esposo. La reina llego a llorar la muerte de su hija frente a su pueblo, disculpándose de todas las acciones viles de su difunto esposo, excusándolo con el profundo odio que lo había consumido en vida y en un intento de disculpa se comprometió a velar por su pueblo, no con el temple de una reina, sino con la dedicación de una madre, así como una solución pronta a aquellos que su esposo había despreciado en vida, las muñecas.

Solo que su deseos llegaron tarde, el pueblo veía la casa real actual como un símbolo a las vejaciones sobre las muñecas, llegando a excusarlas en el mismo y como si de una treta se tratase a unos días de la muerte la llamada "fábrica de muñecas" Nathalie, la condesa Chío desapareció ante los ojos de todos.

La pena de la reina se incrementó y su pueblo sintió unión como arrepentimiento ante este sufrimiento así como temor por la salud de su monarca que implicaría la abundancia en el reino. Buscando a la joven condesa, pese a su condición de muñeca, en cada minúsculo rincón con el deseo sincero de encontrarla.

Viendo con lastima a derrotado Alain, pues su hija había desaparecido apenas demostró sus intenciones de resguardarla baja su ala; que aun vivia en la Fortaleza, sin intenciones de recuperarla y aislándose de todo quien le conociese.

Cansado de la situación y en un estado de extrema preocupación Jean se introdujo en los pasajes ocultos de la Fortaleza, buscando a su padre Alain. Después de todo solo eran él y Chío lo único que le quedaba a esa corta edad. Encontrándolo, a su relajado padre, pasando sus días en la sala de música, similar a la de su infancia, aquella tan amplia donde se reunían a cantar desde aprendió a hablar, observando el océano por uno de los ventanales de cuerpo completo, rodeado de todos esos retrato de su madre, instrumentos musicales; tal vez lo único distinto era las relucientes y armaduras vacías que fungía como portadoras de filosas espadas, dando la apariencia que vigilaban ferozmente la pista de baile.

-Papá, quiero ir a buscar a Chío- Informo resuelto, esperando que Alain dejase su vista del mar y se dispusiera a buscarla con él.

-¿Chío? - pregunto adormilado apoyando su cuerpo en la ventana tomo su tiempo para reaccionar, aun dando la espalda a Jean, sin saber cómo su gesto se agriaba. - ¿Qué sucede con la pequeña Chío? ¿Ya nació su bebé?

-¿Bebé? - pregunto desconcertado y respondiendo casi histérico- ¡Papá, Chío es una muñeca! Ella no puede...eso no pasara en su condición.

-...no- susurro lento, como si estuviese cansado de las palabras de su hijo lo miro brevemente con un claro desdén en sus ojos antes de mirar hacia el mar- no...tu hermana tendrá un bebé, formara una familia como en las pinturas, vendrá a presumirlo frente a ti, pidiendo que brindes un compañero de juegos a su pequeño bebé. Ambos le enseñaran a cantar como tu mamá, yo les enseñare a construir cosas asi como a tocar los instrumentos. Tu hermana no solo podrá tener uno, tendrá muchos; algunos se parecerán a su esposo y otros a sus abuelos. Ella sera tratada y curada para que nunca sea llamada una muñeca. Volverá, ellos la devolveran y yo la devolveré a ellos para asegurarme... Jean, tu hermana nunca más será una muñeca, el cochero me lo aseguro.

Silencio. En ese silencio, Jean escarbo en su memoria, llegando a preguntar con temblor en su voz, que fácilmente podía pasar como emoción ante Alain.

-...un carruaje destartalado con un trote desigual de un corcel malherido y un chochero vestido de harapos

-de sonrisa gentil- termino Alain, extasiado de la presunta comprensión de su hijo Jean, pero este no pudo evitar rememorar las palabras con un eco punzante entre sus cienes "se llevó las preocupaciones"

Jean sintió sus extremidades convertirse en hielo, no solo su voz demostraba una locura extraña, sus ojos estaban desenfocados, perdidos en los retratos pintados de Nathalie en un punto donde parecía confundir lo real de lo imaginario. Quien estaba frente a él había dejado de ser su padre hace mucho tiempo, ahora solo era un desconocido que de cierta manera estaba conectado a su hermana.

-¿De dónde volverá Chío? Quiero conocer a su bebé- probo, dejando notar su voz carente de alguna emoción sospechosa para el enloquecido Alain.

-La pequeña Chío vendrá de las montañas, más allá del arroyo que pasaran antes, el hombre lo dijo, que el arroyo le había encantando a la pequeñita de Chío y estaba seguro de que le hubiese encantado a tu madre si lo viese.

-¿Más allá de las montañas? - el temor se filtró en las palabras de Jean, mas allá de las montañas su hermana se había convertido en una muñeca a causa de su caída del caballo; este temor no pasó desapercibido por Alain que regaño.

-Sí, más allá de las montañas, tal vez no lo entiendas ahora Jean, pero es necesario para tu hermana, ser una muñeca es una condena larga, tormentosa y dolorosa. Tu madre, la pequeña Chío junto los restos de tus hermanas y hermanos e incluso tú, hijo mío, merecen ser felices...ser como los demás y vivir.

Alain guardo silencio, tal vez tenía más palabas a decir, pero ese detalle ya no se podría aclarar. Había sido silenciado por un punzante dolor proveniente de su estómago, había oído el familiar sonido del crujir de sus entrañas, pero por más que lo veía no parecía entenderlo. Pues de su torso destacaba la punta de una espada y en un intento de tocar esa punta tan extraña volvió a escuchar como un eco en la sala el crujido, la espada estaba adentrándose desde atrás en su cuerpo.

Ahora no solo había dolor, también podía saborear lo que creía su propia sangre escurriendo por su boca deformada en una mueca incrédula. Por el ángulo de la espada y al ser consiente por breves instantes de sí mismo, sabía que a su espalda Jean empuñaba con fuerza el mango de una de las espadas de las armaduras, en un intento de perforar su cuerpo, apoyando su delgado cuerpo en su espalda ancha para no perder fuerza. Tal vez pudo darle cierta amnistía de sus actos, pero de su boca solo salieron gemidos ahogados, agonizantes, que hicieron eco en el salón de música.

_**\-------------------- >Fecha actual, Fiesta del Té en la Fortaleza.** _

-¡ah! No puedo creer que me ganen unas niñas- reclamo Pichit, pasando sus postres al trio de ganadoras, ya que después de una que otra victoria suya se atrevió a apostar para seguir jugando. Su actitud animada solo obtuvo aprecio en los ojos de Chío que se guardaba para si el intercambio de cartas que realizaban las trillizas para ganar; aunque su felicidad no pasó desapercibida por le mensajero que soltó una pregunta al azar como era su costumbre.

-¿le dirá al señor Leroy sobre mi forma de perder en las cartas? Seguro que hasta vuestro padre se reiría de mi - Isabella tensiono sus hombros dirigiendo una mirada de advertencia al chico tratando de intervenir siendo adelantada por Chío.

-Mi padre no se reirá de ti joven mensajero...el falleció poco después de que mi madre lo hiciera. Solo en esta Fortaleza un día dejo de respirar; mi hermano menciono que murió para alcanzar a mi madre, pues estaban muy enamorados que no pudieron separarse a causa de la muerte.

Aunque había tristeza en las palabras de la Condesa no existía dolor en sus ojos provocando que Pichit le mirara con la pregunta atorada en su garganta a la par que sus ojos brillaban por su ya notoria curiosidad.

-Pichit desea preguntar cómo lo dices tan fácilmente- intervino Isabella en resignación- aunque debo aceptar que también deseo saberlo.

-Decir las cosas por su nombre hace que sean más fáciles de aceptar- respondió solemne, dejando a un lado su taza de té para dirigirse a la ventana en un intento de cerrarla- Uno aprende a vivir con ello.

-¿no lamentas algo? - pregunto Pichit-yo siempre lamento no haber probado la sopa de despedida que hizo mi abuela.

-Tal vez...siempre desee poder despedirme de mi padre o al menos escuchar sus últimas palabras, pero cuando Jean lo encontró en la Fortaleza ya llevaba días de su partida.

Pichit se sintió incomodo, era su naturaleza ser curioso, pero no esperaba que estas dos damas se prestaran a informarle de todo lo que preguntase, tanto los relatos del reino como de lo que rondaba a su alrededor, tal vez había más historia enterrada que ni siquiera ellas lo conocían, pero aun no podía evitar sentir curioso.

-Debo preguntar, como es que cuentan tan alegremente todo esto...en palacio nunca mencionan nada de esto, es más, creo que nadie conoce la existencia de esos pasajes secretos- mientras hablaba su voz alegre concluyo su desenlace- ¿podríamos llamarnos cercanos, quizás amigos lejanos?

Chío no respondió esta vez, limitándose a cerrar la ventana con un fuerte estruendo a causa de la madera hinchada, Isabella despacho a las trillizas con un par de dulces para dejarlos solos a los tres, cuatro si se contaba al inerte muñeco. En aquella habitación la calidez parecía desaparecer, sintiéndose un frio helado rodear las figuras de las damas.

-Mi querido mensajero, mi hermano esta frente a tu rey, un rey que no oirá palabras y por los días transcurridos podemos decir que es un rehén- en ese instante Pichit retrocedió unos pasos en el piso chocando con la silla de la muñeca Lady a causa del crujir de uno de los vidrio de esa ventana, provocándole una sensación de peligro- Aunque debo aceptar que tu compañía es agradable, mi hermano es mi única familia, no estoy dispuesta a perder más, pero tu...¿cuán valioso eres para la reina? Me pregunto seriamente como responderá cuando su mensajero favorito esta en compañía de la infantil Condesa y la aterradora Lady Isabella.

-Eres bueno chico- afirmo Isabella- pero solo podemos esperar el regreso de Jean y cuando las flores que dejo para Lady se marchiten sabremos que esperamos suficiente.

Pichit entendió las palabras de trasfondo, sintiendo terror por ambas mujeres que le dirigían una sonrisa brillante, mirando hacia atrás a la muñeca, esperando que su calmada apariencia le diera la esperanza de que se tratase de una broma; pero no, Lady le miraba desde lo alto de su silla, mirando sin ver que parecía que se burlaba de él por no notar la situación hasta el último minuto, su situación de rehén, uno con el que habían sido cortés. Pichit solo pudo ver esperanzado las flores dejadas por Jean, que aun conservaban belleza a pesar de ser casi siete días de su partida.

Aunque Lady no podía hablar parecía burlarse silenciosamente llamándolo "patético". 


	8. Muñeca, debo irme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muñeca, es Festín del té PARTE V- Sacrificio del Rey II

Jadeaba, al menos eso se explicaba cuando se sostenía de la pared en busca de aire; ya que solo a unos pasos atrás su estómago se vacío en una arcada y aunque su cuerpo las producía con notoria fuerza lo único que sacaba de su debilitado cuerpo era su propia saliva en hilos. Negándose a ver al horror a su espalda solo podía controlar el temblor de sus manos, sintiendo la fría empuñadura incrustándose en la piel como si la cortase.

—Lo vi

Aquella voz cantarina le trajo a la realidad, como un reflejo acondicionado se giró a ver aquello, solo que ahora resistió el impulso de su estómago cubriendo su boca con su mano temblorosa. No solo el horror de la escena propiciada por él estaba frente suyo, ahora estaba una figura esbelta y de estatura similar a la suya, familiar en la lejanía, que pertenecía a quien llamaba como su primo, Víctor.

El pequeño niño había crecido, siendo lo más llamativo su cabellera extensa casi platinada por la luz resultante de los ventanales, aunque era algo agradable de ver para cualquiera, para el pequeño Jean de quince años era una sombra de pánico, pues a los pies de Víctor descansaba el cuerpo de su padre Alain, aun con la espada atravesada por detrás, sosteniendo en un ángulo doloroso su cuerpo del piso.

No podía justificarse ante los crímenes de su propia casa, ni a él en un intento de frenarlos; sabiendo esto no opuso resistencia solo se mantuvo viendo los movimientos de Víctor mientras trataba de erguirse con la ayudad de la pared, notando a su vez que el visitante estaba empapado como descalzo, llegando a pisar el remanente de sangre con sus pies descalzos.

Aunque era observado por Jean no se molestó en extenderse en explicaciones, pero su primer impulso fue en tomar el mango de la espalda, retorciéndolo en un caso giro produciendo el crujido de la carne ante el filo, para extraerla de un solo impulso del cuerpo y limpiando el exceso de líquido al sacudirla de un golpe; manchando los cuadros dejados en el piso con tintes carmín. Solo después respondió a la mirada del otro, apuntándole con la misma espada esperando ver una reacción de lucha, pero solo vio resignación, provocándole cierta ira que lo llevo a hablar.

—Lo vi, todo— Jean tembló visiblemente mientras su rostro enfermo perdió lo poco de color que le quedaba. Cansado, Víctor retiro el filo en su dirección para girar en busca de un lugar para descansar, notando solo el piano como lugar posible.

Ajeno a todo, también noto como el cuerpo de Alain se había doblado por extraer la espada, por lo que sus pasos lo llevaron a usarlo como asiento mientras se apoyaba con la espada en suelo para evitar caerse. Sin esperar que los ojos de Jean muestren emoción hablo resuelto.

—Aunque lo vi, no me interesa— a los ojos de Jean parecía que la muerte misma no significaba nada a los ojos de Víctor, justificando que tal vez era la madurez de los pocos años que los separaban— Tu padre enloquecido, tus acciones o de la reina no son de mi interés; aún hubiese venido si esto no ocurría, porque estoy buscando algo.

Víctor se levantó brevemente para hurgar en el cuerpo frio de Alain mientras Jean solo giro el rostro incapaz de verlo por más tiempo, sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

—Y estoy seguro que tú también buscas algo.

Solo cuando lo llamo, Jean se atrevió a ver a Víctor, notando no solo su gesto serio sino algo más destacable que reposaba en la palma del joven que había extendido, ofreciéndoselo. Aquel objeto detuvo las lágrimas de sus ojos por lo familiar y extraño que le resultaba.

Confundido brevemente miro los cuadros dispuesto a su alrededor, donde se veía la imagen dibujada de su madre Nathalie, siendo lo más destacado las manchas carmesí que envolvía de forma casi simbólica el collar de su madre, un hermoso collar que reposaba en su cuello, un zafiro de color profundo en una cadena delgada de plata. Mirando nuevamente a Víctor pudo reconocer el objeto como el mismo collar.

—…lo que busco es distinto a lo que piensas— susurro Jean, negando tomar el collar.

—Buscas a la Condesa desaparecida, tal vez puedas hallarla a tu ritmo pero será muy tarde cuando la encuentres y esta alhaja solo podrás ponerla en su tumba junto a su epitafio— Víctor no vio razón de ser suave en sus palabras, arrojando al aire el collar sin intensión de retenerlo y dejando la espada cerca del cuerpo de Alain. Jean solo lo tomo el collar en el aire, por impulso y temor de perderlo. — Puedo ayudarte. Aquel cochero, lo conozco, se dónde se refugia tanto él como su nueva mercancía.

Víctor paseo por la sala de música con cierto infantilismo en su andar, llegando a subirse al piano de cola mientras extendía sus brazos en un intento de mantener el equilibrio, dejando que su voz alcanzara los rincones del lugar.

—Puedes pedir ayuda al General, pero el responderá a nuestra abuela y aunque su deseo de reconciliarse con las muñecas es auténtico su rencor es más grande y aquel de la casa de caballeros no responderá a mí, por eso— Víctor se sentó en el piano, tratando de dar cierta familiaridad, pero Jean se mantenía esquivo aferrándose al collar, por lo que suavizo su voz como si contase un secreto— No diré nada, porque no es de mi interés, pero puedo contarte lo que sé para que confíes en mis palabras.

—¿tu no...?

—¿te delatare? ¿te condenare? No es de mi interés, por lo que no me involucrare. ¿Cómo entre? Los planos de la fortaleza pasaron por la mesa de nuestra abuela antes de ser construidos, donde hay un solo pasaje que te lleva a los bosques que cercan el valle. No era mi asunto, pero no pensé necesitar la ayuda del “próximo rey”

—¿Qué? — pregunto el joven Jean, sintiendo que el collar se deslizaba entre sus dedos.

—La Reina ya te veía como tal. El joven rey de gran espada, habilidades y compasión dignas de un soberano…tal vez dentro de unos años ella daría la aprobación para que te sientes en el trono del Rey, pero con todo esto supongo que tienes la simpatía suficiente para pinchar su ira. Después de todo, te lo debía.

—Nuestra abuela…

—Es uno de los pocos familiares que nos queda— completo con burla— pero debo decirlo, ella te debe eso y mucho más ¿recuerdas la noche que las muñecas de la servidumbre se revelaron? Había verdad en sus palabras, el abuelo tenía una muñeca a espaldas de la reina, donde golpeaba a la misma con ese látigo que siempre llevaba, sus piernas, descargaba su ira sobre ellas todo el tiempo hasta hacerlas ver lamentable. Tal vez en un intento de que no escape de su dominio, ¡ja! Suena ridículo, pero el abuelo se enamoró de una muñeca y al no recibir el mismo afecto empezó su odio a las mismas. Pero eso no es todo, esa noche el rey fue a su encuentro “feliz” pero la abuela también vio lo que yo vi, pero a ella si le intereso y lo hizo— Víctor paso su pulgar por su cuello— mato a nuestro abuelo, el rey.

—…todos estos años— tartamudeo, reviviendo los años en que había sido llevado a palacio.

—Mentiras. Nuestra abuela desarrollo su rencor a las muñecas desde ahí, pero ella me vio esa noche, se encargó de mi madre de la misma forma y me dio libertad para moverme. En ese punto solo pudo existir un rey que debía preparar y es obvio que no era yo. —Víctor se detuvo al ver como Jean se derrumbaba en el suelo junto al collar, pues parecía que sus propias memorias lo atormentaban. La pieza faltante en sus preguntas completo la imagen, pero el odio no se presentó en su ser, siendo solo el vacío apoderándose de su cuerpo a cada respiración. — ¿ahora puedes confiar en mí? Deberías confiar ahora en mí, por lo que te pido tu ayuda.

—…mi ayuda— repitió sin aire.

—Podría ir solo, pero sería más difícil encontrar lo que busco. Ya que está claro que estamos a mano, tú me ayudas a obtener lo que busco con tu fuerza y yo te reuniré con tu hermana Chío— Víctor se levantó y de dirigió a la salida de la Fortaleza— si deseas terminar tu vida después de eso como redención ese será tu problema, morirías sabiendo que al menos salvaste a alguien por lo que sea te esperare afuera de este sitio con los caballo listos.

De esa forma Víctor dejo a Jean en la habitación, donde en la soledad Jean se entregó al vacío, del lugar como de sí mismo. La sangre de su padre ya se haba coagulado y tardaría un poco más hasta secarse, tanto como en los cuadros como en el piso. Como si de un sueño se tratase, Jean miro con lentitud sus alrededores, enfocándose en los tantos cuadros que había pintado su madre, mostrando la figura de su hermana Chío en ellos. Junto con las palabras de Víctor recordó sus razones, no podía respaldar sus actos ni ignorar que la sangre manchaba sus manos, pero aunque sonara mal, aun podía salvar a uno, como dijo su primo. Lo que pasaría después podría pensarse después, con eso en mente tomo la espada manchada en sangre, se vistió con partes de la armadura y salió de la Fortaleza.

Desde lo alto podía ver como Víctor ya lo esperaba al pie del peñasco con un par de corceles, en ese tiempo se había cambiado a ropas similares a las suyas, así como cargaba una espada en su cinto, Jean miro hacia atrás, a donde debería estar su hogar, sin poder sentir repulsión por La Fortaleza por su parentesco extraordinario con su hogar de infancia así como una inexplicable sensación de nostalgia.

Ya en el camino Víctor no dudo en hablar de lo que buscaba. A causa de la libertad otorgada por las reina lo llevo a explorar los lugares del reino y de una forma a otra llego a los suburbios situados entre las montañas. Como había llegado como un cliente más pudo pasearse por sus misterios con el dinero suficiente, aunque en sus primeros viajes llego fácilmente a entender la mecánica de ese lugar, siendo un distrito rojo a base de muñecas, no debían alimentarlas, ni preocuparse si morían, su única preocupación era obtener nuevas adquisiciones que complacieran el corazón vil de sus clientes. Entre tanta inmundicia, el joven Víctor se vio atraído por una de todas esas muñecas, uno en realidad que era tímido y reservado que respondía a este de forma casi humana. Aunque era una locura, habían desarrollado sentimientos recíprocos entre ellos y aunque Víctor mantenía su afecto hacia este, los preparativos para traerlo de ese mundo, todo, se vio arruinado a causa de General.

Bajo la mano del General muchos campamentos llegaron a su fin, pero la mercancía llego a las manos de ese cochero vestido en harapos de sonrisa gentil, a sabiendas de su turbio historial con las muñecas Víctor temió lo peor cuando su amado muñeco cayo en sus manos y aunque tomo lo suyo consiguió la ubicación en la que el cochero hacia sus negocios. Pero solo era uno y aunque podía ir solo, las posibilidades de lograrlo con éxito se volvían casi nulas, por lo que decidió recurrir a Jean.

A pesar de las breves palabras de Víctor sobre el lugar a donde se dirigían, Jean jamás logro imaginar un lugar tan lleno de inmundicia, suciedad, podredumbre que reflejaba al ser humano; llegando a ser imposible usar palabras para describir aquello. Aunque no existía palabras para ello, si podía identificar la ira recorriendo su cuerpo.

Y como tal, ambos jóvenes se movieron por el distrito como cuchillas sin control, dejando un sinfín de cuerpos en las calles hasta alcanzar su objetivo y ese cochero se vio entregado a la furia del joven Víctor. Entraron veloces para salir de la misma forma antes de que se organizaran para hacerles frente, era dos, pero ellos eran muchos más. Pero su objetivo se vio completado.

Víctor cargaba entre sus brazos a un muñeco de tez clara y pelo negro; que debido a la lucha se veía manchado en sangre como mugre, por lo que el joven los llevo hacia el arroyo que existía entre las montañas rocosas, siendo seguro por las expediciones del General. A unos pasos más lejos venia, cabizbajo el joven Jean sosteniendo entre sus brazos la figura grisácea de su hermana Chío. De igual forma que Víctor la encontró, pero inconsciente y según el muñeco llamado Yuuri había estado en ese estado desde que había llegado, si bien no sabían que había sido de ella antes de encontrarse, parecía estar en una sola pieza. Pero Jean no tenía deseo de comprobarlo, deseaba guardarse la incertidumbre, incapaz de verse solo.

—Deberías limpiarla— indico Víctor, sumergiéndose con Yuuri entre sus brazos al arroyo. Guiado por esto Jean hizo lo mismo, dejando que el agua se enturbiase mientras sostenía el cuerpo de su hermana en sus brazos, pasando un poco de la misma por el rostro durmiente.

Solo cuando el agua recupero su claridad Jean vio su reflejo cansado, así como una fisura pequeña en el cuello de su hermana ¡ella era una muñeca, ella estaba viva! Con este descubrimiento la luz volvió a los ojos de Jean presionando con fuerza el cuerpo de su hermana entre sus brazos dejando sus emociones atoradas correr, soltando gruesas lagrimas silenciosas mientras soltaba un agradeciendo hacia los cielos.

Manteniendo dentro suyo el anhelo de que despertase para despedirse, pues una vez cumplido, el peso de la espada en sus manos seguía presente así como la sangre de su progenitor hacía eco en su mente; encontrando racional ofertar su vida a cambo de sus pecados, pero la actitud calmada que presentaba su primo lo hizo desviar de sus cavilaciones.

—…deseaba que veas todo eso— susurro Víctor mientras acariciaba el rostro de Yuuri con mimo— tal vez pude salvarle, pero si no se hace nada al respecto, apenas me gire me lo arrebataran— dando una mirada a jean siguió—Tu serás rey, así que no olvides lo que viste.

Víctor no esperaba respuesta de Jean concentrándose en Yuuri otra vez, que respondía a su trato con la misma atención, por lo que se sorprendió cuando la voz gutural del otro se interpuso en sus acciones.

—Nada…nada cambiara— Jean obtuvo una mirada del par mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de su hermana, especialmente el pequeño desnivel de piel presente en su cuello que se podía llamar como una fisura; siendo el agua su espejo donde veía su determinada figura mientras susurraba— “ser como los demás y vivir”

\-----------------------------En la actualidad, sala de té del palacio, días después de la llegada de Jean a la Isla  
—El pasado es algo curioso, decir mentiras es estar ligado al mismo— susurro Víctor sentado a la cabeza de la larga mesa, ocupando su lugar de rey.

—Estamos a mano, no hay nada que mencionar— finalizo el tema concentrándose en al actual reina, Yuuri, sentada junto al llamado rey. Su rostro apenas había cambiado algo desde que se conocieron.

—Tengo curiosidad; después de todo ese día decidiste entregarme el torno para iniciar el cambio en la vida de las muñecas, te encerraste en La Fortaleza para tomar las cartas necesarias de navegación y tras despedirte de la Condesa desapareciste en los mares junto al caballero Otabek para encontrar una cura para las muñecas— tomando aire continuo— aquel día la Condesa tuvo su primera fisura, su muerte era cercana, pero ella lo ignora hasta el día de hoy. Yuuri es curioso ¿Qué le dijiste?

—…— Jean vislumbro la curiosidad en el mencionado liberando su gesto resignado— “a causa de la pena producto del deceso de nuestra madre te perdiste en ella hasta el punto de confundir el canto de un ruiseñor como el de ella, cayendo desde el balcón de tu aposentos en la casa del Conde hacia la ladera. Cuando te hallamos ya habían pasado unos días”

—Fiu— silbo sorprendido— teniendo en claro esto volveré a preguntar ¿tienes la cura? Dámela.

Jean frunció el ceño, exasperado porque parecía que sus palabras llegaban a las paredes, pues desde que había llegado a palacio había explicado un sin número de veces lo que relato a su hermana Chío, pero Víctor se cerraba a su raciocinio, exigiéndole una cura para administrar a la reina. Aunque podía entender su desesperación, pues Yuuri se había reducido a una figura de grietas múltiples, así como sus movimientos reducidos y su casi nula voz que demostraban cuan cerca del fin se encontraba.  
—Sigo experimentando y mientras más este aquí no poder probarlo.

—¿probarlo? Oí un lindo rumor sobre que adquiriste una muñeca, realmente el mar te ha pervertido.

—Ja, ja— rio sin ganas, pues parecía que esa frase se había asociado a su persona, pero siguió resuelto. — El Barón tenía una gran deuda a la costa, cuan atraque me vi obligado a pagarla.

—¿El barón? — pregunto sorprendido, seguido de una risa irónica—debe ser el destino, la muñeca del difundo barón no es otra que de nuestro abuelo pervertido. La reina madre la había abandonado en las montañas, pero el barón la hallo antes que el General. Parece que su vida está ligada a la casa real.

—Ya llevo días aquí y la reina madre no he visto ni su sombra en los rincones. Creí que después de todo este tiempo hallaría la forma de perdonarme. — divago resignado, acabando el poco te que le quedaba en la taza.

— Si preguntas por la abuela, ella esta presa en palacio por sus delitos. — Jean se atoro de forma ruidosa, a la par que tosía mirando en busca de respuestas. — está recluida en el palacio, aunque sus crímenes son altos su apoyo al pueblo se grabó en piedra…puedes decir que vive una vida más cómoda que cuando era reina.

La sorpresa de jean se hizo notar, provocando una risa prolongada en Víctor que cuando la termino dejo todo tono cortes para preguntar nuevamente con algo de amenaza, incrustando en la madera de la mesa los utensilios del té.

—¿La cura? Si no la tienes tú, tal vez la tenga tu amigo con el que abandonaste la isla ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí. Otabek. Su barco está por llegar a las costas, pero sin mi autorización morirán a manos del duque de la costa.

—La cura será creada aquí— intervino Jean casi molesto ante la amenaza— puedo probarlo con la reina si lo deseas, pero necesito que el barco arribe a las costas porque en este debe estar el resto de hiervas medicinales que se usaran y mientras más me mantengo aquí más se tardara.

Jean se levantó de la mesa, aunque se sentía vigilado por los guardias dirigió los pasos hacia la salida con sus últimas palabras.

—No puedes amenazarme con las vidas de quienes pueden salvar a Yuuri---

—¡si llegase a pasar—interrumpió— no tiene validez, yo partiría con él! — Víctor tomo entre sus manos las de su compañía a la par que sonreía risueño consiguiendo un suspiro por parte del moreno, reconociendo que sus ojos ya se habían impregnado de locura, casi tan perdidos como los de su difunto padre.

—Entonces que sea así…— respiro cansado, sintiendo la urgencia de volver a la Fortaleza intento razonar con el hombre— ¿trato?

—Siento tu prisa por irte — añadió mientras asentía.

—Dejas que el barco toque puerto y yo te debo un favor.

—¿Favor? Un título, te involucraras en la sociedad con el título de archiduque para apaciguar al pueblo y ya que te encargaste de las deudas del barón parece justo que te encargues de sus funciones. No sirve divulgar el pasado del otro, pues ambos tenemos colas que pisar.

—Si me involucro en el manejo del reino no existirá el tiempo para elaborar la cura— soltó con algo de burla— el desastre a limpiar es muy grande.

—Solo es una careta, después el pueblo debe dejar de injuriar a su reina y tú eres perfecto para que los chismes se dirijan a ti— expreso con ánimo— pero debo decir que si yo sé que tienes una muleca contigo que no guarda relación sanguínea, lo sabrá todo el pueblo.

—No tiene que verse involucrada en los asuntos de la casa real.

—Debe y lo hará. Recuerda que tiene grabado en su piel la casa real; pero será un ejemplo muy bueno para tu investigación así como la imagen de armonía entre muñecas y humanos.

—La cura es un secreto---

—Un secreto que esta divulgado con esa muñeca junto a ti---

—Lady

—¡¿hasta un nombre le diste!? — exclamo en sorpresa, sintiéndose burlado, Jean solo esquivo su mirada culposa. — así que es obvio que debe mantenerse ceca para evitar malos entendidos ¿una especia de guardia? Descabellado pero podía funcionar si se vende como tal.

—…Trato— dijo resignado, no poda entenderle en su totalidad, pero era claro sus deseos de darle de su trabajo. Aun así, las vidas de quienes le apoyaban pesaban en su toma de decisiones, por lo que no se dio el lujo de dar un paso atrás en sus palabras, en cuanto a él, siguió su camino hacia la salida con unas palabras de sentencia al rey.

—El mensajero, mi hermana lo encuentra agradable, lo suficiente para dejarlo al mandato del Conde— expreso con una reverencia llena de gracia— este rey se retira.

Tal vez no podía verlo, pero era claro que Yuuri reprocharía el uso de su mensajero a Víctor, más aun si su relación era cercana. Aunque el muchacho podía estar a salvo bajo la mano del Conde desde su primer encuentro, era su única salida ante las negativas de Víctor de dejarle ir. Aunque solo habían conversado de los miles de hierbas medicinales y sus extensas propiedades, con lo último acontecido era necesaria su presencia en la Fortaleza.

Tomando un carruaje para llegar a la hora de la marea baja llego sin mayor novedad hasta las puertas de su hogar, desviándose brevemente por una tienda de telas hasta llegar a su castillo; renovado y reluciente, como si nunca se lo hubiese dejado abandonado, pero ello no fue lo que más lo atrajo; fue el recibimiento entusiasta de aquel mensajero, que lo llamaba casi al borde de las lágrimas. Mirando a sus espaldas la figura traviesa de su hermana supo que había sido muy dura con el pobre joven. Para darle algo de tranquilidad le explico su situación.

—¿Serviré al Conde? ¿aun puedo vivir verdad?

—El siempre tiene trabajo extra que atender, una mano le vendrá bien y al menos cerca de él tu vida está garantizada— consoló mientras reprochaba el posible comportamiento de su hermana.

—¿el rey esta tan calvo como cuando lo vi por última vez? —Bromeo la condesa, recibiendo una mirada cansada de su hermano, alertándola

—Me otorgara un título a cambio de que el barco de Otabek arribe sin complicaciones.

—¡¡¡espera, que!!! Tu renunciaste a eso cuando te fuiste de la isla y aun así tu tener la calidad de príncipe si no más de un duque— respondió indignada, su tono alto atrajo a Isabella de dentro de la Fortaleza a recibir a jean con una sonrisa

—Archiduque…desea que el pueblo se calme— Chío no reprocho más, pero era clara el deseo de mantener a raya a Jean por parte de Víctor. No dándole más valor espero las siguientes palabras— así como una armonía entre el pueblo con las muñecas, por lo que mi entrada al círculo debe ser hecha con Lady.

—¡¡Que!! — ahora el turno de Isabella de exasperarse, Jean tomo lo suyo para tranquilizarlas y tras largas palabras dulces se veía a ambas damas resignadas.

—¿Qué harás con Lady? Aun no aprende a andar o moverse de alguna forma— enfatizo Isabella.

—Primero recogeré los deberes del Barón de la casa del Conde personalmente y luego aplicare los tratamientos a Lady.

—Podemos enseñarle — ofreció Isabella ante el entrecejo de Jean.

—Primero, dejemos la Fortaleza hasta mañana, creo que cenare con el Conde…será muy tarde para volver. — Chío se mostró alegre de esta sugerencia, tomando del brazo a su hermano para encaminarlo nuevamente al carruaje— antes debo de aplicar el primer tratamiento.

Sin dar oportunidad a replicas, encamino a ambas damas hacia al carruaje, indicando que las alcanzaría en su montura; estas, resignadas emprendieron el viaje de egreso. Dentro de la fortaleza encontró al resto de la servidumbre por parte de Isabella, despachándola.

Así como a Yuko con sus hijas, indicando sobre el cierre de las puertas de la fortaleza, donde ellos residirían en la casa oculta en piedra de la servidumbre, así como indicaciones expresas del pasaje que guía al exterior respecto a su peligrosidad.

Una vez solo, busco en el convertido estudio de la planta baja un pequeño frasco de apariencia rustica con un líquido lechoso en su interior y dio dirección a sus pasos hacia la habitación del fondo del primer piso, encontrando entreabierta la puerta de la misma habitación.

Tocando la puerta, espero unos instantes para abrirla, notando cierta similitud con días anteriores, le parecía claro que habían movido al muñeco en su ausencia y le habían devuelto a su sitio cuando vieron el carruaje a lo lejos, sintiéndose cálido por su comportamiento infantil.

Pero algo que lo sorprendió, más que el muñeco sin cambios, era los jarrones con maleza y flores que había dejado en su partida, encontrando inentendible la presencia de los mismos. Pues el tiempo era cruel hasta con aquellas pequeñas flores, que ya deberían estar marchitas y sin vida.  
—Lady, debo saludarle con una reverencia, pero estoy sorprendido por estas flores— expreso, dejando de lado su pequeño frasco, salió de la habitación para volver en breve llevando un ancho camisón femenino de color blanco. Sorprendiéndose una vez más al entrar. Pues los pequeños capullos se habían abierto aún más, dándole una belleza silvestre.

—Me pregunto qué trato le habrán dado a estas flores…deberían estar marchitas— susurro confundido, pero sin dar as importancia se agacho en las mismas y tras unos segundo extrajo un pergamino enrollado de las mismas— gracias mi Lady, ha ocultado entre sus hermosas flores algo muy valioso para mí.

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por una nueva ola de sorpresa, pues apenas había extraído el pergamino las flores se marchitaron instantáneamente, hasta quedar solo restos malolientes e incluso el agua que las acompañaba se había ennegrecido.

Creyendo que la fatiga le jugaba una broma, Jean solo parpadeo confundido mientras se frotaba las cienes, recordando a que había ido expuso el camisón ante Lady.

—Mi Lady debo vestirle con esto por el momento, sus ropas están cubiertas de polvo que deben resultarle molestas— Jean se aproximó a Lady, desasiendo los lazos del corsé para empezar a cambiar su ropa; ante la notoria incomodidad que desarrollo por las palabras “pervertido de mar” desvió la mirada de sus acciones mientras hablaba sin parar— empezare con el tratamiento, es más para tus atrofiados músculos de las piernas ¡es liquido! Así que disculpa mis acciones cuando frote tus piernas ¡¡¡no!!cuando te lo aplique ¡es un tratamiento, tratamiento! Después de eso, debo partir.

Jean dejo en interiores a Lady, vistiéndole con la misma prisa con el camisón, ignorando la proximidad breve de entre sus cuerpos pro sus acciones, pero deteniéndose al momento de levantarlo para acceder a sus piernas. Ahí arrodillado frente a Lady recordó las palabras de Víctor desde aquel entonces y dejando de lado toda vergüenza expuso ante sus ojos con anticipación las piernas de Lady. Confundiendo ante sus ojos una vista llena de horrorosos hematomas y cicatrices deformas, pero ante el solo destaca los pies descalzos de Lady, así como su tersa piel de porcelana fina, algo pálida, pero con el rubor suficiente que demostraba vida y belleza.

Sus dedos se detuvieron en las rodillas afiladas de Lay, que desbocaban en una exquisita curva hasta llegar a sus tobillos marcados. Liso, como una escultura de la más alta calidad que solo podía apreciarla; pero su encanto se rompió tras un parpadeo. Jean termino su trato y cubrió las piernas de Lady a la par que soltaba un largo suspiro. Liberando a su corazón angustiado desde que escucho parte del pasado de la muñeca delante de él, siendo imposible no sentir algo que reconoció como cierta empatía para no enredar sus ideas.

—Me marcho Lady— anuncio mientras agitaba el pergamino en sus manos, pues sin que nadie más lo supiese ahí estaba parte de su investigación de la cura y la había escondido en caso de no regresar, anticipando la lenta locura a la que se habría inducido su primo.

Sin más palabras que decir, se despidió con una reverencia profunda hacia Lady, sorprendiéndose una vez más, pues había abierto sus ojos y ahora parecía que le dirigía una mirada a su persona, aunque parecía expresar alguna emoción en concreto obtuvo una sonrisa involuntaria por parte del moreno. Sintiéndose cálido por ese pequeño gesto del muñeco frente suyo, no como un logro de sus investigaciones, mas como ver una chispa de vida en aquellos que ya habían perdido toda luz. Él lo reconocía y como apreciaba verlo.

De esta forma dejo a Lady detrás, pues no tenía más palabras que dedicarle, salvo una sonrisa cargada de nostalgia; tomando su montura dejo atrás la Fortaleza a sabiendas que una vez fuera los enormes portones del castillo se cerraban de cal a canto, produciendo un eco lamentoso que llego a sus oídos cuando dejo el risco.

Eco que resonó convertido en un quejido lastimoso dentro de los muros en los que una muñeca se dejaba atrás, solitaria e indiferente, sentada en un sillón con la vista hacia el mar, por donde había desaparecido quien creía un extraño muy molesto.

Desde afuera como hacia dentro en los ventanales de la Fortaleza reflejaban el brillo deslumbrante de la soledad ya conocida; grabada de forma inexorable en aquellos iris de jade. Quien le viese podría decir que aquella etérea imagen estaba por cobrar vida en el momento que empezase, a echarse, a llorar. 

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaah!!!!! Ya estamos entrando al desarrollo, se que me tarde bastante, pero costo lo suyo en estos días donde no quería moverme de la cama.
> 
> Guau! ¿capitulo 8? Es sorprendente y pueeees el 《¿adivina quien dirá la frase? 》 que coloque en capítulos anteriores se limita hasta que actualiza el capitulo 9. Que sera dentro una semana...no hagan trampa!!!!


	9. Soy esa muñeca, "Lady"

_♤♡◇♧◇♡♤♡◇♧◇♡♤♡◇♧◇♡♤_

Las olas golpeaban las bases de la Fortaleza, cubriendo el camino que había recorrido Jean antes de perderse entre la robusta arboleda; aunque solo podía ver el ondeo de las copas verdes desde su lugar, podía imaginar el lugar por las amplias descripciones que había escuchado de quienes le rodeaban. Aunque no podía reconocer ante sus ojos a la mayoría no significa que no podía oír como se referían a su persona.

Pero ¿Qué importaba? Antes de que fuese capaz de corregir sus palabras habrían desaparecido de su mente; sabían muy bien quien era, por lo que no necesitaba que otro lo supiese. Creyendo que los días serian iguales a sus anteriores estadías en grandes palacios, solo escucho a sus alrededores lo que ocurría, sin inmiscuirse o interesarse.

Su indiferencia no pareció mortificar a ninguno de los que le rodeaban, ganando algo de su sorpresa, pues si algo tenía grabado como habitual era la adoración que veía en los ojos de quienes se llamaban su dueño, que se cansaba de renegar en su mente. Pero en todos estos días nadie se refería de esa forma, no había personas observándole con suma devoción repulsiva ni actos desvergonzados ante sus ojos que atribuía al paso del tiempo.

Solo una mesa con té, un parloteo incesante y el sonido tranquilizante del mar. No podía negar que esta imagen era algo nuevo, llamativo, que desembocaba a una sola persona que le parecía a cada acción más extraña. Aquel hombre que llamaban “pervertido de mar” o Jean.

Su apariencia no podía ser juzgada, pues hace décadas dejo de entender los atributos humanos, pero algo que podía destacar era lo vivido de su mirada; tampoco podía juzgar la propia, pero tendría algunas palabras respecto a lo resplandeciente de su iris en aquel hombre. Encontrándola atrayente, llegando a observarla con detenimiento en sus breves encuentros, para gravar en su memoria aquello que consideraba fugaz, la vida.

En su mente se había hecho preguntas incansablemente, manteniendo largas conversaciones consigo mismo en el primer siglo, notando lo obvio de su propia existencia, que era no morir. Dejando en claro que no había perdido el deseo de vivir, ni la tenacidad que lo caracterizo algún día, solo se hallaba exhausto de la misma historia que lo rodeaba; refugiándose en su mente en los siglos venideros y juzgando con su mirada hasta el cansancio, encontrando un par de cosas que deseaba que no acabasen y terminaban.

Por ello, las grababa profundamente en su mente, para que el tiempo no le arrebatase hasta ello, no podía decir que era triste, pues tenía idea de que era el pago de su deseo de aferrarse a la vida   
.   
Solo que ahora parecía que todos esos largos años no le habían otorgado sabiduría, aunque tampoco la había buscado, uno esperaría que algo llegase a su mente. Como si de una burla se tratara, no solo no podía entender el brillo en esos ojos claros que ahora dudaba hasta del tono que poseían, no comprendía las acciones del hombre. Recibir flores era algo habitual a sus ojos, por lo que solo vio sorpresa en las palabras que las acompañaban; simples y sin ambición, que provocaron una confusión inicial ¿y si esas flores no le pertenecían? Tal vez debía de cuidarlas, por lo que presto una atención especial a las mismas con el claro objetivo de devolverlas intactas. Pero había caído en un error vergonzoso y ahora las veía a sus pies con notoria furia en sus ojos, creyendo incluso que había hecho lo correcto cuando vio esa cara sorprendida.

Solo que las palabras confusas del hombre reventaron su burbuja; creyéndolo inexplicable paso extendió su mano sobre las marchitas flores, pasando sobre ellas, estas obtuvieron una vida rebosante de un segundo a otro, añadiendo su enojo sin sentido cerro su palma hasta convertirlas en polvo. No entendía lo que ocurría y eso le molestaba como ninguna otra cosa en todos sus años de existencia.

También se había detenido a pensar en los ojos de aquel hombre, si bien sus palabras y acciones eran inusuales, su mirada le generaba más duda que otra cosa. Brillante, resplandeciente…pero había algo más que no terminaba de encajar con las palabras de la mujer de blanco, algo que incluso parecía enterrado en lo más profundo, casi imperceptible que causaba inquietud cuanto más lo pensaba, sobre todo después de su anunciada partida.

La primera vez podía llegar a entenderlo, él no se había marchado, lo habían apartado, la vida breve de los que los rodeaban los hacía caprichosos; pero ahora se marchaba con una despedida que parecía gritar que era la última vez. Volviendo confusos sus recuerdos y borrando ese brillo que trato de recordar testarudamente y como nunca antes deseo detener el tiempo, deseo corregirlo en sus palabras, deseo golpearlo por sus imprudencias y aclarar que “Lady” no era la forma de llamarle.

Con esta determinación decidió seguirle, pero no solo los portones lo impedían, pues su refugio en su mente cansada había sido tal que había olvidado como andar. Trato de llamar, pero la situación se repetía otra vez. En su deseo de vida, parecía que había olvidado como vivirla.

Tomo hasta el ocaso para que sus intentos dieron fruto, logrando pararse de aquella silla, dejando que el camisón blanco cubriese sus tobillos por lo grande que le resultaba y dejando su clavícula al descubierto de forma descuidada; con este logro podía ver más allá en el paisaje de la ventana, no solo los árboles, los bordes del mar y la punta de un palacio a lo lejos. Creyéndose victorioso extendió su pierna para andar, como lo recordada haberlo visto, ya no viendo el paisaje, sino el alfombrado del piso. Se había caído a su primer paso, si es que se le puede llamar paso.

Aunque no podía entenderé su error, ni el supuesto dolor que debía estar entrelazado con su acción, noto su avance. Por lo que una vez más impulso la fuerza en sus brazos para estar de pie y dar otro paso hacia una caída; avanzando por la habitación para sostenerse de lo que sea para ponerse en pie y volver a caer. Doloroso a la vista, pero efectivo para el rubio llego hasta las puertas de la habitación, encontrándose con las dos direcciones que daban el pasillo. Aunque era la habitación del fondo, había un pequeño espacio antes de llegar al fondo del corredor.

Sintiendo más corto el último tramo se aproximó a ese callejón, confundiendo una pintura de colores oscuros como una salida y decepcionándose al descubrirlo, sobre todo por el esfuerzo perdido en sus “pasos” hasta llegar ahí. Sintiendo que realmente sería difícil seguir los pasos de ese hombre apoyo su frente en un suspiro cansado que debía llevar palabras de maldición. Notando una corriente tan similar a las flores, ya echas polvo, que tenía en días anteriores. ¿Vida o solo su mente hambrienta de entretenimiento? No le interesaba saber ¿si otros como él veía o sentía lo mismo? ¿Si podían manipularlo o no? Estaba lejos de sus pensamientos, pero llegados ahí tuvo el impulso de seguirlo. Descubriendo a su ver el muro duro que giraba al apoyar su cuerpo.

Sabiendo que debía seguir aquellas corrientes, término de apoyar su cuerpo para caer en un espacio pequeño dentro de los muros; donde los rayos del agonizante sol se colaban entre las piedras que lo formaban, dando belleza y misterio a aquel lugar tan estrecho. Viendo sus palmas llenarse de polvo supo que aquel lugar era secreto para los habitantes de la Fortaleza y aunque notaba una menor acumulación de polvo en ciertas zonas, no parecían simbólicas, dando a entender que en su tiempo fueron las últimas pisadas llenas de fuerza que soporto de aquel lugar. También descubrió al mirar hacia arriba que se tratada de un camino pedregoso de bloque a bloque; aunque Lady no comprendía que era, se había encontrado con unas gradas en espiral con un destino desconocido.

También noto el barandal de metal oxidado que lo rodeaba, tomándolo de apoyo para sostener su cuerpo en sus brazos y ascender sin provocar una aparatosa caída , dejando sus pies tocar el piso de tramo a tramo, cerca de las antiguas pisadas, para apreciar su alrededor. Pues el sol no solo entraba entre de los resquicios de los muros, se habían dispuestos ventanales en su recorrido que hace habían opacado haciendo difícil de ver lo que mostraban más allá.

Su avance lento lo llevo hasta donde ya no podía ver el piso del que partió ni el techo al que debía llegar; pero las pisadas antiguas que lo acompañaban se habían detenido frente a una de estas ventanas, llevando lo a ver por esta, que la noche caía sobre la Fortaleza con su manto de oscuridad. Haciendo difícil distinguir su, ya difícil, camino. Pero sintiendo esa corriente con más fuerza la siguió ciegamente hasta chocar con lo que parecía una puerta del techo, del que colgaba un cordel envejecido.

Ahí de pie, lo tomo entre sus dedos para jalarlo, obteniendo un crujido lastimoso de la pradera que habría paso hasta desdoblándose en un pequeño tramo de madera para subir, una escalinata vieja. Sintiendo el golpe de la corriente en su rostro supo que debía seguir su camino. Adentrándose con la misma lentitud y esfuerzo torpe hasta ese lugar casi en tinieblas, que tenía un amplio tragaluz ovalado que dejaba ver más allá en la noche ya avanzada. Notando solo sombras sin formas, Lady se concentró en los misterios de aquel lugar, pues había descubierto la torre de la Fortaleza.

Aunque el espacio era reducido, estaba atestado de muchas formas apiladas que se perdían en las sombras; algo que llevo a la muñeca a perderse en sus memorias. Tal vez los orígenes del reino le habían olvidado, pero lo recordaba.

Una vez obtenido la victoria algunas muñecas fueron dejadas entre los pasajes ocultos del nuevo reino, su madre seguía al rey, que se llamaba asimismo sabio, como su guardia más leal y en esa lealtad lo dejo en los pasajes ocultos del reino, a resguardar por su vida aquel lugar o hasta que su madre volviera a por él. No sabía que lo que ocurrió con los demás que habían asumido el cargo con él, si huyeron o no, no era su responsabilidad. Por lo que vagaba entre los pasillos, oyendo el mundo que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, viéndolo entre las pequeñas fisuras que escapaban a la vista común.

Aunque el tiempo parecía no pasar para él, tarde o temprano llegaron a sus oídos los rumores de la muerte de su madre; y sin a quien esperar gozo de una libertad extravagante, llegando a pasar hacia el mundo en un sin número de veces, pero retornando a los oscuros pasajes secretos del palacio al distinguir que era el único lugar del que podía volver. Con el mundo rodeándole no tomo mucho más para que se refugiara en su mente y su voz se perdiera entre los crujidos de la estructura polvorienta hasta que un día un anciano hombre tropezó con sus piernas mientras reposaba en el piso y lo saco a la luz.

El resto carecía de valor para él, dejándolo en el olvido, solo llegando a sentir nuevamente cuando sus pies habían chocado con un arroyo en medio de las montañas, donde solo pudo ser consiente del paso del tiempo al ver su reflejo tan distinto, pues en sus memorias era un pequeño niño que apenas alcanzaba tomar la mano de su madre. Atraído por este reflejo se dejó llevar por el agua hasta ser encontrado en una pila de cadáveres que obstruían y marchitaban el hermoso arroyo.

Tal vez la imagen de la muerte breve de quienes creía haber oído toda su vida sumado a su joven apariencia aisló su mente en un especie de sueño seminconsciente hasta que llego un hombre empapado en lluvia a tocar su puerta.

Antes de que su mente se perdiera la luna llego a su alto cenit, quitando las nubes a su paso llego a iluminar levemente la torre. Lady pudo notar que aquel lugar, alguna vez fue una habitación de un pintor, pues no solo había una cama empolvada, había un caballete y un sin número de cuadros apilados cubiertos torpemente con sabanas grises.

Dando unos pasos llego hasta el caballete, descubriendo una pintura incompleta de la cual parecía concentrarse aquella corriente similar de las flores; tocando torpemente el lienzo con las puntas de sus dedos un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, pues por un momento vio el lugar reluciente como limpio y en su lugar una dama de ropas sencillas que pintaba mientras sostenía su vientre hinchado.

Tras separarse del lienzo se vio envuelto en el anterior viejo y sucio lugar, así como la corriente había desaparecido de la pintura incompleta; y a causa del polvo solo podía ver la silueta borrosa de un rorro que parecía sonreír de forma malévola. Dejándolo de lado intento con otras pinturas a la espera de sentir algo; había olvidado las razones que le habían llevado ahí a causa de una curiosidad extraña que brotaba en su ser.

Aunque desconocía a la mayoría de personas en los retratos, uno que otro hizo que mirara con detenimiento, descubriendo no solo a la mujer de blanco y a la otra de rasgos afilados, sino al mismo hombre que le parecía extraño, pero se veía diferente, tenía un brillo casi idéntico a sus memorias borrosas, pero no le otorgaban esa sensación reconfortante como misteriosa, también de que en algunos se mostraba junto a una dama que no reconocía, sobre todo por su ennegrecido rostro. En otros retratos también encontró la figura de una mujer muy parecida a la que creyó que pinto al rorro, de cabellera roja y gesto amable, junto a un hombre que tenía una sombra del que llamaban Jean.

Incluso encontró un retrato de su joven cara que citaba su nombre “Jean-Jacques, mi pequeño JJ”; donde parecía que la pintora realmente había guardado un pedazo del aquel tiempo en tan tierno cuadro. Lady no pudo evitar recordar aquella frase que decía que “un autor siempre dejaría parte su alma en su obra”, pes el brillo de los ojos del pequeñín mostraban más del que ahora presumían.

Sintiendo la diferencia, Lady se siguió rebuscando entre tantos cuadros hasta llegar a uno que había sido dejado al fondo de tantos, siendo de aquella mujer de pelo rojo y mirada amable que portaba la misma joya que la mujer blanca. Aunque estaba en peor estada, ennegrecido por una capa de hollín, el joven rubio sintió atracción por el cuadro, pues a sus ojos esa corriente se arremolinaba en el lienzo.

Tocando con torpeza la medalla pintada un sinfín de imágenes galoparon hasta su mente en cuestión de segundos; algunos muy confusos para comprender, otras muy crueles para obviar y otras que parecían decir más de lo que aparentaban. Reteniendo lo último de aquello vio antes sus ojos nuevamente aquella figura rojiza perderse en el paisaje del tragaluz, escuchando el traqueteo de unas pisadas ansiosas para convertirlo en dagas afiladas que atacaban su mente como su vientre; así vio como rompía el tragaluz y se arrojaba del mismo. Como aquel hombre de los retratos perdía su mirada en el lienzo azul del mar que había recogido en su seno a aquella mujer.

La corriente desapareció de entre los dedos de Lady y parecía abandonar el lugar, dejando a su invitado sosteniendo un cuadro roído que paso a polvo en segundos. Parte de ese polvo había quedado como mancha en su camisón blanco y otro tanto cubrió sus pies descalzos. A solo unos pasos del caballete ya podía ver el paisaje más claro que ofrecía el tragaluz, que parecía, había sido restaurado, pues estaba amaneciendo por los tonos rosáceos que lucía el cielo.

Pero el joven muñeco no se movió, apenas si distinguió tal cambio y con su cuerpo aun sumergido en tinieblas recordó vívidamente los ojos claros de aquel hombre, brillantes a primera vista, y oscuros en el fondo; pues ahora los relatos de la mujer blanca cobraban vida y encajaban con la verdad como con la mentira que quedaba atrás.

Observando la distinción entre la luz y las sombras su gesto cambio a ira, pues ya no deseaba mantener el tiempo para apreciar ese brillo, ahora parecía despreciarlo, despreciarse por apreciarlo y deseando con toda fuerza borrarlo.

Como podía expresarle todo aquello, creí que lo entendería; debía de entenderlo; de todos los demás solo aquel de nombre Jean le había tratado como un humano, pero el mismo apenas lo comprendía, distinguiendo solo una horrible ira

¿Qué debería decir para que lo comprenda? No, pensó que ya lo comprendería, porque en ese instante en que se despedía parecía tan…solitario. Aquel brillo lo ocultaba, a su frágil ser que fue dejado atrás, que había forzado a ser fuerte.

El momento en que el Archiduque, o así lo habían llamado, ingreso al salón, el instante en que se conocieron, se repetía en su retina cada pequeño encuentro; en una pequeña tormenta un hombre azotaba la puerta, la lluvia le había empapado por completo, dejando oculto su rostro por su oscuro cabello mojado, el gesto que dejaba entrever era cargado de dureza y frialdad que parecía esfumarse al hablar, pero solo por un momento logro verse reflejado en esos vacíos ojos y solo esta vez parecía que no era suyos.

_“Tan solitario como yo”_

Él estaba tan vivo, tan caliente, como la vida que recorre sus venas, pero de alguna manera extraña estaba tan muerto como aquella muñeca inmóvil, de alguna extraña manera se podía llamar iguales; si ha algún poeta le preguntasen diría que ninguno poseía alma. El celeste se vio en verde, como espejos, mostraron lo desolado que se encontraban los cascarones que llamaban cuerpo. 

_“Realmente estabas tan solo como yo_   
_Realmente estas tan solo como yo, realmente estarás tan solo como siempre lo estuve_   
_¿Por qué? solo le queda esa pequeña duda_   
_Cuando regreses lo diré, no sé cómo, pero lo diré_   
_No quiero estar solo otra vez._   
_¿Tú me dejaras como los demás? no quiero volver a esa gruta oscura a la espera de que tropiecen de nuevo conmigo.”_

El relincho de los caballos atrajo su atención y dando sus casis primeros pasos sin caerse logro distinguir el carruaje que había perdido el día anterior, dirigiéndose a la Fortaleza, donde creía que aquel hombre había usado para marcharse, sintiendo una emoción confusa mezclada con su anterior ira fue a su encuentro.

_“No me dejaras en este oscuro castillo_   
_No morirás como los demás”_

Siendo la prisa uno de sus prioridades cayo más torpemente a cada paso, hasta que inevitablemente llego al piso del que partió con un estrepitoso golpe que le parecía indoloro, había caído por las gradas de piedra, aunque no sentía dolor alguno el golpe había atontado su mente, dejándolo en silencio en el pequeño sitio y oyendo a lo lejos las voces de aquel hombre, que sonaba tan llena de alegría como en sus retratos. Aparándose a tumbos y dejando su peso en el muro regreso al pasillo que lleva a su habitación, pero al notar la clara desventaja que llevaba con ese sujeto decidió atraparlo en el camino.

Desde la planta baja, Jean tenía intención de ir al piso de Lady, pues había traído un cambio de ropa y toneladas de trabajo que cargaba Chío mientras el luchaba por descifrar su propia letra en sus notas; Isabella los seguía con libros en sus brazos que solo significaban más trabajo atrasado del manejo del reino, pero aun si su conversación era animada y tranquila, casi calidad por estar de vuelta en su llamado hogar.

Aunque su charla casual se había detenido por el moreno, pues dejo su andar quieto, quedando varado en los escalones para mirar fijamente al pie de los mismos, donde la figura cubierta de polvo de Lady lo saludo al solo estar de pie frente sus ojos. Siendo esa emoción indescriptible brillar con fuerza en sus ojos, sin pensar que este muñeco ya no tenía ira, solo resolución, dando un paso hacia los escalones se lanzó para atraparle.

_“Debo decírtelo._   
_La próxima vez, la próxima vez_   
_Te lo diré…”_

  
_\-----------------------------》_

_El llamado cadáver era quien sufría de esta soledad, el tiempo no había sido piadoso del mismo, pues parecía haberle olvidado, ya no envejecía sin importar las décadas que pasaran. Para cuando alguien entrase a sus ojos al segundo siguiente ya partiría lejos de su lado. Sin deseo de aferrarse a nada imito a los cadáveres, pensando que así la muerte se compadecería de su sufrimiento._

_Por lo que cuando el torpe hombre le recogió no sintió diferencia alguna pues desaparecía antes de que recordase su nombre; pero este torpe hombre realmente le sorprendió, cuanto más lograba conocer de este extraño, más familiar le parecía la turbulenta vorágine de hechos que conformaban sus historias._

_Se dice también que se reunió en una mesa redonda junto a los demonios que acompañaban al hombre torpe, aunque era un invitado no deseado, su valor se demostró una vez que dio sus primeros pasos._

**_♤♡◇♧◇♡♤♡◇♧◇♡♤_ **

**_Continuará..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola Hollywood!! Ok no, muchas caricaturas. Se viene un capitulo desde la perspectiva de nuestra querida muñeca, Lady; pero seguirá la ruta de la historia. Tómenlo como una aclaración.   
> Una cosa mas, si ven palabras que no encajan o que forman oraciones sin sentido alguno ¡¡¡AVISEME!!! Mi dislexia esta peor en estos días.
> 
> Y otra vez "adivina la frase" no hay participantes, auch, me duelen.


	10. Muñeca, aprende a vivir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autora (autora, ñee~~) un romance precipitado y sin contexto??? (Aunque no niego que quiero escribir algo así)
> 
> Cualquier error: AVISEME!  
> Lean las palabras de nuestro lindo muñeco.

**_Muñeca, aprende a vivir- Lecciones Torcidas I_ **

  
“ _Idiota_ ”

El momento parecía haberse congelado; Lady había descendido de lo alto de las gradas, tal vez decir arrojado era más preciso, pero llevado por la emoción que le caracterizaba al moreno alcanzo en el aire su delgada figura y aunque tomarlo en brazos le resultó difícil por el lugar corto de los escalones sentía que había sido exitosos. Pues Lady descansaba a cada lado de su torso sus piernas e incluso las movía con cierta impaciencia, sus brazos atraparon en un ceñido ajuste el cuello de Jean y su leve respiración provocaba cosquillas al chocar con sus orejas. Jean se vio indefenso cuando creyó haber oído algo.

—¡Idiota! — exclamo Chío con reproche— ¡¿Estas idiota?! Pudieron lastimarse.

Solo después de este regaño Jean giro su cuerpo aun con el rubio entre sus brazos, cargándolo de esa forma; viendo confundido el rostro molesto y preocupado de su hermana, tras preguntar con la mirada cambio su vista hacia Isabella, que de igual forma le veía con ansias de dar algún reclamo, pero Jean no dejo que ninguna hablara, pues susurro al borde de la euforia.

—…ha caminado— sintiendo que sus palabras no eran lo suficientemente significativas llevo al rubio ante ambas mujeres, mirándolas con la emoción extrema desbordando en su rostro, una emoción casi infantil— ¡¡Lady ha dado sus pasos, sus primeros pasos!!

Ambas damas se vieron confusas, pero Jean no dio más valor a su reacción apagada, tomando de la cintura a su preciada carga para alzarle en el aire con júbilo, aunque su rostro se deformo por instantes en pena, alarmando de sobre manera a Isabella.

—¡¿Qué ocurre?! — Jean devolvió al joven a su pecho mientras expulsaba el aire que creía retener.

—Pesa mucho— susurro agobiado— ya entiendo por qué no pudo andar con este peso

La aparatosa risa de Chío hizo eco en el salo, incluso Isabella se cubría u boca en un intento de no reír; pues quien había sido molestado se veía en extremo molesto, tomando el rostro de jean y estirándolo como queja, creyendo que sus acciones serían suficientes para cambiar la actitud de ese molesto hombre. Pero contrario a lo esperado, Jean le observo con la misma emoción desbordante, llegando a cortar la distancia entre sus rostros; casi rozando su nariz.

—Jean, no le llames gordo— dijo ahogada en risas.

—Expresivo…¡¡ es expresivo!! — exclamo, ignorando cualquier palabra, antes de tomar una bocanada de aire y seguir con sus intenciones originales, alzando su cuerpo delgado en el aire mientras se movía a grandes pasos revelando su euforia— ¡¡Lady ha dado sus primeros pasos!!

—¡deberías bajarle antes de que caiga encima de ti! — indico a los oídos sordos de Jean, que mantenía al joven rubio en el aire en un intento de festejo y de observación. Al ser ignorada solo pudo suspirar resignada.

—No lo intente Marquesa, como dicen “ _el primer amor sabe a limón_ ”, Jean ha avanzado en su investigación de su vida en cuestión de una noche, no me sorprende que actué de esta manera, ha crecido entre muñecas y hoy una parece más humana. — ambas disfrutaron de la algarabía que desprendía Jean, creyendo ver antes sus ojos al pequeño que jugaba con ellas hasta meterse en problemas, manteniendo su mirada fija en el hombre Isabella dejo libre sus palabras.

—Tal vez lo entiendo un poco, a él, como al resto; están vivos pero es una vida frágil que se puede mantener entre sus dedos, danzando con libertad en los males del mundo, enfermedad, hambre, muerte, miseria. En sus frágiles vidas solo existe el temor a la soledad, entonces ¿podemos convertirnos en sus curas? Aquello nos complace y deseamos atesorarlo “que vivan solo para ti” es un ideal sacado de cuentos…cuentos con los que crecimos. — sintiendo la opresión en su pecho las palabras de Isabella se oyeron como un lamento tortuoso— de forma egoísta dirigimos nuestras vidas a ello con deseo de reciprocidad, consumiéndonos en el mismo, pagando el precio necesario cuando los sentimientos no los alcanzan.

—Muy pocos tienen la fortuna de ello— consoló Chío—está el otro lado; la arrogancia que atrae el saber que una vida depende de ti o al menos que eso aparenta, deseosos de forzar los limites; ¿hasta cuánto puede necesitarme? A falta de marca o sangre se despierta el instinto más vil del ser humano, el de hacer daño. Son existencias frágiles que solo desena proteger o devorar porque ¿qué lugar más seguro hay si no es como uno? Pero tal vez tiene un enfoque distinto, si bien lo ve tan emocionado, no hay más que admiración en su mirada.

Buscando la confirmación de las palabras de la condesa, Isabella dio una mirada más hacia Jean, quien interactuaba animadamente con la muñeca y esta le respondía jalando su rostro con ceño fruncido, solo obteniendo risas por parte del moreno. Para intervenir, Chío aplaudió en busca de atraer su atención, pero un pequeño desgarro silencio a todos, seguido de una fuerte exclamación.

—¡Señor! — Yuko ingresaba a la sala seguida de su familia, quienes se disponían a servir— no debe rasgar las ropa de nadie.

El silencio incomodo reino, ahora Jean bajo hasta el piso al rubio, tratando de ocultarlo en su pecho junto con la ropa desgarrada por su descuidado manejo; siendo el rostro sin expresión de las mujeres algo que temia, pues una tras otra repitió.

—Pervertido de mar

—Sí, Pervertido de mar— asintiendo Yuko sus hijas lo creyeron un juego e iniciaron una repetición conjunta, por lo que Jean ya no vio que más cara salvar, entregando al rubio a las manos de su hermana con una disculpa.

—Me emocione demasiado.

—Dejando de lado tu perversión— pincho Chío— Yuko, encárgate de vestirle, se le trajeron unas cuantas prendas en el carruaje. Luego alcánzanos en el jardín trasero

Con una reverencia Yuko se despidió y junto a su esposo cargaron al rubio, dejando que las trillizas siguieran al resto. Ellos solo llevaron la pila de libros y papeles a lo que sería el jardín trasero. Aunque ahora había sido despojado de toda gloria, la limpieza aplicada desde el primer día dejo una pradera donde se había hecho espacio para el cultivo de flores con el fin de embellecerlo. Pues no era tan amplio, ya que aún se encontraban en los límites del risco, siendo lo más llamativo como los árboles se habían obstinado a crecer en los lados, pero sobre eso, destacaba al fondo del jardín una glorieta de metal delgado y brillante, parecido al oro, en función de sus pilares y cristal grueso como sus paredes en media luna, junto a una mesa de caoba tallada, siendo la naturaleza creciente en su estructura lo que lo volvía acogedor como encantador.

—Había olvidado la glorieta de mamá…— susurro Chío, dejando los papeles en la mesa— aunque no parece muy seguro de trabajar en los jardines

—El aire nos vendrá bien— convenció Jean mientras atrapaba una hoja que escapaba por el viento— aunque habrá que hacer ajustes.

—Lady se presenta— interrumpió Yuko, manteniéndole junto a ella mientras sus hijas parecían jugar en la pradera manteniéndose a gatas.

—¡Perfecto! El primer arreglo es darle una pulida a este lugar— índico Jean, pidiendo que Yuko se acercase para ver el lugar más detenidamente, esta duda brevemente al ver al muñeco, pero confiando en la compañía de sus hijas se aproximó.

El trio infantil vio sorprendida como se mantenía en pie, pero su joven mente no comprendía como su rostro parecía agriarse, sobretodo de que estaba vestida hermosa y simplemente con un díselo similar a los atuendos blancos de la condesa, haciéndole lucir deslumbrante. Convenciéndose de que su amargura se debía a su aburrimiento, instaron a jugar con ellas.

Por otro lado en la glorieta de cristal se mantenía una acalorada conversación sobre sus futuras acciones, no solo del mantenimiento del lugar, sino las medidas de seguridad.

—Es peligroso para cualquiera, si no tenemos el suficiente cuidado podemos caer por el borde— expuso Isabella— la pradera no es apta. Ni para andar, mucho menos enseñar.

—¿Enseñar? ¿a quién? — pregunto confuso el moreno, ganándose u golpe en la cabeza por su hermana.

—¡A Lady! A quien más, si tienes una muñeca de adorno a tu lado solo obtendrás el odio del pueblo, no conseguirás tregua alguna y no tendrás tiempo para una cura si estalla una guerra civil.

—Lady también es una muñeca, por lo que debe demostrar que tu trato lo lleva más allá de eso, si se acostumbran a verla tan humana, la mención de una cura no perturbara a muchos— secundo Isabella.

—Además creo que sería una buena forma de ver los resultados señor— opino Yuko en medio de un susurro. Ante su firma disposición, Jean no veía forma de negarse, no sabría cómo lo tomaría Lady, pues el mismo sentía el tedio de las lecciones desde su juventud, por lo que trato de hallar una respuesta desde la misma Lady, pero al ver por la pradera desierta la duda le asalto.

—¿No habían traído a Lady al jardín trasero? — cuestiono a Yuko, quien afirmo tras asentir— …no esta

Los presentes se giraron consternados, pues la presencia de Lady había desaparecido, creyendo posible que cayese del borde empezaron a llamarle alarmados, hasta que Yuko se paró en media pradera a gritar.

—¡niñas! — seguido de su nombre, una a una salió del prado con solo ponerse de pie— ¿y Lady?

Las niñas señalaron en la dirección del borde a la par que un fuerte chasquido les alertaba, corriendo hasta el borde, donde uno de los árboles que crecían en los laterales crujía por su repentina carga. El joven rubio había caído sobre este, persiguiendo lo que parecía un pájaro de plumas coloridas.

—Felicidades al andar de Lady— a falta de palabras jean aplaudió, ganándose el reproche de quienes lo rodeaban a excepción del joven que apenas le había dado una mirada— una ave tan rara es digna de observar, pero no de tocar a menos que te lo permita.

Sin esperar más Yuko saco a fuerza al rubio, después de llamar a su esposo, pues el rubio parecía interesado en el pequeño animal de tal forma que ignoraba cualquier llamado que se le hacía. Notando lo opaco de sus ojos, Jean supo que su tratamiento debía seguir si deseaba avanzar en la cura para su hermana; dejando el lugar con Lady, que parecía perdido como antes.

—La pradera será cortada, habiliten la glorieta y mañana iniciaremos los preparativos para la ceremonia de título.

Sin oportunidad de rechazo Jean se introdujo a la Fortaleza, no tardo mucho a que Chío le siguiese para recibir el mismo trato, dejando a Isabella para especificar los preparativos que necesitaban para tener lista la pradera.

Pues la ceremonia en la que darían el título de Archiduque a Jean estaba demasiada próxima y uno de sus preocupaciones parecía dar nacimiento a otras, siendo la habilidad de andar por cuenta propia de Lady. Aunque no decía palabra, no tenía tanto valor ahora que podía aprender a andar, pero no hablar no significaba que debía ser ignorante; por lo que debían repasar historia, literatura y otras ramas, así como danza y lucha.

En solo acondicionar el patio trasero ya había llegado la noche a la Fortaleza, siendo imposible a Chío quedarse por su esposo, el Conde, y a Isabella por la supuesta relación de compromiso que llevaban, Jean se quedó solo con Lady en la Fortaleza, ya que incluso la servidumbre adicional se marchaba al ocaso y la fija reposaba afuera del castillo, la misma que había dejado al joven en la habitación de un principio. Sin más encuentros Jean se perdió entre sus sueños al tocar su cómoda cama.

Fue entrada la noche que un ruido de golpes lo despertó asustado, pues el estruendo había sido memorable, aunque sus ojos se hallaban cansados lo segundo que noto era que no veía nada. Al parecer las nubes cubrían celosamente el cielo, volviéndolo oscuro, tanto, que no podía ver su propia mano hasta sentirla contra su cara. Convenciéndose de que los ruidos eran productos de sus sueños trato de volver al mundo de los sueños.

Solo que una ola de estrepitosos golpes le sacaron de sus sabanas para tomar una pequeña linterna de tamaño i forma de un huevo, donde pincho uno de sus dedos para dar vida al mecanismo, que ahora irradiaba una luz azulada desde el centro, dándole algo de visibilidad a su entorno. Olvidando calzar algo, fue en busca de los ruidos.

Pasando su puerta supo a que debían atribuirse, después de todo la puerta de la habitación de Lady se hallaba abierta, no tenía en mente si las muñecas dormían, pero era claro que con esta oscuridad no haya visto nada y había tropezado, por lo que solo siguió su camino para confirmar sus suposiciones y como tal, el joven rubio había caído…por las escalerilla del salón.

—¡Lady! — grito Jean, bajando a su encuentro aterrorizado sorprendiéndose en breve al no notar cambio en este, es más, ahora veía con algo de chispa en sus ojos hacia Jean, específicamente a la pequeña linterna. — ¿Te hiciste daño?

Lady tardo en responder, pero negó con la cabeza sin quitar la vista en la linterna, obteniendo un suspiro por parte de Jean y enseñando con orgullo su creación, tomando una apagada de las cercanías le enseño el mecanismo. Olvidando el pequeño accidente que tuvo, repitiéndose una y otra vez que se trataba de una muñeca.

—Es una lamparilla que funciona con una gota de sangre— pinchando su dedo no tardo en que la luz apareciera, haciendo brillar en sorpresa el gesto de Lady— ¿deseas intentar?

Tras asentir; Jean le llevo algunas lamparillas para que intentase, siendo el resultado el mismo. Su piel era tan dura que aplastaba el filo, siendo imposible de obtener una gota de su sangre como de poner en marcha el mecanismo. Viéndose agraviado, Lady tenía claras intenciones de lanzarlo lejos, siendo detenido por las palabras de Jean.

—Si necesitas luz ven conmigo la próxima vez, ver en esta oscuridad es difícil para cualquiera, pero aun no me explico caíste— Lady ignoro su cuestionamiento frunciendo el ceño y negándose a verle, creyendo que esas palabras se decían con burla provocando su ira rápidamente.

Por lo que tomo una de las mejillas de Jean para estirarla en un intento por reclamarle, también paso por su mente golpear su cabeza de la misma forma en que lo había hecho Chío, pero su dominio sobre sus brazos era algo burdo y si fallaba en hasta en eso sentía que podría hundirse en la tierra y no salir. Para pasar el momento solo se concentró en la luz de las lamparillas.

—Ja, ja, ja, My Lady es un lindo kitten— las palabras se escapaban de su comprensión, pero el rostro sonriente del hombre ya le daba un mal augurio y un deseo de alcanzar su rostro para aleccionarlo. Sintiendo esa perturbación Jean dio unos pasos atrás, alejándose un poco más retorno con retazos de tela, ganándose la atención de Lady que daba su condolencia al hombre una ver que Chío viese su desastre, embozando brevemente una sonrisa ladina que confundió Jean como aprobación.

Después de ello no tomo mucho para que Jean envolviese sus extremidades con los retazos de tela dejando algunos como hilos de marioneta, aunque estaba curioso de sus acciones parecía que había algo malo en todo ellos, aunque dio unos cuantos pasos en su guía, la cachetada que le propinaron las damas al encontrarles en la mañana le dejo en claro sus suposiciones.

Incluso siendo casi media mañana aún se podía distinguir los dedos delgados en la mejilla de Jean mientras revisaba la pila de papeles sentado en la glorieta, manteniendo una guerra fría con su hermana, que había dispuesto una mesa bajo uno de los árboles, siendo Isabella la única que podía funcionar de mediadora, ya que el joven rubio se hallaba perdido nuevamente en su mente.

Aun así Chío se dedicó a enseñar literatura, filosofía y poesía; dejando a Isabella el manejo de la Fortaleza en cuanto a la servidumbre fija respecto a las instrucciones de medidas de seguridad, siendo Yuko y su esposo los primeros en entrenar en defensa como manejo de armas, dejando al resto de servidumbre terminar de trabajar en el jardín junto a las trillizas, que veían divertidas lo que hacían.

—¿señor — pregunto una doncella— que espacio debemos dejar para sus cultivos?

—Dale un poco más— explico tras darle una mirada— necesita espacio para desarrollarse

—¡Así que sabes que es necesitar espacio! — exclamo molesta Chío desde su lugar, dejando el libro de filosofía frente al rubio, claramente seguía molesta.

—Por favor escuche mis indicaciones— hablo Jean a la doncella mientras veía sonriente a su hermana— ¡es importante preguntar antes de dar las cosas por hecho!

—¡Sí, atar a alguien y manejarlo como marioneta es muy difícil de malentender! — en medio de su discusión tanto Isabella como Yuko deseaba enterrarse para no pasar tal pena ajena, pues ambos parecía no querer ceder. — además ¡para que quiere flores el pervertido de mar!

—¡Son medicinales! — ignorando las defensas de su hermano, Chío siguió su lección, el viento había ojeado en el libro hasta llegar a unas ilustraciones de flores, tan bellamente retratadas que borro toda enemistad anterior que sentía en su corazón.

—Mira Lady, aquí dicta: “ _las flores son el lenguaje del alma que no podemos expresar en su totalidad, junto con la luz que se nos otorga al nacer se vuelve intrínseco de uno mismo. Gratitud es lo que se debe sentir”_ tal vez es muy importante el lenguaje de las flores. Habrán muchas propuestas indebidas disfrazadas de arreglos florales que debes rechazar inmediatamente ¡ah! Aunque claro hay otros significados, pero por el momento ve estas flores para familiarizarte. — tomando aire exclamo antes de cerrar el libro con furia— ¡para no cae en las manos de puerco!

—¡Ya entendí! “pervertido de mar”

Sus continuas discusiones siguieron por un varios días, siendo sin falta que cuando la condesa entrase a la Fortaleza encontrase la misma escena una y otra vez; pues el rubio visitaba cada noche a Jean con la intención de obtener un poco de luz para practicar su andar, pues de tantas veces que le cargaban había desarrollado cierta vergüenza, tal vez más aguda a causa de la infantil celebración del moreno a cada pequeña acción, pues sus avances pequeños le parecían extraordinarios en la elaboración de la cura, siendo su cercanía meramente a causa de la misma, dando consuelo a la condesa. Ahora la situación parecía enfriarse.

— _“…la gratitud se expresa, reclamo el sepulturero, quien me agradezca estará conectado no solo a la muerte, si no a mi…”_ ¡Lady! Lady presta atención— proclamo Chío que habían mantenido sus lecciones en el jardín trasero, siendo una obra clásica lo que leía, pero Lady parecía cada vez más perdido, dirigiendo su mirada al grupo de entrenamiento de Isabella así como a la servidumbre que se encargaba del mantenimiento del jardín, que había crecido rápidamente como antes estaba.

—Tal vez mi condesa debería tomar un descanso— quien hablaba había sorprendido por la espalda a Chío, colocando frente a ella un singular ramo de flores, hermosas como relucientes dejaron sin palabras a la condesa, llegando a sentirse cohibida por reconocer la voz de Conde.

—…Son muy bonitas, no deberías traerlas hasta aquí— dando la espalda a Lady, la condesa encaro al Conde, manteniendo una interacción dulce entre ellos.

—En un futuro podrás compensármelo— guiño en coquetería, obteniendo un rostro apenado de la joven.

—Idiota…— ajeno a la escena de rosa Jean evitaba mirar en la esa dirección, siendo abordado por alguien más.

—¿El conde siempre trata así a la señorita Chío? — Pichit, el mensajero, veía desde abajo con ojos brillantes junto al trio de niñas, solo que ellas veían con interés una pequeña plántula que sostenía el mensajero entres sus manos.

—¿Vienes a recoger los papeles terminados? — la respuesta con otra pregunta dejo en blanco al mensajero, tras unos segundos mostro el pequeño brote.

—También traje menta como ofrenda de paz, el Conde menciono que se necesita plantas medicinales— el mensajero se concentró a su vez en las plantaciones cerca de la glorieta— ¡¿estas también son!?

—Sí— respondió, era fácil entablar una conversación con este mensajero— solo son algunas fáciles de plantar, aunque faltan más, solo que la información no me es disponible como para plantarlas ¡son fascinantes! pero no creo que sean una ofrenda de paz.

—El conde lo dijo, que unas plantas podría solucionar las cosas con la condesa, ella se muestra muy enfadada en la mansión. — suavizando el gesto Jean acepto la tregua ofrecida, manteniendo una conversación con él. Desde el otro lado Conde convencía a Chío con hermosas palabras.

—¿Qué le pareció mi sorpresa a mi condesa? — susurro mientras acariciaba con mimo el dorso de las manos de la mencionada

— Empiezo a creer que es innecesario recibir estos obsequios, pronto habrá flores de este tipo en el castillo y en la mansión.

— Pero si las hice florecer desde el papel en mi corazón, tanto que casi fue necesario volar con los ruiseñores para tenerlas aquí— al ya no recibir respuesta de Chío, el conde suspiro para dejar atrás su galantería— ¿al menos logre que las cosas se arreglaran entre ustedes? 

—Tienes que ver en esto, ¿no es verdad, Isabella? — la mencionada los ignoro para seguir en sus asuntos. Al tener esta respuesta, Chío decidió dar su brazo a torcer, afirmando al Conde que todo estaba pasado.

—Debo aceptar que me ayudo a obtenerlas de un cargamento del puerto, pero la sonrisa de la condesa es solo mía ¡ah! Aunque aun no entiendo tu furia— Conde vio hacia atrás, donde Lady se había levantado y daba unos pasos en el jardín.

—¡agh! Debo aceptar el avance, pero no los métodos poco convencionales…está aprendiendo de forma torcida— aunque El joven rubio ya caminaba un poco mejor, aun extendía los brazos en el aire, como si los hilos tirasen de sus extremidades.

—Pero está aprendiendo— finalizo el Conde— aunque creo que deberían igualar el pasto, podría tropezar con facilidad.

En lo que afirmaba con la cabeza, Chío perdió de vista al joven rubio, indicando a Conde que le ayudase en su búsqueda llego hasta detener el entrenamiento de Isabella. Lady había desaparecido otra vez y aunque no deseaba que su hermano lo notase, tal fue su revuelo que llego a unirse a la búsqueda con el resto.

Aunque llamaban varias veces no recibían respuestas, llegando a creer necesario llamar a la guardia del Conde para encontrarle, Jean noto el chillido de un grupo de aves coloridas, cerca del borde, que mantenían un vuelo errático como si se involucrasen en una pelea a pleno vuelo. Dando unos pasos en su dirección soltó un suspiro más calmado.

—¡La encontré! — sujeta de uno de los bordes de una escuálida rama, el joven rubio se colgaba tranquilamente con ambas manos cerca del deformado nido de las aves, que picaban con insistencia para apartarle. — Lady deseaba volar.

—¡Jean, no! — separo la condesa a su hermano del borde, indicando a Conde que trajese a Lady

—Parece que tropezó— susurro Isabella, que ante la incomodidad bromeo con la condesa— creo que unas clases de biología son necesarias antes de que se crea un pez y se pierda en el océano.

Después de aquello se dio concluido el día, el Conde se llevó a su condesa, Isabella partió a la par, Lady fue devuelta a su recamara y horas más tarde Jean dormía, aunque su sueño se vio interrumpido, como cada noche sucedía, pues el estruendo ocasionado por su compañía era capaz de despertar a cualquiera. A causa de sus horas perdidas de sueño, Jean realmente deseaba saber la razón de los andares de la muñeca, pues solo parecía cobrar verdadera vida cuando la noche estaba en su plenitud y en el día parecía perderse en el horizonte.

Esta vez, el ruido se repitió encima de su cabeza, confundiéndolo, pues normalmente caía de las gradas del salón, levantándose y sintiendo dolor en su mano entendió que la muñeca parecía haberle visitado, dejando un corte largo atravesando por su dedo, indicándole a su vez que había tomado su linterna.

Jean solo pudo llevar su dedo lesionado a su boca como consuelo, no podía ocultar la lamparilla, pero tampoco sabía cómo dar a entender la funcionalidad del mismo, aunque una gota era suficiente para dar luz, la idea era medir su uso ¿cuán necesaria es y cuanto estas dispuesto a dar? Pero después de tantas noches maldecía su ingenio al no casi no sentir sus dedos.

Consiente de su pequeña, pero molesta, herida, Jean camino a oscuras por el pasillo, descubriendo que Lady no se encontraba en el salón y por el considerable destrozo a su paso, parecía que había subido un piso. Creyéndolo imposible Jean subió a prisas buscando su rastro, encontrándolo en la brevedad en la biblioteca, aunque parecía que el joven rubio había tenido intención de ocultar sus pasos por la puerta entrecerrada. Sintiéndose revitalizado jean decidió participar en ese especie de juego, observándole e la rendija.

El joven rubio se encontraba concentrado en tomar los libros, había tirado muchos por el piso hasta formar pequeñas colinas de los mismos, con la lámpara entre ellos, y ahora se estiraba, apoyándose en la escalera, para rozar con la punta de sus dedos el lomo de unos tomos. Dando un pequeño salto para alcanzarlos cayó con fuerza sobre alfombrado dejando rebotar el libro que buscaba a unos pasos de sí mismo.

Ansioso de ver com0 lo alcanzaría, Jean entreabrió la puerta con un chirrido que percibió alarmado el muñeco, como si en un travesura lo hubiesen atrapado; pero ello fue suficiente para satisfacer la curiosidad de Jean, ya que el joven rubio gateo en el alfombrado para tomar el libro y con mayor prisa fue a tomar la lámpara, solo que su ropa, un camisón largo, entorpeció sus movimientos hasta que, cansado, se lanzó a los libros para ocultarse o enterrarse.

Jean soporto la risa que nacía en su pecho, pues la linterna mostraba su azulada luz entre los libros, grabando en el alfombrado la figura agazapada del joven rubio, que curiosamente se cubría la cabeza con uno de los textos, recordándole a un felino.

En su momento de maldad, Jean decidió molestar un poco al rubio entrando sigilosamente por la puerta para situarse frente a su escondite, no sin antes cerrar con fuerza por donde había ingresado; dejando el tiempo correr, el joven rubio se sintió seguro para sacar su cabeza.

—Ja ja ja, My lady es un ratoncillo de biblioteca, no, un gato de biblioteca, uno que se escabulle a robar “huevos” — tras reponerse, el joven arrojo molesto los libros hacia la cabeza del moreno, que tras fallar unos intentos su ánimo se cayó hasta los suelos, consolándose al tomar la linterna entre sus manos y frustrándose al repetir lo oído.

Reacio, extendió la linterna hacia Jean, con clara intención de devolverla. Al verlo tan afligido, o como lo veía a través de sus ojos, Jean noto lo excesivo de sus palabras; buscando como salvar su situación noto varios de los títulos de los libros, gracias a la luz, que abarcaban desde historia, biología, zoología, entre otros. Llegando a sentir mayor remordimiento por sus palabras, incuso las dichas en la tarde, por lo que viendo como una solución improvisada soltó.

—Consérvalo, bueno, es tuyo...va mejor contigo que conmigo, ja, ja

El joven rubio vio confundido a Jean por unos instantes, hasta que su rostro expreso dicha con una tímida sonrisa, aferrándose a esa pequeña luz; pues había pasado tanto tiempo anhelándola en las tinieblas que sostenerla le parecía un sueño. Aunque su rostro indiferente regreso al notar la presencia del moreno, quien le sonreía complacido de acertar en sus palabras, que tomo entre sus manos uno de los libros de lecciones que vio usar a su hermana en el día. Aunque no era un entusiasta de repasar esos temas de estudio nuevamente, era una forma de compensar su falta de tacto con el rubio, pero este le sorprendió primero al sacar de su refugio un buen número de páginas arrancadas, entregándoselas. Jean sudo frio al solo imaginar que habían sido sacadas de esos libros, llegando a justificar a Lady.

—¿Qué te está enseñando mi hermana?...Repasemos los temas, así no es necesario arrancar las hojas para recordarlo— a la sola mención Lady negó profundamente con la cabeza, sintiéndose identificado Jean le consoló— si pasas las preguntas de Chío podrás entrenar con Isabella, como todo un guerrero y formar una tregua con estos libros.

Al ver el vivo interés de Lady, Jean señalo los sillones de la biblioteca para repasar, pero le joven rubio no se movió de su sitio. Haciendo un análisis más profundo, jean comprendió que el joven se había enredado con el camisón, lo cual era entendible, pues en el día vestía la ropa informal de la condesa que le daba cierta libertad al solo llegar hasta sus rodillas. Para no hacerlo incomodo, el moreno, llevo un sillón hasta estar frente de Lady, donde inicio su lectura en voz alta, señalando las posibles interrogantes que su hermana señalaría.

Entre su mente durmiente por lo próximo del alba, la lectura y el sonido de su propia voz lo hicieron ajeno a las acciones de la muñeca, solo cuando el ruido producido era mayor que su concentración levanto la vista para encontrarse con, lo que el llamo, la travesura del joven rubio, que se concentraba en sacar más y más hojas de los libros. Antes de dar si quiera una palabra para detenerle, el joven rubio presento el montón de hojas, incitándolo a que lo recogiese con notoria urgencia en su gesto.

Solo ahí, Jean noto como el tiempo había desaparecido ya que los primeros rayos del sol se filtraban entre las cortinas de la biblioteca, casi llegando a ellos. Estando relacionado a la flama vivaz de los ojos verdes de Lady, volvió a insistir con el montón de hojas, llegando incluso a golpear con las mismas en las rodillas del moreno.

Con forme Jean tardaba en tomar las hojas, el sol alcanzaba de mayor manera la delgada figura del piso opacando la consciencia del mismo. En el último instante, jean tomo las hojas arrancadas soltando un profundo suspiro.

—En serio… ¿Qué te está enseñando ese astuto zorro? — aunque al revisar el contenido que figuraba en papel la sorpresa que se llevo fue cálida, aunque se tratase de una coincidencia era demasiado.

En el papel se mostraba ilustraciones de una gran variedad de plantas, medicinales como ornamentales, así como diversos métodos de cultivos; que había evitado buscar por su apretado tiempo y aunque solo lo había mencionado una vez, Lady le presentaba las mismas, llegando a sentir una emoción indescriptible. Por lo que, en el último segundo de la conciencia del rubio, pronuncio en un susurro desde una gentil sonrisa.

—Gracias.

El sol termino de cubrir la delgada figura, su conciencia se había vuelto a refugiar en lo profundo de su mente antigua, haciéndolo pasar por una ilusión y aunque el tiempo parecía haberlo borrado, la pequeña lámpara quedo sujeta fuertemente en su mano mientras que su rostro se perdió en un gesto suave y gentil, casi feliz.

Aquella emoción indescriptible, Lady, la había comprendido; porque era real.

**_♤♡♧◇♡♤♡◇♧◇♡♤_ **


	11. Muñeca, guarda tus secretos

_**Muñeca, aprende a vivir- Lecciones Torcidas II** _

_**♤♡◇♧◇♡♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧◇♡♤♡◇** _

Ya habían pasado días desde que inicio las pequeñas clases nocturnas secretas hasta convencer por completo a la condesa que la enseñanza básica había sido cubierta, dejando que el joven rubio pasase a manos de Isabella y aunque su andar no era muy estable, no impedía en demasía al momento de aplicar las instrucciones, incluso el atuendo de un qipao se acomodaba a su figura; tal vez el mayor contratiempo se debía a la poca percepción que tenía Lady, que en más de una vez, se apartaba en su propio mundo.

Por otro lado, Jean sufría las noches de sueño irregular, retrasando su trabajo en todos esos días, hasta que al fin pudo terminarlo para sentarse en la glorieta para enfocarse en la elaboración de la cura; mientras que la condesa le acompañaba a la par que revisaba el trabajo anterior de su hermano.

Aquella mañana se destacaba por las acciones de Jean, que armado con un mortero de porcelana, extraía el jugo de diversas hierbas a la par que revisaba un grupo de apuntes y hojas auxiliares, que no tardaron en caer ante los ojos de la condesa, quien reclamo al descubrir su origen.

— Mamá lloraría si viese como tratas sus libros

— Estoy seguro de que reclamaría el mal olor— añadió el moreno, frunciendo el ceño por el penetrante aroma de su mezcla.

— ¡por los cielos! Por qué huele tan—

— ¿Feo?

— Desagradable— puntualizo la condesa, cubriendo sus fosas nasales con sus manos en un intento de bloquear el aroma pestilente— que clase de “medicina” puede oler así. Vas a matarnos.

— …— Jean ignoro sus palabras y añadiendo un poco de romero logro cubrir el desagradable olor con aquella fragancia fuerte. Al y ano percibirlo la condesa dirigió su conversación hacia el entrenamiento de Isabella con el joven rubio.

— Creo que antes de que nos mates con esos tónicos Isabella lo hará— soltando un suspiro compadeció a la pelinegra, ya su entusiasmo al momento de enseñar combate era tal que hacia retroceder a muchos. Incluso algunos, después de perder un combate con ella, dejaban a las armas para dedicarse a la iglesia.

Jean mantuvo sus acciones, pero no evito dar una mirada al entrenamiento de Isabella, quien demostraba sin descanso las posturas de esgrima; desde el saludo hasta el asalto a sable en un sinfín de repeticiones. Aunque había seleccionado la esgrima por el peso del arma, las reglas a seguir eran bastas.

Lady no tardo en perderse en tantas y el interés que había demostrado en un principio casi había desaparecido, distrayéndose con todo lo que le rodease, específicamente con los aves a las que había asustado hace unos días en su caída por el borde del jardín.

Tal vez las únicas que mantenían el interés eran las trillizas, que jugueteaban con las espadas de madera mientras la joven oriental perseguía al rubio para retomar la clase. Después de tantos intentos fallidos, Isabella tomo una espada común más para lucir los movimientos ante el trio de curiosas aprendices.

— Es sorprendente— afirmo Jean— parece que está en armonía con el mundo.

— Pero parece que no con Isabella— aunque Chío se divertía en las primeras veces, ahora le preocupada la paciencia que le quedaba a la mujer; pues a cada instante llamaba la atención del joven rubio, que indiferente a sus palabras guiaba sus torpes pasos detrás de las aves con el afán de alcanzarles.

De esa forma habían terminado su entrenamiento cerca de unos de los árboles de tronco grueso que se arrimaba a la Fortaleza. Ajeno a que Jean ya había terminado su pequeño brebaje de color verduzco, viscoso a la vista y de un anterior mal olor que se había grabado en las fosas nasales de la condesa. De solo imaginar el sabor provoco un revoltijo en el estómago de Chío, más aun como el líquido se negaba a ser servido en dos pequeñas copas.

— Me pregunto qué clase de loco llama a esto remedio— bufo la condesa. — ¿es necesaria?

— La mejor medicina es la de peor sabor y si es necesaria, los ungüentos ayudar a fortalecer su exterior, pero se necesita algo que fortalezca su interior ¿Quién sabe y recupera la voz?

— ¿Te imaginas a Lady con un voz gutural? Esas que son tan roncas que son capaces de evocar miedo— ante la imagen discordante, Jean negó profundamente antes de hablar.

— ¡Lady! — llamo Jean para que se acercase, este parecía responder a su llamado de forma involuntaria dejo caer el arma, esquivando una estocada de Isabella se alejó a pasos inesperadamente resueltos como agiles hasta estar frente a la glorieta— bebe.

— ¡Jean! — jito Isabella desde el tronco del grueso árbol, ya que en un intento de esquivar al rubio dirigió su golpe al grueso tronco y ahora parecía que el filo se había estancado en la corteza.

— Prueba esto— siguió Jean, ignorando la mirada de furia de la pelinegra, creyendo que si no lo veía no contaba como regaño. Extendiendo una de las copas, se la ofreció al rubio. Para dar algo de cara a la pelinegra, Chío quito la copa de sus manos, bebiendo su contenido de un solo trago.

— ¡Agh! — reclamo Chío, exponiendo su lengua con desagrado, así como múltiples señas de repulsión; llegando a sobar su propia lengua por el terrible sabor, decidiendo dejar a su suerte a su hermano.

— ¡Jean! — llamo enfadada Isabella, parándose junto al árbol que aún mantenía la espada atravesada, viéndole con claras intenciones asesinas, sus cabellos sueltos y desordenados le daba cierta aura de fiereza a señalarse a sí mismo— ¡En-tre-na-mien-to!

— no creí que vendría…además Lady tiene algo de culpa— Isabella se hablando después de sus palabras, redirigiendo su ira hacia el rubio, que se había quedado con la intención de sostener la copa

— ¡Lady! No debes dar la espalda a nadie en un combate

— Dale algo de amnistía— intervino Chío para obtener la furia de la pelinegra— ¡oh! Vamos es solo un novato, no puede moverse con un vestido, la ropa de entrenamiento se le hace extraña, además solo deja que beba su “medicamento”

— ¡Las bases se enseñan igual! Sea un novato o no cuando sostiene el arma inicia el combate— ante la indiferencia de Lady Isabella hirvió en ira, tomando una de las espadas de madera señalo con la misma en amenaza—en un combate no puedes darle la espalda ¡a nadie! A menos que le entregues tu vida voluntariamente.

Creyendo que de un juego se tratase las trillizas atacaron con las espadas de madera sus tobillos, haciendo que retroceda en un juego improvisado donde su enojo termino en cuestión de segundos a la par que las perseguía, a quien atrapaba la sometía a una guerra de cosquillas.   
— Esas niñas son mágicas— menciono Chío mientras miraba la copa con medicina, anticipando las cosas— no te olvides de darle su medicina.

Jean sonrió de forma ladina al notar la malicia en el gesto de su hermana, señalando que Lady se aproximara a tomar la copa, solo que antes de entregárselo mezclo un ingrediente más a aquel brebaje de apariencia desagradable y antes de que la condesa hiciera un reclamo el joven rubio lo tomo entre sus manos, para tomar de pequeños sorbos.

— ¿Qué le pusiste? — pregunto al no distinguir cambio alguno en su expresión

— Miel— respondió en victoria— ¿a qué sabe bien, my lady?

— …— al ver como el rubio asentía lentamente para terminar de beber con gusto la condesa miro furibunda a su hermano— si no te odio después de esto será un milagro

— …milagro será sacar la espada del árbol— susurro Jean.

Como indicaron sus palabras, el resto de la tarde se perdió en la recuperación de la espada del tronco grueso, que ante las negativas Isabella al recibir algún tipo de ayuda la espada quedo atascada en el tronco y aparentemente el árbol no mostraba signos de rechazo de la misma e incluso se podría quedar como un adorno más al misterioso castillo que era La Fortaleza.

Para la noche Jean despertó con normalidad, después de tantos días había obtenido la costumbre de despertar a media noche, sobre todo al sentir una sombra que le asechaba; y fiel a sus creencias vio al joven rubio parado junto a su cama sosteniendo entre sus dedos la pequeña linterna. Aunque la noche era clara, parecía ya una costumbre el encenderla, por lo que Jean no mostro resistencia en dar su mano para un piquete.

Solo cuando la luz azulada hizo presencia Jean pudo decir que ocurría algo con el joven de camisón largo, al no tener ningún libro oculto solo pudo hallarse confundido, creyendo que el joven deseaba decir algo.

— ¿Qué ocurre Lady? — al no recibir ninguna respuesta Jean probo recordar los eventos del día, siendo lo más significativo su nulo avance sobre el entrenamiento de defensa y espada. — si es por lo de la espada atorada, tarde o temprano Isabella lo haría.

El joven rubio parecía molesto repentinamente, por lo que dio media vuelta para irse; pero tras solo unos pasos cayó aparatosamente, dejando caer incluso su pequeña linterna por el piso. Resistiendo la risa el moreno se acercó a ayudar, poniéndole en pie y entregando su objeto valioso.

— Antes…creo que es primordial aprender a caminar— soltó al ver el rostro enfurruñado del joven, tratando de consolarlo. Sin esperar respuesta solo pudo sorprenderse cuando la delgada figura se aferró con fuerza a su descuidada camisa.

Aunque había dicho esas palabras y ya era algo habitual repasar las lecciones que le daban, sintió cierta incomodidad como vergüenza. Ya que en el día caminaba en ropas informales, nunca tan descuidado como ahora, aunque llevaba los pantalones holgados de dormir, la camisa era tan suelta que exhibía su torso formado, más aun con el tirón que daba Lady.

— Debo cambiarme— trato de intervenir, pero el joven rubio no se movió en su determinación, tratando de que la vergüenza no se extienda— Mi Lady empezaremos una vez que deje la lamparilla.

El gesto del rubio se mostró desolado, sorprendiendo al moreno, pues aunque se detenía en cada expresión de la curiosa muñeca debía ser honesto al decir que sus expresiones eran pocas, casi siempre se mantenía con un gesto indiferente que podía ser malentendido como molesto. Sintiendo un escozor en el fondo de su pecho tuvo deseo férreo de reconfortarlo.

— Espera un momento— forzando a que le soltase Jean alcanzo en breve uno de sus cintos, retirando la funda de la espada fue a pasarlo por la cintura del rubio.

Tomando lentamente la lámpara ante la mirada amenazante del joven rubio para dejarla en el pequeño espacio del cinto, calzando de forma exacta. Al ver su intención completada sonrió en victoria hacia el oven rubio, que se mostraba perplejo.

— Así puedes llevarla a donde necesites.

Lady se mostró asombrada, manteniéndola cierta incredulidad de las palabras del otro dio unos pasos atrás con cierta torpeza, tambaleándose en instantes para luego confirmar que la lámpara se mantenía en el cinto, llegando a dar un giro expresando su júbilo, siendo sus pies dormidos lo que le detuvieron cayendo hacia adelante.

Jean se aproximó a tomarle en brazos, sintiéndole en ellos pudo suspirar aliviado y aunque deseaba decir unas palabras de regaño, sus intenciones se detuvieron; Lady solo veía con ojos brillantes la lámpara en el cinto.

— …Es hora de aprender Lady— susurro resignado.

Aunque Jean se caracterizaba por alguien de gran paciencia, enseñar a caminar le parecía descabellado, no podía hurgar en sus memorias para encontrar la respuesta de cómo había aprendido a caminar o si le habían enseñado; por lo que solo guiaba al joven rubio por su habitación esperando que se acostumbrase a la mecánica de caminar. Solo que después de su casi pequeña caída y una incertidumbre inexplicable nacida de su pecho, Jean guiaba los pasos de Lady mientras le sostenía de ambos brazos, dejando reposar sus delgadas manos en los brazos del moreno, casi en una caricia sutil.

— ¡Auch! — aunque la bella imagen se rompía por la discordancia en ambos andares, Lady pisaba en más de una vez al moreno y aunque se encontraba descalzo aun hacia mella en Jean, las primeras veces las había obviado, pero en las ultima parecía que el joven tenía un rencor guardado hacia su persona que ahora descargaba— un paso después de otro Lady---auch

Soportando el dolor al cerrar los ojos se detuvo a observar al joven rubio, tal vez deseando encontrar cierto remordimiento en su rostro, dejándolo en blanco al ver la satisfacción en sus ojos, como si de una cuenta saldad de hubiese dado en ese pisotón.

— ¿A qué se debe la ira de esta Lady? Auch ¡eso duele! — al ver la paciencia de Jean rebasada vislumbro que ahora el gesto del joven se desfiguraba en disgusto tras oírle, tardando lo suyo vio la relación entre sus palabras y las veces en que la respuesta resultaba de una forma agresiva, afirmando con cierta duda.

— ¿Lady? Me disculpo, pero desconozco tu nombre— el joven rubio parpadeo varias veces notando lo obvio de su dilema, ante tal gesto infantil Jean desvió la mirada para evitar caer en risas, sin pensar que ahora el joven rubio se debatía en una lucha contra su boca, entreabriéndola en varias ocasiones con la intención de pronunciar algo— pero no es necesario que me digas tu nombre eso es solo tuyo.

Confundido, solo podía ver a Jean que se negaba a darle una mirada, sintiendo su espíritu desinflado solo presiono en el agarre del moreno en respuesta. Este, creyendo que sus palabras eran ciertas, Jean continúo.

— Evitare de decirte así en el futuro, aunque no aseguro mucho, pero si pido que guarde receloso tu nombre, indistinto de que si puedes pronunciar palabra, eso solo te pertenece, es algo muy tuyo que solo debes entregar a la persona correcta.

Al notar la indiferencia del joven, así como sus ojos opacados con forme pasaba el tiempo, Jean lo sostuvo en brazos preocupado al distinguir que aún no llegaba el amanecer, llevándolo a un aparte de la Fortaleza que creyó no volver.

Mientras andaba el joven rubio se perdió en su mente, recordando las palabras que algunas había soltado la condesa respecto a su nombre; era lo único que conservaban como suyo, la única prueba que no pertenecía a nadie ni a nada, asombrándose por la similitud en ideas de ambos hermanos. Para cuando pudo poner los pies en el suelo noto su nuevo entorno.

Una sala amplia cargada de diversos instrumentos, siendo el más notable un piano de cola, armaduras que bordeaban un amplia espacio, manteniendo entre sus manos de hojalata espadas reluciente a causa de su extremo filo; después de Jean corriese las cortinas noto que la sala daba una vista majestosa al océano negro a causa de la noche.

— Dicen que para correr hay que aprender a caminar, pero incluso el andar puede ser un baile sencillo y un combate una danza feroz.

Con esas palabras Jean dejo al joven rubio cerca del piano de cola, donde él se sentó y tras dar unas cuantas pruebas al piano aprobó el sonido resultante, respirando profundamente dejo caer sus manos en el teclado iniciando con una melodía sombría hasta un acompañamiento dulce, haciéndolo tan discordante como hermoso, pues esa era el “Réquiem for a Dream” que aunque su duración era breve lograba producir escalofríos en quien lo escuchaba, ya al finalizar cambio el ritmo a una que había llegado a oír en sus viajes, recordando que la llamaban “Swan Lake” .

Mientras su figura se entregaba al piano el joven rubio no podía apartar la mirada de Jean, sin palabras de decir lo que veía solo podía darle el nombre de vida. Aquel hombre parecía vivo en la melodía, dejando atrás al que enseñaba, al que trabajaba, dejando al real. Tal descubrimiento dejo cautivado a quien lo viese y ese fue el caso de Lady.

Para cuando la melodía se detuvo Jean se giró al oír un leve aplauso a sus espaldas, sonriendo, no por este acto, al notar los ojos entusiastas del rubio; había logrado sacarlo desde lo profundo de su mente en el último instante.

— ¿puedes recordar la melodía? — pregunto Jean, recibiendo una profunda afirmación ¿recordar la melodía? Podía ser difícil, pero recordar el movimiento del hombre le sería tan sencillo como respirar. —permítame esta pieza.

Jean se inclinó hacia su pareja de baile, aproximándose con rapidez tomo su cintura y su espalda iniciando un paso tras otro en lo que parecía un baile extravagante, llevando entre sus brazos la delgada figura llego a actuar como todo un caballero, viendo a su pareja como esquivando su mirada en aquel baile de salón sin música.

Con forme los pisotones reducían Jean libero el agarre en la cintura del rubio, así como la fuerza de su cuerpo, dejando que empezara a guiarle en su baile, ya no limitándose al compás del 1, 2, 3; ahora parecía que ideaba su paso animado entre giros en el aire como sujeto a sus hombros cuando dejaba de sentir el piso cuando lo levantaban en el aire. Ahora toda la pista de baile se llenaba con ellos en un danza que parecía sempiterna, no solo siendo sus movimientos armónicos, parecía que lo mar profundo de sus almas vibraba al chocar con la otra, haciéndolo adictivo a mas no poder.

Guiado por la desbordante emoción saltarina del corazón, Jean envolvió en sus brazos al joven rubio en una sintonía casi romántica para soltarlo de los mismo, inspirado por ello la bella figura dio dos giros hasta detenerse frente al moreno, extendiendo su mano para que la sostenga, jadeante, mientras le veía con vivacidad reluciente en sus iris. Con sol a su espalda, parecía brillar con la misma intensidad con clara intención de permanecer así.

Fue en el aquel momento que Jean decidió robar aquel momento de “vida” para él, solo ese pequeño pedacito era suficiente para calmar su codicia; se convenció.

Para cuando recuperó el aire parecía que toda idea había desaparecido de su cabeza, tomando un par de espadas de las armaduras lanzo una para que el joven rubio la tomara, haciéndolo, se colocó en posición para atacar.

— Ahora puedes luchar— el chico paseo el arma entres sus manos, sin saber que hacer realmente, por lo que Jean decidió darle un empuje— las damas primero.

Para cuando los visitantes de la Fortaleza llegaran casi se había perdido media mañana, pues el mar parecía claro en su disposición de prohibirles el paso.

En esta ocasión no solo la hija del marques junto a la condesa hacían acto de presencia, el Conde venia junto al mensajero y una extraña extravagante les acompañaba con un sequito, aún más llamativo, vestido de forma elegante hasta estrafalaria. Tal grupo curioso fue recibido sin demora por la familia NIshigori con una animosidad mayor a la habitual, auspiciando buenas nuevas. Buenas nuevas que se presentaron a ellos.

En las escaleras del gran salón, es especifico los barandales, se destacaba unas decoración esféricas que se habían fijado en lo alto, siendo robustas incluso a la lejanía; pero lo más destacable era la figura esbelta que se paseaba en los mismo con grandes saltos llenos de confianza y sin temor alguno de resbalar, esta figura llevaba un largo camisón, que en algún momento fue blanco, junto a un cinto holgado que parecía traer una lámpara. A los nuevos ojos costaba entender que se trataba de la muñeca que habitaba en la Fortaleza, aquella que tropezaba a unos cuantos pasos, aquella que podía permanecer quieta por horas.

Aunque la sorpresa era demasiada la joven condesa fue la primera en reaccionar, pues tenían una invitada de alto renombre con ellos y de una forma a otra, Lady hacia el ridículo frente a esta; buscando explicaciones trato de ver la figura de su hermano, pues la actitud risueña de Yuko le indicaba que no tenía respuestas a este fenómeno.

— El medicamento está listo— anuncio la voz de Jean, saliendo de una de las esquinas opuestas del primer piso, luciendo tan desarreglado como lo hacía el joven rubio que destacaba el parche medico en su mejilla así como los vendajes de su brazo y otros que parecía tratárselos en ese momento. Para cuando noto la presencia de otros lo recibió con un cálido gesto a la par que sonreía— ¡Buenos días!

— ¿entrenaste? — pregunto Isabella después de un largo silencio que nadie perturbaba, angustiaba al no poder reconocer al hombre o al menos no notar la similitud con el de días anteriores.

— Ya había olvidado lo entretenido que era— confirmo, colocando su atención en el joven rubio repitió—Medicina

— ... — negó con un tosco gimoteo siendo una claro aliento de sorpresa a la respuesta de los visitantes, pero ignorando el mismo siguió sus saltos entre aquellos adornos a la par que escapaba de Jean.

— Solo se ve horrible, pero sabe bien— ante una nueva negativa dio el último salto en el último adorno resbalando cuando trato de bajar del mismo.

Dando pasos largos Jean tomo en brazos la figura, acomodándolo en su pecho descendieron por el barandal mientras Jean dejaba una risa atrás en su descenso, si controlar su caída dio un pequeño vuelo cuando el barandal acabo, cayendo a los pies de su hermana, mientras aun reía en una mezcla de diversión y dolor que parecía no encontrar gracia alguna en todo.

Viéndole desde arriba mantuvo fuertes deseos de reprender a su hermano, peo antes de que hiciera algo, Lady le gano la oportunidad, sentándose junto al cuerpo tenido de Jean empezó a jalar las mejillas de su rostro como obvia reprensión de sus actos.

— ¿te diviertes hermanito?

— Duele— gimoteo el moreno a o el rubio soltó su cara para ayudar a sentarse al moreno, todo ante la mira de la condesa, quien no retuvo su ira al momento de tomar de la nuca a Lady.

— ¡Conde, cárgale! — aplicando algo de fuerza arrastro su cuerpo hacia el Conde, dejando si apoyo a Jean para caer con dolor al piso. Al presentir lo que se avecinaba el Conde indico al resto del grupo a subir a otra sala.

— Duele— volvió a quejarse, pero la condesa no mostro piedad pisando en el pecho de Jean con clara furia.

— ¡y te dolerá más si no empiezas a hablar! En ropas menores ¿es enserio Jean? Ni siquiera tienes puesta la camisa de forma decente pedazo de---

— Puedo ver tus bombachas— canturreo Jean, ganándose un grito de alarma por parte de su hermana, grito donde aprovecho a huir escaleras arriba.

Para cuando coloco distancia entre ellos se disculpó con una sonrisa sincera, tras verle así Chío no pudo más que dejar su enfado atrás, pero siguió en sus palabras.

— Ve a vestirte decentemente ¿a quién quieres seducir con esas ropas?

— Vi un nuevo rostro ¿a quién traes al castillo?

— Una modista— suspiro— ya que la idea de convertir en guerrero a Lady ha fracasado voy hacer de él toda una dama; comida, ropa, modales y danza. Hasta ahora ha estado llevando mis ropas viejas, pero si se presenta en la corte debe estar en regla hasta el más pequeño de sus cabellos. Por lo que en las próximas horas no entres al salón de música.

— ¿Ustedes se tomaran medidas? — dando una tregua ambos se encaminaron hacia su destino— bueno, es cierto que necesita ropa de su talla, la mía es demasiado grande.

— Se trata de algo de señoritas, tampoco deseo que tu fama de “pervertido de mar” se extienda por el reino y menos por la boca de una modista.

— ¿recuerdas el diseño del emblema Leroy? El que usaban nuestros hermanos, podría tener el mismo tipo para los pantalones y el chaleco.

— Usará un vestido, fin de la historia— sentencio Chío ante la mirada perpleja de su hermano explico antes de que abogara en contra— el reino habla Jean, ya se sabe que una muñeca vive bajo tu techo, las especulaciones son muchas, pero se mantienen al margen cuando se les recuerda tu antiguo compromiso con Isabella. Les da la esperanza de un heredero, de una nueva era para su ajustada situación. Pero si te presentas con un muñeco, tal vez no los nobles, te despreciaran; será más fácil que el pueblo caiga en una guerra civil…no quiero ver el lugar de nuestra madre caer de esa manera hermano.

— Es un varón

— Y es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesta a aceptar

— Un traje

— Cero

— Uno y que sea solo de uso dentro la fortaleza.

— Parece más cómodo en camisón— abogo

— Debe tener el emblema de la casa Leroy—afirmo

— En los botones y es mi última oferta— mirándose cara cara no tardaron en reír, llegando a un inesperado acuerdo justo al momento de llegar a la sala de música; donde Conde y el mensajero Pichit les esperaban.

— La ceremonia de nombramiento es cinco días— explico Conde— aún nos falta revisar muchas cosas, por lo que traje ayuda extra para terminarlo hoy.

— Ya veo— respondió resignado, pero dirigiendo a su hermanan unas palabras— envíalo al despacho, si no terminan sus asuntos con la modista, minutos antes de la comida, debe beber un poco más de medicina para fortalecer su cuerpo.

El chirrido discordante del piano fue un aviso para los hombres para dejar el lugar, pues pocos soportan a un neófito en la música, peor si carece de ritmo. Refugiándose en el despacho de Jean terminaron el trabajo acumulado del Barón, así como sus primeras funciones después del nombramiento ya tenían destinos claros. Para cuando fueron solicitados a la mesa, Jean se resignó, esperar que su hermana soltase al muñeco parecía imposible, por lo que decidió llevar su brebaje hasta él. Encontrándose con la figura de Isabella en el pasillo que daba al gran salón, junto a la entrada de las escaleras, luciendo su habitual vestimenta informal, de falda adornada hasta las rodillas con botas altas.

— Parece mi hermana recordó algo de lo que dije— bromeo el hombre, pero se detuvo al ver el gesto severo de la joven.

— Jean, debo de hablar contigo— Jean detuvo su andar, concentrándose en la pelinegra— necesito que me escuches con atención. Debes marcharte.

— Si aún no puedo ingresar en la sala de música, solo te pido que lleves el tónico— aclaró, riendo incomodo cuando siguió— aunque tal vez se niegue a tomarlo por su apariencia, asegúrate de que lo haga.

— No, debes marcharte de La Fortaleza, del reino; sube al barco que está bajo mi apellido y adéntrate al océano.

— …voy a fingir que nunca oí esas palabras, por nuestra amistad— Jean trato de seguir su camino siendo retenido por la mujer.

— ¡Escucha! Quiero lo mejor para ti he visto tu rostro al revisar los papeles del reino, el trabajo hacia tu pueblo te está agobiando, pude verlo y por eso sé que te digo lo correcto— Isabella frunció el gesto de solo recordar al jovial Jean que les había recibido en la mañana, al jovial Jean de sus memorias—cuando obtengas tu título de archiduque será un completo caos que no te dejara respirar. Sabes muy bien como es Chío, lo arraigada que esta al pueblo que cree que le dejo sus padres, está en su condición ser egoísta y te sacrificara si es necesario para cumplir su meta.

— Mi trabajo me agobia, como rey que nací debía escuchar los deseos de mi pueblo, mi hermana entre ellos; pero no todo mi pueblo puede hablar, sus deseos se mantienen en tinieblas, cubiertos de bailes y joyas exuberantes se venden así mismos para vivir. Día a día leía de ellos una y otra vez, de ahí mi agobio.

— Dices que deseas oír a todos de tu pueblo, escucha mi deseo y vete…se feliz, con Chío puedo manejar las cosas aquí.

— Incluso mi hermana me está empujando a colocar mi vida al pueblo que tanto amaba nuestra madre, supongo que cree que huiré si algo no me ata— confesó ensimismado— Isabella no deseo que te utilicen en este juego que ha dispuesto Víctor, ni a nadie que me importe, por lo que haré lo necesario para solucionarlo

Con estas palabras Jean se perdió en la dirección en que venía, introduciéndose en uno de los pasajes para estar fuera de la vista de la pelinegra, dejándola varada al pie de las escaleras, sintiendo frustración solo pudo apretar los dientes para dejar fluir su impotencia, pero de forma extraña empezó a sentir un fuerte impulso de peligro a su espalda, una sombra amenazante que deseaba hacerle pedazos.

— ¡Lady! — confundida, Isabella vio atrás por encima de su hombro, encontrándose con la figura del muñeco, muy cerca de sí misma, así como la condesa salía a prisa de uno de los pasajes para alcanzarles— parece que nuestro muñeco creyó estar listo y vino a presumir su atuendo.

— pff— se burló la pelinegra, pues quien deseaba presumir esta vestido con ropas interiores algo femeninas, un corsé que ajustaba su cintura y un unas bombachas de holanes; sumado a que había alcanzado el lugar con la campana de metal en su cintura mientras estaba descalzo. Si a su atuendo se le añadía un vestido simple podría lucir de forma pomposa, pero ahora solo causaba gracia en quien lo viese. Sobre todo el cinto que atraviesa su pecho que llevaba fielmente la lamparilla. — Jean le está buscando, iré a traerle para que pueda lucirse un poco más.

— Por favor— pido la condesa para acercarse al muñeco, que parecía indiferente a ambas mujeres. Solo cuando Isabella desapareció escaleras arriba, Chío saco fácilmente un pedazo del armatoste de metal, con una sonrisa grabada en el rostro, para ambos parecía normal, para otros resultaba descabellado, pues esa pieza obtenida estaba soldada desde un inicio. — Isabella vendrá con mi tonto hermano para suministrar ese desagradable brebaje.

Paseando el pequeño trozo de metal entre sus dedos blanco la imagen se hacía armoniosa, vestida de blanco junto a su presencia casi etérea la hacía lucir agradable para cualquiera, pero s rostro sonriente no exudaba el mismo sentimiento, solo podía temer ante un gesto tan maquiavélico; parándose donde antes estaba la pelinegra vio al joven frente suyo y hablo con alegría, manteniendo un tono burlón casi imperceptible.

— Medicina para fortalecer nuestro débil cuerpo— dejando caer su gesto en una mueca de soberbia hablo con desprecio— Lady, incluso un diamante puede volverse cenizas en nuestro dedos.

Acto seguido convirtió el trozo de metal en una pequeña bola del mismo, solo doblando sus dedos, luciendo el menor esfuerzo, pues no lo hacía. Con ambas manos presionó suavemente esa bola de metal formado, ocultándolo entre sus palmas mientras polvo gris caía de uno de los extremos. Para cuando libero sus manos ya no existía nada, exponiéndolas al rubio para dar peso a sus acciones, tal vez lo único que quedo de ese trozo metálico fue el polvo que manchaba el atuendo de la condesa.

— Una vida humana es mucho más frágil de lo que puedes creer— asevero— una caída puede llevarles a la muerte y de ahí, no hay retorno. No entiendo tu desagrado, pero algo si te confirmo, Jean no se marchara de la isla.

Limpiándose las palmas retorno a su gesto gentil, rodeando al joven rubio para apoyarse en su espalda mientras sostenía con fuerza sus hombros para acercar su rostro al oído de este, a susurrarle en confidencia.

— Este es un pequeñito secreto, les rompería el corazón de solo descubrirlo— hablo con malicia— incluso Jean se devastaría, más aun, al saber que su prometida sufrió un horrible “accidente”

Empujando su espalda hacia las escaleras Lady cayo sin freno en un golpe ruidoso, no solo de su aparatosa caída, sino producto del metal forzado en su propio cuerpo, percibiendo la cercanía de las personas Chío dejo atrás su rostro, retomando su actuar habitual al bajar por las gradas con gracia y elegancia, apoyándose con delicadeza en el barandal sin causar un solo rasguño.

Llegando al rubio ofreció su mano para levantarle del suelo, dejando toda intención maliciosa atrás y como había dicho en sus palabras, el joven rubio no presentaba daño en su cuerpo, ni siquiera parecía que había caído de lo alto de las escaleras, solo el abollado aparto era muestra de lo ocurrido.

Ignorando su ayuda el joven rubio se puso de pie por sus medios, sosteniendo con fuerza la pequeña lámpara de su pecho, con la clara preocupación de que se haya estropeado, ante la vista clara de la condesa; que al oír los pasos preocupados de las personas dio su última sentencia.

— Este es nuestro secreto, nuestra ruta de nosotros, las muñecas; fuerza a cambio de alma. Ahora debes entenderlo. 


	12. Muñeca, es la ultima noche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualización beteada por una linda personita 👉👉👉LostAralu (en wattpad) pasen por su perfil, que tiene lindas historias.

**_♤♡◇♧◇♡♤♡◇♧◇♡♤♡◇♧◇♡♤_ **

**_Muñeca, aprende a vivir- Lecciones Torcidas III_**  
  
El tiempo parecía detenerse en la Fortaleza, la rutina los había llevado a varios días pacíficos donde no se distinguía el ayer del hoy, ni del mañana; pero la realidad pisaba sus talones, pues el día siguiente seria la ceremonia donde el último de Los Leroy recibiría un título que simbolizaba obediencia y no honor.   
  
En los últimos preparativos solo quedaba repasar lo enseñado para desear que las cosas se desenvolvieran como deberían, cruzar los dedos para que resulte bien, podía ser la máxima seguridad que se esperaba. A solo un día la marquesa no podía asistir, su familia pisaría palacio después de años por lo que necesitaba cierta preparación, dejando solo a la condesa a mediar las cosas.   
  
El pequeño incidente desarrollado por ella había quedado como un accidente del nuevo andar del muñeco, que desequilibrado por el peso de su armatoste no usual, había caído escaleras abajo y al no presentar daño alguno no pensaron mucho más en el asunto.   
Lady no parecía guardar más sentimientos al respecto, por lo que la Condesa lo dejo atrás sin más interés, concentrándose en que pasaría el día como la noche, hasta la mañana que partan hacia palacio, compartiendo el tiempo con su hermano en la glorieta de cristal como hacían de niños, compartiendo un té y algunos postres en solitario, incluso viendo como Lady se desenvolvía en el jardín.   
  
Las lecciones estaba aprendidas, los modales inculcados, la ropa ya había sido confeccionada como entregada, los brebajes no habían dejado de producirse y ahora solo quedaba las lecciones de espada, al menos hasta que la condesa diera el visto bueno a sus habilidades. Vestida con sus ropajes nuevos informales, que solo cubría hasta sus rodillas, teniendo holanes como intrincados diseños que le hacían resaltar una figura femenina, sobre todo por los lazos y holanes de su pecho; siendo algo discordante el cinto que se llevaba en su cintura que se hallaba vacío, usando solo zapatos bajos para poder moverse con soltura mientras repasaba las posiciones aprendidas días antes e incluso añadiendo un movimiento dinámico como en una lucha contra el aire.   
  
— Lo hace bien— alabó Jean, por lo cual la condesa solo entrecerró los ojos analizándole.   
  
— Parece que tiene cierta habilidad   
  
— No seas tan dura con él, para estar apretado dentro de un corsé lo está haciendo bien.   
  
— Jamás me perdonarás ¿verdad? Debes aceptar que incluso se ve bien y que hasta hice oídos sordos a las suplicas de la modista para recortar su pelo; ya no es una reluciente cabellera, ahora solo es una melena que deja mucho que desear para una “dama”— mientras decía sus palabras una curiosa mariposa monarca había paseado graciosamente por el jardín, atrayendo la atención de las habituales pájaros que anidaban en las grietas de los bordes, asechándole para convertirle en su próximo alimento— Aunque aún se pierde un poco.   
  
Como dijo, el joven rubio no tardo en centrarse en la escena, ahuyentando las aves de aquella mariposa solitaria, así como trataba de acercársele con la intención de sostenerla, dejando caer de forma descuidada la espada en el jardín y andando en círculos en el mismo hasta caer del borde ante los ojos de ambos. La condesa reprimió un chillido en su garganta levantándose abruptamente y deteniéndose al ver la tranquilidad de su hermano.   
  
Jean le sonrió complacido pidiendo un momento para indicarle una pequeña cuerda tensada que había sido envuelta en la estructura dura de la glorieta y su final terminaba en el borde del risco. Jalando de la misma trajo de vuelta al joven rubio ante sus ojos. Quien parecía tranquilo, como si no hubiese sucedido nada, pues a espaldas de la condesa ya había acontecido la situación tantas veces que el moreno ya se había agotado de recuperarle de los árboles, así como ser picoteado por las aves; de ahí su sistema ingenioso de recuperación sujeto firmemente al cinto del muñeco.   
  
Lady, que seguía concentrado en la persecución de la mariposa no vio la quijada desencajada de la condesa para caer en un suspiro en la glorieta, sin fuerzas de reprochar a su hermano dejo que el día se escurriera entre ellos, palabras y palabras hasta que el ocaso cubría el jardín de la Fortaleza con sus anaranjada luz, dejando que se reflectara en un deslumbrante arcoíris cuando tocaba la cúpula de la glorieta. El almuerzo había finalizado hace horas, la cena se serviría en un par, el mar hacía imposible que invitados inesperados llegasen por carruaje y Lady se había concentrado en la captura de la mariposa de forma armonioso que las mismas aves ya habían dejado atrás sus intenciones de caza, manteniendo una cercanía con el mismo en un cuadro armonioso.   
  
— …creo que hemos recordado toda nuestra infancia Jean— susurró la condesa, concentrada en la espectacular vista. Al no recibir palabra vio por el rabillo del ojo a su hermano embelesado ¿la dirección? El joven rubio que parecía en un juego con las pequeñas aves, siempre al borde como para probar el seguro de su cintura. — tal vez solo yo la recordé.   
  
— ¿Eh? ¿qué decías? — reaccionó para tartamudear, dándole una mirada a su hermana, cálida, alegre y vivaz que solo angustió a la mujer de blanco. Frunciendo los labios sostuvo las manos de Jean entre las suyas, acercándose para verlo directamente a los ojos con una mirada suplicante.   
  
— Hermanito…— habló siendo interrumpida por la fuerte brisa de la cercana noche, dejando al aire su cabello de forma descuidada. Jean soltó una de sus manos para acomodarlo tras sus orejas en un gesto fraternal, ajeno a la angustia de su hermana.   
  
— Escucho, escucho— le consoló.   
  
Chío no lo soporto más, sintiendo las palabras atascadas en su pecho acortó distancia entre ellos, caminando unos pasos fuera de la glorieta. El sol a sus espaldas, hacía de su expresión una mancha negruzca, indescifrable para Jean, y antes de que preguntara la oyó clamar.   
  
— Hermano, promete…prométeme una cosa ¿quieres? — llevando sus manos para sostener su pecho en un intento de tomar valor continuo— No… no caigas ante…por favor no te enamores de una muñeca.   
  
— ¡¡Mi condesa!! — le interrumpió. Por el otro lado del jardín se veía al empapado Conde, luciendo jovial y afectuoso al solo recibir una mirada de la condesa, teniendo al mensajero pasos atrás igual de empapado.   
  
— …Realmente puedes perder el alma, todo, y la muerte será uno de tus menores preocupaciones— susurró antes de dar la espalda a su hermano, llegando al encuentro con el Conde quien no esperó a apoyar una rodilla en el suelo a la par que sostenía sus manos entre las suyas.   
  
— ¡¿Me extrañó mi condesa!? A que te he sorprendido, querida mía, pues no podía soportar pasar demasiado tiempo sin usted.   
  
Dejando que la escena se desarrollara, Jean desvió la mirada por una punzada de incomodidad, encontrándose al joven rubio parado junto a su hombro, mostrándole como en su muñeca se posaba con parsimonia la mariposa monarca en un completo estado de paz; luciendo brillante, como a la espera de un halago. Sintiendo la mirada profunda del moreno, la mariposa aleteo hasta encontrar sitio debajo del ojo del joven rubio, provocando que pestañase por la leve incomodidad.   
  
— …todo.   
  
Susurró. El resto parecía desaparecer, la Condesa junto a su angustiosa sentencia, tal vez sus palabras habían sido oídas por el joven rubio, tal vez el entusiasta Conde las había ignorado o simplemente todo era un coincidencia demasiado extraña, como los cuerpos caídos de las aves que revoloteaban hace unos instantes.   
  
La noche llegó finalmente a la Fortaleza, el Conde había sido instalado en la misma habitación de su Condesa y el mensajero fue devuelto por su camino con la indicación de volver a la mañana siguiente con los detalles de la ceremonia. La cena se servía con los presentes, teniendo incluso a la mesa al trio de niñas y curiosamente el joven rubio, quien se sentaba a lado de la cabecera, sin probar bocado junto a Jean. Viendo a quienes parecían desarrollarse en una charla amena, concentrándose en especial en la condesa, que como comensal era como uno cualquiera.   
  
— Parece que mi condesa come de forma muy entretenida— Bromeó Conde al notar la mirada del chico.   
  
— Supongo que está sorprendido— soltó— las muñecas no necesitan comer, pero aquí me tienes, puedo distinguir sabores y debo disfrutarlo— se regodeó ante el joven rubio, su mal genio parecía extendido.   
  
Solo que el Conde y Jean parecían sorprendidos ante la declaración de la condesa, así como el arrebato del rubio al sacar de unos de los platillos un pequeño trozo para mordisquearlo con gozo. Sintiéndose algo incómodo por la tensión de la escena, el Conde decidió intervenir para formar una tregua en aquella inusual lucha.   
  
— Mi condesa tiene muchos secretos como belleza, uno de los que disfruto en especial, es la música que tocas. ¡Ah! Hace mucho que ustedes no tocan nada juntos y por Pichit puedo decir que hay algunas melodías perdidas por ahí.   
  
— Ja, ja, debes de referirte a cuando Chío enseñaba a tocar a Kitten. — ante el apodo, Conde tuvo el deseo de preguntar, siendo retenido por el gesto molesto de su condesa.   
  
— Un verdadero lamento a quien le oyese, cualquier maestro ya se habría vuelto loco— corto la condesa.   
  
— ¿Sabes? El Conde tiene razón, la música debe sentirse y no solo oírse; debe ver con sus propios ojos como la música puede trasmitir sentimiento— expuso Jean con animosidad, ajeno al enfado de su hermana. Dejando la mesa junto a la cena atrás y jalando a su hermana hacia la sala de música, siendo seguido por el resto.   
  
Aunque Jean había corrido hasta la sala sosteniendo la muñeca de su hermana, se detuvo tras pasar las puertas, luciendo taciturno por instantes mientras que sus ojos se cubrían de sombras del pasado; la luz tenue, el océano, las armaduras, las espadas y el piano seguían ahí, como bestias al asecho, testigos de sus crímenes señalaban al culpable que sostenía la mano de una víctima.   
  
Una aguda nota lo trajo de vuelta al presente donde sus claros ojos recuperaron la vivacidad que los caracterizaba y su cuerpo se relajaba al tomar en cuenta que ya no estaba ahí; mirando hacia el piano, vio a su “salvador” que parecía tratar de tocar algo, pero solo unas cuantas notas lo hacía sonar desastroso, por decir poco. El joven rubio.   
  
— Tocaré el piano— susurró Chío cuando alcanzaba el violín, entregándoselo a su hermano. — me recordabas a papá cuando lo tocabas.   
  
Tomando el violín entre sus manos fue a posicionarse junto al piano, ayudando a su hermana a sentarse en medio de sonrisas. Por otro lado, el Conde llevo varios pasos atrás al joven rubio para apreciar el espectáculo, susurrándole en varias ocasiones que vería algo mágico e ilusionando a las tres niñas con aquella fantasía.   
  
Y lo irreal inició con las primeras notas de Canon in D (Pachelbel) violín & piano   
  
Lento, suave, pausado. Casi como un lamento. La música salía del toque suave de las teclas, parecía lamentar algo que no lograba reconocer el joven rubio. Tras unas notas, Chío empezó a cantar con una voz melodiosa. Aunque su voz era hermosa, sin lugar a dudas parecía triste. Su voz era seguida del toque ligero del violín que acompañaba su lamento; Lady no sabía de qué iba la canción pero la solemnidad del canto consumía lentamente su interior, provocando que su respiración se volviese pesada mientras sentía una opresión sofocante en su pecho.   
  
La tonada se dirigía a un tono melancólico que acompañaba la penuria de Chío, y, aunque las notas se hacían más alegres, solo parecía evocar la nostalgia. Ahí en medio de su canto podía ver como el salón se llenaba de la brillante luz del sol, de bailes alegres sin sonido alguno, rodeados de personas donde jugaban un dúo de niños mientras arrastraban a todos en sus juegos hasta que a cada tecla pronunciada del final, desaparecía un integrante de la dulce imagen, las cortinas se cerraban una a una dejando ahora solo al joven del violín, ya que el canto se había detenido hace mucho, dando paso a una melodía de compas rápido y alegre.   
  
Aunque por un momento sintió que el joven moreno se había hecho un espacio solo para sí, donde él no podía entrar, como lo sentía desde hace mucho, sintió que no pertenecía ahí, siguiendo a un impulso guiado por una extraña melancolía, dio dos pasos atrás con suma delicadeza. Sentía que si seguía ahí su presencia molestaría la escena, grande fue su sorpresa cuando escucho que le llamaban.   
  
— Lady, esta es la magia que ambos crean, un mundo donde solo los Leroy pueden pertenecer; es hermoso como triste y todo ello no es a causa de las historias que sabemos de los interpretes— suspiró el Conde— es la historia, los sentimientos como emociones que nos trasmiten cada nota. — aunque el joven rubio parecía ver al conde a la vez resultaba que no, pues escapaba a la figura alta del violín.   
  
Ahí estaba, aún seguía ahí.   
  
Cuando la melodía alcanzó un punto tranquilo pero animoso, el joven rubio retomó sus pasos, añadiendo unos cuantos hasta estar en medio de la pista, donde con movimientos agraciados siguió la canción. Tal vez a espaldas de la condesa no sucedía nada, pero ante los ojos de Jean una obra de arte cobraba vida en cada movimiento suave y expresivo, para cuando la pieza finalizó, el primero en aplaudir fue Jean, sorprendiendo a la Condesa, seguido por los aplausos de las tres niñas.   
  
— ¡Maravilloso pequeño kitten! Parece que tocar cualquier instrumento está al alcance de tus manos— el joven rubio señaló el piano, siendo despejado por el moreno con un empuje sutil a su hermana, llevándolo al mismo piano tomando una de sus manos, producto de la costumbre, sentándose en el banquillo. Algo estrecho por retener dos cuerpos masculinos.   
  
Jean empezó a enseñar una tonada infantil en el piano, “los pollitos”, que era tan sencilla que había aprendido a tocarla en su primer intento, pero el joven rubio parecía duro hasta para esa pieza, ganando algunas miradas jocosas por el trio inseparable que los había rodeado.   
  
— Creo que deberías resignarte hermano— explicó la condesa, poniéndose junto al Conde con los brazos cruzados, en clara resignación por aquellas niñas dando una indicación ligera para que su madre las sacase de ahí.   
  
— Solo debe ver el movimiento de mis dedos, tiene una memoria prodigiosa— dejando su enseñanza atrás, giró en el banco para ver a su hermana antes de decir orgulloso— ¿Puedes creer que aprendió los pasajes de la Fortaleza en solo una noche?   
  
Tras sus palabras, tanto Yuko como las niñas exclamaron en asombro. La primera apenas había aprendido a llegar a la casa de servidumbre, su hogar reciente, a través de ellos, y sus hijas solo podían recordar unos cuantos pasajes antes de perderse en los mismos, siendo más de una vez necesario ir a buscarlas, pues aunque debían conocerlos, apenas lo hacían lo necesario. Pero su sorpresa se detuvo por la expresión de la condesa y augurando el caos venidero salieron a prisa del salón de música.   
  
— Espera— detuvo la condesa perpleja— no voy a preguntar lo de la noche, pero ¿le mostraste la Fortaleza? — siseó. Antes de que contestase la tonada de “Los Pollitos” se escuchó fuerte y clara, dando justificación a las palabras del moreno.   
  
Cuando finalizo el joven rubio tiró dos veces con suavidad de las ropas del moreno, imperceptible para el resto menos para el hombre como para Chío, que no podía evitar sentir un leve tic en el ojo, sobre todo por la mueca ladina del joven así como la pequeña punta de su rosada lengua; desapareciendo apenas Jean colocase sus ojos en este.   
Parecía que un pequeño resentimiento por la caída del otro día se había cultivado de forma silenciosa.   
  
— Tal vez es buen momento para darte esto— pronunció Jean ajeno al disturbio en el aire, sacando de sus mangas la pequeña lamparita que parecía remachada, la que siempre cargaba el rubio de forma recelosa; que tras un pequeño piquete demostró su funcionalidad trayendo satisfacción al rostro del muñeco, dejando casi sin aire a la condesa que estallo en una furia inexplicable.   
  
— Regreso— susurró, obteniendo la mirada confusa del Conde— ¡Me regreso!   
  
— La marea esta alta…— razonó Conde.   
  
En un arrebato de furia tomo al conde de la muñeca, empujado al único pasaje que los sacaba al borde del bosque, fuera de la Fortaleza, dejando sorprendido a su hermano a sus espaldas, quien en un intento de detenerla le llamo en alarma.   
  
— ¡Chío! — levantándose del piano sus pasos fueron detenidos por el pequeño tirón en su ropa, dando una mirada gentil hacia atrás, así como una sonrisa conciliadora, pero de forma confusa, para el joven rubio, fueron sus acciones siguientes; como separar su agarre con esa misma gentileza— la marea está subiendo, ir en el carruaje no es una buena idea y su habitación está preparada.   
  
— ¡Me regreso! — gritó, girándose a encarar a su hermano, pero su ira se esfumo apenas vio el rostro de su hermano, siendo consiente que hasta ahora eran muy contadas las veces que estallaba en ira, mucho más si se trataba de su única familia, por lo que cambio su rostro a uno de disculpa— he… he olvidado las vestiduras del día de mañana, mañana es muy importante seguir el programa y un retraso por una razón tan tonta es algo demasiado para mí. Volveré mañana a primera hora…duerme bien hermanito.   
  
Siguiendo su camino llevo al Conde fuera de la Fortaleza, ordenando un carruaje, partió en breve y aunque el mar aún no se mostraba en su punto más alto, el agua inquieta convertía el viaje en retorno, al menos esa parte, en un camino de baches. Luchando contra las olas el carruaje abandonó la playa hasta perderse en el bosque, siendo seguido por la vigilia que realizaba Jean desde la Fortaleza, que ya había sido cerrada en su totalidad, dejándolo solo con el joven rubio, concentrándose en el camino que su hermana debía seguir, con la mirada pensativa, sin creer las palabras de su hermana y suponiendo los motivos de su enfado; mientras que en el carruaje una pequeña discusión acontecía.   
  
— No entiendo su disgusto mi condesa— expresó el Conde.   
  
— ¿No lo viste también? En esa sala, Jean y ¡agh! Luego esta Isabella que no y, y, y…   
  
— Lo vi, pero puedo entender el apego que le tiene. Ha vivido en la sombra todo este tiempo y parece que tu hermano es su único amigo en todos estos años, así como el que interacciona más con él; tal vez notes las mismas actitudes cuando llegue Lord Altin y todas tus angustias se borren mi amada condesa. — tomando la mano de la condesa continuó hablando con suavidad— además, tu hermano le ha tratado como a ti.   
  
— Estas provocando que me baje del carruaje.   
  
— Lo que quiero decir es que le ha tratado desde un inicio, por cómo me lo cuentan, como un humano; tal vez tú y la hija del marqués han sido sus tutoras, pero partiendo siempre de que es una muñeca. — en un intento de elevar el ánimo a su condesa siguió en tono de burla— a mis ojos parece que mi cuñado ha encontrado a otro “hermanito” que cuidar   
  
— …— con una mirada complicada dejó el toque de Conde, acurrucándose en la ventana del carruaje a razonar sus palabras— tal vez…aunque estoy segura que te golpearía si te oyese decirle “cuñado”.   
  
Para cuando el carruaje era imposible de ver, Jean retornó al salón de música donde oía una melodía muy similar a la que había tocado con su hermana, demostrando la habilidad del joven rubio. Seguidos en su rutina deberían seguir sus lecciones hasta que la noche se convirtiese en día, pero el día de mañana era muy importante como para llevar sueño encima. Por lo que cuando llegó hacia el piano ya tenía listas sus palabras, o al menos eso creía.   
  
— Es hora de dormir— el joven rubio le vio confundido, sin entender continuó deslizando sus dedos por las teclas, siendo detenido por el toque gentil del hombre, reteniendo una de las manos del joven entre las suyas. — Dormir, dormir.   
  
Ante la insistencia solo pudo girar el rostro más perdido, pero siguiendo el pequeño tirón por parte del moreno, dejó atrás las teclas y con pasos lentos fue guiado hasta su habitación, la de visitas, pero no se quedaron mucho sobre todo al notar la inexistencia de una cama.   
  
— ¿Y la cama? — susurró confuso, respondiéndose en breve al recordar que las muñecas no veían dormir como una necesidad. Seguramente Isabella o Chío habían dispuesto la cama en otra habitación, dejando un sillón amplio, que llegados ahí podía servir — Kitten debe meterse en una cama para dormir, cualquiera puede servir, incluso un sillón puede ser lo suficientemente cómodo ¿entendiste? Dormir.   
  
El joven rubio asintió lentamente, dejándose llevar por el moreno hasta el sillón, acunándole en el mismo y cubriéndole tras obtener algunas mantas, aunque dentro de él se creía que no lo había entendido; pero su necesidad de sueño era mayor a cualquier consideración. Con el joven rubio cubierto hasta el cuello Jean se despidió dichoso de hundirse en su cama.   
  
— Me voy marchando.   
  
Aunque Jean mantenía la ilusión de una buena noche de sueño, sus esperanzas se fueron a pique una vez que sintió como su cama se hundía, era casi imperceptible, pero después de tantas noches, su sueño se había vuelto ligero. No esperó ver a los pies de su amplia cama las sombras de un ser que se enraizaba en una lucha feroz contra las sabanas donde parecía que iba perdiendo e incluso llego a oír gimoteos provenientes del mismo sitio. Creyendo que había disfrutado del espectáculo y ya había reído a costa suya lo suficiente, quitó las sabanas hasta ver el rostro de Lady fruncido en un gesto que halló, por mucho, más que adorable, dejando soltar una risa, recibiendo un golpe en el pecho como respuesta, pues su voz aún permanecía inexistente.   
  
— Ya, ya, no me rio ¿Qué hace un pequeño gatito por aquí?   
  
El joven rubio no dio ni una mirada al hombre, cayendo en el colchón de forma resuelta, aun vistiendo sus ropas formales y sin deseos de darle ninguna cara. Ante tal comportamiento errático, Jean solo podía cavar en su mente, en sus palabras, encontrando el error en las mismas. Había dicho que cualquier cama servía para dormir y al parecer Lady había decidido usar la suya para ese propósito. No podía decirse que no sentía incomodidad como algo de recelo, solo que la importancia que le daba a su sueño era mucho mayor. Acomodándose para seguir durmiendo, ignorando sus alrededores para dar un bostezo, apoyo su cabeza en la almohada para volver al mundo de Morfeo.   
  
Tras unos minutos supo que eso no sucedería, pues Lady se removía inquieto en la cama. Ya al borde del desquicio retiró todas las sabanas al piso, jaló de la muñeca al joven, cerrando los ojos, para cambiarle con rapidez a una de sus camisas, donde la desigualdad entre sus cuerpos se hizo profunda a favor del rubio, calzando la camisa como un perfecto camisón, tal vez algo corto. Aunque Jean no se detuvo mucho más a verle y se llevó la lamparilla entre sus manos, guiándolo de nuevo hasta la cama no se lo pensó mucho.   
  
Acostó a Lady a un lado de la cama para caer en el otro, frente a frente Jean decidió escoger sus palabras para no volver a crearse problemas que irrumpan sus horas de sueño; cubriéndole con las sabanas, dio una caricia al rostro del rubio deteniéndose en el borde de los ojos verdes que le veían, obligándolo a cerrar los parpados al colocar su mano sobre ellos.   
  
— Vamos a dormir, d-o-r-m-i-r, anda— el joven rubio se removió en un intento de quitarse la mano de Jean, cosa que negó — respira, uno, dos, una, dos…respira conmigo.   
  
Tras unos intentos junto a varios ruegos, ambas respiraciones se hallaban coordinadas, ahora Jean había alejado su mano del rostro de Lady, ahí tan cerca, se asombró al notar sus tupidas pestañas, largas y rubias. Un rostro realmente hermoso que picó su corazón por segundos atribuyéndolo a su búsqueda de un buen sueño. Dejando atrás toda barrera autoimpuesta con la única promesa de una buena noche.   
  
— Ahora imagina que… que ese aire que respiras va desde tus pies, que cuando los abandona para volver a respirar caes con suavidad en la cama, tan suave como una pluma, respira una y dos, ahora el aire esta en tus piernas se relajan y caen; respira hasta tu pecho y cae un poco más, cae, respira y cae— mientras más hablaba su voz quedaba como un susurro, un gentil soplo reconfortante que llevaría a cualquiera a un sueño profundo, así había pasado con el dueño de la voz.   
  
Dormido e indefenso, donde no existía otra expresión más que la calma y en esa calma los parpados del joven se abrieron a dar paso a unos ojos brillantes, verdes o de jade para quien decidiera adornarlo, observándole por instantes para volver a cerrar los ojos repitiéndose en su mente sus palabras aletargadoras, no por su contenido, sino por lo profunda, lo cargada de emociones que parecía estar, tomándola como suya y ambicionando un poquito más sin saberlo. Vamos a dormir. 

  
  
\------------------->

_Este extraño cadáver recibió un sobrenombre muy femenino, Lady, y aquel torpe hombre recuperaría algo de gloria cuando fuese nombrado por un título que demostraba y elevaba su origen de nobleza, no, no era tan simple como un caballero, era más fuerte que uno; era un Archiduque._


	13. Muñeca de la casa Real

Jean despertó a primera hora de la mañana, más que un sentido de responsabilidad se debía a una patada que lo había sacado de la comodidad de su cama, al parecer el joven rubio contaba con una postura muy mala al momento de dormir. Tomando sus prendas salió de la habitación para empezar el día, aunque eran las primeras horas de las mañana el tiempo era tan valioso.

El día de nombramiento iniciaba con el sonido de cascos de un carruaje que iba veloz, para cuando llegase a la Fortaleza Jean correteaba para alcanzar a un escurridizo joven rubio, descalzo y vestido aun en pijamas; tal vez días antes había sido lo suficiente para alarmar a los visitantes, pero quien venía ya estaba acostumbrada a estas escenas, dándole algo de justificación al saber que huía de aquel desagradable brebaje.

El joven rubio no tuvo reparo en usarla de escudo. La condesa había cumplido su palabra, llegando a primera hora de la mañana, solo que esta vez era acompañada por la hija del Marqués, Isabella. Algo diferente de ellas era el sequito que las seguía, así como la guardia que las escoltaba a cabeza del mensajero Pichit.

Aunque el joven rubio no se libró de beber su medicina tampoco se libró de ambas mujeres, que en el menor descuido del mismo fue llevado por el cuello hasta una de las habitaciones por la condesa. De solo ver su cara sonriente se podía augurar malas cosas, pues su pequeño sequito estaba para asistir a esas tres personas, la ceremonia debía llevarse a cabo con un sin número de reglas, especificaciones, que median desde la vestimenta de los que asistían a la ceremonia, de un simple anillo a una horquilla, un saludo a una mirada, todo aquello que podía salir mal debía ser medido y convertido a donde nada debía estar fuera de sitio.

La condesa sabía que nunca antes se había indicado a una muñeca para acompañar en una ceremonia de nombramiento, incluso la reina había sido excluida. Pues la opinión de todos los nobles podía iniciar una guerra sin cuartel donde el pueblo seria sacrificado; el odio hacia las muñecas se había cultivado con cuidado por las acciones de un rey descuidado, algunos aferrándose al deseo de dominio y posesión, nutriéndolo de personas viviendo al borde, que estaban dispuestos a pagar con la vida solo para disfrutarla un poco más.

Ocultarle no era una opción si la cura se hacía pública más adelante, lo que llevaba a la condesa a preparar al muñeco, donde su sola presencia debía derrochar humanidad, al grado de que nadie pueda rechazarle como uno más de los suyos a pesar de que parecía patético, las cosas se reducían a eso ¿cuán arraigado estaba el sentimiento de la exclusividad, de “especie” ? solo ella podía decirlo de sus sueños oscuros de un lugar decadente al que alguna vez creía haber sido llevada.

Había aprendió a ser un zorro en la piel de un conejo desde hace mucho y su deseo se mantenía firme. El reino de su madre y padre no caería mientras ella viva. Lady ya poseía su aprobación, pero la única que podía calmar cualquier deseo de rebelión era una persona en específico y antes de la ceremonia debían conseguirlo.

Ataviadas de la forma más elegante vestían anchos faldones que alcanzaban a casi rozar los suelos, de colores tan acordes a ellos, siendo el más destacado el blanco perteneciente a la condesa, el otro de un rosa pálido y de quien sería juzgado por un montón de buitres era un celeste claro que destacaba su piel pálida así como su largo cuello que quedaba al descubierto al recoger su melena rubia en un pequeño moño para sujetarlo con un adorno de piedras preciosas; aunque parecía que sus acciones habían sido rápidas ya había alcanzado la media mañana.

Sabiendo que solo se retrasarían por la marea sino partían en ese instante la Condesa despacho a sus damas como a la guardia que la custodiaba, dejando que el mensajero se quedase, pues aún le resultaba agradable; tal movimiento atrajo la atención de las trillizas que no dudaron en ir a comentárselo a Jean, quien dejo todo atrás para ir al encuentro de su hermana, quedándose sin palabras al verles, recuperándose para soltar un silbido de galantería.

— Gracias, gracias…parece que has aprendido algo bueno de los mares— bromeo la condesa. Logrando que Jean retomase el motivo que lo había traído hasta ahí.

—La guardia acaba de dejar la fortaleza, la ley indica una escolta hasta palacio.

—A quien darán el titulo no es a mí hermanito y nosotras tenemos algo de prisa. — dirigiéndose al mensajero pregunto en confidencia— ¿trajiste lo que indique?

—¡Sí, cuatro! — Pichit llego a relucir cuatro capas limpias, avejentadas, de proporciones grandes, suficientes para cubrir sus atuendos fastuosos en sombras regordetas y dejar sus rostros en las sombras gracias a los mismos.

—¿Cuatro? — cuestiono la condesa, era claro que el joven deseaba seguirles a causa de su naturaleza curiosa. — no importa, servirá a futuro.

—¿Qué piensas hacer Chío? — preguntó Jean al borde de la alarma.

—Hermanito, es hora de visitar a nuestra abuela. — afirmó resuelta.

—Pero---

—Sé dónde está— interrumpió— no te preocupes, llegare a tiempo a la ceremonia.

Con resistencia Jean vio partir a las tres personas por uno de los pasajes de la Fortaleza maldiciendo en parte su permisión ante la condesa, ello le impedía detener a su hermana. Sabiendo que las visitas a su abuela eran solo en ocasiones especiales, si se llevaba compañía y más aún al ser el joven rubio una de estas compañías podía augurar un mal desenlace.   
Para cuando se adentraron en los pasillos mohosos y oscuros bajo tierra la condesa libero de su agarre al joven rubio, había sido necesaria la fuerza para sacarle de la Fortaleza, pero antes de que este emprendiera el retorno por sus propios pasos la condesa expuso sus motivos.

—Lady, hoy veras a la única persona que puede permitir que salgas libremente de la Fortaleza junto a mi hermano, la única que puede hacer que esto de la cura tenga sentido— enfatizó—es muy buena, pero algo corta con las personas maleducadas y a vista de que dar un saludo no es posible por tu mudez realizaras una reverencia con nosotras.

—Chío, no creo que sea necesario que yo vaya, la reina madre me encuentra molesta. — intervino Isabella.

—A ti también debe reconocerte…tu compromiso con mi hermano lo ha dado mi difunto abuelo, su difunto esposo. En vez de eso, creo que era necesario traer una lámpara.

Sus palabras remarcaban lo obvio, pues los pasajes subterráneos carecían de toda luz, dejándoles envueltas en oscuridad, era casi tan extraño que no se hayan tropezado con algun bloque suelto, pero siendo algo muy normal los movimientos exagerados al caminar con el fin de no encontrárselos. Algo gracioso si solo se viera.

—También lo creo - auch---— Isabella se quejó, pero tras ello una luz azul ilumino el oscuro pasaje, sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres— no puedo creer que trajiste la lamparilla.

En efecto, Lady había ocultado el cinto con la lamparilla en su vestimenta, sacándola ahora por su molestia e incomodidad ante las tinieblas del pasaje, después de todo el solo olor húmedo de los muros parecía gritarle que estaba atrapado.

Una vez hecha la luz su propio rostro se relajó, dejando una curiosisda diminuta en el borde de sus ojos por las palabras de la condesa; centrándose en ello para olvidad la amarga vegetación que se apiñaba entre las grietas de los muros o el chillido casual de algunos roedores acompañado del chapoteo de aguas estancadas de una anterior tormenta.

—Desde que Jean la reparo no se desprende de ella, incluso no deja que las trillizas la toquen…aunque hay otras treinta en la Fortaleza prácticamente iguales— soltó.

—Debo preguntar Chío… ¿sabes a dónde nos dirigimos?

—Al corazón del reino.

Isabella ya no pregunto más. El corazón del reino era casi una legenda en el reino, resultando casi imposible que alguien lo desconozca.

—¿Qué es el “corazón del reino”? — aunque existía una excepción para todo y esa era el joven mensajero Pichit, que les había seguido de cerca aguantando el sin número de preguntas en la punta de su lengua al concentrarse en no caer.

—Hace mucho— empezó la condesa, resignada— cuando el reino se reedificó en el valle dejando atrás las montañas, el sabio rey ordeno la construcción de los pasajes.

—Donde estamos ahora mismo— puntualizó Isabella.

—La idea era conectar al reino en un solo ser, pero la pérdida de su amada reina al no hallar lugar donde esconderse de los barbaros y la vida salvada de su primogénito por una pequeña grieta hizo crecer en el rey el deseo de conmemorarlo; de tal forma que quede grabada en las futuras generaciones. El corazón del reino.

—Los pasajes— siguió Isabella— pueden llevarte a cualquier rincón del reino, pero solo uno puede llevarte al “corazón”, una cámara funeraria de grandes proporciones donde los restos de cientos de reyes descansan junto a sus familias tras ser convertidos en polvo, donde solo se puede acceder con una llave que se cuenta, está perdida. Tan real como mágico.

—No veo lo especial…— susurro decepcionado.

—Para un pueblo que ha sido gobernado con justicia desde sus primeros reyes es un privilegio visitar a los reyes caídos— aclaró la condesa— pero su verdadero valor queda en que fue construido como un refugio para la realeza, la vida ahí es posible por varios años y la “llave perdida” solo se entrega de reina a reina, un secreto entre mujeres por así decirlo; pero mi abuela no ha aceptado a la nueva reina y el rey, mi primo, solo ha hecho las cosas más difíciles al mantenerla cautiva.

—Pero los discursos de cada primavera los da ella— cuestionó el moreno.

—Es bueno para el reino verla, aunque ya no tiene peso en la corte, su presencia consuela al pueblo, les da la ilusión de que las cosas no pueden ir a peor. Solo que a puertas cerradas tomo la decisión de refugiarse para preservar su vida.

Por un tramo alargado el joven no pregunto más, pues los escombros se habían acumulado en el camino haciendo que su mentes se concentrasen en no caer, dejando atrás el nauseabundo aroma del agua pútrida y dando la bienvenida a una camino ascendente impregnado en un delicioso aroma a pino, así como varias raíces robustas rodeando el camino; aquella zona era el bosque circundante a palacio. Existía algo más de luz por lo derruido del pasaje, pero para tener algo más de seguridad colocaron al rubio en frente que seguía los pasos que indicaba la condesa.

—Pero, aunque solo haya un camino al corazón— continuo Pichit— y solo una llave, sin considerar que es un refugio ¿Cómo sabrá la reina madre que venimos en su busca?

—Tiene razón, Chío si nos retrasamos a la ceremonia todo el esfuerzo se ira abajo

—Dije que es posible vivir en la cámara funeraria, pero aun así es necesario suministrar diversos insumos de cuando en cuando, más aun si la edad de nuestra reina madre se hace cada vez más avanzada— sonriendo en victoria finalizó— he camino tantas veces por aquí y traído tantas cosas que ella ha dejado la puerta abierta para mí, pero de aquí en adelante es mejor si no hablamos, los pasajes dentro del castillo están muy cerca de los muros.

Como habían anunciado la condesa, se empezó a oír los murmullos opacos de diversas voces, algunos diciendo palabras confusas, otros simplemente balbuceando, habían algunos que solo parecían alientos sombríos o lamentos agudos. Ya que todo lo que se hablaba en palacio llegaba a los pasajes convertido en espectro, para quien lo escuchase por primera ver podría atemorizarle por muchos años. Pero el silencio había sido pedido por lo desventajoso del mismo pasaje, pues las palabras dichas en el interior podrían filtrarse con claridad al exterior.

Acompañados en aquella atmosfera tenebrosa las cuatro personas llegaron a su destino, un portón de piedra, tan alto y robusta como era posible casi bajo tierra, de doble puerta cubierto de bisagras gruesas y oxidadas, que llevaba en el centro una pequeña hendidura muy distinta a la de una llave, casi como un pequeño huevo d medio pulgar pudiese ser incrustado ahí.

La condesa no se detuvo a apreciarla y empujo con notoria fuerza el portón hasta dejar un pequeño espacio por donde podían acceder hasta un angosto vestíbulo iluminado con una farola de aceite desde lo alto otorgándole una luz tenue al enigmático lugar. No solo el lugar parecía descabellado, pues los mecanismos intrincados de tuercas del portón se mostró a los visitantes tras abrirla, siendo el centro ese pequeño hueco; lo descabellado era la voz áspera que los recibía, al oírla tan clara la creyeron una aparición por breves instantes.

—¿Eres tú? — se escuchó una voz cansada desde las sombras, aproximándose a la tenue luz su figura anciana se demostró. Aunque mantenía la majestuosidad de su porte su rostro había sido marcado con las arrugas y la falta de sol había vuelto casi grisácea el tono de su piel, destacando más por sus ropajes negros. Al descubrir que no se trataba de un ente malicioso, sino de su Reina Madre respiraron tranquilos al momento de hacer una reverencia profunda, a excepción de Lady quien parecía interesado en el portón.

—¡Abuela!— pronuncio la condesa, descubriéndose el rostro para ir a su encuentro con un gentil abrazo.

—¿Qué hace aquí mi nieta? Hay una ceremonia que exige la presencia de los nobles. — explico con paciencia, destacando lo amorosa de su voz, pero al notar las otras figuras su tono se volvió severo como amenazante— ¿¡Quiénes son estas personas!? ¿te obligaron a conducirlos hasta aquí?

La anciana reina no espero la respuesta de su nieta, dando pasos atrás para tomar de las sombras una espada delgada, temblorosa bajo su mando, que agitó en el aire con clara amenaza a cualquiera que decidiera acercarse. Pero el toque gentil de su nieta hizo que bajara la guardia.

—Abuela he traído a estas personas para verte— seguido de sus palabras Isabella y Pichit descubrieron sus rostros, dando una venia como saludo— Ella es la hija del Marqués, ya le conoces y él es el mensajero de la casa del Conde, es algo hablador, pero muy buena compañía.

—No veo la necesidad de que los hayas traído— reclamó la anciana mujer.

—Abuela, aunque quiero no puedo acerté compañía todo el tiempo y con mi hermano de regreso debo pararme junto a mi esposo; por lo que ellos podrían serte de compañía cuando no estoy— la mujer suspiro ante la mirada de su nieta, sintiendo que no podía negarle nada dejo que hiciera lo que quisiera. — y la otra ¿Quién es?

Ante la quietud de Lady, Chío dejo a su abuela atrás para acercársele, descubriendo su rostro con rapidez para empujarle unos pasos más hacia la luz tenue y como mantenía la lámpara entre sus manos, su rostro se vio iluminado por el tono azulado mezclándose con sus vividos ojos verdes en un espectáculo por demás hermoso. Pero no para la anciana, tal vez si su mente se volvía senil podía llegar a apreciarlo en algún futuro, no en esta vida.

Que podía decir, frente a ella estaba alguien de un pasado nebuloso, aunque en sus memorias apenas existía, para la anciana reina su presencia se convertía en la personificación de sus errores, de sus juicios, de su rencor y profundo odio. Una persona no podía ver sus crímenes sin sentir culpa, al menos ese era el caso de la Reina Madre; creyendo que la justicia había alcanzado su reclusión ya no deseo pelar más, se rindió. Estaba viva y eso era todo.

—Reina Madre— el llamado de la condesa sacó a la anciana reina de sus cavilaciones, notando la figura de su nieta como de la marquesa y de algo más, entre lo que dejaba ver las capas sus atuendos brillantes— vengo por tu bendición.

Su rostro anciano parecía haber envejecido un par de años más, había oído rumores del regreso de su nieto más amado, así como de la ceremonia de mal gusto, expresando su desagrado en solo unas palabras, pues las viejas heridas no cicatrizaban del todo y como muchos, tenía la esperanza de que su nieto marcase la diferencia en cuanto a las muñecas, pero al ver de nuevo esa figura delgada frente suyo sabia el resto de la historia, incluso si no había iniciado.

Suspirando cansinamente indico que la siguieran por un estrecho vestíbulo hasta llegar al corazón de los pasajes ocultos del reino, una amplia cámara que había sido convertida en un hermoso invernadero subterráneo, iluminado con la luz del sol reflectante en varios espejos. No solo el lugar era enigmático, sino que las mismas plantas que crecía en su interior eran diferentes a las normales, de colores distintos y formas tan frágiles que las hacían más hermosas, en medio del todo descansaba una mesa redonda de lo que parecía cristal.

Sin más palabras indico que Lady se sentase frente suyo, dejando al resto parado detrás de él. Ahí, frente a frente la única que parecía tener interés en el otro era la reina madre, pues Lady solo veía las brillantes figuras que reflejaban su lamparita cuando estaba en esa mesa de cristal.

—Sí que has pasado por mucho…— susurró, interrumpiendo la intención de la condesa a intervenir por el joven rubio— parece que la casa real está unida a tu destino, por lo que solo puedo decirte esto mi niño: cuida a mi nieto.

No solo la condesa estaba perpleja, incluso el joven rubio había dirigido su atención a la reina madre, que solo elevo su asombro al desprenderse de una de sus joyas, un anillo que guardaba en uno de sus pulgares, poseedor de una gema carmesí extraña que se tornaba azabache ante la presencia de luz. Dejándolo sobre la mesa para empujarlo con suma delicadeza hacia el rubio, dicto su bendición.

—Aquí tienes, el corazón, la llave— indico el anillo— ahora te pertenece.

Desde la condesa hasta el mensajero lucían perplejos ante ello, pero la anciana reina no reparo en ninguno, es más, pidió que los dejaran solos. A mucha reticencia salieron de la cámara, dejándoles solos; donde la Reina madre endulzo su gesto a la par que tomaba con suavidad una de las manos del joven rubio, contrastando la piel fina de porcelana entre sus ancianas manos, que incluso temblaban de forma esporádica demostrando sus años avanzados.

—Mi niño, nunca olvides llevar este anillo contigo— señalo a la par que lo acomodada entre los dedos del joven rubio— por mucho que el rey amo a su pueblo, amo mucho más su reina; por eso creo que este lugar que solo se dice que tiene una entrada, pero posee una salida en el fondo de todo; te conduce a los páramos fuera de palacio, pero cerca de la que era la casa del difunto duque, la reconocerás por el montón de ruinas que esta hecha. Este es ahora nuestro pequeño secreto…solo espero que nunca lo llegues a necesitar.

Por primera vez, el joven rubio puso atención a la envejecida reina, mirando detenidamente el anillo puesto en su dedo, sintiéndose confuso solo asintió, pues a groso modo, entendía que aquella joya valía más de lo que se decía. Ante esta afirmación la reina pudo respirar en tranquilidad, dejando la mesa de cristal se aproximó a la salida dando sus últimas palabras a quien oyese, pues más que una conversación parecía confesar algo.

—Si desean volver al corazón, los recibiré con gusto, la compañía hace falta y ahora no hay llave que cierre el lugar, que les impida visitar ¡ah! Ese niño Jean no debe venir, le aterraba caer una de las trampas que guardan el lugar, mi viejo corazón no lo soportaría por lo que cuídenlo mucho, tiende a meterse en problemas.

Soltando una risa alta la reina madre desapareció de la vista del joven rubio, que solo espero un poco más de tiempo en aquel precioso lugar, aunque el llamado de la condesa provoco que lo abandonara, solo que antes de partir le dio una mirada más al lugar; aunque la reina madre había pedido que Jean no llegase a aquel lugar, el joven rubio mantenía en su pecho el deseo de que lo viera.

—Oímos la invitación de la reina— Isabella interrumpió su anhelo, siendo ignorante de ello pues se veía risueña— ¡no oímos a hurtadillas! A acústica de este lugar es sorprendente.

—Si alguien empieza a cantar aquí puedes creer que llegara a todo el reino— confirmo Chío— pero será en otro momento, la ceremonia empezara en breve y el camino de regreso no es muy seguro.

Dichas su palabras el caos se presentó, su rostro cambio a uno de asombro, pues el piso bajo sus zapatos había desaparecido, cayendo en medio de un grito a lo que parecía un nivel más abajo; donde notó que la hija del marqués como el mensajero los habían seguido en la caída, viendo hacia arriba vio el gesto burlón del joven rubio, él había permanecido al borde de aquella trampa.

—Me lleva la-- ¡Lady, debes volver a palacio! — expresó la condesa— debes seguir el camino solo, si sigues recto hasta la siguiente bifurcación y tomar el tres pasaje llegaras a la sala de ceremonia ¡tercer pasaje! Nosotros iremos por aquí, pero llegaremos a mitad de la ceremonia ¡debes apresurarte!

La condesa no espero a que lo asimilara, tomando a los otros dos empezaron a correr por el pasaje, siendo el eco de sus pisadas lo único que acompaño al joven rubio; que no podía lucir más que frustrado, había visto la trampa desde antes, pero sentía curiosidad por las misma, pero ahora, gracias a ello debía de ir a los interiores de palacio por su cuenta. Si bien habían recorrido esos parajes un sin número de veces a lo largo de siglos, nunca había entrado al palacio, solo se conformaba por los susurros que le llagaban a través de los muros.

Guardando con recelo su pequeña lámpara en su cinto emprendió el camino como lo había dictado la condesa, solo encontrando un problema al elegir el pasaje, pues sus palabras indicaba el tercero…pero no desde que lado iniciaba la cuenta para llegar al tercero; dejándolo a la suerte y maldiciendo en sus interiores tomo el del medio, empezando una ascenso ligero conforme avanzaba. Al desconocer donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia no le dio más valor y siguió su andar hasta una puerta de la cual emitía un brillo singular por los bordes. Aficionado a la luz la abrió sin dudas.

Recibiendo el sol en el rostro, se cubrió los ojos de forma torpe con las manos, dando unos pasos más hacia la brillante luz pudo oír como la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas con un chirrido agudo. Para cuando sus ojos se habituaron a la luz distinguió que aquel era un pequeño espacio que contaba con una puerta de roble y un ventanal ovalado de gran proporción, sintiéndose familiar con La Fortaleza se aproximó a ver por el cristal, notando a lo lejos la verdadera Fortaleza, en específico su torre; entendiendo que aquel lugar era el que se veía desde esa torre vio con notoria curiosidad lo que le rodeaba.

El pueblo lucia pintoresco entre la arboleda, así como las diminutas personas parecían personajes alegres que paseaba en calles de piedra para desaparecer entre pequeñas casitas de techos cubiertos por enredaderas de flores. Lady nunca había bajado al pueblo, tampoco había visto ilustraciones en los tantos libros de la biblioteca, por lo que aquella pequeña visión lucia por demás llamativa a sus ojos. Llegando a apoyar su cuerpo completo en el vidrio con el afán de ver un poco más.

—Lo sé, es muy bonito— la voz detrás de sus espaldas atrajo su atención; frente a él se mostraba la actual reina; aunque el rubio lo desconocía, pero sí podía dar una palabra en lo fondo de su mente para esta persona.

“ _gordo_ ”

Aunque era de conocimiento de todo el reino el género masculino de su reina, así como su naturaleza de muñeca; mantenían cierta fijación en vestirle con las ropas menos acordes a su figura, tela sobre tela, hasta al punto de darle a su esbelta figura una curva en su cintura, dándole esa apariencia robusta que destaco en los ojos del joven rubio. Siendo su mirada tan fija a esta pequeña curvatura que el pobre observado cubrió su vientre con sus brazos, pero la mirada del rubio no retrocedió, manteniéndose en las marcas transversales de esos brazos tan similares a las que poseía la condesa; fisuras, eso eran.

—Están son nuevas— susurró en medio de una mueca nostálgica— Debes ser la muñeca de la ceremonia.

Lady se llevó las manos a su cabeza, con la intención de ocultar su rostro en la capucha, pero solo tocando los adornos de su cabellera dio un vistazo por donde había ingresado a la habitación, ahí en el piso descansaba su capa. Creyendo que no importaba que su identidad fuese revelada le ignoro para concentrarse nuevamente en el paisaje.

—Realmente es muy bonito— volvió a hablar, colocándose junto al joven rubio— desde aquí siempre es muy hermoso, visto desde las alturas siempre se ve lo más hermoso, y como en una pintura donde solo si nos acercamos se ven los errores.

El joven rubio se extraño que esta persona robusta empezara a dirigírsele con tanta familiaridad, pero parecía que tenían un punto en común, verlo desde tan lejos lo hacía lucir hermoso. Había vivido tan cerca de los salones de palacio, pensándolos glamorosos en exceso, pero ahora que lo visitaba no veía mucha diferencia a La Fortaleza. La reina aprovecho del silencio indicándole con suma atención lo que se veía a través de la ventana, quienes eran esas pequeñitas figuras y como se relacionaban entre sí, de una forma u otra sus palabras trasladaron al joven rubio al medio de la plaza del pueblo en una armoniosa escena, hasta las figuritas empezaron a tornarse violentas por la presencia de alguien más.

—…y esa una muñeca de un lord, debió bajar al pueblo por víveres— pronunció sumido en sus pensamientos, repitiendo en sus ojos la imagen discordante de la muñeca cuando ingresaba a la plaza. — “ _nuestro secreto, nuestra ruta de nosotros, las muñecas; fuerza a cambio de alma”_

El joven rubio pareció reaccionar a sus palabras, reconociéndolas como parte del discurso que la condesa había soltado días atrás; su ojos se centraron en esas fisuras desastrosas de sus brazos al igual que la reina parecía verlos en un gesto entristecido. De forma inesperada el joven posó su mano en el cristal, junto al de la reina. Junto a una mano de delgados dedos se hallaba una de horrendas hendiduras, un antes y un después ¿de qué? La razón solo causo risa en la reina.

—Son horribles, dolorosas, pero me gustan— mencionó, elevando su mano hacia el sol, dejando que la luz grabase el camino de las heridas en su piel— negué nuestra ruta, preferí alma a fuerza, amé y amaré hasta el último instante de mi vida— depositando un ligero beso en una de sus heridas hablo con convicción—aunque muera ahora nada quitara el hecho de que fui muy feliz por haber amado.

El joven rubio vio sus propias manos, pensativo, recordando haber visto las mismas marcas en la condesa, sintiendo un extraño sentimiento nacer de su lo profundo de su pecho al ver su piel lisa carente de cualquier mancha. Ajeno a sus cavilaciones, la reina le empujó hacia la salida.

—Este paisaje permanecerá aquí mucho más, pero la ceremonia no; ve a brillar como una muñeca.

Con unas palabras más le indico como llegar, siguiéndolas con prisa, pero no por el tiempo justo que tenía antes del inicio de la ceremonia, sino por una sensación desconocida de correr de aquel lugar, encontrando en su memoria este sentimiento muy familiar, pues la palabra que le faltaba era huir. Deseaba huir de aquel lugar, de sí mismo, de su piel inmaculada que parecía arder a su propio toque.

—Kitten— aquel susurró le trajo de vuelta, no sabía cuánto había caminado, pero sí que debió de haberlo hecho con suma urgencia ya que sus cabellos caían de su peinado para adornar s rostro.

A solo unos pasos encontró esa cara familiar, vestido pulcramente, emanando un aura de elegancia y solemnidad se hallaba Jean, frente a una gran puerta de doble hoja; antes de poder expresarle su fuerte deseo de marcharse el moreno se acercó, dejando poca distancia entre ellos, para sostener su rostro en lo que creía una caricia, sin saber que su apariencia lucia tan descuidada que Jean luchaba con los restos para darle una más ordenada.

Las trompetas prominentes y el llamado claro al nombre de Jean les indico que ya no existía tiempo para nada; sin una palabra entre ellos Jean ingreso al gran salón predispuesto para la ceremonia, él ya había nacido con un título, por lo que no era necesario realizarlo en una iglesia; pero la disposición de los nobles seguía siendo lo misma, dos columnas que cercaban un extenso pasillo cubierto de una alfombra roja. Los nobles se sentaba con la vista fija en la figura del rey, que se hallaba sentado cómodamente en el trono al final del pasillo, teniendo a la reina madre parada justo a su lado como si se tratase de una consejera. El resto del salón era envestido con el emblema del reino y mientras la música marcial inundaba el lugar Jean y el joven rubio se aproximaban cada vez más al rey.

Aunque parecía coordinado, el joven rubio solo seguía los pasos del moreno con el claro deseo de hacer notar su indisposición como su deseo profundo de abandonar aquel lugar, pero por mas intentos que hacía, Jean no le daba ni na sola mirada; aunque la ceremonia se había dirigido hasta su final el joven rubio desconocía los detalles de por medio, pues su atención solo iba dirigida al rostro del hombre, siendo notorio para cualquiera de la corte, iniciando un murmullo molesto en los asientos del fondo, molesto y disconforme con la situación.

Cuando la ceremonia llego a su fin no existieron los habituales aplausos, solo un silencio sepulcral, pues la reina madre dejo su postura junta al rey, su nieto, acercándose a la muñeca, aunque muchos nobles esperaban esperanzados que la vieja mujer estallase en cólera por su desvergonzado acto se sorprendieron más cuando sacó a relucir una reliquia del reino, una espada hoja larga y recta.

Ante los ojos de la corte la reina madre la desenvaino para mostrar así sus dos filos como las líneas de sangre marcadas pulcramente, la parte superior de la hoja se mostraba estrecha ante lo ancha de la hoja junto a la guarnición, luciendo más decorativa por su forma no muy ergonómica siendo la cruceta la más compleja del arma por sus añadidos de guardamanos y anillos, así como la pedrería incrustada en ciertas parte y un grabado extenso de la hoja. Tras unos segundos de mostrarla la guardo nuevamente al forro, que a simple vista era de los materiales más resistentes del reino, ocultando la belleza y letalidad del arma. Aquella espada bastarda había sido creada el día del nacimiento de la princesa Nathalie, oculta hasta la fecha, parecía que al fin seria entregada a sus descendientes.

—La casa Leroy recibe a un Archiduque, rechazando el lugar de un Duque ahora mi nieto debe entregar su vida al pueblo, ha jurado sobre ello y solo puedo sentir dicha en mi envejecido corazón— habló solemne, siendo interrumpida por los aplausos de los nobles por breves instantes— pero los tiempos han demostrado que la vida es efímera como frágil, a quien dedica sus días al bienestar común solo le esperan largos instantes en la soledad— una ola de murmullos afirmativos dio tiempo a la anciana figura a dirigir sus pasos frente al joven rubio, que desde un inicio se hallaba apoyado en una rodilla junto a Jean— por eso y con la autoridad que precede mi nombre de reina madre yo otorgo esta reliquia; por la vida mi nieto, por la vida de sus antecesores, por la vida de nuestro pueblo suplico a nuestros anteriores reyes que te otorguen la sabiduría necesaria para ser su guardia.

Ante los rostros desencajados de la nobleza la reina madre deposito una de las mayores reliquias del reino en las manos de aquella muñeca a la que sentenciaban, otorgándole incluso un cargo muy importante como lo es la seguridad del nuevo Archiduque, o de otra forma, su nieto. Siendo el rostro severo, de la reina madre, al que se enfrentaban los nobles no vieron más opción que aceptar con los dientes apretados, alcanzo un coro de furiosos aplausos por el final de la ceremonia.

Para cuando pudieron notar algo más, la reina madre había abandonado el salón sin ánimos de seguir la farsa los nobles optaron por lo mismo, el hecho de que aceptasen las disposiciones de su antigua soberana no significaba que lo harían de buen gusto, pero todo aquello paso desapercibido por los protagonistas de la ceremonia, que huyeron al menor descuido; pues las miradas furibundas de la condesa como de la hija del Marqués parecían cavar un agujero en sus nucas.

Su huida los llevo a los jardines del ala oeste del palacio, una zona algo abandona al no verse favorecida por el sol, siendo el recortado pasto lo más pulcro de aquel sector. Jean había tomado en un principio la espada entre sus manos, como medida de seguridad por el historial de caídas del joven rubio, pero ahora que ya no se hallaban bajo el ojo de los buitres de la nobleza se sintió más tranquilo, entregándole de nuevo la espada.

—Jamás creí que la reina madre te entregase la espada de mi familia, se podría decir que fue una ceremonia de enlace más que de nombramiento— dijo el moreno con cierto tono jocoso, dejando que el joven rubio envolviese la espada en su pecho.

La brisa azoto a ambos, dejando al aire la melena del rubio, así como sus ropajes que se ondeaban en dirección del mayor, quien con ternura en sus acciones paso un cabello travieso detrás de la oreja de rubio, quien de alguna forma sintió un escalofrió, aferrándose con fuerza a la reliquia. Vio como el hombre parecía susurrarle algo que no llego a oír, pero la expresión de sobrecogimiento que lo embargo fue suficiente para sentir aquella opresión en lo profundo de su pecho, así como ese ardor en su piel, sin darle más tiempo Jean se giró sobre su eje alejándose del joven rubio a grandes pasos, dejando confundir su espalda ancha contra la brisa y el torrente de pétalos que jugaban en sus corrientes.

Las palabras se arremolinaba en su mente, tenía una espada entre sus manos era un combate en toda regla y aquel hombre le daba la espalda, dándole la oportunidad de atacar primero para obtener la victoria de un hombre ya derrotado desde el principio. Pero aún así lo hizo, ataco con la única arma que sería letal, para ambos.

—Yuri

**_♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Hola gente hermosa!! Mi ritmo se ralentizó un poco mucho, pero mi beta esta algo ocupadita al igual que yo, por lo que la revisión se hace mas lenta, pero esta locura de exámenes se termina en breve.


	14. Muñeca; el mercadillo, la plaza y un gato

La brisa recorría los jardines de palacio, elevando en lo alto los restos del mismo; una mezcla de pasto y pétalos de diversas tonalidades, envolviendo una figura en armonía con el elemento. Una bella ilusión de un remolino de belleza que jugaba con su cabellera rubia, elevándola hacia los cielos.

Con la luz de sol dando a sus espaldas parecía que su rostro adquiría de un saludable color rosa, acentuándose de forma exquisita en sus labios entreabiertos, siendo, quizás tan destacables como aquellos ojos verdes, luminosos, tanto que parecía derretir sus extremidades que juraba seguían estar en su sitio.

Como de algo mágico, el viento jugueteo con las palabras que salían de aquellos labios haciéndolas suyas, robándoselas. Sintiendo desasosiego alcanzo su mano en su dirección, notando ahí que su piel morena había perdido apariencia humana, dándole un brillo falso. Siguiendo su visión empezó a quebrarse con estruendosos roturas, para cuando levanto su mirada la bella imagen había desaparecido, el bello jardín se había secado llevándolos a un lugar desierto carente de cualquier vida que lo rodease y el viento parecía exhalar un rugido en agonía en su dirección.

Aterrorizado dio un paso atrás para caer sobre sí mismo cubriéndose del ataque con sus brazos, sintiendo como el viento cortaba los mismo a la par que las fisuras se extendía, en el último instante donde creyó perder la fuerza la tormenta seso a una cálida brisa, al levantar el rostro se encontraría con la figura rubia, arrodillada sobre el suelo, iniciando una erosión de los suelos violenta a sus alrededores.

Compartiendo una mirada por breves instantes volvió a abrir su boca en una mueca de extrema angustia y en su intento de dejar salir unas palabras explotó en un haz de luz en miles de fragmentos, acompañado de un horroroso estruendo mezclado en un grito indescifrable.

— ¡¡Yuri!! — grito de forma ahogada, sintiendo desaparecer en grandes fragmentos, aun consiente, en un profundo dolor.

Cuando abrió los ojos sus primer impulso fue sentarse recibiendo dolor proveniente de su cuerpo en respuesta. Jadeaba, pues se creía muerto, aunque solo había sido una pesadilla había sido suficiente para darle tal sensación cercana a la muerte.

Cuando su respiración se atenuó las ideas corrieron a su mente palpando nerviosamente su lado de la cama, encontrándolo vacío y frio. Alertando sus ideas busco con prisa en la habitación, relajándose al instante.

La figura de sus pesadillas yacía parada frente a los ventanales de sus aposentos, dándole la espalda, sumamente concentrado en lo que mostraba fuera de La Fortaleza, en dirección del palacio. Aunque su sueño iniciaba en los jardines de este lugar no podía dar una razón al resto de sucesos, salvo el cansancio.

El día anterior se había realizado la ceremonia y en una sorpresa se había añadido un nombre a la familia Leroy, aunque como un guardia personal, tenía la bendición de la Reina Madre, junto a una reliquia que le otorgaba un poder más alto que el archiduque si su vida llegaba a peligrar. Antes de que la nobleza lo envolviera en su banal propósito se escabulleron.

En medio de todo aquello parecía que algo se escurría lentamente hacia su corazón, para cuando su mente logro ponerse en marcha ya descansaba en su cómoda cama, teniendo una figura dormida plácidamente cerca suyo.

Había oído las primeras palabras de Lady, aquella muñeca famosa por su antigüedad que no había pronunciado ni un solo quejido hace décadas sin importar las circunstancias y ahora parecía pronunciar sin importancia un nombre, su nombre, al menos eso creía Jean.

Deseaba llamarle, pero su figura tensa apoyada en el vidrio le detenía, sintiendo una curiosidad más aguda de aquello que le robaba la atención a "Lady". Acercándose desde atrás una sonrisa se marcó en su rostro, aquello que veía le conmovía de cierta manera.

La gran guardia de la casa Leroy se levantaba en puntillas dando a lucir una de sus camisas hurtadas en su figura, así como el cinto con la pequeña lámpara ovoide y la nueva compañera a esta, la espada de la casa Leroy, llegando casi a arrastrar la punta en la alfombra, como era costumbre de este personaje, se paraba descalzo obre la alfombra. Estaba observando con sumo interés el paisaje, tal vez con un poco de ingenuidad y duda entremezclada que escapaba en un intenso brillo de sus ojos verde.

— ¿Yuri? — susurró dudoso.

Ante este suave llamado el joven rubio giro su cuerpo hacia el moreno. Cualquier rasgo que indicase fragilidad había desaparecido de su rostro, su gesto se había enriquecido en un gesto a uno severo, casi de enfado; parecía que la muñeca que se perdía entretenido por el mundo nunca hubiese existido, sobre todo a la anticipación de su mano, depositándola en la empuñadura, listo para atacar si era necesario.

El joven que se mostraba ante Jean era tan distinto al de su pesadilla, pero sus suposiciones eran ciertas, Yuri era su nombre, el solo hecho de recibirlo le hacía crecer en su pecho una sensación reconfortante. Era obvio que había olvidado hace mucho sus palabras respecto al valor del nombre de una muñeca, pero aun en su ignorancia se sentía lleno de gozo.

Yuri frunció el ceño descontento de la falta de respuesta del moreno, aunque los que conocían su nombre ya estaban enterrados en el olvido a su mente le costaba adaptarse a la idea del paso del tiempo; más aún, ahora que había conocido a este noble. Recordando su interés anterior dio grandes pasos hasta alcanzar la mano del moreno, jalándolo con ímpetu hacia el cristal, tal vez con demasiado entusiasmo, tanto que lo estampo con el vidrio frio; recibiendo un quejido leve del hombre. Pero no se detuvo en ello, señalo con énfasis al paisaje que otorgaba fuera de La Fortaleza.

Jean lamento las punzadas de su nariz, pero a causa de ellas estaba algo más despierto, depositando su pesadilla al fondo de su mente trato de adivinar qué era lo que tanto le llamaba la atención al joven rubio.

— ¿Qué ocurre my lady? Auch—Yuri no tuvo reparos en jalarle del cachete para pegarlo aún más al vidrio, esforzándose torpemente movió los labios en un intento de pronunciar algo, aun no dominaba el arte del habla, mucho menos ahora que deseaba reclamar.

— ¿Qué es? — logro articular de forma torpe, mientras señala a las orillas cerca de La Fortaleza.

Jean no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pues hace mucho que no había visto ese suceso; un pequeño mercadillo situado en las orillas de la palaya, aprovechando la marea baja de la mañana, donde una vez al mes vendían artículos de las costas como objetos calientes a todo tipo de público. Esta visión tan animada siempre había animado a su madre, tanto que su padre movió lo necesario para establecerlo cerca de La Fortaleza cuando fue edificada.

— Es un mercado, puedes conseguir algo interesante ahí si tienes suerte— respondió de forma simple el moreno, pero la curiosidad del rubio no parecía saciada.

— También es una forma de ser engañado si tienes mala suerte— irrumpió una voz femenina, atrayendo la atención de ambos a la puerta de los aposentos.

La condesa había arribado a La Fortaleza junto a la hija del Marques y ante las negativas de la doncella Yuko subió a los aposentos de su hermano, la escena de encontrarlos tan cerca ya había sido grabada en su retina hace tiempo, así como la falta de vergüenza de verlos aun con ropa de cama, ya no podía estallar en ira, pues parecía que ya se le había acabado toda en ocasiones anteriores.

Solo que Isabella no pudo con tal hecho, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos mientras se refugiaba junto a la doncella.

Chío fue una de las sorprendidas en el día de la ceremonia, aunque fue una sorpresa agradable, ver la espada de su familia colgando, y casi rozando con el piso de la cintura de alguien de los suyos, una muñeca, la reconfortaba. Dejando atrás toda resiliencia atrás sonrió cálidamente al joven rubio.

— A Jean lo engañaron vendiéndole una capa invisible, el pobre se metió en problemas por andar medio desnudo en casa

— ¡Hermana! — intervino el moreno ganándose la risa de la mujer, risa que siguió una mirada seria.

— Vengo a recogerte, Isabella ha recibido la noticia de las órdenes del rey... hoy tocan puerto y será mejor marchar en su busca— añadió la joven guiando sus pasos a la salida de los aposentos.

— ¡a! — exclamo Yuri con fuerza ganándose la sorpresa de la joven condesa como el resto de damas, aunque solo movía molesto los labios sin pronunciar nada

— ¿¡Cuando ha aprendido a...!?— susurró sorprendida la condesa, llevando su sorpresa a la acciones del joven rubio, que tironeaba con fuerza de la camisa de Jean en reproche. Bromeando consigo misma soltó— no te preocupes por mi hermano, no se subirá a un barco por su historial de huida.

La falta de insistencia en sus acciones dejo sin palabras a la condesa, sintiendo un gusto amargo pasar por su garganta.

— Isabella viene por esa misma razón— expuso totalmente derrotada.

— ¡Chío! — intervino la hija del marqués sumergida en absoluta vergüenza.

De forma ajena a esto en la cabeza de Jean se paseaba una idea con el pequeño mercadillo que había visto por la mañana, ligado al fuerte jalón que recibía por parte de Yuri; así como una resistencia a dejarlo en La Fortaleza. Una exclamación aguda por parte de Isabella trajo su mente de regreso a la situación.

— ¡si estas así también debería ir Lady, es su guardia! — el rostro de la condesa se deformo en desagrado, había decidido pasar las normas y obviar esa posición cercana a su hermano, más que todo por su preocupación fraternal; encontrándose descubierta supo que solo le quedaba aceptar.

— ¡está bien, está bien!

Con pasos rápidos la condesa sostuvo con fuerza una de las muñecas libres de Yuri con obvia intención de arrastrarle fuera de la habitación, grande fue su sorpresa al sentir una oposición rotunda; aunque había aplicado la mayor parte de su descomunal, y secreta fuerza, solo había logrado moverle milímetros en la dirección que deseaba. Su mirada se detuvo donde ambos se conectaban, su mano en su muñeca, sintiéndose observada con fuerza vio el rostro del joven rubio. Encontrándose con su ceño fruncido y sus ojos rebosantes de emociones agresivas. Por un momento la condesa olvido que aquel joven era como ella, ella podía ser considerada especial, pero quien le miraba con desaprobación era tan antiguo como el reino. En el choque de sus memorias de un joven de rostro ingenuo con aquella representación bestial del mismo fue lo suficiente para aflojar su agarre.

— Mis señores, lamento interrumpir, pero el mar nos alcanzara antes de que lo notemos ¿Cómo debe vestirse Lady para visitar el puerto? — habló con serenidad la doncella Yuko, ajena a lo ocurrido, como los demás.

Chío se recuperó con aquellas palabras, pronunciando en claro sus intenciones.

— Si deseas acompañarlos deberás vestirte para ver al Duque, las ropas que necesitas no están aquí, están en tus aposentos. — aunque se oía determinada, algo de temor se filtraba en sus ojos , sintiendo los remanentes de aquel mirar frio

— Caminaremos por el mercadillo antes de partir— propuso Jean como incentivo al rubio de vestirse con aquellos vestidos molestos. Aunque antes lo pensaba, ahora que tenía un nombre por el cual dirigirse veía aquella muñeca más lejana a una, por lo tanto podía entender parte de la incomodidad de vestir así por el reino.

A los ojos de la condesa el joven rubio cambio su gesto completamente al ya conocido un joven ingenuo rebosante de curiosidad de lo que le rodeaba, tal cambio por unas palabras de su hermano encendió una alerta que antes prefería obviar, pero para no alargar más la situación se dispuso a marcharse de la habitación instando al chico a seguirle en paso.

De esa forma se situaron en la habitación de la muñeca junto a Isabella; la doncella y el trio curioso del castillo, estas últimas ya habían montado una amplia selección de ropa para la visita al Duque, siendo toda rechaza. No irían a un castillo, tampoco a una gran mansión, ellos se dirigían a la costa, pasando el canal de la casa del difunto Gran Barón; un lugar lejano de todo el lujo de la nobleza, cubierto de la sencillez de un pueblo pesquero, es cierto que debían cuidar su apariencia, pero los grandes faldones como bellas joyas pasaban a ser obsoletas.

Eso mismo explicaba la apariencia simple de las damas, con botas de caña alta o zapatos planos infantiles, no solo era los vestidos que usaban para estar dentro de casa, carecían de cualquier símbolo llamativo que las caracterizaba como nobleza, a excepción de la condesa que aun usaba el collar de piedra azul de su madre y el ornamento disimulado en la cabeza de Isabella.

El Duque actual se podía llamar excéntrico, un hombre que mantenían las costumbres de la corte en cuanto a etiqueta pero que abandonaba la mansión de su familia para vivir en una modesta residencia en la costa, con la justificación de controlar el comercio del puerto.

Tomando una pieza de cada vestuario; Yuri se vestía muy similar a las damas, un corpiño que cubría todo rastro de piel superior, con un poco más de holanes para disimular su pecho plano, acompañado de la falda encampanada que cubría sus rodillas para dar lugar a las botas que usualmente se usaría al momento de montar.

Esta vez habían dejado su cabellera rubia libre de cualquier arreglo, algo de desorden podía darle la apariencia humana que habían buscado desde antes, encajando magistralmente con el pálido azul de las ropas. Junto a las damas de rosa pálido, perteneciente a Isabella, y el blanco característico de la condesa dejaron los aposentos atrás para llegar al gran salón, donde Jean yacía vestido simplemente con la camisa y el pantalón oscuro, sin adornos o cortes especiales, pareciendo casi un chambelán.

Junto a él, Nishigori se paraba en postura firma, sosteniendo entre sus manos, dobladas con sumo cuidado, capas de largo corto como la ropa de las damas, aquello no despistaría a nadie de que eran nobles pero les daba ese ocultismo que deseaban presentar "somos nobles, pero estamos paseando aquí sin serlo".

Mientras que Isabella optaba colocarse su capa del mismo tono que su vestimenta por cuenta propia, Yuko alcanzo a Yuri la que le pertenecía de un color verde profundo que contrastaba y por ultimo Jean había tomado en sus manos la capa blanca, visiblemente suave, entre sus manos, esperando estar frente a su hermana; donde con sumo cuidado y mimo la paso por sus hombros hasta sujetarla en su cuello, con el mismo cuido cubrió su pequeña cabeza con la capucha, los bordes de la misma presentaban una característica afelpada y esponjosa, otorgándole a la condesa rasgos más delicados, ese tipo de rasgos que denotaban pureza. O a los ojos de Jean, la visión de un adorable conejo blanco. Como era costumbre en ambos, en su niñez, rieron suavemente de su pequeña interacción.

La adoración de jean por su hermana se respiró en aquel gesto casi infantil, calmando en el interior de Chío las alarmas que habían sido activadas momentos antes; su hermano seguía siendo el mismo. Obviando las personas de su alrededor se comportó mimada para colgarse del brazo de Jean para caminar hacia la puerta principal.

Isabella ya les había rebasado, consciente de lo infantiles que podían llegar a ser ese par fue a preparar los últimos detalles del carruaje que los llevaría a la costa. Solo Yuri se quedó atrás por breves segundos antes de alcanzar al par; los había visto fijamente, casi sin pestañar con un hilo de pensamientos que se esfumo tan rápido como llego, pero que se grabó de forma punzante en el borde de su retina. Sin entenderlo del todo solo les siguió.

En las puertas de La Fortaleza el carruaje les esperaba con un invitado adicional, el mensajero Pichit se había colado a la expedición a la costa movido por su casi infinita curiosidad o gusto por el cotilleo; el conde no se había molestado en detenerle, a gusto de no poder oírle por unas horas y calmado de tener un ojo adicional sobre su amada condesa.

— ¡Mis saludos Archiduque! Veo que la muñeca Lady le despedirá— anunció alegremente causando cierta gesto fruncido en el joven rubio, pegándose un poco a la espalda de Jean.

— Vendrá con nosotros— determinó, dándole paso detrás de su espalda para que se subiera primero al carruaje— solo que antes de marchar visitaremos el mercadillo.

La emoción en el rostro del mensajero no se hizo esperar, lo había visto al llegar pero por el tiempo no pudo insistir en deambular por el mismo, pero ahora la oportunidad se presentaba ante sus ojos, era imposible no emocionarle, olvidado que a causa de una personalidad extra tendría que fungir como cochero.

Tras un poco de camino alcanzaron las orillas de la playa, aunque el lugar era un barrial absoluto mezclado con un buen número de personas no les incomodo el deambular por los puestos improvisados en tablones de madera sobre la arena. Como se trataban de mercancías casi ilegales o robadas en su mayoría casi todos se paseaban con capas de capucha con la intensión de cubrir su rostro, siendo ellos los más llamativos por sus colores vivos, reconociéndoles como nobles encubiertos. Tal vez el precio subiría más si deseaban comprar algo, pero evitaba que les robasen descaradamente.

Ante la multitud de gente Yuri pronto se vio perdido, desde La Fortaleza el lugar parecía tan pintoresco, pero de cerca había algo que no concordaba, la belleza seguía ahí o al menos eso quería creer.

— Como una pintura, solo puedes ver los errores una vez estés cerca— la voz susurrante de Jean hizo que levantara el rostro para verle con la duda en los ojos, dejando caer su capucha atrás a causa de su liso pelo. —aunque de cerca también hay mucho que apreciar.

Yuri le veía sin entender mucho, recordando vagamente las pinturas ocultas en torre de La Fortaleza, añadido la mirada nostálgica del mayor podía decir que se había perdido en la memoria de la difunta princesa Nathalie. Aunque su sopor no tomo demasiado, pues Jean volvió a cubrir la cabeza rubia con la capucha verde, palmeándola dos veces antes de seguir viendo los alrededores.

Observando los suelos enfangados, sus botas sucias, Yuri sostuvo con fuerza hacia abajo su capucha recién puesta reconociendo aquella quemazón atacando su rostro inexplicablemente de nuevo. En un intento de distraerse camino un poco separado del grupo a ver a la mercancía de los comerciantes, encontrando entre tantos uno que ofrecía pequeños adornos fabricados artesanalmente con conchas de mar, algunos tallados en las mismas u otros grabados.

Sin interesarle realmente sostuvo una grabada con el rostro de un felino.

— Bella señorita esa es un gran producto, tiene buenos ojos— alabó el comerciante mostrando su rostro sonriente entre la ropa que lo cubría. Tal llamado le pareció ciertamente molesto a Yuri alzando su rostro al hombre.

El hombre convirtió su sonrisa amigable en un gesto incomodo, muy cercano a la repulsión, como si hubiese encontrado una babosa en la cuchara que usaría para comer, arrebatando el tallado de las manos de Yuri le expuso con rapidez.

— ¡No está a la venta, no hay nada que vender a los de tu tipo! — Yuri lo miro sorprendido a esta actitud, buscando a sus alrededores una cara conocida para que le explicase que sucedía reparó en los rostros agresivos que le rodeaban, no les conocía de nada, eso era seguro, por lo que no les entendía.

La presión a su alrededor se hacía cada vez más pesada, algunos que le rodeaban habían dado paso a aproximarse con obvia amenaza, sintiéndose acorralado de un momento a otro Yuri sentía el peso de la espada en su cintura, con algo de lentitud dirigió su mano a la misma.

— ¡Lo habéis encontrado! — la voz animosa de Isabella cortó la escena, aproximándose con disimulo a tomar la mano de Yuri antes de llegar a la empuñadura se giró al comerciante para descubrir su rostro, una inhalación sonora de la multitud la reconoció como la hija del marqués, la casi prometida del nuevo archiduque. — Sabia que me ayudarías a encontrar algo tan único

Isabella extendió su mano al mercader, quien el entrego confundido la pieza tallada, observándola detenidamente como la pasaba por sus manos.

— Señorita, disculpe, este es...

— Este mercado están amplio que ver que pedí su ayuda— respondió risueña la pelinegra, ocultando la figura de Yuri con la propia, funcionando casi al instante, pues la multitud se hallaba más tranquila, mostrando sonrisas conciliadoras a la dama y se dispersaron en cuestión de segundos al ver llegar hasta ella al archiduque.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — pregunto Jean, fingiendo no haber notado nada extraño, dando la oportunidad al comerciante a expresarse; a su lado caminaba su hermana que también se había dejado atrás la capucha.

— Mi señor— expreso en jubilo el hombre— solo ofrecía a esta muñeca, es decir, a su guardia el tallado, pero sus dedos mecánicos casi la hacen caer. Me he llevado un susto terrible por ello, así como a mis colegas; una mercancía es importante mi señor, usted lo entenderá.

Sus palabras sonaban empalagosas, causando más incertidumbre en el rubio, aquello no había sucedido, por lo que tuvo intensión de protestar, siendo cortado por la condesa.

— En ese caso debemos pagar, acepte el dinero de estas manos sin vida—

Con habilidad Chío paseo un par de monedas entre sus dedos, tan veloz que solo parecía una. Para cuando los dejos en las manos del comerciante se multiplicarían por varias piezas; el hombre, sintiéndose cohibido agachó la cabeza en disculpa de la condesa.

— Jamás me atrevería mi señora.

Aunque la pequeña multitud se había dispersado, los colegas del mercader ahora miraban reprobatoriamente al hombre, ofendidos por su actitud ante la condesa y expresando en su interior burlas para este "agradece que la condesa no se ha ofendido con tu estupidez"

Sin más que hacer, la condesa condujo al grupo hacia la carroza, donde el mensajero Pichit los esperaba con ojos expectantes.

Desde un principio él había visto el desarrollo del joven rubio con el mercader; había crecido rodeado de las damas de la corte, tenía ya un instinto para ese tipo de escenario venenoso. Deseando detener un caos aviso con prisa a la condesa y a su hermano, siendo la señorita Yang avisada solo al estar cerca de ellos dos.

Su reacción había sido totalmente distinta a la espera, Jean no corrió en su ayuda, solo le observo con cierta dureza grabada en sus ojos; incluso cuando parecía que las cosas acabarían mal sostuvo el brazo de la condesa Chío, evitando que vaya en su auxilio. Aunque solo se dieron una mirada breve la condesa acepto con desagrado su decisión, pero aquel mirar no fue transmitido a Isabella, quien dio un paso adelante a favor de Yuri. Dejando a Jean a sus espaldas con un mirada de desaprobación.

Pichit, quien había visto su relación cercana florecer con el paso del tiempo le pareció sumamente extraño el comportamiento, más aun con lo que sostenía en sus manos, un presente para la muñeca. Al menos para él era un símbolo más del extremo mimo que le profesaba constantemente.

Yuri tampoco lo entendió, tal vez no apreciaba todo el cuadro completo, pero la mirada que le ofrecía el moreno no le consolaba, es más, parecía que estaba a gusto, como cuando le daba alguna lección y él terminaba dominándola. En su afán de entenderlo se retrasó un par de pasos que intento retomar a grandes saltos, sintiendo un golpeteo extraño a sus espaldas. No había dolor, desconocía ya el sentimiento, pero había incomodidad, algo que había dado de lleno con su espalda en un sonido viscoso y crujiente. Girando un poco hasta ver su espalda lo supo, le habían arrojado fruta podrida, tanto que al impactar se había desmenuzado manchándolo todo. 

Nuevamente no había dolor, pero si algo que recordaba de su época de infante, humillación.

Tal vez el mercado ruidoso o las risas mal intencionadas que susurraban victoria a su travesura silencia el crujido producido por sus manos, que había formado puños en respuesta de su desagradable sentir, su respiración se hizo más rápida y pesada en un intento de controlarse. Sabía que la fuerza en sus manos era capaz de quitar esa horrible sensación, el solo hecho de presionarlas si dejar salir su ira repentina le llegaba a lastimar ¿Cómo? No lo entendía, aumentando de esa forma más la incomodidad.

En su mente se paseó los recuerdos de la condesa, como convertía una estructura de metal en polvo fino, podía hacerlo, al menos con ellos. No mancillaría la espada de Los Leroy, usaría sus manos para dejar salir lo que le oprimía en la boca del estómago, ira, humillación, venganza. Aunque había sido un acto simple, desencadeno una historia en su ser, una de humillación a través de los siglos, de su vida entera; si bien estuvo siempre ahí, ahora era más consciente de lo que le rodeaba y a su memoria no había hecho nada que lo mereciera.

— Yuri— la voz susurrante de Jean logro liberar la tensión acumulada en sus manos, viéndose derrotado con una ola de alivio no se animó a verle a la car del hombre.

Algo le decía que ahora le consolaba, su propia presencia parecía tratar de calmarle, sintió como le quitaban la capa, también oyó como la sacudía en un intento de limpiarla, pero no hubo más. Con duda miro el rostro severo del mayor, ahora esa mirada sin atisbo de amabilidad era dirigida a la gente del mercadillo.

Disimulando una pequeña sonrisa se adelantó hasta alcanzar el carruaje, tan pronto como se llenó de cólera, ahora se hallaba risueño, ¿la explicación? no la hallaba, pero prefería disfrutar del gozo con sumo deleite.

Con Jean en el carruaje partieron a prisa hacia la casa del duque por la costa, en el otro extremo del que se hallaban, pasarían por el corazón de la isla, aquel pueblo pintoresco que había observado Yuri desde lo alto del palacio.

El silencio dentro de la carroza era incomodo, tantas preguntas, tantas palabras atoradas en lo profundando de la garganta, pero ajeno al ambiente, Jean saco a relucir el objeto que Pichit cargaba antes, teniendo un alto de 30 cm así como su ancho llamaba a la intriga el estar cubierto.

— Lo prometí, se encuentra cosas muy interesantes— quienes le acompañaban no entendía a quien se refería, pero Yuri, que estaba sentado junto a él, se apresuró a levantar la cubierta.

Asombrarse al encontrar una jaula con un animal peludo, recostado y enroscado en sí mismo le veía con ojos grandes y brillantes, moviéndolos en dirección de ambos hombres para luego aburrirse y pasar a un bostezo que mostraría sus pequeños colmillos para finalizar pasaba su rosada lengua en un movimiento adorable de ver.

Yuri le reconocía como un gato, al menos así se mostraba en los libros de texto en la biblioteca, un animal aparentemente domesticado por el hombre; también había visto a muchos otros más grandes en las ilustraciones, pero esta versión pequeña le parecía por demás encantadora, aunque por el tamaño hace tiempo ya había dejado de ser una cría.

— Es muy raro ver ese tipo de gato en la isla— susurró la condesa, ganándose una mirada por parte del minino provocando una sonrisa en la misma. — ¿puedo quedármelo hermanito?

— Es un regalo, pero no es para ti — aclaró resuelto, abriendo el seguro dela jaula el felino se alzó en un brinco hacia Yuri, acomodándose en sus faldas con naturalidad— y parece que ya reconoció a su dueño.

— Su pelaje es largo— argumentó Isabella, acercándose a tomar entre sus manos un mechón del mismo, recibiendo un siseo del animal así como un ademan de agresividad al tratar de arañarle— este no es raro en el reino, simplemente es una raza pura, no hay en toda la isla otro igual.

— El mercadillo es un lugar popular para los ladrones— prosiguió la condesa, mirando con preocupación a su hermano— no puede existir algo nuevo o desconocido ahí, a menos que...

— A menos que el Duque haya permitido su introducción— finalizo Jean con el gesto confundido— no me parece posible, cuando ingrese con mis hombres fueron riguroso y exhaustivos al momento de atracar a puerto, tratamos de sobornarle para evitar habladurías, pero quien dirigía la tropa lo negó con fuerza.

— ¿un puerto ilegal? — sugirió la condesa

— Eso es imposible, la otra zona disponible sería la que está por mi hogar, la mansión del marqués; es muy accidentado y tarde o temprano lo descubriríamos.

— Isabella tiene razón, aunque es un buen escondite es muy arriesgado transportar mercancía por ese lado, tal vez existe una falla en la guardia del Duque, aunque siempre está la posibilidad de que sea él el responsable.

— Imposible— refutó la condesa— tal vez su antecesor era capaz de hacerlo, pero Emil no lo consentiría; él sabe lo peligroso que puede ser los bandidos o piratas si llegan a adentrarse al reino. Hay mucho que ocultar al mundo.

De forma involuntaria la condesa se resguardo entre sus manos, lo que debían ocultar era ella misma, las muñecas.

— El actual Duque ¿Quién era? — pregunto confuso, en su memoria el antiguo duque no tenía a algún heredero fijo, había tenido tantos hijos en su búsqueda del poder que nunca reparo en un futuro donde el dejaría el poder.

— Emil Nekola— respondió disconforme Isabella, conocía al hombre, pero no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, después de todo la gente que entrenaba en su casa y desertaba primero llegaría a los dominios del Duque antes que ha palacio. Aunque este hombre los usaba para el bien del reino su orgullo de su casa militar entraba en conflicto. — se alzó con el título poco después de que te marcharas, fue el nuevo rey quien le nombro, a su vez que le encargaba la seguridad de la costa.

Victor no podía confiar plenamente en la palabra del joven Jean cuando se marchó, tener a alguien vigilando la costa era solo una forma de centralizar el poder para él, la otra parte de la razón de sus acciones se explicaban con la adoración de la reina y su deseo de pertenencia. Pero el hombre llamado Emil no podía dar toda su vida a la costa solo por la lealtad aun rey que apenas había conocido, por lo que debía existir algo más.

Un alta exhalación descoloco el ambiente tenso observando al joven Yuri pegado a las ventanas del carruaje, este había expresado su asombro, no era para menos, el carruaje ya había llegado al poblando a pies del castillo, aminorando un poco el paso para evitar cualquier accidente, lo que facilitaba al joven apreciar sus alrededores. Tal como en el mercadillo aquel lugar tenía otro tipo de belleza que no era apreciable a la distancia.

Aunque el camino por el que se desplazaba estaba hecho de piedra plana ciertos desniveles ocasionaban que Yuri se golpeara la cabeza con la puerta; en tal situación, Jean extendió su mano para cubrir la frente de este mientras le incentivaba a seguir con su curiosidad con una sonrisa apacible. Guiado por su nuevo dueño, incluso el gato se apoyó a observar.

— Jean — advirtió la condesa— ya entraremos a la plaza— el moreno no decidió tentar a la suerte, desplazo la cortinilla hecha bola en un costado por la ventana, dejando un pequeño espacio solo para que aquel dúo curioso viera algo.

Así como había sucedido cuando Yuri estuvo con la reina, sucedía frecuentemente en la plaza del pueblo. El camino pronto se tornó curvo como una indicación a su proximidad.

La plaza de los reyes, llamada así al estar al centro del reino, simbolizando un corazón formado por el pueblo. Una alabanza de los antiguos reyes para su pueblo devoto y de ellos por sus monarcas justos; pero aquel simbolismo había sido dejado atrás cuando la princesa Nathalie falleció, se decía que la veían rondar por el lugar antes de desaparecer resultado de su legado maldito que se gestaba en su vientre. Un pueblo enamorado de su joven princesa solo desdeño odio a los productos de su vientre, traduciéndolos a un odio acérrimo a las muñecas.

De forma irónica era el único lugar donde se establecía un mercado para abastecerse de provisiones, siendo un pueblo orientado a la ganadería y a la agricultura ahí se veía distinto tipos de verduras y carnes frescas. Cualquier Lord que mandase a una muñeca a comprar invitaba al resto a un desfogue violento de ira que no distaría del paisaje pintoresco. Su calle era tan ancha que los carruajes pasarían sin problema y aun existiría espacio de sobra para tres filas de comerciantes, ocultar una paliza resultaba sencillo.

A falta de cualquier acto similar en esas horas tempranas, tal vez lo más llamativo para el joven rubio era lo que rodeaba el carruaje, un enorme pedestal con una fuente en el centro, la fuente no era muy decorada, es más parecía estar en ruinas, si su memoria no le fallaba serian ruinas del primer castillo donde de un pequeño costado puntiagudo brotaba un hilo de agua cristalina. Lo rupestre de la estructura no fue lo más llamativo, fue la actitud de los transeúntes que rozaban su mirada con esta; era claro que era difícil evitar verla, pero quienes la veían otorgaban una mirada de sumo respeto, algunos incluso llegaban a inclinarse.

No era nobles de palacio, no eran de la familia real, eran simples campesinos otorgándose al reino. Por un solo momento Yuri podía comprender que era entregarlo todo teniendo nada.

**_♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧_ **


	15. Muñeca, este mundo es confuso

_**Muñeca, este es el mundo. Parte II- La flexibilidad de la ley y la lealtad.** _

— No me agrada ese hombre, pero sé que no se atrevería a perturbar el orden en la isla por una niñería— afirmó Isabella, atrayendo la atención de Jean— para ese hombre las muñecas son como una especie de familia.

— Sara y Michele, muñecas, ambos cuidaron a Emil desde una edad temprana, al perder a su madre a joven edad y con la ambición de la casa del duque fue exiliado en sus propias tierras, en una torre de vigilancia que se usaba de almacén— aclaro la condesa— ya sabes, cerca de los páramos que dividen a la casa del Duque y al palacio real, jugábamos ahí cuando aprendimos a montar.

Chío trato de evadir el tema con el pasado, había algo dentro de esa historia que no le gustaba ni pensar; pero su hermano era ignorante de los sucesos e Isabella tenía el suficiente enojo con el Duque para seguir su relato.

— Él fue el único que sobrevivió a la masacre del duque, ni un solo sirviente, ni una sola doncella, ni un hijo o hija, infante o no nato, esposa o amante; todos fueron asesinados y consumidos por el fuego. — Jean desvió su vista por un instante a Yuri, que se entretenía con la plaza; Pichit había reducido el trote de los caballos por la misma razón, su curiosidad, permitiéndole estar centrado en el exterior. Con ello en mente, Jean se concentró en Isabella notando su tez pálida, así como la fuerza que ejercía sobre sus brazos, parecía que ella había grabado la escena en su mente.

No era una sorpresa que ella conociera la acto, su padre deseaba con fuerza que lo supliera en su misión para la casa Real, por lo que le había introducido a sus deberes desde temprano; si tal masacre se había llevado a cabo, Isabella habría sido puesto primera para encabezar la tropa que limpiaría la zona. Hablar de justicia y perseguir a los responsables era una cosa, pero otra era ver el caos que habían causado y ser conscientes del porque merecían ser castigados.

Isabella lo podía recordar muy bien, no había pasado mucho desde que Jean había abandonado la isla en un barco cuando las ardientes llamas alcanzaron a los cielos, los soldados al mando de su padre se unieron con los de Palacio para tratar de contener el fuego y que no se expanda al esto de la isla, si aquel lugar antes era llamado paramo, después del incendio era más inhóspito que un desierto.

El calor abrasante del aire que le rodeaba, la incomodada sensación en su piel fuego cerca de su piel, el humo espeso que mezclaba el carmín de las llamas en una obra abominable que parecía atorarse en su garganta y en el centro lo que parecía una sombra opaca de la mansión del duque.

Tomaría días y muchas vidas el apagar tal fuego, para Isabella había durado una eternidad, siendo la neblina de humo un añadido que le recordaba lo lúgubre del lugar, levantar los cadáveres chamuscados de los soldados, sus camaradas, había sido un duro golpe, pues en su memoria aquel soldado le había pasado una cubeta de tierra o le había advertido de las cenizas ardientes sobre su cabeza. Un duro golpe a su mente y a la salud de su padre ¿el clima caótico o la armaga sensación de pérdida? Dejándolo postrado en cama ya la situación en las manos de su sucesora, Isabella.

En esta ocasión, ella sentía que debía sacar al aire esa escena, después de todo, era la única que quedaba de toda la tropa de aquel día, no habían muerto, solo la habían abandonado.

— El antiguo duque, su hambre de poder lo condujo a la locura, cuando Victor se alzó como rey a tu partida sabía que el trono estaba muy lejos de sus manos, más aun con la opinión del pueblo en contra. Nunca había designado a un heredero de sus tantas esposas o amantes y con la presión de la corte enfermo terriblemente. Tal vez, tal vez deseaba llevárselo todo consigo a la tumba, pero una noche mezclo hierbas con los alimentos, obligo a todos a servirse en la misma sala como una última voluntad; aprovecho su ventaja para acabar con toda vida en la mansión y luego provoco el fuego.

Al salir de su boca los sucesos no puedo evitar guardar los detalles para sí, era imposible de ponerlos en palabras junto a sus sospechas de lo sucedido aquella noche, en un último segundo decidió guardar aquel horror en su interior hasta su tumba.

Como describirle a los ojos vibrantes de Jean el olor pútrido de la carne calcinada, como la mansión había mantenido su estructura misteriosamente en pie, al menos la mitad; como el gran salón de baile había sido sellado por dentro con suma maestría para convertirlo en un especie de horno. Las paredes se desquebrajaban de solo apoyarse en ella, pero los portones del salón se mantenían fuertes aun cuando ella había usado la fuerza bruta con sus hombres para lograr abrirlo, las ventanas habían sido bloqueadas con escombros imposibilitando su acceso.

El fuego había grabado la sangre en la piedra, con dirección del salón se veía amplias manchas de la misma, algunas denotando resistencia a ser llevadas para ser seguidas de un charco seco más grande, en su mente sabía que les habían atinado el golpe de gracia para hacer aquella tarea más simple, de forma irónica las perillas no tenían ni una sola mancha más que de hollín. Tal escena solo era la antesala de un horror mayor.

Isabella no olvidaría nunca el olor de la sangre pútrida fijada con el fuego, al menos los primeros meses lo recordaría en terribles pesadillas donde quedaba dentro de aquel salón de horrores y se consolaría a si misma con la esperanza de no ser oída por algún sirviente de su padre.

Cuando las puertas cedieron a la fuerza cayeron en un eco tortuoso capaz de hacer temblar a sus almas, como una advertencia a no seguir su camino. Eran soldados con una misión, por lo que solo tomaron aire a través de las pañoletas que cubrían sus rostros e ingresaron a la cabeza de Isabella.

Parecía que una gran escena se había formado en medio de la sala, donde las paredes grises manchadas con hollín solo acompañaban al horror, los cuerpos habían sido arrastrados hasta forma un cumulo de los mismos, el fuego parecía que había hecho su trabajo muy meticulosamente, la piel rosada se había ennegrecido, marchitado hasta pegarse en los huesos, parecía que la vida existía en algunos por las muecas dolorosas en las que se había quedado sus rostros, grabadas para siempre por el fuego en el dolor que sentían, algunos cuerpos sin expresión alguna doblaban sus extremidades en posiciones extrañas llegando a exponer las múltiples heridas que habían sufrido en el tórax, siendo algunos hilos marchitos saliendo de los mismos ¿Qué tortura habían aplicado a los cuerpos sin vida? ¿Qué sufrimiento pasaron aquellos que no murieron al principio? Algunos parecían haber tratado de arrastrase miserablemente lejos del fuego incandescente, pero su intentos habían terminado en una muerte más lenta, consumidos poco a poco por las llamas dejando solo un hilo negro casi coagulado saliendo de sus cuencas oculares, sus últimas "lagrimas", se podría llamar de forma sardónica.

Pero lo que coronaba la escena como irreal era el Duque, o al menos lo que creían que era él, sentado en la cima de la montaña de cadáveres que el creo, con las manos entrelazadas, con sus huesudas manos entrelazadas, su esqueleto encorvado y su rostro desfigurado, no en un horror, sino en un mueca de risa, no sonreía débilmente, no. Su hueso maxilar se desencajaba con si estuviese atorado en una alegre carcajada; pero su piel carbonizaba pegada a su pómulos, las cuencas vacías y el chamuscado sobrante de pelo así como el ligero humo proveniente de su cuerpo le decía que todo aquello estaba mal.

En otra circunstancia podría ser que estaba sentado sobre un trono, gozoso, reiría con libertad ante aquellos que le vieran. Pero no ahora, estaba muerto, con una expresión tan extraña para la eternidad.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la escena todos guardaron el aire dentro de sus pulmones, solo el crujir del hueso débil le recordó que debía expulsar el aire. Vencido por el peso la sonriente cabeza del Duque cayó al piso, sin romperse en su totalidad giro un poco hasta quedar de lado, mirando con burla a aquellos soldados, de forma seguida la poca carne abrasada parecía seguir una orden, cayendo de los cuerpos en un sonido viscoso y repulsivo, mostrando un interior rojizo casi saludable recordándoles que aquello estuvo vivo.

Isabella recordaba que había resistido su impulso de vomitar mejor que su tropa, pero desde entonces era reacia a comer carne que haya sido abrasada o aquellos paltos donde la carne estaba tan tierna que derraba sangre al tratar de cortarla.

De solo recordarlo le había provocado nauseas, ante el obvio desmejoro de Isabella, la condesa la consoló frotando su espalda con afecto para terminar lo que deseaba decir a Jean.

— Emil enfermó gravemente días antes de la masacre, la casa del duque lo había olvidado después de tantos años por lo que no fue convocado a la cena del último deseo del Duque. Aunque las muñecas a cargo del joven Emil vislumbraron el incendio a lo lejos, solo se preocuparon por la alta fiebre que padecía— con ojos llenos de significado Chío miro a su hermano para expresar algo que parecía que solo podía entender ellos dos— Hasta donde se conoce, cuidaron de él desde niño, con sus propios medios se ocultaron de la vista del Duque y vivieron todos esos años en la torre como una familia.

— Fue después de limpiar la mansión...— siguió Isabella apretando la mano amiga de la condesa para indicarle que se hallaba mejor— vimos la punta de la torre a lo lejos, lo suficientemente lejos del incendio; para cuando llegamos a comprobar, Emil se había recuperado de su fiebre y se disponían a cazar en la zona con las muñecas gemelas— soltando un bufido expuso una situación que le parecía irreverente— mi tropa creyeron que debía tener la suerte de un dios de la guerra para sobrevivir a tal desastre, cuando Victor lo nombro como duque corrieron a ponerse a su servicio.

— ¿no es eso mejor? — trato de consolar Jean ganándose una mirada de desdén por parte de la pelinegra

— Normalmente se escapan a las faldas de palacio para servir al rey con menos trabajo, algunos aun así se siente más inútiles y recién van al servicio del Duque, pero es sabido que nadie tiene intención de dejarle. Puedo entender que algo peor que se cree mejor sustituya a mí y al código de guerreo que establecimos en la mi familia— con voz cargada de ironía siguió— pero es duro de tragar que aquel hombre que no tiene instrucción de nada bélico lo haga mejor.

Un pequeño estornudo los sacó de su incómoda situación, el minino recién adquirido los veía mientras pasaba su lengua por su nariz, parecía que estar pegado a la ventana de la carroza había picado en su nariz. De misma forma Yuri les observaba con ojos brillantes por la luz que contrastaba en su rostro; Jean sintió algo de angustia por lo que pudo llegar a oír, pero el joven rubio no le dio tiempo a preguntar balbuceando con prisa mientras señalaba la plaza, llegando a abrir más la cortina para que vieran lo que él veía.

Jean lo retuvo, tomo la mano que tiraba de la tela entre la suya y con la otra en su cintura lo alejo de la ventana hasta pegar su cuerpo al suyo, dejando que la tela se acomodase hasta solo dejar una pequeña ranura. De forma silenciosa Chío soltó un pequeño suspiro, sabía lo que sucedía en esa plaza y tal vez Lady había visto algo de eso; pero no era el lugar para enseñarle que estaba pasando, sobre todo por qué quería que él sacara sus propias conclusiones. Debía aceptar que era bastante influenciable con la poca información en su cabeza.

Con temor de que se librar del agarre de su hermano para seguir viendo el exterior tomo de los costados la espada bastarda de Isabella, aun es su funda, para golpear el techo de la carroza. Dos golpes seguidos.

Tras hacerlo el trote de los caballos aumento y pronto se dejó el bullicio de la plaza atrás, cuando el camino se veía más despejado el trote aumento, parecía que Pichit había recordado que tenía prisa.

Jean no soltó a Yuri de su agarre, tampoco el rubio hizo el esfuerzo de soltarse, pero aún mantenía el deseo de preguntar, maldiciendo en su interior la barrera que tenía con el lenguaje. Estirándose, aun en los brazos de Jean, tomo la punta de la cortina en sus dedos, jalándola un poco para ver el camino.

Ahora ya no estaba en la plaza de los reyes y aunque había una que otra casa de piedra en el camino ya no era tan necesario ocultarse, por lo que le dejaron ser. Pero ello no contesto las dudas de Yuri, pues en aplaza había visto tantas casitas de piedra apiñadas entre sí, con las ventanas en dirección a la fuente de la plaza, algunas carecían de cortinas siendo las más llamativas aquellas que habían sido tapiadas con madera de cal a canto. Es más, de esas mismas casas había visto a personas salir con obvia repulsión hacia el símbolo de la fuente. Aquel escenario opuesto le había generado duda en su mente, podía entender con las lecciones el valor de aquel pedazo de piedra, pero no podía entender el desprecio con el que algunos lo veían; sentía que había algo ahí que estaba fallando, así como había sucedido en el mercadillo.

Yuri combatió contra sus labios y su propia voz para hablar, aunque tenía la duda en la cabeza su nuevo problema era ponerlo en palabras y Jean se mantenía sumergido en la conversación con las damas, algo sobre un hombre y unas muñecas gemelas. Cuando parecía que algo saldría de su boca el carruaje freno de golpe, con la prisa de los caballos las ruedas patinaron por segundos hasta quedar quietas, el carruaje se había movido de la carretera junto a las personas de su interior. Yuri se había mantenido en el agarre de Jean e Isabella había apoyado a Chío, mientras trataban de entender lo sucedido los caballos proferían jadeos disconformes, parecía que hasta a ellos le había incomodado el repentino cambio.

— ¡Pichit! — reclamo molesta Isabella— ¿acaso olvidaste todo tu entrenamiento?

Ante el silencio del joven mensajero el gesto de Isabella cambio a preocupación, alcanzando una de la entrada del carruaje en dirección de la carretera tomo su espada en su funda y salió a comprobar lo sucedido con cierta cautela en su rostro.

Fuera de la carroza caminó unos pasos para ver al mensajero, deslizando un poco la funda en señal de cualquier ataque y preparándose para lo peor. Estando a la par de los caballos su respiración pudo relajarse un poco. Pichit se hallaba mudo, impresionado, por un par de flechas que habían cercado su cuerpo, podía decir que había evadido a la muerte por pura suerte y ello aun le mantenía en shock.

Isabella no bajo la guardia ni alerto al resto por lo que el crujir de las hojas la armo en guardia, desenvainando su espada en su totalidad, lista a un combate, ante el silencio de respuesta dio un paso hacia delante.

— ¿Isabella? — llamo Jean, sacando su cabeza por la misma entrada que había salido la pelinegra, la mencionada giro su rostro en su dirección solo para exclamar.

— ¡Cuidado! — del otro extremo de la carroza una guadaña perforo la puerta, jalando con fuerza hasta reducirla a astillas, mientras que hombres envueltos en armaduras y capas sucias se aproximaban, siendo el chillido de sorpresa de la condesa su objetivo.

Aunque Jean giro para tomar a su hermana fue adelantado por aquellos hombres, aprovechando su descuido al dar la espalda una guadaña sujeta a una cadena se lanzó sobre él, siendo recibida por la espada de Isabella, envolviéndola en su hoja mientras uno de sus bordes rozaba su rostro dejando un hilo rojo sobre su mejilla.

— ¡Espadas! — ordenó la pelinegra, su voz de mando despertó al joven mensajero que bajo del carruaje a recibir el arma de Isabella, faltaban armas por lo que solo podía combinarse con la fuerza de lucha de ella.

Jean por su parte oculto la cabeza de Yuri, empujándole al piso de la carroza de forma intuitiva, tomando la espada sobrante y desenvainándola en dirección de los captores de su hermana; a la par, de los bordes del caminos aparecían sombras amenazantes de guerreros armados que se lanzaban a l ataque.

Isabella respondió con su destreza en la lucha, rasgando su falda ancha para usarla como cintas que envolverían al enemigo o solo lo confundirían hasta entregarlos al filo de la espada de Pichit, aunque no ocasionaban gran daño se defendía de un grupo numeroso.

Por otra parte un grupo sostenía a la condesa, no lo suficiente para que su figura se mezclase en ellos, pero si lo necesario para indicar amenaza hacia Jean, este último no dudo en mostrar su habilidad, lanzándose al ataque contra el primero que vino.

Después de varios golpes el grupo de bandidos sabían que estaban a la par, aprovechando su ventaja sobre un rehén, la condesa, se ciñeron a su alrededor en amenaza exaltando a Jean lo suficiente para llevarlo a un frenesí de lucha, quitando coordinación a sus ataques como a su defensa. Ante los ojos de Chío vio como los hombres eran capaces de arrojarse al cuerpo de su hermano con obvia intención de matarle, olvidando sus preceptos, su propias reglas torció los brazos de sus captores en un ángulo doloroso, pero su grito exagerado congelo sus acciones para ver en dirección de su hermano ¿le había visto? Ciertamente Jean había mirado en su dirección, confundido, dejando que uno de ellos corriese libremente hacia su espalda empuñando una daga de ancha hoja. Decidido a matarle.

El grito de la condesa quedó atorado en su garganta, aunque Isabella veía a lo lejos las intenciones del hombre no llegaría a defenderle, ya que los que le rodeaban se ciñeron a su persona con clara burla en sus rostros, felices de dar la vida para cumplir su misión.

Como un destello llego a chocar con la daga del bandido, con tal impulso y fuerza que la muñeca del sujeto había salido impulsada a los aires junto con su arma.

— ¡¡aah!! — el grito agónico del hombre detuvo la pelea por instantes mientras la espada causante de su herida se alzaba en su dirección con obvia amenaza, su dueño, Yuri le mostraba una mueca de absoluta ira, si propia maldecir aquel ser insignificante habría estallado hace mucho con distintos improperios.

Los agresores parecían sorprendido ante la presencia del rubio, pero con la condesa en sus manos tomaron la decisión más descarada, dejando a que solo uno la sostenga a la par que apuntaba su cuello, exponiéndola indefensa hacia el archiduque. Quien forzó sus manos en la empuñadura con ira mientras su rostro se deformaba en odio, con un grito se lanzó sin medida a aquellos.

Yuri no se quedó atrás, dando los pasos hacia atrás, justos, para tener cubierta la espalda de Jean, recibiendo los ataques oportunistas de esos hombres en una lluvia interminable de espadas.

Isabella podía ver como sus gestos burlones habían adquirido una sed de sangre hacia Jean, así como una desesperación por infringirle daño alguno, viendo a la lamentable escena de la condesa en manos enemigas sabía que el objetivo de ellos solo era Jean.

Por el lado de Yuri ninguna espada había logrado su cometido, aunque algunas habían hecho girones sus prendas otras se chocaban en un ruido casi metálico contra su piel, teniendo de espaldas a Jean no podía ver realmente que sucedía, pero aquellos hombre parecían haber encontrado un punto hueco, apuntando el filo de sus armas a la piel del rubio, siendo rebotados casi al instante del choque seguirían en su objetivo sin descanso alguno confundiendo al rubio y haciéndole retroceder hasta chocar con la espalda de Jean.

Dirigiendo una mirada a la condesa pudo ver el horror grabado en su expresión, parecía que Jean también intentaba de darle una mirada cuando una espada estaba a punto de colisionar con su piel. Sin entenderlo una ola de miedo nació en su interior y respondió con fuerza. Su espada cruzo con fuerza, no para defender, sino para atacar, aunque parecía que no había ocurrido nada un hilo de sangre salía con fuerza del pecho de su atacante junto con un jadeo en sorpresa.

Sus compañeros pisaron el cadáver para alcanzar su objetivo, pero Yuri se había sumergido en su propio miedo ¿a qué? No importo mientras incrustaba su espada en los cuerpos de esos hombres, olvida el chirrido del metal siendo perforado, el grito de agonía de ellos lo cubría a la perfección llevándole aun estado frenético donde apuntaba a matar.

La escena sangrienta no quedo ajena a los ojos de Isabella, maldiciendo en su interior forzó una sonrisa ante sus atacantes, aprovechando su habilidad casi acrobatita hurto la guadaña de uno de ellos, usándola con suma destreza la giro contra sus atacantes, quitando trozos de carne a cada paso; ante sus acciones Pichit lo tomo como una aprobación turnando sus ataques para herir de muerte a quien se pusiera en frente de ellos; combinados parecía un acto, una danza mortal bañada en sangre y malicia.

El terror había consumido a Yuri a tal punto que sus enemigos yacían en sus pies, sin vida y en la mayoría de los caos mutilados, quedando solo el pobre sujeto que sostenía a la condesa, al ver su lucha perdida arrojo a la misma delante suyo, siendo recibida en el abrazo de Jean, teniendo a Yuri con el filo de su espada amenazándolo y una mirada similar a la de un depredador frente a su presa, tomo su arma contra su propio cuello, de un tajo veloz, abriéndoselo de punta a punta, dejando salir su sangre en un gorgoteo que se mezclaba con sus últimos balbuceos para caer inerte.

Ante la falta de movimiento Jean no dudo en dejar caer su espada provocando un tintineo metálico, sostenía a su hermana con un brazo, pero ahora le parecía insuficiente, envolviéndola con fuerza, acobijándola contra su pecho el delgado cuerpo de Chío parecía fusionarse con su hermano a la par que murmuraba preguntas sueltas, así como respuestas.

— ¿estás bien? Estas bien ¿te duele? Ya acabó.

Chío le respondió con una sonrisa, que no podía ver, mientras palmeaba su espalda en algún tipo de consuelo, pero pronto su vista se concentró en Yuri que aún se mantenía en guardia, dirigiéndole una mirada de absoluta reprobación.

Yuri se mostró perplejo liberando tensión de su postura un hilo de indignación apareció figurado en su rostro, tomando la funda abandonada en el piso enfundo su espada con clara indignación, frunciendo el ceño a la par que cruzaba sus brazos y le daba la espalda a Chío, estaba molesto.

Isabella se le acercaba mientras tiraba a un lado el arma que había usado, a sus espaldas Pichit limpiaba la espalda con las ropas de los enemigos caídos con una prisa casi cómica.

— Si alguien pregunta— empezó la pelinegra al ver la escena sangrienta propiciada por el joven rubio— tú fuiste quien dio el primer ataque.

Yuri le vio indignado extendiendo los brazos en busca de una explicación, hasta donde recordaba ellos había sido los atacados y solo se habían defendido ¡habían tratado de matarlos! La sed de sangre había sido obvia en aquellos bandidos. Ante la búsqueda de una respuesta Pichit contesto mientras devolvía la espada a Isabella con un gesto de disculpa.

— Podemos defendernos de los ataques, pero si la sangre se derrama de nuestras manos seremos juzgados sin importar las razones del medio, aunque sea solo un mensajero, pertenezco a la casa de Real...si tergiversan las cosas podría convertirme en una especie de noble que abusa de su poder.

— Las cosas están un poco tensas en el reino— suspiró Isabella— la violencia entre las personas del reino está severamente castigada, sobre todo cuando viene de alguien de la llamada nobleza hacia el pueblo.

— Aunque en esta igualdad se excluye a las muñecas— resoplo Chío desde el abrazo de su hermano.

Yuri las vio confundido, naciendo de su interior una amarga sensación de incomodad mezclada con su casi permanente confusión.

— Pero— intervino Isabella— si queda claro en que el del primer golpe fuiste tú tenemos una prueba de que solo se dio una defensa y el resto es daño colateral, después de todo, es ampliamente conocido sobre la orden que te dio la Reina madre cuando te nombre guardia.

El rubio sintió algo de liberación, expulsando el aire que tenía atorado en su pecho, no era mucho, era una explicación a los sucesos; dirigiendo una mirada a Jean vio como aún seguía en su afán de comprobar la seguridad de la condesa. Siendo apresurados por Isabella se subieron a los restos de la carroza, aunque los habían atacado habían dejado intactos a los caballos y Pichit se había encargado de calmarlos. Mientras la condesa era ayudada a subir al vehículo, Isabella se subía junto al cochero aferrada a su espada; en aquella escena el joven rubio se sintió como un extraño. O podía decir exactamente el porqué, pero sentía que no pertenecía ahí. Tal fue su sensación que sus pies dieron un paso atrás en respuesta involuntaria mientras su vista se fijaba en sus embarradas botas.

— My Lady— Jean habló suave, casi como un susurro, cerca de los oídos del rubio alertándolo lo suficiente para verle algo molesto, tenía atorado en su garganta, hace mucho, el desprecio que le causaba oír esa forma de llamarle, pero todo reclamo murió al ver la cálida sonrisa que le entregaba el hombre.

Jean ofrecía su mano para guiarle a la carroza mientras le veía fijamente, sus ojos desprendían un brillo que le hacía sentir seguro y su media sonrisa no denotaba burla, parecía que era un acto reflejo al ver algo preciado o tal vez conmovedor. Yuri estiro su mano, dejándola sobre la ofrecida por el canadiense, tal vez su rostro no lo expresaba, pero en su interior una vorágine distinta se formaba, era violenta como embriagadora y se centraba al distinguir como su delgada muñeca encajaba en la palma amplia del moreno. Ante una cierta angustia de ejercer demasiada fuerza reprimió su impulso de aferrarse a esa mano, pero Jean no le defraudo, sujeto con firmeza la mano de Yuri, guiándolo a la carroza. Creyendo oír un débil "gracias" del moreno fue suficiente para confórmale como silenciarle.

Aunque la condesa parecía tener muchas palabras atoradas en su garganta al verles en aquella atmosfera extraña se las guardo con un gesto agotado, limitándose a apoyarse en el hombro de su hermano en una especie de pedido de mimos.

Ahora el carruaje no podía ir con toda la potencia de los caballos, parecía que una rueda se había doblado un poco provocando un movimiento de sube-baja en el trayecto ocasionando que los pasajeros se sostengan entre sí. Aunque no duro mucho, pues pronto vieron una hilare de soldados cortando el paso, a diferencia de los bandidos esto caminaban con un estandarte con el símbolo de una mariposa rodeada de una corona de espinas, detrás de ellos veía un pequeña guardia junto a una torre de vigilancia, además mantenían sus rostros no en capas sino en los cascos de las armaduras.

El carruaje se detuvo lento frente a estos hombres en un incómodo silencio, siendo Isabella la que inicio la conversación.

— Venimos en reunión con el Duque, dejen pasar. — los soldados no les dieron el paso, es más, golpearon sus talos en conjunto, irguiéndose para mostrar su pecho orgullo, no se iban a mover— Les habla la hija del Marqués Yang, Isabella Yang, venimos por una reunión formal con el Duque, exijo que nos dejen pasar.

— ¡En etas tierra solo oímos la voz del Rey! — respondió con fuerza un soldado de armadura platinada, dando un paso al frente en representación de sus compañeros, cuando termino de hablar el resto de soldados volvió a golpear sus talones en respuesta mientras aclamaban.

— ¡Viva el Rey! ¡Viva el Gran Duque!

Isabella expreso su disgusto apretando la empuñadura con clara ira, aunque solo veía la sombra de unos rostros sabían que habían algunos de sus hombres entre esas filas que vitoreaban al Duque a la par que el Rey. Bajándose de la carroza enfrento al soldado, aunque quedaba un poco bajo, ella le veía con la seriedad de una diplomática, descompaginando por sus roídas vestimentas, algo que si causo preguntas en las filas.

— ¡Silencio! — dijo el hombre mientras veía la apariencia de la pelinegra para preguntar con rudeza— ¿La casa Yang esta tan desprovista de espíritu que contrata un mendigo como representante?

Los susurros de burla no se hicieron esperar así como las réplicas de algunos soldados que la reconocían, esto último causo cierta alegría en Isabella siendo reflejada por momentos en una media sonrisa para después mirar a aquel soldado impertinente con fiereza mientras se llevaba las manos a su pelo recogido en un moño, soltándolo con notable fuerza, tanta que algunos mechones se desprendían.

— Me he presentado— Isabella mostro ante el hombre el símbolo de su familia, su inseparable ornamento que poseía cierto filo, inconfundible para cualquiera del reino— la casa Yang está orgullosa del espíritu con el que carga y es una verdad ¡que pocos soportan el peso de ese espíritu! — los soldados enmudecieron, sabían a quienes iba ese reclamo— ¡Quien les habla es la futura Marquesa! — agregó en tono amenazante— así que abrid sus filas.

El camino permaneció en silencio por instantes, Isabella no dio su brazo a torcer al igual que el hombre, que con suma tranquilidad se levantó el casco de su armadura para sostenerla junto a su pecho mostrando su piel bronceada de su rostro ovalado, así como su cabello corto de un color castaño claro y una mirada indiferente, casi molesta, que otorgaba un curioso brillo lila a sus ojos.

— Le habla el capitán de la guardia, Michele, y solo respondemos a las órdenes del Rey o del Duque— mostrando una sonrisa de burla continua— y el Duque no puede recibir a personas que no pueden ni vestir apropiadamente.

—¡¡Nos atacaron en el camino, se supone que deben resguardar esta zona!! — intervino Pichit, molesto al escuchar lo último de aquel hombre, aunque tenía intención de seguir la mirada enfadad de Isabella le detuvo, agachando su cabeza en señal de disculpa.

— ¿es verdad? — cuestionó Michele dando un mirar frio al mensajero.

— Me temo que si— afirmó Isabella— ciertamente alguien no está cumpliendo su trabajo----

— Si estáis aquí significa que están muertos— sentenció el capitán, al oírle los soldados a sus espaldas respondieron a la par, posicionándose en un sonido seco, listos a desplegar armas a las órdenes de que aquel hombre. —...un crimen de verdad serio.

Susurró con desprecio, lento, casi como una amenaza; pero Isabella no se doblego, viéndole con suma tranquilidad aunque en su interior maldecía al hombre, solo le conocía unos momentos pero ya le profería un vasto rencor. Tratando de no malograr más la situación, porque era posible que les dieran muerte en aquel lugar, dio los indicios de hablar a su defensa, siendo detenida por el hombre.

— La casa Yang parece haber olvidado sus orígenes ¡dando muerte a quienes son más débiles que ellos! Incluso rodearse de la bondad de la Condesa parece un teatro en su situación. Me imagino que su prometido le acompaña hoy, ¡es una verdadera lástima que no haya cumplido con los preceptos de la Reina Madre! — el capitán sostuvo con una sola mano el casco mientras alcanzaba al empuñadura de su espada de su cinto y proclamaba con voz de justicia— ¡abuso de poder, asesinato de los más débiles! ¡desobediencia a las órdenes de la Reina Madre, a la corona! Ya solo les queda la muerte para poder perdonar sus pecados ¡Larga vida a la Reina Madre!

Con impulso la espada del capitán salió de su funda para choca con la figura firme de Isabella, recibiendo un impacto metálico ensordecedor capaz de hacer retroceder, había sido tan tapido que los soldados solo atinaron a desenvainar sus espadas en respuesta, viéndose sorprendidos como la espada de su capitán salía por los aires fuera de su mano, así como el daba un salto atrás.

Isabella no creía que aquel hombre realmente le atacaría por lo que solo se quedó inmóvil cuando vio el filo muy cerca de su rostro, pero tal impacto no ocurrió. Una cabellera rubia se interponía en su vista por breves segundos para recibir el impacto con lo que ella creía era su brazo desnudo. La delgada figura se movió ondeante un paso adelante golpeando el arma del capitán con la funda adornada de una espada familiar. Fue cuando la blandió contra los pies del capitán que dejo una marca en la tierra, una hendidura solo capaz para algo de filo extremo.

Para cuando su mente hilo los sucesos Yuri se paraba frente ella incrustando la espada, aun con funda, en el suelo, teniendo delante la abertura que había ocasionado apoyaba sus manos en la empuñadura, listo para dar otro ataque si era necesario. Aunque su rostro permanecía sin expresión sus ojos verdes parecían irradiar llamas capaces de volver a Michele cenizas, que lo veía con cierta cautela mientras su postura daba un paso hacia atrás.

La fuerza era un lenguaje conocido por los soldados, aquella demostración lo dejaba claro; pero todas las espadas que retornaron a sus fundas no eran producto de ello. Sabían muy bien que tenía frente a sus ojos, recordaban con claridad las palabras pronunciadas por quien sentían completa devoción y a quien se las había dicho ¿Quiénes eran ellos para desobedecer? Isabella no tardo en entenderlo para dirigirse al capitán, con Yuri en medio de ellos recupero el color de su rostro así como una sonrisa cargada de ironía, habló con solemnidad.

— La voluntad de la Reina Madre siempre será cumplida

**_♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧_ **


	16. Muñeca, son tus preguntas; no mis respuestas.

_**Muñeca, este es el mundo. Parte III- Roto y quebrado, es nuestro** _

La costa no se encontraba muy lejos, si uno hacia el esfuerzo notaría el salado olor del mar; pero en aquel punto muerto aquello carecía de valor.

El capitán Michele se había quedado en posición, listo para evadir un posible ataque, daño una que otra mirada a la abertura del piso, donde sus pies habían estado segundos atrás, así como a quien le veía con suma hostilidad. No era un tonto, sabia a quien pertenecía esa espada tan adornada, así como las palabras de la Reina Madre, a quien había llamado para cumplir una sentencia de muerte, no podía evitar morder sus labios en respuesta, le habían hecho tragar sus propias palabras.

— Paso— siseo Yuri entre dientes, amenazante mientras ejercía presión en la empuñadura, hundiéndola más en el suelo como símbolo de advertencia.

Los soldados no esperaron las palabras del capitán, con sus espadas guardadas, se arrinconaron a los lados del camino mientras blandían el estandarte del Duque con notable orgullo en sus posturas.

Isabella no deseo tentar su suerte, apoyando su mano en el hombro del rubio le dirigió una mira de gratitud, confundida como un gesto de reproche por parte del rubio, que hartado de la reprobación hacia sus actos de ayuda giro el rostro orgulloso y con paso exagerado se adentró al carruaje, ignorando las mismas caras de reproche por parte de la condesa y de jean. Aunque este último realmente le dirigía una mirada así por su facilidad a exponerse al peligro. Solo había empezado su día pero ya había expuesto su cuello muchas veces, incluso llego a plantearse la idea de prescindir de una guardia, algo que duro poco al recordar la emboscada momentos antes.

— En ese caso —interrumpió el capitán, pisando con recelo donde la espada había cortado—seré su guardia hasta la costa, si ven un carruaje en ese estado causaran pánico en el pueblo.

— ...gracias—Isabella exprimió las palabras con una sonrisa forzada, pero una pequeña idea brillo en su rostro, expresando con una sonrisa llena de amabilidad fingida— aunque debo pedir un caballo extra.

Michele le vio confundido, dando una seña a sus hombres dos corceles se prestaron con el emblema del Duque en sus monturas, parecía que todo aquel lugar quería gritar que estaba bajo su mando. Pero en esta situación Isabella no se presentó molesta, es más, sonrió con malicia. Si de simbología se trataba ella demostraría que todos esos años con la Condesa le había pegado algo de su gusto por las travesuras.

Isabella tiro de las riendas hasta el carruaje donde con un solo mirar expreso a Chío su intención, quien no dudo en empujar a Yuri hacia la salida mientras murmuraba por lo bajo.

— Móntate— Yuri mantenía su orgullo, aquellas mujeres habían actuado, para él, sin sentido alguno desde que abandono La Fortaleza, no se prestaría a mas. a ninguna. — eres la guardia que debe acompañar el carruaje.

Con esas palabras hasta Jean pudo entrever lo que querían causar ese par de demonios, pero lo consideró razonable por las palabras de aquel hombre, dando un pequeño empujón a Yuri para animarle. Contra tres personas el rubio se hastió al grado de descender del carruaje, prefería ir a caballo que con el trio de dementes...realmente sus buenas intenciones habían sido pisoteadas y quería una retribución por ello.

Montado en el caballo el animal soltó un sonido en queja, llevando al rubio a una cúspide de mala sangre mientras se repetía " _¡No estoy gordo!"_ Después de todo aquel sonido le había recordado cuando Jean casi no podía cargarlo, cuando aún no podía caminar.

Isabella acomodo su roído traje lo mejor que pudo, ya que Yuri no había optado por sentare de lado, dejando la imagen cargada solo de su encanto; pero algo que ajusto a la vista de cualquiera fue la espada de la casa Leroy, colgando de su cinto, junto a su inseparable lamparilla, se superponía al símbolo del Duque en la montura. Añadiendo el gesto fruncido del joven rubio el cuadro se restructuraba a una nueva dirección. Podían pisar la casa del Marqués, incluso al Conde, pero la familia Leroy se mostraba sobre el resto.

A gusto con su obra Isabella se introdujo al carruaje, no antes de exclamar con júbilo hacia el capitán.

— ¡Podemos partir, hacia la costa del Duque!

Incluso a Pichit le costó no verlo y reírse, sobretodo de la cara perpleja del hombre; se podia decir que hasta los hombres de las filas habían soltada una pequeña risa en respuesta.

Sin entenderlo, Yuri se situó al lado opuesto del carruaje donde Michele cabalgaba, tomando la delantera por escasos centímetros, los suficientes para mostrar su guía en el recorrido, aunque el desconocía ese detalle, preguntándose si ese hombre tendría grabado el ceño fruncido en su cara.

No tardo en que el camino se haga más amplio, encontrándose con algunas casas del pueblo, así como a niños jugando por las calles que se quedaban embobados cuando veían una carroza destrozada acompañada del capitán y de una belleza, pero sus ojos se abrían en expectativa al ver la espada que protagonizaba tantos cuentos populares de guerreros; aunque se topaban con cierta decepción cuando veían a su "usuaria" era suficiente para que la noticia se esparciera como pólvora en el poblado de la costa.

Para cuando alcanzaron la verdadera entrada a la costa un grupo de personas curiosas se había formado en el camino, con el Duque en medio, los esperaban listos para recibirlos.

Pichit detuvo el carruaje a la par que la multitud se silenciaba, expectante a lo que vendría. Cuando Jean salió de su interiorlos saludo con su característica sonrisa, junto con su ropa informal desgastada, le otorgaba una sensación cómoda que no tardo en ganarse una ovación de las personas, ovación que creció cuando ayudo a descender a la condesa del carruaje. Reuniéndose con el pueblo como si se tratara de viejos conocidos, tomando sus manos en fraternidad u otorgando un par de flores, en el caso de Pichit había recibido un pez "por lo flaco que estaba". Incluso Chío bromeo con otras doncellas sobre sus ropas hechas girones, confesando con secretismo que era un traje para pasar desapercibida y que ella misma lo había elaborado con hilo y aguja.

Yuri, que quedó fuera de la algarabía por la presencia de la espada, se permitió vagar su mirada por los alrededores, notando cierta similitud con los pueblos pesqueros de los libros de la biblioteca y encontrando común las ropas remangadas de hombres y mujeres, así como los pies descalzos de algunos niños con pequeños hilos unidos a carnada, era pintoresco.

A diferencia de las casa de roca tallada de la Plaza de los Reyes las casas que se alzaban eran de madera lisa, adornadas con redes de pesca u otras cosas del mar, en algunas se colgaba la pesca del día, tal vez lo único de piedra era el camino. Yuri no pudo evitar relajarse, era tan acogedor que le incitaba dejar las riendas del caballo y arrojarse a la pesca.

Era distinto a la Fortaleza, sobretodo porque parecía que esa zona era baja con el mar, teniendo hilos de agua fluyendo entre la roca, girando su cabeza a sus espaldas comprobó que aquella costa está a la par con el mar pensado fugazmente sobre como actuarían esas personas alegres en caso de una tormenta, lo más común era ir a zonas altas, pero buscando a los alrededores solo encontró una gran mansión en lo alto, pareciéndole muy familiar.

Le tomaría segundos ubicarla en sus memorias, aquella gran mansión en lo alto era la residencia del difunto Barón, un hombre que le pareció por demás olvidable, donde Jean le haba encontrado en una noche lluviosa. Vestido "como una dama" sobre un caballo de entrenamiento bélico y con una espada tan larga como él no podía evitar soltar una sonrisa, mezclándose con su ceño fruncido desprendía desdén, algo lejano al atisbo de felicidad que se formaba en su pecho.

Yuri se había acostumbrado a las miradas sobre su personas, admiradas o cubiertas de reproche, pero una le llamo la atención entre todas, una de burla, podía decir que ya le habían visto a si antes, pero en aquella multitud no conocía a nadie para que le dirigiese ese tipo de mirar, era intenso, lo suficiente para alterarle. Buscando en la multitud solo se topó con el rostro afable de los aldeanos, notando que el capitán había abandonado su montura para colocarse a espaldas del Gran Duque, bajó de su propia montura para acercarse a Jean y a su grupo dejando de sentir el peso de esa mirada burlesca casi al instante.

Tomando a su compañera felina de debajo de los asientos de la carroza se perdió ante la multitud. En su despiste Isabella aprovecho para empujar a Yuri hasta el costado de Jean con la intención de mostrar un poco más la espada; aunque el joven rubio no entendía sus acciones lo acompaño de su rostro indiferente, centrándose en el hombre que recibía a Jean con tanto apremio.

Hasta donde sabia aquel par no se conocía de nada, pero aquel joven delgado y alto, de cabello castaño, un poco claro como un poco corto, con unos cuantos mechones tapando su cara., dando paso a sus ojos de un color celeste, similares como lejanos a los de Jean, que en su memoria respondería al nombre de Emil Nekola le recibía con amigable apretón de manos así como una breve abrazo.

Viéndolo así podía dar fe a las palabras de Chío, era una persona extravagante, al menos para Yuri que había visto a los nobles apretados entre telas este hombre les recibía con un vestuario bastante suelto, su camisa dejaba los primeros botones sueltos y su botas viejas le hacía parecer un marinero mas y no un Duque perteneciente a la nobleza.

— Su viaje debió ser entretenido, será mejor que pasen a descansar— señalo a todo el grupo, un punto más a su favor en la mente del rubio. Con un capitán tan ceñudo había imaginado algo similar en el Duque, después de todo esa similitud se podia dar entre la condesa e Isabella, ambas podían ser demonios envueltos en faldas.

Emil no demostró ningún tipo de hostilidad, guiando al grupo por el puerto intercambiando palabras causales con los aldeanos que preguntaban o simplementerecibiéndolos con una sonrisa, teniendo al capitán a solo unos pasos detrás, tan silencioso que parecía confundirse con el paisaje.

Emil los condujo hasta bonita y pintoresca casa de madera, de dos pisos y con enredaderas en las ventanas lucia encantadora.

— Bienvenidos a mi hogar— adentrándose sin más ceremonia el grupo le siguió, siendo Yuri uno de los últimos en entrar, sorprendiéndose una vez más al distinguir aquel atisbo de devoción en los ojos de los aldeanos, muy idéntico al de la plaza de los Reyes, pero dirigido aquel hombre.

Con la puerta cerrada y ellos en camino de las escaleras al segundo piso Emil preguntó al grupo con la misma amabilidad que los había recibido antes.

— ¿tuvieron problemas al llegar?—Isabella tenía el impulso de exponer su desagrado con el capitán, siendo detenida por un gesto de Jean que se adelantó con sus palabras.

— Un grupo de bandidos en el camino, su objetivo parecía ser la Condesa.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! Supongo que interviniste, los rumores hablan del cariño hacia tu hermana, tu vida se vio amenazada y se actuó...realmente me cuesta imaginar que abusaron su poder y esas cosas, será suficiente para que se les deje en paz— agitando su mano en el aire quito importancia al asunto. En la cima de las escaleras vio las ropas roídas de las damas, Jean y Pichit podrían pasar, pero ellas necesitaban ser atendidas—estaré en conferencia con el Archiduque en la sala del fondo, acompañad a las doncellas para una muda de ropa limpia.

Con la aprobación de Jean, Chío soltó un suspiro, llevándose a Isabella y a Yuri por el camino que señalaban las doncellas, aunque después de unos pasos se detuvo para llamar al Duque.

— Creo sería conveniente un cambio más para mi mensajero, claro si está de acuerdo el Duque en dejarnos un par de prendas más.

— Jamás me negaría a un pedido de la condesa—expuso Emil, dando libre paso para que Pichit se fuera con el grupo.

El mensajero se retiraba con cierta pena en su rostro, por breve segundos había saboreado la información a al que tendría acceso y ahora que se le había negado se sentía desinflado, más cuando vio la sonrisa de la condesa, había pasado lo suficiente en la mansión del Conde para saber que ese gesto solo auguraba una travesura ¿a quién? Pichit tuvo interés en saber quién, alcanzándolas con grandes pasos.

Ante los ojos bajos de las doncellas la condesa hizo ingresar al mensajero a la misma habitación donde tenían preparadas sus ropas. El felino parecía aburrido por la simple habitación que fue a echarse en la única cama con una vista a su perezosa figura en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Con la puerta cerrada Chío alcanzo a poner sus manos sobre los hombros de Pichit mostrándole una sonrisa característica, la victima parecía ser el joven mensajero.

Con una risa entre dientes Isabella se aproximó a las doncellas que esperaban fuera para pedir unos cuantos trajes mas bajo la excusa de ser inadecuados en cuanto a tallas; una vez con la ropa en mano las despacho lejos de donde estaban. Para entonces el joven mensajero se hallaba arrinconado en una esquina, había sido despojado de su camisa y la condesa jalaba sus pantalones con prisa.

— ¡Piense en el Conde!— exclamaba Pichit, aterrado de solo imaginar la condena que le daría el Conde si esto se llegaba a saber, pero a la condesa se le sumo Isabella con un reclamo.

— ¡No seas idiota! Debemos cambiar nuestras prendas rápido si queremos alcanzar a la conferencia del Duque.

— ¡ah! Puedo cambiarme solo— exclamó Pichit cuando la condesa había jalado de sus piernas haciéndole caer, dejándole sentado en el piso de madera.

— Tienes que cambiarte— aclaró la condesa.

— Pero debes cambiarte con esto— finalizo Isabella mostrando en sus manos una traje característico de una muñeca, no, ella extendía un vestido simple de una pieza. Para Pichit, un pedazo de tela blanca que le dio una mala premonición.

— ¡Soy un mensajero, soy un mensajero!— se defendió para apuntar a Yuri— ¡ella es la muñeca, es Lady!

Yuri podia sentir cierta simpatía con el tonto mensajero, aunque después de ser llamado así no dudo en acercársele de forma amenazante, no sabía que tramaban aquel par de mujeres, pero se aseguraría en detener los movimientos de Pichit. Sosteniéndole en el piso las mujeres forcejearon para vestirle entre alaridos, alaridos silenciados por el joven rubio, cubriendo su boca con sus antiguas camisas.

— ¡quédate quieto soldado!— ordeno inútilmente Isabella.

— Acabamos de llegar, no queremos llamar la atención ¡así que copera!— secundo Chío— y agradece que no usaras un corsé

Pichit solo pudo lamentarse mientras dejaba escapar unas pequeñas lagrimas del borde de sus ojos, para cuando terminaron los tenían tan brillosos que realmente parecía al borde del llanto; no lo instaron a pararse, solo lo dejaron sentado en el piso para que se acostumbrara mientras Chío le explicaba un poco mas.

— Todos han sido deslumbrado por la guardia de mi hermano y su espada; aunque parezca una zona pesquera puedes estar seguro que todos los aldeanos sabrán manejar una espada casi tan bien como alguien de la casa real.

— Es necesario al estar en contacto con tantos barcos que intercambian mercancía en el puerto— confirmo Isabella, tratando de consolar al mensajero.— el mismo Duque a entrenado a muchos marinos.

— En una situación normal dejaría que Lady pasease por ahí con mi hermano, pero muchos querrán enfrentársele para poner a prueba la espada de la casa Leroy y por derecho pueden hacerlo— tomando las manos de Pichit le ayudo a ponerse en pie— muchos combates pueden ser evitados con unas cuantas palabras, pero apenas ha aprendido a hablar, no quiero una guerra cuando apenas formamos una sociedad.

— Conocen el rostro de Chío como el mío, pero tu rostro y el de Lady son completamente nuevos.

— ¡No nos parecemos!— exclamo Pichit mostrándose a sí mismo y señalando a Yuri, haciendo hincapié en su pelo como piel.

Pichit había entrado en un vestido sin mangas, que dejaba sus hombros desnudos, a falta de los holanes su pecho plano era muy obvio y al parecer su estatura le jugaba en contra, dejando que la tela solo alcanzara a cubrir medio muslo, habían arremangado su pantalón todo lo posible, pero aun se veía el borde, sobre todo por ser negro destacaba en la tela blanca y sus zapatos habían sido remplazados por zapatillas negras; vestido así era tan lejano a la figura de Yuri que hasta un ciego podría darse cuenta de ello.

— Tenemos ojos—respondió la condesa, alcanzando la capa de Yuri, que no estaba tan destrozada en cuento a la capucha— pero con esto te parecerás mas.

Chío vistió a Pichit con la capa, junto a la capucha, podia ocultar las facciones del mensajero. A lo lejos Yuri se regocijaba de su mala suerte, había estado atorado en esos vestidos desde un principio, ver a otro hombre por el mismo tormento colmaba su alma de gozo.

— Y un detalle más—Chío señalo en dirección de Yuri, este se mostro claro en su negativa de darle la espada Leroy— hablo de tu cinto.

— Olvidar un espada es fácil, mas aun cuando mezclas su imagen con la cultura popular— aclaró Isabella— así que es más seguro memorizar el cinto en la que la llevas. Pichit usara mi espada y cuando salga por la puerta todos pensaran que es la guardia del Archiduque.

Pichit aun fruncía el rosto en reclamo, aquella ropa de verdad le incomodaba, mirando suplicante a la Condesa, que solo pudo toser nerviosa antes de proponerle un trato.

— Solo debes evadir a los que quieran un reto, no hables demás y podrás ingresar a cualquier lugar que llame tu atención; dicen que los marinos habituados a navegar conocen cada detalle mas extraño que te puedas imaginar. Si te presentas como la guardia estoy segura que te dirán todo.

— ...¿y si me da sed?— reclamo Pichit, la condesa solo pudo suspirar a la par que pensaba una maldición a su esposo; el conde había indicado a Pichit sobre los manjares disponibles del puerto cuando se entero de su destino y este había tenido la fija idea de probarlos.

— Nada efervescente— indicó mientras dejaba su bolsa de monedas con el mensajero.

Junto con el cinto Pichit podía ser confundido a lo lejos con Yuri, sin esperar a que las damas se cambiaran y con el dinero en mano salió en una carrera a buscar fortuna. No tomaría mucho para que el capitán tocara la puerta y preguntara.

— La guardia acaba dejar la casa del Gran duque—Isabella, que no tenía el gusto de verle contesto sin abrir la puerta.

— Se le ha dado las órdenes de patrullar el lugar, así que retírese antes de que sea llamado impropio al tratar de espiar mientras nos cambiamos.

Se podía oír como Michele dejaba el lugar refunfuñando provocando una risa en ambas damas. Cubriéndose entre ellas de la mirada de Yuri ambas se cambiaron con rapidez, siendo Isabella la primera en dejar la habitación por orden de la condesa, alguien debía cuidar la espalda de su hermano y quien mejor que su prometida.

Aunque Yuri había sido vestido con anchas faldas hasta ahora siempre había sido ayudado por las doncellas o aquel trio de niñas por lo que la condesa vio necesaria su participación, sorprendiéndose que aun sin el cinto cargaba la lamparilla y la espada, una en cada mano. Apoyando sus manos en las del joven rubio hablo con cautela.

— Debes dejarlas aquí— al ver como se aferraba a ambos objetos provoco dulzura en la condesa— nadie va hurtarlas, pero si queremos que funcione nuestro engaño no puedes salir con ninguno de ellos.

Tomando el último par de prendas libres extendió entre sus manos una camisa blanca con el bode adornado de holanes, tal vez se debía a que la gente alrededor del Duque se tratase mas de hombres, por lo que el diseño era mas elaborado que en los vestidos prestados, el cinturón blanco era ancho y solo sus pantalón eran de un tono gris, acompañado de las botas de caña alta Yuri podría vestirse como todo un galante caballero de la costa.

— Debo disculparme contigo— susurró Chío, dejando la prenda en la mano de Yuri, indicándole que diese la espalda— a causa mía te has visto obligado a usar vestidos, aunque mi hermano se ha negado vehementemente no he dado mi brazo a torcer— soltando las filas del corsé podía como el torso de Yuri se relajaba— es necesario...pero, por hoy puedes caminar con estas ropas, no como una muñeca femenina, sino solo como un muchacho.

Chío detuvo sus acciones cuando llego a la cintura, ahora el vestido se sujetaba solo por el rubio que le dirigía una mirada algo extraña para ella, sintiéndose cohibida le aclaro antes de salir de la habitación.

— Puedes salir vestido así y acompañarnos o también puedes pasear por ahí, solo evita la confrontación, en todo caso le informare a mi hermano.

Una vez solo el joven rubio dejo caer la ropa, aun mantenía la ropa interior femenina, pero después de varios días junto a Jean ya tenía la idea de cómo vestir, en cuanto a ropa masculina se tratase. No podia ver la amplitud de pensamientos de la condesa, pero se alegraba realmente de no tener que llevar eso todo el día, aunque era un secreto de La Fortaleza y de Yuko, evitaba su uso, solo vistiéndolo a la hora de la cena, listo para quitárselo y "dormir".

Tomando la camisa en sus manos se sorprendió de lo adecuada que era para su tamaño, había intentado usar las de Jean en un completo fracaso. Terminado de vestirse se vio al espejo complacido, su figura femenina había sido dejada atrás, aun era apreciable, pero ya no podían llamarle con ese mote molesto de "Lady". Como último toque tomo uno de los listones de las ropas destruidas de Chío para atarlo en un moño perezoso en su cuello. Tomando al felino en sus brazos y con una mirada complicada a sus preciados objetos dejo la habitación atrás.

Sorprendiéndose que el pasillo yacían muchas mariposas muertas en óptimo estado, parecían haber sido disecadas y estas formaban un camino hacia la habitación donde debería esta jean, escuchando el eco de su voz su cuerpo se relajo hasta dejar al fondo de su cabeza el asunto de aquellos insectos. Teniendo la puerta entreabierta aproximo su rostro para verificar quienes estaban. Desde la ranura podía ver la figura del Duque sentado en un diván, teniendo de frente a Jean y a cada lado a una dama que parecía absortas en la conversación.

— El barco a atracado hace un par de horas— exponía el capitán, sosteniendo en sus manos un amplio informe que hojeaba la par que hablaba— treinta y tres cofres de cerrada doble, quince cajas de madera de pino, seis galones de roble---

— No me interesa su cargamento— interrumpió Jean— su seguridad es la que me preocupa

— Puedes dar fe que mi Capitán jamás se atrevería, solo seguimos las órdenes de nuestro Rey, además la seguridad de sus pasajeros fue entregada a mis manos, no me atrevería y mucho menos sabiendo quien llega en el navío.

— ¿Su carga fue registrada? — intervino Isabella, ganando una mirada de gratitud por parte de la condesa. Su cargamento era valioso para ellos, podia traducirse como una parte de una cura que Jean estaba desarrollando, pero aquello aun debía mantenerse en secreto.

— Violaríamos las reglas si nos atrevemos a hacerlo— defendió Emil antes que el Capitán se alzara en una lucha contra la mujer.

— ¿Los marinos? — cuestiono Jean— ¿están atendidos después del largo viaje?

— No, el dueño del barco expuso que no tratáramos con ellos— explicó Michele en una sonrisa torcida— no recibieron el mismo trato que los hombres que lo acompañaron a puerto Archiduque, siempre al servicio e indicación del Rey---

Su larga prologa escapo a los oídos del joven rubio a causa de su compañera felina que se había liberado de su agarre hasta caer graciosamente en el piso, andando a un paso lento lejos de la sala de conferencia, saltando lejos del agarre de Yuri. Este al sentir una responsabilidad hacia su cuidado la siguió con más intentos de detenerla.

Aquel lugar no era muy grande, sí, era una casa de dos pisos, pero al paso lento de la pequeña bola de pelos hizo que aquel trayecto sea extenso, girando su cabeza cada ciertos paso para maullar en dirección de rubio, a veces se detenía para girar sobre los pies de Yuri con la clara intención de llevarle a un lugar. Yuri encontraba enigmática al felino, por lo que solo dio una mirada dudosa hacia atrás, parecía que a conversación que llevaba Jean con aquel hombre se extendería, con algo de suerte y las palabras de la condesa no notaria su ausencia.

Debía ser honesto consigo mismo y confesar que se había acostumbrado a estar bajo la mirada vigilante del moreno, así como ocurrió en el carruaje o como sucedía cuando caía por el borde del risco; aquella cuerda ya no existía en su cintura, pero lo hallaba tan extraño que actuaba como si aun estuviese ahí. Visto de otra forma no se estaba alejando, solo perseguía al pequeño animal que le habían entregado a su cuidado.

La gata pareció cansarse de su avance lento, dando brincos hasta escabullirse por una puerta entreabierta; Yuri le siguió con prisas y recelo de perderla, entrando a la habitación obviando por completo cualquier protocolo que había aprendido, encontrando a una dama de rasgos confusos rodeada de exuberantes arreglos florales, cargando en sus brazos al felino y por su postura parecía dirigirse al rubio, en el piso encontraba regado varios cascarones de mariposa, sabía que no estaban vivas, no eran de plástico o tela, en algún momento revolotearon a su alrededor causalmente. La dama se giro por completo hacia Yuri, parecía otorgarle una sonrisa, pero el ventanal a sus espaldas, así como el sol reflectante que ingresaba por el mismo convertía su figura esbelta en algo difícil de distinguir en cuanto a detalles.

El felino pareció incomodarse en los brazos de la mujer liberándose para acercarse suplicante a Yuri, este lo vio con cierto reproche, pero los bigotes manchado en comida le dio una idea de su convenenciera mascota, pero al tenerlo junto a los cascarones de las mariposas a su alrededor nació de su interior cierta angustia. Siendo imposible su mente lo imagino, su pequeña mascota convertida como aquellas mariposas; estirando sus brazos permitió al felino refugiarse en su abrazo.

— Es bonito— hablo la dama, dando un paso hacia al rubio, demostrando su apariencia al alejarse de la luz del sol.

Yuri no podía asombrarse por su belleza, había estado rodeada de damas hermosas desde el principio, podría sorprenderse de su tersa y morena piel, tal vez un poco de su cabellera negra como el carbón pues no había visto a una muñeca con esa característica. Sí, aquella dama de ojos de un profundo negro era una muñeca y según lo que había oído debía ser hermana de aquel capitán, hermana gemela, la discrepancia resultaba mayor al ver sus diferencias entre esos gemelos radicando en el rostro amable que otorgaba.

Su belleza era igualable a la de la condesa en un contraste maravilloso, si Chío era un símbolo de lo blanco, aquella dama era una de lo oscuro, sonreía, pero su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos; Yuri retrocedió un paso hacia la puerta recordándose así mismo que ahora sus botas le darían mayor movilidad, alcanzar su espada seria sencillo.

— Tu gato, es bonito— afirmo formando casi una media luna con sus ojos al momento de sonreír dando un paso mas hacia Yuri, paso mismo que el dio atrás, maldiciéndose el haber escuchado a la condesa y dejar la espada junto a sus ropas.

Yuri no estaba nervioso por la belleza, estaba sorprendido por su vestimenta, cauteloso se podría decir, la falda de la dama era un violeta muy suave tirando a blanco cuando llegaba al piso, aquello que daba de color a su ropa no era otro ms que adornos de color violeta, uno podía decir de lejos que trataba de emular la primavera en su diseño, pero aquellos adornos no eran de tela, eran las mariposas, disecadas, moldeadas como adorno, pintadas de aquel color para acabar sobre el cofre de la mujer. Si era capaz de vestir aquello nada le aseguraba que no usaría a su gata como bufanda tras disecarla.

— A que es bonito— menciono alegre a la par que giraba sobre su eje, luciendo su vestido— belleza grabada en el tiempo, por cierto mi nombre es Sara, aunque me guste tu gato no planeo quitártelo, es tuyo después de todo. Recibiría un regaño de Emil si molesto a la guardia de su visita.

Yuri no bajo la guarida, manteniéndose tenso mientras le veía ceñudo a la que empezaba a considerar como una molesta mujer, sin mencionar que su supuesto engaño había quedado descubierto ante esta mujer con una extraña facilidad.

— Déjame decirte que hasta te hice un favor, los gatos son de fino olfato, atrayéndole con algo de comida logre evitar que entres ahí— Sara volvió hacia el ventanal indicando a Yuri a acercarse— Emil y el otro hombre solo hablaran de datos y mas datos, aburrirse es muy fácil ¿no me crees? Él ya se olvido que debías entrar a buscarle, mírale tan tranquilo hablando con un pescador.

Yuri tuvo el impulso de volver, ero algo de curiosidad le llevo a ver por la ventana, confirmando las palabras de la mujer, Jean se veía muy envuelto en un conversación junto a ese hombre mientras era acompañado por la condesa.

— Bueno, es aburrido para nosotros, vivir tantos años para oír solo números que no importaran en lo que para nosotros es un respiro y ellos es una vida— dirigiendo una mirada melancólica hacia el Duque confesó con una voz cargada de dolor— si soy honesta deseo ver a los hijos de Emil, tenerlos en mi seno para creer que el tiempo no me lo ha quitado.

Sara pareció salir de su propia mente notando lo alarmante de sus palabras vio al rubio en busca de una respuesta o un reclamo, notando de inmediato la dificultad que tenia para expresarse se disculpó.

— Había olvidado que eras mas antigua que yo, hablar puede complicarse de siglo a siglo, pero una palabra a la vez y podrás hablar casi fluido— Yuri le miro confuso, si sus palabras eran ciertas sobre su edad le parecía imposible como se movía con fluidez, casi como la condesa, sin una sola marca de grieta en su piel.

— Me agradas— afirmó— al menos así puedo hablar sin miedo a un regaño como lo haría la condesa u otra muñeca de palacio, no sé si las conoces pero son más estiradas que una vieja casera a la que debes dinero. — ante la falta de respuesta volvió a insistir— una palabra a la vez, piénsalas, repítelas en la cabeza y luego suelta.

— Míralos, actuado tan tontamente— pronuncio al borde de un suspiro, su rostro se había configurado a una mueca de nostalgia— aun puedo recordar que le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, aunque mi hermano también le temía se hacia el fuerte cuando no podíamos robar unas cuantas velas de la cocina. ¡era tan pequeñito, encajaba en el espacio entre mi hermano y yo! Pero ahora es un hombre, en breve las invitaciones de matrimonio empezaran a apilarse en la puerta ¡ja! También fue por eso que preferimos decir que era alguien excéntrico y de difícil acceso...ya he divagado bastante, en realidad quería preguntarte algo muñeca eterna.

Yuri se sorprendió por esa forma de llamarle, casi había olvidado ese pequeño detalle de su persona, que tenia tantos miles de años como el tiempo de aquellas tierras; después de todo sus recuerdos se aclaraban desde la noche en que había sido llevado a la Fortaleza.

— Como tú he vivido bastante tiempo, no tanto, tal vez unas tres generaciones en la casa del Duque antes decidieran que era una vergüenza tener muñecas entre sus sirvientes y nos enceraran en la torre de almacenamiento con la esperanza de morir— susurró indiferente mientras apoyaba una de sus manos sobre la pequeña figura a distancia de Emil y su hermano.

Como cada muñeca antigua, ellos también tenían su historia; no recordaban sus orígenes y en su afán de retener las memorias las mezclaron con el tiempo hasta convertirlas en manchas borrosas carentes de sentido. Sara solo había mencionado eso de su pasado, porque era todo lo que ella recordaba, temían a la oscuridad que rodeaba la dulce inconciencia del paso del tiempo y aunque lo rehuyeron, fueron consumidos hasta un solo momento.

Un momento que inicia un llanto agudo en medio de aquellas tinieblas. No sabían cómo, pero un bebé clamaba por su vida a las puertas de su torre, abandonado en una canasta de paja, vestido con el emblema de la casa del Duque y su nombre bordado en una pequeña manta que lo cubría.

De forma egoísta ambos hermanos creyeron que se les había dado ese pequeño, tardaron bastante en reconocer que había sido abandonado como ellos. Un ser vivo necesita comer, ellos no, así que buscarían comida. Un ser vivo necesita aprender a hablar, así que ellos recordarían como hacerlo. Un ser vivo lucharía por vivir y ellos vivirían de nuevo.

De un bebé lactante a un infante hay una obvia diferencia, pero de un niño a un joven la diferencia se hace estrecha, refugiados en su ilusión un hombre adulto una mañana los saludo con un ave en la espalda como su futura cena; seguía siendo la sonrisa de aquel regordete bebé, los ojos vibrantes de alegría que los recibía cada vez...pero ellos seguían siendo los mismos, reflejados en los ojos del otro lo único que había cambiado era las grietas en sus cuerpos.

— Muerte, miedo, no hay— expulsó Yuri, aquellas palabras no significaban algo para él, tal vez porque nunca se había detenido a pensarlas. Él viviría por muchos años más; pero la risa dulce de Sara le confundió, la morena le veía con burla en los ojos mientras frenaba su risa con su mano libre.

— Sé que no moriré— exclamó con gozo, viendo a su hermano como fiel guardia de la espalda de Emil afirmo nuevamente, como si de una verdad innegable se tratase— ni yo o mi hermano, ninguno morirá.

Vivir tanto podia dar varias posturas ante la muerte, sabiendo que llegara en algún momento, la mayoría desarrolla una ansiedad hasta convertirla en temor. Pero aquel par de hermanos no sintió ese temor por sus propios cuerpos, sí, habían visto las fisuras en su piel, pero esa misma noche lo solucionaron, repitiéndose que lo hacían por el joven de Emil. Tenían miedo, pero de morir antes que él, de quien se dice es una vida efímera, morir antes que una existencia les parecía ridículo.

— Seremos eternos, pero Emil no—Vivirían tanto como él, pero tan poco tiempo que ahora su preocupación se había dirigido a su muerte— un día estaré parada frente a su tumba, asegurándome que su epitafio este bien escrito, detrás mio estará mi hermano, tal vez con la siguiente generación de la casa del Duque o quien sabe, si tiene una buena salud, con su pequeño nieto.

Sara tomo de los arreglos florares una colorida rosa, sus pétalos moteados en diversos tonos le otorgaban vivacidad, tanta que parecía desprenderse cuando la hizo girar entre sus dedos. Colando un dedo sobre sus labios indico a Yuri como si de un secreto se tratase, obteniendo los ojos verdes expectantes sobre su persona paso con lentitud su palma sobre la rosa, dejándola solo hasta la mitad.

Ante los ojos de Yuri media rosa había perdido su tonalidad colorida, ennegreciéndose a la par que se marchitaba hasta convertirse casi en hilos de ceniza que mantenían su forma original. Aunque la otra mitad seguía viva, por así decirlo, Sara completo su acción dejando atrás solo polvo que se escapa de sus manos.

— Podemos vivir para siempre, ante los ojos de los demás, como verdaderos monstruos— Sara mostro sus manos carentes de algún tipo de rasguño ante la mirada perpleja del rubio— con nuestra fuerza podemos tomar el mundo a nuestros pies, pero eso solo consolidara el nombre de aberraciones.

Yuri dio un paso atrás en reflejo, sabia de aquel mecanismo, lo había hecho una vez con las flores que le habían dejado, pero desconocía por completo que aquello restauraba las fisuras de una muñeca. Su primera idea fue júbilo, recordando con emoción la figura de la condesa junto a la de Jean ¿cuán feliz se podía aquel hombre si descubre que su hermana viviría lo suficiente? Pero seguido a ello llego la duda; Chío parecía tener clara muchas cosas que desconocía, pudo librarse de sus atacantes, pero se había limitado hasta el último segundo. Además ¿Qué significaba dejar todo hecho cenizas? Era claro que no podían solo tomar un poco de los demás para mantenerse, al igual que las flores, debían tomarlo todo o nada.

El felino bostezo con fuerza, mostrando un par de pequeños de colmillos por demás adorables para cuando finalizara ronronearía en respuesta comodidad al abrazo del rubio. Yuri desvió su atención por seguros sobre la pequeña criatura cubriendo de horror sus ojos cuando de el hermoso pelaje blanquecino se marchitaba hasta convertirse en polvo y escurrirse entre sus dedos hacia el suelo, jadeante dirigió una mirada a través de la ventana en busca de la figura de Jean, creyéndolo desaparecer en una estela de polvo.

— Auch— las pequeñas garras en sus brazos lo trajeron de vuelta de su horripilante visión, el pequeño gato había sentido las emociones adversas de quien le sujetaban, incomodándose lo suficiente para liberarse y caer al suelo, aproximándose a la puerta con obvia intención de irse, pero mirando al rubio en un afán de que este le siguiera.

Yuri se vio las manos vacías, había algo dentro de él que no concebía la idea, no como algo que podia hacer. Por instantes podia ver la sombras de Chío, ella, que se rompía a cada día, parecía una respuesta. Su fuerza descomunal podia ser otro punto ¿Qué clase de belleza podría tener esa fuerza bestial? Tal discordancia podría ser capaz de atemorizar a cualquiera; de solo imaginar la mirada temerosa en el rostro de Jean sus manos adquirían un cierto temblor, casi imperceptible. Rechazo, tal ese era el verdadero temor de aquellos que vivían tanto tiempo.

— Mi hermano y yo ya lo tenemos claro, sabemos que no hay otra opción, pero Emil— Sara dejo caer los restos de la rosa entre sus dedos, volviendo su atención al paisaje de la ventana mientras sacudía su manos en su falda, Yuri podia intuir que aquellas mariposas habían pasado por sus dedos en algún momento— Quiero recordarle, queremos recordarle por siempre, no solo un siglo o tal vez dos, siempre, por eso... ¿tu recuerdas algo?

Yuri se hallaba absorto, el temblor en sus manos se hacía evidente, la imagen parecía persistir en su mente, pero el no deseaba que se quedase ahí, negando con fuerza.

— Ya veo—respondió desanimada antes de tomar aire y explicar con burla—tenía una pequeña esperanza, sentía que era más realista que la idea de Emil ¡¿Qué exista una forma de convertir a un humano en muñeca?! Así de la nada, es una estupidez que hasta mi hermano golpeo su cabeza con intención de acomodar sus ideas.

— no— negó Yuri con cierto enojo, podia entender el desasosiego del olvido, los recuerdos borrosos, pero no comprendería aquella idea. Ellos pasaron todos esos años con la idea que no morirían, sabían lo que significar, ver al mundo a su alrededor cambiar, pero ellos no. Miedo, rechazo, ira, desesperación, felicidad, tristeza; todo se mezclaba para desaparecer en el tiempo sin un final.

Yuri veía a Jean en esa vorágine, su fuerza parecía provenir de su pasado tormentoso, el paso de esas experiencia lo había formado hasta convertirlo en lo que era hoy; verlo desaparecer en el tiempo parecía menos angustiante que verlo consumido en el mismo. No podría ayudarle como lo hizo consigo, por lo que prefería no ahondar en esos pensamientos. De forma fugaz recordó el gusto amargo de un brebaje verdoso que sin falta Jean le haría beber, a veces con una pizca de miel otras con una esencia de menta que siempre sabría mal cuando terminase de pasar por su garganta.

— Nosotros, nosotros podremos acompañarlos como humanos— Sara le miro incrédula por segundos a la espera de mas palabras, como si de un pacto se tratara Yuri lo sello al pronunciar— Jean lo prometió, una cura.

Sara dejo caer sus brazos, parecía que la información era mucha en su cabeza que no podia procesarla, aunque al ver los indicios de Yuri en querer marcharse habló.

— Sera pronto— el rubio lo confundió, no podia decir si era una pregunta o una exclamación, pero Sara solo podia responderle con una sonrisa de ver amable—Vigílalo, son de tiempos apresurados; en un momento están ahí y al otro simplemente desaparecen, a veces para siempre... ¡ah ¿Dónde se fue Emil?!

Yuri dio una vista rápida por la ventana para comprobarlo, la figura de Jean había desaparecido de la visión del lugar, recordando las mofas de la condesa sobre una supuesta huida sintió el impulso de salir a encontrarle.

— ¡Espera!— detuvo Sara, que se le acercaba con una pequeña arca entre las manos— esto pertenece al Archiduque, las ordenes del Rey se cumplen. Nada de extraños en el reino.

El siseo de la gata hizo retroceder a Sara, no sin antes de dejar el cofre en las manos de Yuri quien no lo pensó mucho más y salió a pasos rápidos, mientras el felino le seguía. Ahora tenía una misión, entregar aquel objeto, que le llevaría al encuentro del Archiduque. Isabella tenía razón, pues parecía que siempre tenía una disposición para marcharse. El rubio había tenido atorado dese la última vez algunas palabras, casi las había olvidado, pero ahora parecía ser necesario decirlas al moreno.

Una vez fuera pocas personas se detenían en su figura, las ropas de varón se le ajustaban tan bien para convertirlo en alguien guapo, más no bello, siendo solo su cabellera rubia algo realmente novedoso. Con esa aparente libertad camino a los barcos del puerto, si Jean abandonaría la isla tenía que ser en uno de esos barcos.

Ante la magnitud del puerto le tomaría varias horas encontrar algo familiar, hasta que vio la figura de Pichit, el joven mensajero parecía atosigar a un marinero de piel blanca, que cuando lo vio perdido no mostro problema en indicar.

— ¡En el ultimo del puerto!— siendo silenciado en breve por el marino.

Yuri no tardo más, a pasos rápidos alcanzo el barco que creía había indicado Pichit, de este descargaban múltiples hombres grandes cajas de madera con sumo cuidado, al ver las amarras en el puerto su ansia se calmo un poco hasta lograr aprovechar un hueco entre los marinos para subir a proa; quienes parecía indiferentes ante su presencia, siempre y cuando no estorbara.

Una vez ahí, Yuri soltó el aire de su pecho al ver a la figura de la condesa junto a la de Jean, su búsqueda se había alargado hasta las primeras luces del ocaso que dejaban su brillo dorado sobre las aguas tranquilas del océano, así como una halo alrededor de ambas figuras, pareciéndole más lejanas.

Mientras Chío mantenía una discusión con su hermano; la reunión con el Duque le había dejado un sabor agridulce en la boca. Tanta lealtad a un rey incapaz de mantener a su pueblo le parecía irracional, mas aun cuando el hombre hacia esfuerzos para mejorar la situación de todos en la costa sin el apoyo de la corona.

A diferencia de ella, Emil no se movería a menos que el Rey lo dictase, seguiría usando sus recursos para el bien de los aldeanos pero no aceptaría la ayuda externa. Podían sobrevivir así, pero a la larga la condesa vislumbraba el caos, la hambruna; la última tormenta había dejado a muchas familias sin medios de sustento y a penas se recuperaban. La temporada estaba por cambiar ¿Cómo sobrevivirían a las nuevas inclemencias del tiempo?

— Hermano, esto es mas importante, debes hablar con Victor ¡que entre en razón! A mí no me dejara siquiera acercarme— tal era la desesperación de la condesa que tomo las manos de Jean entre las suyas mientras suplicaba— por favor, nuestro hogar no puede sangrar mas.

— No iniciare un conflicto con la corona, eso solo empeoraría cuando los aldeanos elijan a quien apoyar, solo podemos enviar recursos por debajo de la mesa para poder ayudar. Un verdadero Rey no llevaría a su gente a una guerra

— ¿rey? ¡rey! ¡Hasta cuanto! También los viste, familias enteras sepultabas por la marea alta, la casa del Barón ya esta libre, pero sin comida o abrigo la gente morirá. — cansada de la terquedad de su hermano lo sacudió molesta— ¡cuál es tu maldito problema!

— ¡La reina esta muriendo!— la condesa soltó su agarre, confundida por lo que oía— la vi cuando me llevaron a palacio, he visto esos casos...no le queda mucha y Victor lo sabe. ¡Una cura es lo que necesitamos ahora, al menos si queremos que nuestra ayuda no lleve al pueblo a una guerra!

— ¡He iniciaras una guerra noble si la presentas así!— exclamo la condesa levantando su mano en alto, frenando su impulso de dar una cachetada a Jean—...pudiste decírmelo.

— ...eres capaz de amenazar a la reina— susurró Jean, derrotado al ver el gesto de su única familia—Victor no tendría reparos en pasar sobre ti en ese caso, la reina— susurró— para él la reina, Yuuri, es su mundo. Sin la cura su mundo solo se limitaría al reino a una isla diminuta en comparación de un vasto océano y miles y miles de tierra inexplorada.

Chío hizo fuerza en sus manos, en aquel momento se hallaba perdida ante las palabras de su hermano, conocía la postura del Rey mejor que nadie, después de todo Conde aun le miraba con sumo afecto cualquier gesto que realizase, pero ello no quitaba su frustración.

— Veré que se puede hacer, mientras encárgate de tus hombres del puerto—finalizó al discusión, dando la espalda a su hermano desapareció, solo dando una mirada a la figura del rubio, en los camarotes del barco.

Yuri había escuchado solo lo ultimo por parte de la condesa sintiendo el peso de lo que cargaba en sus manos podia entender las acciones de aquel sonriente Emil, este era su territorio y las leyes de rey se podían modificar tanto como el quisiera. Las cenizas de aquellos hombres podían confirmarlo ¿Cuál había sido su fin? Después de conocer a Sara no tenia deseo alguno en saberlo y como si de alguna forma sus decesos fueran a causa suya oculto la urna detrás de su espalda, tensándose cuando Jean noto su presencia y le dirigió una mirada por varios segundos hasta perderse nuevamente en el horizonte.

Yuri camino con la urna a sus espaldas, en dirección del barandal, no tenía la intención de tirarlas, pero sentía que lo correcto era ocultarlas por el momento; dejándolas en un rincón entre sogas y baldes volteo su atención a la figura solitaria del moreno, que parecía fundirse en el atardecer; el cielo se había tornado rojizo, el mar había mezclado sus tonalidades y Jean se perdía en ambos como una sombra oscura.

Guiado por las palabras atoradas en su interior Yuri se aproximó a Jean, justo a la distancia de un paso, su presencia no tardó en llamar la atención del moreno que giro su cuerpo para ver el rostro de Yuri. Aunque para el rubio Jean parecía desaparecer, para el moreno Yuri destacaba con sus prendas blancas, su varonil figura solo le merecía los mejores halagos y su rostro, sus ojos, lo llevaban al deseo de apreciarle para siempre, a una especie de adoración desbocada que no podia frenar.

Alejándose de la baranda sus cuerpos estaban a una nada de entrar en contacto, sintiendo cierto magnetismo entre ambos sus figuras fueron aproximándose hasta casi tocarse, sintiéndose nerviosos y expectantes de las reacciones del otro.

Jean alzo con lentitud su mano tratando de alcanzar la mejilla del rubio, en un intento de dar una suave caricia, guiado por el ferviente deseo, sin saber que sus ojos se oscurecían ante el hambre que demostraban sus acciones; algo ajeno a toda emoción que Yuri había visto en Jean, generando una ansia maldita en la punta de su lengua que no pudo parar. Tomando la mano que trataba de alcanzar su rostro la sostuvo entre ambos, su urgencia no tardó en reflejarse en sus ojos y antes de que Jean recobrase su cordura hizo un único pedido.

— Si te marchas debes decirlo, si lo dices debes volver y si vuelves debes estar aquí.

_===================》_

_El joven archiduque conocía la lealtad como la traición; había blandido una espada en contra de quienes amaba, colocado un escudo a quien adoraba y un rosa a quienes se despedían; pero las aguas en las que andaba eran traicioneras y misteriosas incluso para él que en su travesía adversa, Lady se paró junto a él sosteniendo una espada, se convirtió en la guardia del torpe archiduque._

_¡Oh! Cuanto aprendieron el uno del otro, tal vez más uno que el otro, siendo la última lección la más importante como la más breve...lo efímero de la vida._

_**♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola personitas hermosas! Lamento la demora, pero la presión se me subió un poquis (todo bien)
> 
> 8344 palabras?! Wow, si ven algo que corregir por favor ¡¡AVISEME!!, mi dislexia a alcanzado un nuevo punto
> 
> Aaah estoy emocionada, después de esto viene uno mas y luego queda el baile, el BOOM y boom yyyy finish. 🎉🎉🎉
> 
> Nos leemos el 20 😉
> 
> Titulo: Muñeca Roja


	17. Muñeca Roja

— ¡Jean, ayuda! — el llamado de la condesa atrajo la atención del moreno, librándose del agarre del rubio corrió en dirección del llamado, encontrándola en la puerta de los camarotes del barco, viéndole con angustia a la par que dirigía una mirada de tristeza al interior del camarote.

— No es necesario— se respondió desde el interior, una voz áspera y tono grave que le resultaba muy familiar a Jean. Esperando unos segundos junto a su hermana la sombra del hombre, su amigo de infancia, se hizo presente.

Otabek, quien se presentaba delante de ellos había cambiado a su etapa juvenil, relativamente bajo para su edad mantenía en sus ojos marrones lo estoico de su persona, luciendo indiferente como inexpresivo, aunque ahora se veía una leve emoción en su rostro al encontrarse con rostro familiares, pero pronto se vio perdido en un tinte de preocupación, lo suficientemente marcado para alarmar a las dos personas.

De sus espaldas extendió sus manos para guiar una figura envuelta en capas, aunque de apariencia ligera, se extendía hasta casi arrastrarse en el suelo y la capucha que cubría su rostro era suficiente para ver solo la comisura de sus labios, con una mirada más detenida se podía ver una horrible naura que amenazaba con atravesarlos, profunda y de ver doloroso.

— Es grave— anunció.

— Ya la vi hermanito— secundó mientras negaba con una mueca de disculpa— parece que no le queda mucho.

Otabek frunció el entrecejo de solo oírlo, realmente estaba disgustado al solo imaginarlo, controlando un poco más sus emociones adversas alcanzo sus temblorosas manos a la capucha de su acompañante, acomodándola en un gesto íntimo. Aunque sus acciones se detuvieron al ser consiente de una figura entre ellos. Podía reconocer aquel par de hermanos como amigos de la infancia, pero la figura recta a espalda de Jean le indicaba que no se trataba de un simple marino curioso y con una mirada más prolongada distinguió su postura. Aunque le faltaba una espada o algún arma de filo parecía dispuesto a atacar al mínimo indicio de peligro. Aquella actitud se ganó un punto de reconocimiento en la mente del hombre, aceptando sin ceremonias su presencia al solo asentir en su dirección.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí? — la voz animada de Isabella los saco de su pequeño trance, ignorando la situación la pelinegra había intentado evocar en ellos el sentimiento de nostalgia; pero una vez más la expresión marcada en el hombre que ella recordaba como inexpresivo detuvo cualquier intento. Incluso quienes la seguían a sus espaldas notaron el aire tenso, guardando silencio a la espera de algún suceso.

— Isabella— reconoció el hombre provocando un suspiro envuelto de una sonrisa por parte de ella. Su corazón se había calentado al verles reunidos y el sentimiento persistía con fuerza.

— Realmente no cambias, por eso quiero presentar a un par de personas— señalado a sus acompañantes mostro a un marino de pálida piel, un joven de estatura media con el cabello negro, ojos oscuros y cejas gruesas, que llevaba una expresión seria o tal vez enojada— él es Seung, un marino entregado a navegar, ha estado al pendiente de los cambios en el puerto y puede informarnos del tráfico que existe por aquí.

El hombre no les dirigió una mirada, simplemente agacho la cabeza en señal de saludo para después retirarse en completo silencio. Visto así hasta a la condesa le parecía que Otabek que rico en expresiones. A sabiendas de la impresión que había causado Isabella se explicó.

— Bueno, ya le había hablado de ustedes en el camino...realmente es un hombre de navegar, fuera de ese ambiente parece que está en blanco---

— ¡Y es fácil de engañar! — interrumpió la segunda persona que le acompañaba, llevándose una mira de sorpresa por parte de Jean al verificar que se trataba del joven mensajero con ropas femeninas, mirando a su hermana con la perplejidad en su rostro cuestionó.

— ¿Por qué...?

— No preguntes— susurró, mientras Yuri miraba a los lados, manteniéndose ajeno a lo que veía.

— ¡Le dije que soy una dama y él lo creyó hasta que lo negué! — continuo Pichit alegre de contar sus travesuras— también le mencione que existía gente con piel rosada, que habitaba en el palacio por qué de noche brillarían como linternas y lloraban diamantes.

— ¡Aun tienes que disculparte! — corto Isabella en su defensa— sobretodo sacarle de su cabeza esas mentiras, absorberá todo lo que ve como todo lo que oye pequeño diablo.

Pichit no mostró arrepentimiento alguno, luciendo hasta malcriado como una notable ansia de volver a embaucar al pobre marino.

— Los asuntos de la costa pueden esperar— interrumpió Otabek dando una mirada a su compañía silenciosa— se los pido.

Las miradas se mantenían en la figura de la condesa, quien se vio limitada por sus relaciones y el afecto hacia esas personas, mirándolos con cierta amabilidad y reticencia les confirmo.

— La costa puede esperar un poco...esto es de vida o muerte— el aire frio se respiraba entre ellos, por lo que aplaudió en el aire para llamar su atención— en ese caso debemos prepararnos ¡Jean debe hablar con el Duque! Los marinos vendrán con nosotros así como el cargamento.

— ¿Podrían los marinos quedar en puerto? — cuestiono Jean

— ¡No! El trato con la casa real era la vida de todos en el barco y la carga estará a salvo en La Fortaleza— dirigiéndose a Otabek pregunto— ¿Necesitas ayuda para llevarle al carruaje?

— No, me ocupare— a pasos lentos empezó a guiar de nuevo a la figura para descender del barco.

— Bien, pediré un par de caballos extras; Pichit y Lady adelántense para cambiar sus ropas y recoger sus pertinencias, la noche nos ganara por completo así como la marea ¡que hacen mirándome! Apresúrense.

Con su guía nadie se quedó dormido en los laureles, Jean corrió a avisar al Duque sobre el abandono de los marinos del lugar a la par que solicitaba un carruaje. Solo Isabella se quedó un poco atrás con la condesa, a la espera de cuando se encontrasen solas.

— ¿Estas segura que es lo más sensato? La costa no durar mucho sin apoyo de la casa real

— Lo sé, pero hay una nueva variable que considerar en esto— Chío se mostró indefensa ante la presencia de Isabella, incapaz de poner sus angustias en palabras breves— ya no es solo la ineficacia de un Rey obsesionado.

Chío se aproximó a un rincón del barco lleno de cuerdas y algunos cubos, de toda esa maraña sacaría una urna que acobijo entre sus manos con una mirada de disculpa a los restos de los hombres que habían acompañado a su hermano en sus viajes por el océano.

— Podemos tener algo más serio aquí, aunque Otabek podría ayudar a mi hermano, ahora mismo su cabeza esta tan lejos como la rey y el duque es muy claro en entregarnos los restos de quienes no pertenecen a la isla, por favor Isabella encárgate de ellas— entregando la urna en manos de Isabella suplico con una mirada trise— a espalda de mi hermano.

— Lo descubrirá.

— Ya me encargare, hay mucho de que encargarse— la noche ya había alcanzado sus primeros momentos, dejando que los aldeanos encendieran los faroles en el camino, más a lo lejos las luces del pueblo a pies del castillo se hacían presente como un hilo de luciérnagas, parpadeantes. — quiero que este lugar se mantenga en pie...como mamá.

Isabella dejo a la condesa envuelta en sus recuerdos retirándose del barco con la urna en sus manos, debía de alcanzar a Seung para encargárselas; algo que no le tomo mucho al verle tan próximo de quien reconocía como la muñeca gemela del capitán, Sara.

Se podía decir que tenía atorada muchas palabras de advertencia, pero el tiempo jugaba en su contra al ver los preparativos veloces de Jean a las puertas de la costa.

Una caravana completa se mostraba en fila, casi lista para partir; Otabek había alcanzado uno de los carruajes sosteniendo aun con sumo cuidado su preciada compañía, aun envuelta en su misterio. Pichit no tardo en alcanzarle para entregarle su espada y las riendas de un corcel; ella dirigía a los marinos con la carga por un camino que bordeaba al pueblo, con la intención de mantener su presencia oculta en lo posible, así como el cuidado de su cargamento.

De forma secundaria la condesa había rechazado ir en el carruaje, ante la urgencia de los sucesos tomaría uno de los caballos para llegar lo más pronto a La Fortaleza, a una entrada oculta en el bosque, tomando un camino bastante accidentado como para que el carruaje la siguiese. Su pisa se concentraba en preparar la instancia y los cuidados para la compañía de Otabek. Según las indicaciones de su hermano debía de tener listo un sin muero de hierbas que en algún momento había indicado y familiarizado con la doncella Yuko y sus tres hijas. Nishigori trataría de alcanzar al grupo de Isabella para tratar con la permeabilidad de la carga, ya que el pasaje a usar tendía a inundarse cuando la marea era alta.

— ¿Estás segura? — cuestiono Jean, que había sido introducido en el carruaje que manejaría Pichit y retornaría por el mismo camino que pasaba por el pueblo, resistiendo a la idea de dejar a su hermana recorriese aquel camino.

Sobre su montura Chío dirigió una mirada a la frágil figura, frunciendo el ceño cuando esta le devolvió el gesto.

— Esto es urgente, llegare al menos un cuarto de hora antes que el grupo de Isabella...sean precavidos en el retorno— sin dar tiempo a una réplica por parte de Jean Chío azotó las riendas e inicio una carrera a caballo para perderse en la arboleda.

— ¡Listo! — anuncio Isabella, había acomodado farolas en las esquinas del carruaje de Jean, con un gesto afirmativo a Pichit este tomo el lugar como cochero. — Debo irme también si quiero alcanzar a Chío, por cierto ¿lady, donde esta?

No muy lejos venía a pasos apresurados el joven rubio, manteniendo en sus brazos a la gatita, que había vuelto a sus vestiduras femeninas siendo su distintivo cinto con la lamparilla y la espada larga algo fácil de identificar, aunque tenía también otra espada curva en su cintura. A sabiendas de su retraso dejo el felino en los brazos de jean a la par que tomaba con prisa su mano para robar una gota de sangre. Tan acostumbrado estaba Jean que ni siquiera expresó asombro y pronto la lamparilla se prendió con su color azul pálido, lo que si le llamo la atención fue que no subió con ellos al carruaje dirigiéndose al lugar de Pichit.

— El camino puede ser peligroso— explicó Isabella— es mejor que vigile el camino.

Jean mostro su preocupación tratando de ver su figura por la ventana del carruaje, frunciendo el ceño al solo distinguir el halo azulado de la lamparilla. Isabella no resistió en propinar un golpecito en su entrecejo para decirle con burla.

— No olvides quien le enseño a manejar una espada--

Una seca y débil tos los interrumpió, siendo de la figura cuidada por Otabek la urgencia de sus acciones volvo a sus mentes, más al verle consolar su espalda con suaves palmadas. La imagen era demasiado discordante con sus recuerdos, lo suficiente para detener el funcionamiento de sus cabezas. Con una despedida rápida se separó del carruaje para encabezar el grupo de marinos y casi toda la caravana por delante del carruaje del moreno, irían a un paso más acelerado y solo se separarían del camino cuando se aproximasen al pueblo. Pronto la caravana seria diminuta ante sus ojos.

Yuri siguió las indicaciones de Isabella, entregando la espada a Pichit y montando en un caballo camino junto al avance lento de carroza; por las indicaciones urgentes de la condesa Pichit no se vio tentado en desobedecer, manteniendo el avance tan lento como era el paso perezoso de los corceles, aun así las personas en el interior de la carroza habían mantenido el silencio a la espera de una respuesta por parte de la figura.

Su nombre era Mila, Jean lo conocía y a la vez olvidaba el hecho de Yuri no sabía de quien se tratase, dejando toda presentación de lado, aquella dama era alguien muy importante en la historia de Otabek.

Pocos lo sabían, pero después de la noche del atentado en la casa real del antiguo Rey las heridas en las manos de Otabek eran lo suficientemente severas para dejar las armas de lado, con suerte creían que podrían sostener una cuchara para alimentarse, tal vergüenza se ignoró en la casa orgullosa de caballeros y el cuidado receloso de aquel prodigio se redujo a una atención similar a la un criado bastardo.

La atención de sus heridas había demorado lo suficiente para dejar horrorosas marcas, así como un descuido en el tratamiento de recuperación había provocado que sanasen con un ligero temblor incontrolable en una especie de tic nervioso.

Aquel pequeño niño había intento con fuerza retomar la espada para demostrar su valía y defender los preceptos en los que había nacido, fracasando una y otra vez termino refugiándose en el anonimato, rehuyendo las presencias jerárquicas de su propio hogar llego a resguardarse en el ático tanto de día como de noche, repitiéndose que el día siguiente sus manos responderían a su intenciones.

Otabek había perdido hace mucho el amparo de una madre y su padre solo ve basaba en resultados. Podía sentirlo desde su más tierna infancia, era muchos hermanos, una gran familia y en el mejor de los casos podía llamarse una familia feliz pero no podía creerlo si, pues la diferencia estaba clara, él no era lo suficientemente valioso como invertir en ello, para recordarle. Fue de esa manera en la encontró aquella muleca tan enigmática, oculta entre el ático de su antiguo hogar a la que había sido desplazado desde que su padre había decidido tener una mujer más joven y de gran belleza. Él era el menor de tantos que solo podían desear desaparecer. Lo recordaba, aquella noche se había entregado al impulso de su corta edad, había llorado.

— Un pequeño caballerito no llora— la voz femenina se le oía tan dulce en sus oídos, que Otabek no tuvo miedo, había olvidado cuan agradable era oír palabras gentiles.

El ático solo contaba con la luz de fuera y en la noche solo la luna iluminaria brevemente las figuras de los objetos almacenados, cubiertos de sabanas polvosas, en desorden absoluto una sobre otra que no podías decir que existía realmente en ese lugar. El niño lloroso no sabía de donde veían tales palabras, angustiándose mas al creer que solo las había imaginado soltó unos quejidos más lastimeros.

— Que caballerito más desobediente— reprocho con dulzura, haciendo que el niño se encogiera en su sitio, colocándose un poco más en la luz que entraba por los tragaluces, siendo notoria su expresión de llanto— pero sé guardar un secreto, no le diré a nadie, ni siquiera al amo de la casa.

Ante la mención de su padre Otabek froto las lágrimas de sus ojos, haciéndolos ver más rojos como miserables, ajustando su postura se sentó recto en el piso, creyendo que un sirviente le había seguido por órdenes de sus hermanos solo podía traerle problemas si seguían comportándose así. De forma ajean desconocía que ahora la luz mostraba su juvenil rostro con mayor claridad.

— Ya veo— respondió en jubilo la amable voz— eres el menor de la casa de los caballeros ¿Otabek? Creo oír tu nombre hace algunos años ¿una mañana de primavera o invierno? Realmente se hizo un gran revuelo cuando tu madre te dio a luz.

— ¿Quién eres? — al oír la mención hacia su madre no pudo resistir el relajarse mientras buscaba con la mirada de quien provenía tales palabras— ¿le conocías?

— La oí, así como oí cuando eras un bebé, eres llorón, llorón y después nada. Tus hermanos realmente gustan de chismes, murmurando en los pasillos, tanto que me hubiese gustado darles una paliza. — el niño parecía perdido en su afán de encontrarle ajeno a lo que decía por lo que dejo de hablar. Tras varios minutos de silencio tortuoso Otabek se forzó a preguntar

— ¿Sigues ahí voz del ático? — una risa suave le recibió sintiéndose avergonzado repentinamente oculto el rostro en las sombras.

— No soy una voz del ático, solo me perdí en ático...buscaba mis zapatos, al no encontrarlos me perdí y no pude volver a andar— Otabek mantenía su rostro oculto sin darle una repuesta— Hagamos una promesa pequeño caballerito, te diré mi nombre y algunas viejas historias de tu madre y caminas con la cabeza alta, todo, todo, todo el día.

Otabek se vio tentado por la propuesta, sin ver sentido alguno a sus palabras y sus demandas tan simples asintió vigoroso en una dirección, ganándose otra risa en respuesta.

— Por ahí no pequeño caballerito— una vez más, Otabek se cubrió las orejas en vergüenza, aquel trato gentil lograba ponerlo en una penosa situación y hambriento de más reposo en el piso mientras se perdía en los relatos de la voz desconocida, quien se había presentado como Mila.

Recordando su promesa Otabek mantuvo el cuello en alto por varios días, incluso cuando pasaba junto a la figura de su padre y nueva esposa se mantenía sumergido en las extensas historias de Mila sobre su madre o sobre cosas completamente simples, como un bello paisaje o como había crecido. No tardó en dar cuenta que todos sus relatos eran un producto de su imaginación, al menos después de tantos viajes al ático descubrió que los sonidos de la casa se reflejaban en ese espacio. Pero el trato gentil que había recibido desde un principio le incitaba a volver noche a noche, incluso algunos días se escabullía con su comida para pasar días encerrado ahí.

Mila, quien le relataba sin descanso alguno, todas sus ocurrencias, se alegró por la falta de duda en el joven. Era cierto que le había oído nacer, así como los tantos murmullos de su habilidad, murmullos cubiertos de envidia y desprecio capaces de enfurecerla. La mujer que creía oír siempre era parlanchina respecto a su hijo menor, dándole más historias que formular a la voz del ático.

Como todo en aquel lugar había llegado a la casa de caballeros y de un modo u otro había sido ordenado a quedarse en el lugar y fiel a la casa había permanecido hasta que se olvidaron de su presencia. No mentiría al decir que le importaba ser dejada atrás, una vida tan larga como la suya encontraba felicidad en la soledad y los ocasionales murmullos de las paredes. A través de ellos había descubierto que el nuevo amo de la casa no gustaba mucho de las muñecas reforzando su tranquilidad en permanecer ahí, desconocía si podía hablar o si aún podía moverse con sus piernas por lo que quedo ahí, tranquila.

Hasta que un día alguien invadió su territorio, un joven con las manos cubiertas en vendaje, con los murmullos que había escuchado sabía que la vida del joven en la casa de los caballeros había finalizado; pero...de alguna manera el joven que venía a refugiarse noche a noche no se desmoronaba en lágrimas, solo susurraba por un mejor día antes de desaparecer con la luna. Mila podía recordar un sinfín de sonidos después de años y años, por lo que el sonido de una espada novata no tardó en ser identificado, a la falta de nuevas generaciones solo podía atribuirlo al niño de las manos vendas. No iba a mentir, le había costado recordar su nombre en el torrente de información o incluso algo más de aquel niño que el parecía por demás curioso. Pues día a día volvería al ático con nuevos raspones, susurraría su mantra de apoyo y luego se iría; aquella extraña compañía le pareció extrañamente agradable y espera día a día que su visita le acompañase por la noche, pero una de tantas el pequeño se rompió en un torrente de lágrimas y aunque se repetía lo malo de su idea hablo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

Después de consolarlo Mila solo podía encontrarlo más agradable, ajeno a la visión que tenia de un prodigio malcriado pasaron muchas noches en una especie de armonía...al menos hasta que el llanto agudo de un recién nacido inundase su hogar. Había un nuevo miembro en la familia y por el disgusto de amo de la casa debía tratarse de una mujer. Los escándalos llorosos no tardaron en aparecer y pronto Otabek se refugió por completo en el ático, cubriendo sus oídos con tela se pasaba los días contemplando por el tragaluz el paisaje de fuera y solo cuando la noche caería iniciaría una conversación con la voz de Mila.

Esto había le preocupado había en demasía, el niño parecía perderse en su mente y los relatos de su madre solo parecían alejarlo a un más para al final entregarse a la observación detenida en sus manos lesionadas y temblorosas; tal fue su preocupación que un día pregunto.

— ¿deseas volver a la espada? — después de días, el niño se mostró interesado en sus palabras, aunque desilusionado a la brevedad.

— ...imposible.

— ¿Si te dijera que si?

— Padre va ejecutar a mi hermana— por primera vez Mila había quedado sin palabras— lo confesó a mi hermano mayor cuando fueron de caza, dirá que enfermo con una grave tos. Por qué cree que nunca podrá pertenecer a una familia de caballeros.

La cuestión estaba ahí, Otabek se veía en la recién nacida, ya no podía sostener una espada y con ello todo el código que había aprendido a raja tabla desde su infancia perdía valor; era consiente que su casa necesitaba un prodigio para mantenerse otra generación al lado de los reyes, pero la fuerza del Marqués era lo suficientemente opresiva para llevar a su padre al estado actual. No le justificaba porque ni siquiera le entendía y después de días en los que se cocía la idea en su cabeza se atrevió a preguntar a Mila, nunca le había visto, pero intuía que tendría más sabiduría que él, la necesaria para aclararle las dudas.

Mila no le decepciono y volvió a prometer.

— Manejar la espada es sencillo, siempre y cuando te enseñe, pero ¡no puedo caminar! He perdido mis zapatos y el ático no es un buen lugar para practicar. — aunque trataba de consolarle, también deseaba ser realista, no quería darle falsas esperanzas, pero el verle derrotado calo en su interior sugiriendo a prisas — ¿Sabes por donde miras por el tragaluz? — Otabek negó— por esa dirección hay una torre, cada casa de la realeza ha sido construida con una torre de vigilancia, oculta con la arboleda casi todos olvidaron su existencia. Ahí, ahí puedo enseñarte.

Otabek se sostuvo las manos entre sí, tratando de controlar el temblor feroz que le atacaba, algo que no pasó desapercibido de la vista de Mila, quien pensó rápido y sugirió.

— Pero ese lugar esta tan vacío ¡debes de llevar todo lo necesario! — pensando en la actitud inhumana del amo agregó— también tus cosas, llévalas todas y haz un camino para que pueda salir.

En la mente de Mila aquella solicitud le daría el tiempo suficiente para pensar cómo solucionar sus palabras o al menos saber si podía mantenerse en pie por cuenta propia.

La movida de objetos se hizo en secreto, dándole a Otabek cierta conciencia sobre sus nuevas manos y algo de confianza; para cuando el camino hacia Mila se había abierto por completo donde saludo la figura polvosa vestida con desgastado y simple vestido, su cabello se sabía combinado con el polvo, quitándole color y como había anunciado se encontraba descalza. Aunque Mila sabía que aquel niño podría desilusionarse por sus siguientes palabras estas nunca salieron de su boca producto de su gran sorpresa, pues el niño se arrodillaba delante de ella con un par de zapatos de distinto diseño incitando que se los probase para quedar a la talla adecuada de forma sorprendente. Aquel muchacho había recordado sus palabras, aunque eran una mentira, le hacía sentir la emoción perdida desde años atrás y cubriéndose de una sombra de esperanza abandono el ático calzando sus zapatos distintos, guiada a la torre.

Solo podía cruzar los dedos con el paso del tiempo, ella había aprendido a manejar la espada hace mucho tiempo, ante su condición de muñeca había aprendido a medir la fuerza como la presión sobre la hoja; algo que para las manos heridas de Otabek añadido con su don natural se convertía en un arte de lucha.

Pronto sus ropas de polvo se sustituyeron de vestidos informales y botas de ala ancha así como su ennegrecido cabello recupero su llamativo color rojo, añadido a sus expresivos ojos azules acompaño a un joven Otabek de regreso a la casa de los caballeros, como si de un fénix se tratase su estatus renació y elevo.

En el trayecto Mila fue presentada al círculo íntimo del joven Otabek, la torre se convirtió en una especie de guarida y aquel lloroso niño del ático parecía desaparecer ante el mundo, solo dando pequeños atisbos de pena cuando su figura chocaba con la calidez infinita del trato de Mila, sobretodo su gentil sonrisa cuando se despedía en la noche para un nuevo día.

Por eso fue que cuando oyó de las intenciones de Jean de dejar la isla en busca de una cura, no lo dudo un solo segundo. Mila era una muñeca que parecía perezosa en el paso del tiempo, pero sus anchas sonrisas, sus gestos considerados y sus miradas amables parecían cobrar factura y su cuerpo ya se mostraba lacerado con fisuras de aspecto alarmante.

Mila no apoyo las acciones de Otabek y como polizón término en su barco, para cuando lo notase ya era arde para volver.

De aquella manera habían navegado por el mundo, trayendo materiales para una cura que no podían terminar solos y al momento de llegar parecía que el encanto que alejaba la calamidad se rompiese destruyendo los pacíficos felices días hasta convertirlos en pesadillas vivientes que amenazaban con llevarse a cada segundo un poco más de Mila ¿Dónde? Otabek no lo sabía, solo podía estar seguro que era completamente lejos de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo Capítulo: 23-24


	18. Caballero y Muñeca

El carruaje había emprendido una carrera veloz desde hace mucho, la noche había caído sobre ellos hace tiempo y las circunstancias solo hacían la situación más apremiante; en los primeros tramos del camino el carruaje había seguido su curso en completa lentitud, pero la ansiedad de la situación había llegado a afectar hasta al joven rubio ya que en un momento había cruzado miradas con la figura frágil que trasportaba, de solo verle había entendido la urgencia de la condesa.

En su momento solo había dejado que el corcel caminase un par de pasos por delante del carruaje para luego volver a su posición solo por segundos para adelantarse. Aun principio las palabras por parte del mensajero Pichit se mantuvieron dentro de su garganta, pero el trote irregular del corcel ya lo había distraído lo suficiente.

— Lady...— susurró en un intento de atraer su atención, aunque de solo oírle el joven rubio solo aumento la distancia entre el corcel y el carruaje, llegando a alejarse hasta solo ser una figura pequeña en el horizonte para después volver a la carrera. Fue en uno de sus recorridos que al regresar se hallaba alarmado.

— ¡Bloqueo, camino! — Pichit solo podía verle confuso, tratando de entenderle y solo atinando a ver el camino que había delante.

Aunque el camino que quedaba delante carecía de iluminación y la pequeña luz azulada de Yuri no era lo suficiente para dar una idea algo notorio era el resplandor masivo proveniente del pueblo; Pichit había contemplado el exterior desde joven edad, sabía que aquella iluminación excesiva solo podía deberse a una especie de festival o feria que se realizase. No estaba tan al día con las fechas festivas del reino, pero parecía que habían llegado a chocar con una celebración en curso.

Al ser un pueblo pequeño era normal que casi toda la población participase en el evento; cruzar por aquí seria semejante a cruzar cuando la marea esta alta y sus pasajeros parecían no tener el tiempo que eso ameritaba.

— ¡Señor! — llamó Pichit al interior de la carroza— el camino está bloqueado, cruzarlo tomara hasta el amanecer, eso sí tenemos suerte.

Jean vio con preocupación a su amigo, que parecía a su vez angustiado, recorriendo la capucha negra para ver el rostro adormilado de la muñeca pelirroja.

— No vivirá— sentencio Yuri desde su montura, ganándose el gesto ceñudo del hombre y una pequeña reprimienda silenciosa por parte de Jean. — No hasta el alba. — continuó, creía que lo mejor era decirle la verdad a aquel hombre.

— ...tiene razón— respondió Otabek entre dientes— aceleren— pidió con amargura a la par que acobijaba a Mila entre sus brazos.

Pichit dirigió la pregunta en su mirada hacia Jean, quien solo pudo suspirar cansinamente a la par que asentía; de aquella situación solo podía sentirse culpable.

— Dirige el camino— indicó a Yuri— a todo lo que puedan los caballos, tomen el camino de la caravana.

Sin demora Yuri apresuro el trote de su montura teniendo el eco de los cascos de la carroza sonando justo en sus oídos solo atino a apegarse al caballo con la idea de ser más rápido; pronto la brecha entre el pueblo y ellos se hizo más corta hasta el punto en que el joven rubio se dio cuenta de que no conocía el otro camino, solo había sido mencionado; pero la distancia entre él y los caballos de la carroza parecía ser muy poca en su mente, si se detenía en este momento ocasionaría un gran accidente y teniendo en cuenta que Jean iba en aquel carruaje tomo con rapidez una bifurcación donde la maleza había sido pisoteada recientemente, con la esperanza de que al final se encontrasen con la caravana.

El carruaje había soportado el veloz viaje gracias a que el camino anterior era trabajado; habían sido puestas muchas piedras en forma de losas para facilitar el tránsito a los caballos, pero este nuevo camino parecía haber sido olvidado hace años y aunque parecía que poco antes habían pasado por el mismo, la rapidez que llevaban solo hacía que cada pequeña protuberancia o desigualdad en la ruta sea remarcada con el rebote continuo de las ruedas que iba a la par que se internaban al bosque.

La situación no mejoraba, el camino que había cruzado Isabella no estaba limpio y parecía que gran parte había sido pasada a pie por lo que al forzar el paso, en más de una vez, y con la velocidad a la que iban las ruedas se desprendían del suelo para volver a chocar con el mismo en un sonido quejumbroso, dando la impresión de que en algún momento la madera cedería y se rompería, pero el llamado constante de Pichit hacia los caballos hacia que quedase atrás, así como el choque irregular de las pezuñas en el suelo duro. El joven mensajero había adquirido la urgencia de sus pasajeros y aunque Yuri lo desconocía, si no apresuraba el paso de la carroza era probable perder su figura rubia en medio del bosque.

En el interior de la carroza Jean solo podía aferrarse a la puerta con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba parte del cuerpo de Otabek, quien solo mantenía su concentración y esfuerzo en sujetar a la figura envuelta, evitando que el movimiento turbulento le llegase a perturbar más de lo necesario.

Mientras, Yuri dirigía el camino para Pichit, al ser solo una montura resultaba menos dificultoso, pero no evitaba que se aferrase con fuerza al animal, causando un relincho en queja por el trato brusco, queja que se obvio cuando se vio la caravana estacionada en una planicie pequeña, los marinos habían estado talando la zona para poder abrirse paso, mientras que otros cargaban con el valioso cargamento en sus espaldas, siguiendo una tenue hilera de luz azulada hacia el interior del bosque para perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Yuri los rebasó en el caballo siendo Pichit el que tirara con fuerza de las riendas de los caballos guía para lograr detenerse, resbalando las ruedas traseras del carruaje por el camino trabajado tan apresuradamente; aunque Pichit soltó un suspiro de alivio al no provocar que se volcasen, los marinos no dudaron en maldecirle en idiomas que nunca había oído antes. Más adelante Yuri regresaba con el suave trote del corcel, al verle tan tranquilo no pudo evitar decir algo.

— ¡No es una carrera!

Yuri no le prestó atención, descendiendo con prisas de su montura se dirigió a la puerta donde debería estar Otabek y su preciada compañía; a lo lejos escuchaban el llamado de un hombre que le resultaba familiar.

— ¡¡Por aquí, por aquí!!

De las entrañas del bosque el brillo dorado de una linterna los atrajo, sobretodo el hombre que parecía agitado al ver su pronta llegada, aquel hombre era uno de los sirvientes de La Fortaleza, el esposo de la doncella, a quien se referían normalmente como Nishigori.

Para cuando alcanzara la carroza, Jean ya había descendido de esta junto a Otabek, sorprendiéndoles al encontrarle casi empapado mientras vestía un chubasquero.

— Es el pasaje señor ¡se está inundando! — informó agitado.

— La marea...— respondió consternado, mirando la carga que era llevada por los marinos una a una, ya podía entender porque habían tardado, seguramente habían recibido la indicación de no mojarla y el camino de lámparas ovaladas demostraba que la condesa ya se había preparado para su llegada.

— ¡Es la tormenta! Se avecina una tormenta que seguro caerá mas noche, por eso el mar ha enloquecido, cruzar ahora mismo no es muy seguro si llevan a alguien enfermo— explicó el sirviente, parecía que las damas solo le habían dado una vaga información de "una persona enferma"

— ¿Qué tan alto?

— A usted es seguro que cubrirá un poco más de la cintura, estamos tratando de introducir la carga, pero me temo que solo podemos montar un campamento en el bosque al paso que vamos.

Jean lo miro ansioso, su situación no era buena, pero parecía que pronto la tormenta caería sobre sus cabezas, armar un campamento no suponía mucho esfuerzo, pero era arriesgar las vidas de todos esos hombres, tampoco podían esperar a que pasase por la compañía de Otabek "tal vez si solo resiste un par de horas más"

— ¡¡Mila!! — el llamado de urgencia de Otabek lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, la delgada figura se tambaleaba con notoria debilidad entre el agarre del hombre para luego caer sin reparo hacia delante, siendo detenida en el aire por los brazos de Otabek, quien repetía su nombre con ansias de una respuesta. Obteniendo solo el silencio a la par que su cuerpo se rendía a su propio peso, dejando caer su capucha hacia atrás, mostrando sus rasgos faciales.

La iluminación no era mucha, pero aun en esas tinieblas el corazón de Jean se detuvo por unos instantes; aquella mujer de nombre Mila habitaba en sus recuerdos con una tez sonrosada casi tan brillante como sus ojos cuando venía a visitarles...ahora su cuello colgaba en un ángulo de aspecto doloroso, con las sombras parecía que sus pómulos se habían hundido y todo rastro de vitalidad había abandonado su rostro, dejando un pálido gris en su lugar junto a unas hendiduras profundas en su carne que rodeaban sus parpados cerrados.

Ahora no solo los marinos le veían en busca de una orden, también Otabek lo veía suplicante de alguna acción, apresurado se concentró en Yuri, quien parecía tan ajeno a lo que ocurría, distante, como si aquello fuese una pintura donde no debía estar diseñado. Encontrándolo como una salida racional su mente se esclareció del torbellino que amenazaba con formarse, llamando al mensajero en tono de orden.

— Pichit, debes cruzar el pasaje para alcanzar La Fortaleza, busca a la condesa para que mande material para montar el campamento así como mantener seguros a nuestro hombres. Guiaras a Otabek en el camino— afirmó hacia el mencionado— dile a la doncella que tenga listo las infusiones en la bañera, asísteles en lo que pidan.

— ¡Espere, yo no sé cómo pasar por este pasaje! — reclamó— pienso que es mejor que usted los guie.

— Me quedare con Nishigori para ayudar en el montaje del campamento y antes de que se inunde el pasaje pasare unas cuantas cosas más— menciono convencido mientras se arremangaba la camisa— aquí necesitaremos la fuerza bruta.

— ¡No conozco el camino! — reprochó, dejando su pequeña ofensa hacia su fuerza, era tan delgado que entendía la apreciación débil que le hacían— ¡si es como los pasajes de la casa del Conde habrá ramificaciones donde nos perderíamos!

— Demonios— maldijo por lo bajo, había olvidado los secretos que aguardaba en La Fortaleza, mirando por el rabillo del ojo estaba la figura ajena del joven rubio, que al ser su única opción viable lo señaló— Te acompañara, tiene una mejor idea del camino.

— ¿Quién? — preguntó confuso el joven mensajero, la oscuridad se había acentuado aún más con las nubes de tormenta, siendo difícil distinguir los gestos de otros.

Jean intento llamar su nombre, siendo atorado por segundos en su garganta, como reacio de salir, aunque al final saldrían con cierta resistencia, reteniendo el sonido como las letras entre sus labios.

— Yuri— mirando a la figura atenta del rubio que al oír su nombre había alejado la tensión de sus hombros prosiguió— llévale hasta La Fortaleza, a todos.

Yuri se mantuvo fijo en su sitio, se había aferrado instintivamente a la empuñadura de su espada, siendo reacio a dejarle atrás, no había entendido mucho, pero si conocía los peligros de una tormenta; aunque el suave toque de una gélida mano lo atrajo con brusquedad a ver su costado.

Mila solo le había rozado sin querer el brazo, estaba inconsciente después de todo, aquello había sido suficiente para recordarle los sucesos urgentes que debían ser resueltos. Asintiendo en dirección de Jean caminó con prisa por delante, seguido de Otabek que cargaba de Mila y de Pichit desaparecieron pronto en la negrura del bosque, lejos de la vista de Jean, quien solo podía pedir un poco de suerte para ellos.

Aunque a la vista de los demás parecían haber desaparecido, la verdad era que solo habían ingresado al pasaje subterráneo, el hilo de luces se detenía justo en la entrada ocasionando que uno creyese que desaparecían, algo encantado que otro momento podría ser apreciado. Ahora con el mar amenazando con cortar camino el pasaje se mezclaba con las sombras del agua, convirtiéndose en una especie de garganta, una garanta húmeda de algún mostro marino, por el salado olor en el aire.

Nishigori no se había equivocado, el agua ya había cubierto una gran porción y mucha más entraba, aunque se mantenía tranquila casi todo el tiempo, débiles olas amenazaban con hacerles perder el equilibrio.

Desde un inicio Yuri había liderado manteniendo la lamparilla en alto, así como la espada, dejando que sus ropas se balancearan sobre el agua; a su espalda Otabek realizaba peripecias más mater el rostro de Mila alejado del agua y por ultimo Pichit se hallaba casi totalmente sumergido, el pobre ya había renunciado a cruzarlo sin empaparse tanto, encontrando más sencillo nadar que andar.

Aunque reinaba el silencio entre ellos un ocasional crujido de las paredes detenían por instantes su andar, alertas de escuchar el siguiente en caso de que se tratase de un llamado de alguno de los extremos, pronto un retumbar mayor vino de sus espaldas y ante sus ojos lo que dividía al pasaje del mar cedió lentamente mientras ellos se sumergían en el horror.

El enloquecido océano parecía reclamar terreno ingresando con fuerza por la pequeña grieta hasta convertirla en un agujero vistoso donde el agua salada aprovechaba para entrar con violencia al pasaje, pronto las olas azotaban los cuerpos de las tres personas en un intento de arrástralos a mar abierto. Un crujido mayor les aviso que sus vidas podían peligrar, el pasaje se había derrumbado por un lado y parecía que se caería por completo en el minuto siguiente.

No solo el golpe del agua los dejó incapaces de moverse, también la oscuridad a la que se sumergieron cuando la pequeña lamparilla de Yuri se empapase o se perdiese, e aquellos momentos parecía confuso todo. Los llamado de auxilio no se hicieron esperar, Pichit gritaba en ayuda a cada instante que su cabeza vencía el agua, de otro lado Otabek combatía con la carga en sus brazos, siendo ayudado por el joven rubio quien solo trataba de rebasarlos en busca de su pequeño tesoro.

Sus esfuerzos no aguantaron mucho, las olas los empujaban a las rocas con violencia para luego arrástralos en un doloroso vaivén que pronto acabo con ellos. Después de unos minutos solo el agua oscurecida era capaz de distinguirse, ya no existía un rastro de los viajeros.

Aquello duro unos segundos, aprisa una hilera reptante de tenue de luz se arrastró en su dirección, formando un camino hacia lo que sería La Fortaleza, así como un par de figuras negras que los rodeaban.

El océano se vio derrotado cuando las figuras sacaban a las personas, al menos su cabeza, fuera sus aguas para respirar; Chío e Isabella se habían preocupado por su retorno tardío y el derrumbe del pasaje no había sido silencioso, al estar de tal altura notaron en breve el comportamiento atípico de las olas del mar sobre el pasadizo.

Isabella había pedido a Yuko las tripas de la cocina, la condesa había traído consigo todas las lamparillas de La Fortaleza y junto a las trillizas las introdujeron a las tripas, no antes de accionarlas, un nudo antes y después de cada una. Con cuidado y algo de suerte habían creado una especie de red lumínica impermeable, que a toda prisa podría funcionar.

Yuko había lanzado este hilo de luz por el pasaje dentro de las tierras de La Fortaleza, en dirección del mar que se encargaría de arrastrarlo hacia donde el pasaje se había derrumbado, encargándose de sujetarlo y atenta a cualquier cambio que ocurriese del otro lado.

La condesa e Isabella se deshicieron de sus ropajes quedando solo en paños menores para ingresar al pasaje, donde a solo unos pasos se sumergirían en las oscuras e inquietas aguas de océano, pidiendo por tiempo y suerte a aquellos que posiblemente se habían perdido al atravesarlas.

Con la condesa como sus ojos Isabella alcanzaría al joven Pichit, salvándole la vida con solo impulsarle hacia la superficie; donde pudo recuperar algo del aire perdido. Por otro lado la condesa había visto en las tinieblas el brillo distintivo de la caballera rubia, sabía que como muñecas no era posible ahogarse, no, no morirán de aquella forma. Pero el joven poco sabía de nadar, hundiéndose como roca a pesar de sus esfuerzos de salir a flote.

Con la pequeña iluminación Isabella guio a un atontado Pichit en dirección de La Fortaleza, mientras que detrás la condesa guiaba al rubio para traer consigo al inconsciente Otabek, que aun así, se aferraba con de forma testaruda a Mila, su preciada compañía.

Al alcanzar La Fortaleza Pichit se derrumbó en el frio suelo en un intento de sacar el agua salada de su organismo, sintiendo su boca reseca así como un ardor descomunal en las fosas nasales, junto a él se dispuso el cuerpo inconsciente de Otabek, que fue atendido con prisa por la doncella en intento de hacerle despertar sin éxito alguno.

— Ayuda...— tartamudeo Pichit que en un intento de ponerse de pie solo callo de nuevo en el suelo, siendo socorrido por el trio de niñas, que habían llegado con toallas y un poco de leche como agua.

— ¡Bebe!

— Quitara la sal de tu cuerpo

— Prueba la leche.

Pichit, confundido por las tres figuras pronto se sentiría más seguro, pareciendo entender que ya estaba seguro se relajó en el suelo mientras aquel trio trataba de hacer que bebiera algo, tal trato gentil le había llenado de un calor en su pecho, haciéndole sentir cómodo.

Aunque esto no duraría mucho, los llamados histéricos de la condesa hacia Otabek le recordaban que casi se habían ahogado; dando una mirada a ellos notaria que no solo trataban de despertar a Otabek, sino a su compañía; que ahora ya no le cubría nada confirmando sus dudas anteriores. Aquella dama era otra muñeca ¡casi había muerto por una muñeca! No podía evitar guardar un poco de resentimiento en su corazón.

— ¿el mensajero tiene un mensaje?

— Debe tener uno para llegar hasta aquí

— El mensajero no puede dormir sin decir su mensaje.

Como un recordatorio las niñas había traído a la mente de Pichit las palabras urgentes de Jean, llamando a la condesa para transmitirlas como había sido ordenado, mientras esta conversación se llevaba a cabo Otabek ya había abierto sus ojos para ver el rostro alegre de Isabella antes de tos hacia un lado lo que quedaba de agua en su garganta, sintiendo una quemazón en la misma conforme lo hacía, todo producto de la sal. Isabella solo atino a sobar su espalda como un consuelo.

— Tenemos que llevar a Mila dentro de la fortaleza— anunció Chío— la bañera ya está lista; Yuko, trata con Pichit y Otabek hasta mi retorno...tratare de volver con mi hermano.

— Señorita...— deseo intervenir Yuko mirando con preocupación el pasaje inundado.

— Van a montar un campamento para pasar la tormenta, por el momento solo yo puedo pasar sin peligro alguno, llevare lo que necesitan y volveré...Mila necesita los descubrimiento de mi hermano.

Al oír su nombre Mila parecía temblar, un movimiento tan pequeño como débil que solo forzó la preocupación en ellos, Otabek se levantaría con dificultad, siendo ayudado por las manos de Isabella, solo para acercársele y acobijarla en sus brazos en un intento de levantarla.

— Deja que ayuda— suplico la pelinegra mientras guiaba a Otabek dentro de La Fortaleza, dejando atrás a los demás; aunque en breve Pichit seguiría a las trillizas con la misma dirección.

— Yuko— llamó Chío— tú debes quedarte hasta que tire dos veces de la luz, significara que estoy ya a medio camino, después ve y atiende a ambos...debemos quitar la sal de sus cuerpos.

La doncella afirmo, aun manteniendo la preocupación en sus ojos mientras veía la figura de la condesa, el mar había pegado en su cuerpo blanco tiras verduzcas de algas haciéndole lucir irreal, como de un juguete frágil.

Yuri se había mantenido al límite de todo una vez más, no podía entender o sentir lo que significaba beber agua de mar, el simple hecho de que casi se ahogaran escapa por completo del racionamiento de su mente, atinando a tocar su cuello con duda al ver como los otros dos se lo sostenían con señas de dolor.

— Lady— llamó la condesa con suavidad, ganándose una mirada por parte de rubio hablo con un tono de súplica— debes ayudar a Mila, recuerda...recuerda las cosas que Jean prepara para ti en las mañanas y trata de que las beba; debemos resistir hasta que mi hermano este aquí para probar algo nuevo.

Parecía que la condesa y él habían llegado al mismo veredicto; Mila no sobrevivirá a la noche a menos que algo extraordinario ocurriese; algo extraordinario que le asegure una vida más larga...una donde no moriría.

Como si se tratase de una epifanía Yuri recordó los eventos de la tarde, aquella mujer tan excéntrica que aseguraba su vida por siempre, sobre todo aquellas cascaras de mariposa en el piso. La solución parecía mostrarse ante él con suma facilidad, deteniendo a Chío al tomarla de la muñeca y siendo la barrera del lenguaje algo con que tratar de nuevo.

Una acción vale más que mil palabras y Yuri lo probó al tomar entre sus manos las algas del cuerpo de Chío, convirtiéndolas en restos marchitos, hilos grises que alguna vez fueron algo verde. Para su sorpresa la condesa no se escandalizo, solo negó con dolor mientras sostenía los bordes del alga marchita con sus manos.

— Otabek se desempeñó como Doctor fuera de la isla, el concepto de vida es muy importante para ellos...ella sería capaz de llorar hasta romperse si intervenimos de esta manera —con algo de esfuerzo, notorio en su rostro, el hilo marchito entre sus manos retomo su apariencia rebosante de vitalidad— no queremos ser monstruos, no de esta manera.

Chío dejo atrás a Yuri, no podía desperdiciar el tiempo; sin saber que el rubio había quedado sorprendido de las acciones de la condesa, y aunque el alga en sus manos no solo había retomado su buen ver, parecía que incluso estaba mejor que antes. Aquello gestaba en su interior una idea descabellada.

El rugir de la pronta tormenta logro sacarlo de sus cavilaciones entrando con prisa hacia La Fortaleza, específicamente al estudio donde Jean guardaba sus infusiones o intento de infusiones; de todas aquellas plantas podía recordar de nombre el jazmín, el anís, la margarita, entre otras que lograban mitigar el mal sabor de las demás. Tomando algunas al notar la falta de gran cantidad de muestras olorosas de los estantes...de solo imaginar el olor fuerte de la mezcla de todas ellas le provocaba un escalofrío.

Con estas cosas y aun empapado se apresuró hacia donde existía gran bullicio, podía identificar la voz de las trillizas así como la del mensajero y del hombre.

Cuando llegó quedo quieto en la entrada, sorprendido al ver que habían dispuesto una enorme bañera incrustada en el suelo llena de agua caliente, lo sabía por el vapor que entorpecía su vista. Al pie de esta gran bañera, capaz de soportar a más de diez personas en su interior, se encontraba Otabek que parecía hacer oídos sordos a las palabras que recibía.

Acercándose más podía ver que la muñeca Mila había sido, dejada con un camisón, sumergida en la bañera y que el piso de esta se cubría de un tono verde. Habían colocado las plantas del estudio de Jean como base de la bañera y el agua caliente había provocado que pronto desprendieran sus propiedades dando un color poco agradable al agua.

Otabek seguía manteniendo el rostro de Mila entre sus manos, pasando un poco del agua de rato a rato sobre su demacrado rostro, que con la iluminación de la sala solo destacaba su falta de color. Pichit y las trillizas parecían decididos a alejarle para atender su salud, puesto que su rostro ya había adquirido un rubor preocupante.

— Señor Doctor

— Debe cuidarse

— Usted primero para querer ayudarle

— Al menos cambie de ropa— pidió Pichit notando en breve la presencia de Yuri con un fajo de flores argumentó— aquí esta Yuri, terminara los cuidados que le aplicó el archiduque.

Otabek solo le dio una mirada a Yuri antes de caer hacia delante, hundiéndose en la bañera en un estrepitoso chapoteo, escuchando el grito de susto de las trillizas Yuko se apresuró para entrar y sacar con Pichit al hombre desmayado, con la ayuda del mensajero no dudaron en llevarle a otra habitación para cuidarle, siendo las trillizas que cerraran la habitación para dejar a Yuri y a la muñeca atrás.

"Parece que todos supieran que no sobrevivirá" pensó con cierta melancolía, al ver a quien respondía como Otabek tan entregado a su misión de salvarle era casi desesperante, podía conmoverte al principio para después llegar a hastiarte ante la negación de lo obvio.

Yuri recordó su tarea, acercándose a la bañera dejo en el fondo las tantas plantas de sus manos sorprendiéndose una vez más al ver el rostro ceñudo de la mujer, parecía realmente incomoda como adolorida y la caída anterior sobre ella había provocado que su larga cabellera roja se desatase, regándose sobre la superficie acuosa creando una visión hermosa de lo inevitable que estaba por acontecer.

Para una muñeca, tal vez el momento de su muerte era el más cercano que tenía a parecerse a un humano; poesía hermosa que solo ocultaba la agonía que conlleva.

Yuri lo pensó un poco y prefirió dar algo de compañía, al menos hasta que aquel hombre se recupera y volviese para despedirse.

Tomaría tiempo para que los pasos apresurados se escuchasen fuera de la habitación, dándole una sensación de persecución su cuerpo se movió para esconderse, solo cuando fue consciente de lo que había hecho ya habían ingresado Jean seguido de la condesa, ambos empapados pies a cabeza; el primero cargaba envuelto de telas un montón más de plantas coloridas que no dudo en sumergir en la bañera.

— ¿Crees que funcionara? — preguntó angustiada la condesa.

— Tiene que----

— ¡Señor! — el llamado angustioso de Yuko les hizo ver que Otabek había ingresado a la habitación, tambaleándose en el camino con ayuda de Isabella hacia la bañera.

— La verdad— pidió.

— No lo sé

— ¡La verdad! — Jean se vio derrotado.

— Todo esto ha sido usado en Yuri, lo ha ingerido y ha mejorado en su movilidad, casi parece...

— Un humano— remarcó Chío— pero todo esto ha sido conforme al tiempo, tomo meses para ver resultados óptimos y nada nos asegura que esto tenga relación directa...lo único que queda es esperar.

Mila flotaba en la bañera, ajena de todo, sin saber que el hombre que le había cargado con tanto cuidado hasta ahí parecía derrumbarse en cualquier momento, siendo apoyado por su amigo de la infancia para dejar el lugar, por su salud mental debía tomar un respiro de todo aquello.

Mientras dejaban la habitación Yuri se repetía la solución que había dado a la condesa, una y otra vez en su cabeza tratando de hallar un hilo del que tirar. Podía recordar el desagrado de tomar la vida de otro ser para seguir viviendo, así como el rechazos que había sentido así mismo de solo pensarlo, y por lo entendido; aquella mujer tenía una idea muy similar al de la condesa.

Con la duda en su corazón Yuri se aproximó a la bañera preguntándose una y otra vez sobre lo que haría, deteniéndose en seco al ver a Mila; "tal vez debería de llamar a ese hombre" porque en el aquel momento estaba por suceder, las grietas en su cuerpo temblaban mientras se expandían con violencia por la superficie para retraerse y cambiar de dirección, acompañado un crujido desagradable como distintivo dejando que la pelirroja solo apretase los dientes como el entrecejo en un intento de soportarlo.

Yuri extendió su mano para tratar de ayudarle notando de inmediato lo inútil que seria y sobre todo la gran diferencia que existía entre él y ella, siendo su su piel blanca, sonrosada carente de rasguño alguno lo que haria tomar una decisión.

Viendo su palma por segundos acercó su mano al centro, específicamente la uña de su pulgar; si ellos tenían la fuerza para convertir el acero en polvo atravesar su propia carne no debía ser difícil.

Ejerciendo toda su fuerza sobre su palma escucharía un estruendo seco cuando la uña lastimase su propia y piel, arrugando el rostro incomodo se ayudó con el resto hasta crear una pequeña hendidura, lo suficientemente grande para que una pequeña gota roja se escurriese de esta.

— Por favor, funciona— se dijo en plegaria mientras extendía su palma hacia la bañera dejando caer la pequeña gota de su sangre en el agua, creyendo capaz de oír el pequeño ruido que provoco cuando impacto en el agua.

Sin cambio alguno Yuri vio decepcionado la herida en su palma notando con cierta tristeza que no había rastro de sus acciones, acariciando con la punta de sus dedos donde antes estaba la hendidura se preguntó si un poco más serviría.

De repente un fulgor proveniente de la bañera atrajo su atención, el agua verdosa adquiría una tonalidad más clara, casi amarilla; a la par que se movía sobre el cuerpo de Mila, impactando y creando pequeños chapoteos. Las fisuras parecían cubrirse con esta luz y mientras llenaban los huecos el agua perdía color como fulgor.

Mila se alzó en agua como si respirase de repente una gran bocana de aire, cayendo en un chapoteo que alejo unos pasos a Yuri, sosteniéndose sus manos con la sensación de haber hecho algo malo.

— ¿Yuri? — podía oír el llamado de Jean fuera de la habitación aumentando la sensación inexplicable de culpa retrocedió aún más de la bañera.

Para cuando entrase el moreno a la habitación el brillo del agua había sido consumido y todo rastro de anormalidad se había esfumado; el joven rubio no tenía intención de confesar por lo que se mantendría oculto.

— Estas empapado— señalo Jean y a sorpresa del rubio lo dejaría de largo para acercarse unos pasos más hacia la bañera antes de llamar a gritos — ¡Otabek, todos vengan!

Alarmados por sus gritos Otabek fue el primero en aparecer, corriendo hacia la bañera se detuvo justo al borde, cayendo sobre sus rodillas, consternado de lo que veía.

Sobre el agua Mila le sonreía con una tez sonrosada con ojos cálidos, brillantes, alegres de saludarle.

— Estoy de vuelta— susurró, extendiendo sus brazos hacia Otabek, guardando la emoción desbordante de sus ojos al recordar que las últimas palabras que habían intercambiado eran tan simples como un "ahora regreso".

Otabek se acercó a ella incapaz de creer lo que veía hasta que sintió que aquellos delgados brazos lo atraían hacia el agua; cayendo en un gran acto se aferró a la cintura de la joven para convencerse de que estaba ahí, que aun seguiría ahí. Mila solo se carcajeo a viva voz dejando el aire pesado de la habitación atrás y convirtiendo aquel momento en una feliz celebración.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...lamento la demora (casi 10 días)  
> Ya estoy mejor 🖒
> 
> Nos leemos en un prox. capítulo.


	19. Muñeca, la maldición de la familia Leroy

Aunque la casa de los caballeros había caído hacia tempo, la mansión había sido abandonada mas no asaltada, por lo que los días consiguientes a la recuperación de Mila se habían hospedado en La Fortaleza, la tormenta había pasado y mientras una parte de las fuerzas de la condesa se dirigían en apoyo de la costa otra se dirigía hacia los jóvenes marinos que habían colocado al servicio de Isabella, en un futuro y con algo de paciencia se convertirían en una nueva elite para la casa del Marqués, de esa manera aseguraría sus vidas. Por otra parte Isabella había predispuesto servidumbre para acomodar el antiguo hogar de Otabek.

De forma extraña aquellos días habían transcurrido en cierto grado de tranquilidad donde las atenciones se veían divididas en la inquieta y vivaz Mila y en el ceñudo Yuri; a la primera era más un seguimiento de su mejora así como una recopilación de cualquier sensación que recordase de aquel periodo angustiante, en cuanto a Yuri, trataban de recopilar todas las sustancias que intervinieron en la bañera, siendo incluso la presencia de agua salada un factor a considerar. Les era tan tortuosos tener la respuesta a su búsqueda frente a sus ojos y no entenderla.

La estadía de Mila se fusionó pronto con el andar de las trillizas, así como la presencia fugaz del mensajero que se convertía en un compañero de juegos más si se topaban con ellas; incluso Yuko ya había prohibido que alguno de ellos entrasen a las cocinas de La Fortaleza y más de una vez había repuesto los bocadillos del té, que insistían en desaparecer apenas ella se despistase.

Solo cuando Otabek se sentaba frente a Jean con Mila, Yuri se les uniría, manteniéndose algo distante siempre con sus acciones en mente y un temor a ser reprochado por las mismas. Sin mencionar que desde la aparición de Mila toda atención del moreno siempre recaía en ella o en la figura de su hermana cuando pasase por La Fortaleza, incluso sus dosis de medicación habían sido dadas por las doncellas, hasta el momento de dormir se halaba sin su compañía, después de todo se había traslado a su estudio. Yuri se sentía extrañado de esta actitud y algo disconforme de la misma, sin saber exactamente el por qué.

— Ya revisé todo lo usado, desconozco si se agregó más cosas— lamentó Jean.

Aquella tarde habían dispuesto de una mesa redonda en medio del gran salón, la habían rodeado de las cajas de cargamento de días anteriores, ya abiertas en algunos casos, así como un sin número de pilas de libros de distintos colores y tamaños; al menos las tres pequeñas de La fortaleza podían andar entre ellos como si de un laberinto se tratase y para ello no dudaban en ofrecerse a llevar bocadillos a la mesa, siempre tratando todo como un simple juego. Solo Yuko les veía de lejos, incapaz de detenerlas y últimamente con una sombra de angustia en su rostro.

— Debo disculparme— anuncio Yuko agachando la cabeza— hice que me ayudaran a cubrir la bañera, así que no vi si añadieron algo más.

— Fue una noche tormentosa— habló Mila— agradezco sus esfuerzos ante todo y Otabek ha sido criado muy ben, no guardara rencor ante alguien que nos ayudó.

Otabek tosió sin disimulo, algo avergonzado siguió revisando sus tantos apuntes que había hecho cuando están en alta mar, con esto Yuko se sintió un poco más libre aunque no pudo borrar por completo la preocupación de su rostro.

— Si deseas ayudarnos un poco más te pido una tijera— siguió Mila ganándose una mirada atenta de Otabek, una que ignoro mientras luchaba con su cabellera revuelta.

En el mar era algo riesgos, a sus ojos, cortar cabello, por lo que lo había evitado con fuerza y entre sus tantos viajes como ocupaciones su cabellera había adquirido una longitud impresionante, podía decir que sentarse sobre este no era problema alguno; y aunque lo había disfrutado en un principio con las niñas, ver el rostro sereno del rubio junto a su corta melena le había terminado por convencer.

— La condesa— Pichit anunció a la entrada del gran salón, teniendo a la figura de Chío a solo unos pasos atrás; sus visitas se habían vuelto esporádicas como breves desde hace días, tenerla ahí solo alegraba a Jean, aunque su sonrisa pronto se quedó estática al ver con quien iba acompañada, Conde, su esposo.

Solo la aparición de Yuko con una sábana y unas tijeras logro distraerles de la pesada atmosfera que se estaba creando; las pequeñas niñas salieron de su escondite de cajas y libros a tomar las cosas que traía su madre para entregarlas con la misma prisa que salieron, solo para ocultarse nuevamente en su juego infantil. Mientras, las doncellas habían traído con la ayuda de los mozos un conjunto de sillones que acomodaron junto a los ventanales del gran salón que junto a una mesita de café convertía aquello en un punto agradable de reunión.

Mila se adelantó con las tijeras en mano y salió del pequeño laberinto, siendo perseguida por los veloces pasos de Otabek que había sostenido en brazos todas las hojas que estaban cerca, Jean les seguiría negando con la cabeza a su comportamiento, dejando atrás a Yuri, que parecía en aquel momento encontrar fascinante la mesa quedando absorto en su mente.

— Hermana— saludo Jean, llevando a los sillones a su hermana, ignorando por completo la presencia del Conde.

— Me alegro de verles tan animados— respondió ella, dando una mirada fugaz a la figura solitaria del rubio así como el gentil toque de su hermano que le guiaba a sentarse, toque que rechazo para encaminarse al laberinto.

— Creí que habías olvidado como jugar Chío— argumentó Mila antes de que la condesa se perdiera de su vista, recibiendo solo un ligero apretón en sus hombros; Otabek le pedía que no le molestase

— Aun no lo olvido, pienso que el mundo puede verse como un juego entretenido— su voz se perdía entre las risas nerviosas de las niñas que seguían escondiéndose en aquel lugar, para cuando la figura de la condesa volviese a ser visible a los ojos de los demás ya estaba frente al joven rubio, ofreciendo su mano— ¿Yuri, verdad?

Pregunto con cierta dulzura en su voz, ganándose la mirada sorprendida por parte del mencionado; a sus espaldas Otabek apartaba la vista concentrado solo en peinar la cabellera rojiza de Mila que parecía guardar una risilla entre labios.

— Yuri parece un buen nombre— comentó Conde con la esperanza de involucrarse en la conversación, siendo frenado por el mirara casi despectivo de su cuñado.

Con cierta duda Yuri tomo la mano de la condesa que solo lo guiaría fuera del pequeño sector de juego de aquellas niñas a la par que hablaba por su excluido esposo.

— Conde ha venido a decirte algo hermanito

— ¿si? — preguntó Jean con una sonrisa solo helando en su sitio al pobre Conde.

— Es un asunto muy importante que debe ser hablado entre nobles, por lo que debo llevarme a Yuri ¿no te importa hermano?

— Pues...— dudo Jean, esquivando un poco la mirada de su hermana asintió con la cabeza.

Antes de abandonar el gran salón Chío pidió la compañía de la doncella y por ultimo dio un ligero empujón a su atemorizado esposo, que le vía con ojos llenos de suplicas, pidiendo que no le dejase solo con aquel par de hombres. Pedido que fue obviado con una sonrisa dulce. Mientras se marchaban Yuri paso por su mente solo una pregunta ¿Mila es una noble?

Conde se sentó en la esquina más alejada que le permitía el sillón, solo observando como Jean se concentraba en hacer notas y como Otabek parecía dispuesto a hacer los primeros cortes.

— Si deseas hablar algo, esta es la oportunidad— animó Mila.

— Esto debe ser tratado entre nobles— susurró

— Puedes verme como alguien como Chío— sonrió en respuesta alcanzando una de las manos de Otabek entre las suyas para apretarla con clara cercanía y afecto. — de alguna forma pertenecemos al mismo lugar.

Primer corte, la tijera en las manos de Otabek soltó un siseo agudo cuando un gran mechón caía al piso, parecía precipitado pues dejaba parte de su cabellera sobre sus hombros; pronto todo terminaría ahí. Conde se sintió más conforme con este trato cálido, manteniendo en su mente las palabras de la pelirroja no pudo evitar divagar en las notorias cicatrices de esta. Había oído como evadió la muerte, no existía una razón clara del cómo, pero sus horripilantes fisuras habían sido selladas, dejando solo marcas horribles de ver sobre su piel, un detalle en ella que desaparecía con su forma gentil que trataba a otros.

Viendo el cuidadoso trato de Otabek con Mila podía verse a él junto a la condesa, con una similitud que producía dulzura en su interior que pronto se agriaba al pensar en las heridas de su amada condesa, deseando por instantes que aquel milagro hubiese ocurrido a Chío antes que a cualquiera.

— Ni lo pienses—advirtió Mila, señalando con sus ojos la figura tensa de Jean.

— Sí, Chío nos llevara a todos a nuestras tumbas— bromeo Jean, mirando al Conde en busca de que empezara.

— ¡ah! Tienes razón, aunque primero me matara a mí por lo que les diré...ella, ella me comento lo sucedido en el barco y como es, ha logrado hallarle una solución a nuestro problema.

— ¿nuestro? — intervino Otabek

— Con la tormenta toda la atención se concentró en la costa, pero las cosas ya están más estables por ahí, lo suficiente para que un rumor empezase a correrse por el reino. Incluso Seung, que es indiferente a estas cosas preguntó a Isabella la situación actual. Mucha ayuda a la costa ha sido negada exigiendo una respuesta al rey, por lo que mi condesa pudo intervenir.

— ¿nuestra llegada? — cuestiono Mila.

— El desarrollo de la cura— soltó. El rostro preocupado de Jean se acentuó mas— algunos dicen que ya está elaborada pero que solo la usan nobles, otros dicen que es mentira y que es una forma de crear más muñecas; los nobles están divididos en ambas partes y el pueblo esperara de qué lado están para opinar...aunque en los suburbios la violencia hacia las muñecas se ha visto aumentada, así como el rapto en algunas familias de escasos recursos.

— El tráfico humano no es una sorpresa— abogó Mila.

— no— negó— es rapto de muñecas, más bien, de personas que tenían cualquier leve sospecha de ser muñecas.

— La red de tráfico de muñecas se eliminó hace años— respondió Jean, aguantando la ira creciente en su interior al solo recordarlo— Isabella recorrió la parte montañosa de las ruinas sin hallar nada más.

— Eso es lo peor...— susurró, mirando con preocupación a su cuñado hablo lentamente— no existe registro de que las muñecas saliesen de la isla o de alguna organización que trate de usarlas como acompañantes...simplemente desaparecen.

— ...están muertas— sentenció Mila a la par que cerraba los ojos en un momento de silencio.

— Mi condesa cree que el ataque que sufrieron antes de llegar a la costa fue realizado con el fin de matarla, sin ella el pueblo redirigiría todo su apoyo a la costa, a penas los recuerdan por lo que el apoyo será mínimo— Conde suspiro cansado, parecía que aquello lo habían hablado un sin número de veces antes— EL duque Emil parece agradable pero a los ojos de mi condesa resulta algo molesto su compañía, no pienso dudar de ella.

— Hay algo más ¿verdad? — cuestiono Mila— mencionaste que ella pudo solucionarlo y aun no dices porque es nuestro problema.

— Con el rumor de la cura su llegada se esparció como la pólvora, muchos creen que la casa de los caballeros retomaría su lugar junto a la corona

— Me niego— sentenció Otabek ganándose una mirada por parte de Mila, pidiendo paciencia.

— Ella lo sabe— se jactó alegre Conde, para sorpresa de ellos— Mi condesa menciono que ustedes no se unirían a su causa, por lo que simplemente pidió un favor. Otabek, según tus cartas te desarrollaste como doctor en tus viajes; no solo la costa requiere apoyo humano, también el pueblo a los pies de palacio.

— Con una condición— hablaron a la par aquel dúo.

— Creo saber cuál es— susurró— ¡Pichit, trae la ropa! Como veras ella previo que tu condición seria trabajar junto a Otabek.

El joven mensajero saldría del laberinto con la apariencia desordenada, llevando orgulloso unas prendas blancas hacia la pelirroja.

— Después de todo cada doctor necesita una enfermera que le ayude— explicó animado.

Aquello parecía una jugada atrevida, un doctor con una muñeca de asistente podía causar rechazo como aprobación, a los ojos de Mila parecía que las cosas estaban más alarmantes que como las hacía notar el Conde, parecía que la condesa ocultaba algo serio. Dejando el asunto al fondo de su cabeza tomo las prendas en sus manos, aceptándolo.

— También de esta manera pueden seguir trabajando en un cura en lugar de Jean.

— ¿¡Que, que!? — intervino Jean, su mirada acusadora fue lo suficiente para hacerle retroceder en el sillón.

— Bueno, veras, es mejor y ella dijo...

— Es normal para un doctor buscar la cura— menciono Otabek— claro, si la hay.

— Esta es mi sugerencia, pero es muy probable que busquen al creador de la cura y deseen acabar con su vida.

— ¿Por qué? Es una cura— Jean preguntó casi indignado.

— ...es una cura para ti, para otros puede ser un veneno, suena inconsistente pero no preguntes por lo obvio del razonamiento humano por qué no existirá.

— Si la condesa le oyese sería feliz de la inteligencia del Conde— aplaudió Pichit.

— Y la solución...— Mila dio pie a la conversación.

— La Reina Madre dará su discurso cuando la estación cambie por completo, Chío ya hablo con ella y expondrá su apoyo abiertamente a la casa Leroy que tiene una relación estrecha con las muñecas

— Que a su vez tiene una relación con la cura— continuo Mila— los nobles realmente la verían como una cura y no como un engaño

— Exacto, pero el pueblo necesita apoyo de la corona, por lo que antes del discurso de temporada mi condesa convenció al rey de celebrar un baile.

— ¿La Reina? — preguntó Jean.

— La última vez que la vi estaba peor, no podía pronunciar ni una palabra...Víctor no se desprende de él y mi querida esposa le convenció que un baile animaría a su espíritu agonizante.

— ¿De qué sirve un baile? — cuestionó Otabek, a lo que Conde reacciono con nerviosismo.

— Creo que dijo que era para estrechar lazos, sí, eso era...y algo sobre que la casa real cumple su palabra— ante su risa nerviosa Mila decidió darle apoyo.

— Tal vez podríamos encontrar a una especie de patrocinador que quiera la cura desde ahora— sugirió a Otabek, aunque no recibió respuesta alguna ya que una pila de libros se derrumbó estrepitosamente en el laberinto dejando el gran salón en silencio.

Tras unos segundos y al no oír ni el quejido de las niñas preguntaron con obvia preocupación.

— ¿Están bien?

Silencio. Pichit no lo soporto más y corrió en su busca, dejando caer algunas pilas más en su trayecto, pronto Mila le alcanzaría para ser recibida con su grito de alarma. Aquel trio de niñas inquietas se hallaba debajo de los montones de libros, inconscientes.

Cuando Pichit las liberase revisaría sus cuerpos para ver cualquier daño, deteniéndose en el dorso del brazo de una de ellas, viéndolo con sumo horror mientras maldecía en un susurro.

— Es una maldición, esto debe ser una maldición. — Mila examino lo que tanto perturbaba al joven, entendiendo pronto sus palabras. Hubo un día donde decían que la casa Leroy estaba maldita por tener tantas muñecas y ahora aquella herida Mila podía reconocerla muy bien, era una pequeña fisura, casi como un pequeño rayón en su piel.

— Déjame cargarla— pidió a Pichit, que solo buscaba más de esas marcas, aterrándose al hallarlas en las tres niñas. Con algo de delicadeza Mila toco el hombro del joven recibiendo un rechazo completo. Pichit se alejó de su toque gentil mientras ocultaba a una de las pequeñas en sus brazos.

Mila se sorprendió por segundos, esta era la primera vez que el joven le mostraba tal gesto, así como un odio naciente en sus ojos, haciéndolo lucir feroces.

— Déjame ayudarle— insistió, tomando a las otras niñas en sus brazos, no solo eran pequeñas, con su fuerza eran ligeras. — deben despertar primero.

— Pichit, sigue al doctor Otabek para revisarlas— ordenó Conde, ajeno al pequeño descubrimiento que se había hecho ahí.

Por otra parte la condesa había llevado a Yuri tanto como a Yuko a las parte baja de La Fortaleza, el camino, por así decirlo; donde pronto verían la pequeña casa oculta en la naturaleza donde normalmente viviría la familia de Yuko. Al entrar la pequeña decoración la hacía acogedora, siendo solo la humedad del ambiente u recordatorio de que aquello estaba en construido en la piedra.

— Mi señora— trató de intervenir Yuko al verle ingresar con seguridad a la cocina de su pequeño hogar.

— Tu familia como Yuri son aquellos que más tiempo pasan con mi atolondrado hermano— habló, dejando su anterior mutismo a la par que palmeaba la pared de la pequeña cocina. — las cosas no podrían ponerse feas y un día, tal vez la pequeña gruta de los relatos del reino sea la salvación.

Ante los ojos de Yuko Chío abrió en la pared un pequeño pasaje que daba a una caverna con piedra pulida, estaba repleta de cobijas y con un olor algo pesado por el tiempo que debió estar cerrado.

— Este lugar es lo suficiente para proteger a tu familia en caso de un ataque, nadie más lo conoce que nosotros tres y yo no pienso decirle a nadie.

— Mi señora— intervino preocupada—debo preguntar si esto se trata de una despedida, si es así no debe dudar que mi familia luchara hasta final...ustedes acobijaron a toda mi familia que siento que es lo menos que puedo hacer.

— ...no es una despedida, es una preparación— Chío suspiro cansada, apoyándose en la pared, luciendo derrotada— está en el aire, al menos lo siento así...una guerra se está gestando en el interior de nuestro reino.

— ¿Contra el rey? — preguntó alarmada Yuko.

— En este punto, desconozco quien es el verdadero enemigo o si hay as de uno, no lo sé; pero debo estar lista para mantener el orden en el reino de mi madre.

— ¡Mi familia siempre será leal a la casa Leroy! — declaró, jurando con mano en el corazón.

La condesa solo sonrió vagamente a su acto, enderezando su postura retomo la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba para hablar como si de una vieja instructora se tratase.

— Existirá un día en el que los cañones de La Fortaleza no solo se gire hacia el mar, también apuntaran al pueblo o al castillo; no olviden los pasajes, tampoco el valor de sus vidas.

La condesa palmeo el hombro de Yuko para dejar el lugar, después de aquello tanto Yuri como Yuko recibieron instrucciones del manejo de los cañones, así como una sorpresa. En estos días Chío había trabajado para ampliar la cantidad de cañones así como el rango de los mismos; era digna de llamarse una Leroy, su ingenio y originalidad habían hecho posible que solo un par de personas manejaran todo ese armamento a distancia. Siendo interrumpidas por el esposo de Yuko que no tardo en aviar de la situación de las tres niñas.

En breve habían regresado a La Fortaleza done Yuko no tuvo freno en postrarse en la cama donde Otabek tomaba sus signos vitales acompañado de Jean. En la entrada se mantenía vigilante el joven mensajero, así como la presencia de Mila.

— ¡Condesa! — saludo Pichit

— ¿Y Conde?

— Dijo que debía cumplir los preparativos para el baile y se adelantó, no debe preocuparse siguió sus indicaciones al pie de la letra.

— Que muchacho más boca floja— siseo para alcanzar el rostro del moreno y estirarlo en castigo; aquel par se habían entendido bastante bien, algo que sorprendió a Mila en gran medida.

Cuando el joven mensajero interactuaba con la condesa parecía obviar el hecho de que era una muñeca o había algo más pues sentía que el resentimiento seguía en el moreno, al menos hacia su persona.

Al ver al rubio solo unos pasos detrás de la condesa no dúo en recibirle con una sonrisa.

— Condesa, son las trillizas ellas...

— Tienen signos de convertirse en muñecas— completo Mila— las tres presentan marcas de pequeños rasguños, es posible que hayan cambiado hace mucho y no lo notásemos.

— Siempre estabas con ellas— acusó Pichit en medio de un susurro a lo que la condesa solo consoló palmeando su brazo.

— Lo importante es apoyarles, Jean y Otabek encontraran pronto una cura y todo esto quedara en el pasado, solo queda un ingrediente— hablo convencida, tal vez en un intento de convencerse a sí misma; después de todo aquellas niñas también se habían gravado en su corazón, verse a sí misma era su destino, algo que no desearía a nadie.

Reuniendo fuerzas miro a Yuri por varios segundos, no podía decir si estaba perturbado por la noticia o si al menos la entendía, pero admiro su temblé. A contrario de lo que pensaba la condesa Yuri se cuestionaba si lo que había hecho con Mila antes podría ser la solución en este caso, pero todo era experimental y aunque había funcionado en la mujer pelirroja...podía decir que era tan vieja como la de la costa. Podría ser contraproducente para las pequeñas niñas.

— Pronto existirá un baile— inicio la conversación Mila.

— Un baile en palacio— aclaró Pichit, manteniendo un hilo de competitividad con la mujer— así que debes prepararte para no hacer el ridículo.

— Mila— el llamado de Otabek de la habitación saco a la chica de la situación incómoda, ingresando a la habitación dejo a Yuri a merced de Pichit.

Yuri trato de seguir sus pasos siendo detenido por la figura del joven mensajero, este no le daba ni una mirada, antes de ingresar la habitación, cerrando la puerta con prisa en la cara del rubio.

Desde hace tiempo ya no entendía sus comportamientos, soltando un bufido dejo la habitación atrás, recordando las palabras de Pichit. Un baile no era gran cosa, solo que sería el primero y aún más al ser en palacio vio conveniente repasar lo aprendido. Después de todo era la guardia de la casa Leroy, debía ser tan impresionante como ninguno.

Ajeno a la disputa en la habitación pronto Jean saco a Mila de la habitación, sujetando su brazo en un intento de apresurarla.

— No es mi culpa— se defendió Mila, en aquel breve lapso de tiempo la actitud de Pichit había provocado que el mismo sentimiento se trasmitiese a la familia Nishigori; aquellas miradas culposas habían sido suficiente para amedréntala.

— No es culpa de nadie— respondió Jean— ella l entiende, solo...es difícil cuando pasa y no puedes detenerlo.

— Me culpa a mí y a Yuri— nuevamente el rostro de Jean se arrugo ligeramente por segundos cuando Mila le menciono el nombre del rubio, solo que ahora ella no permaneció callada— ¡también lo piensas así!

— ¡No!

— ¡Entonces que! Espera, tú...— Jean cubrió con ambas manos la boca de Mila en intento de que su imaginación no volase más de lo debido.

— Nada, no pienso nada— Mila afirmó con la cabeza, con esto Jean aflojo su agarre.

— No diré nada, pero al menos nosotros si disfrutaremos cada instante...pienso que es mejor a nada. — sentenció la pelirroja dejando a sus espaldas al moreno se dispuso a marcharse— aunque no entiendo cómo mantenerlo en secreto, siendo celoso incluso de su nombre.

Cansado, Jean se apoyó en la pared, soltando un suspiro largo en respuesta a las palabras de Mila supo que los días venideros serian una verdadera aventura.

Su predicción no estuvo tan lejos de la realidad, dentro de unos días ya corría la voz por el reino sobre un baile a celebrar en el palacio, como una reunión conmemorativa al regreso de la casa de los caballeros, así como la nueva dirección que parecía seguir, ajena a la corona brindaba apoyo desinteresado al pueblo, sumado a la presencia gentil que acompañaba al doctor, pronto se quedó en el olvido la característica peculiar de Mila.

Por otro lado, a causa de las pequeñas niñas aquel par pasaría mucho tiempo en La Fortaleza; había tomado su tiempo para Yuko quitase la desconfianza en Mila, gracias a que las niñas parecían ajenas a todo pronto la pequeña tensión desapareció, como si nunca hubiese existido. Por otro lado, Otabek junto a Jean se encontraban más entregados a su búsqueda de la cura, siendo acompañados casualmente por la condesa, rara vez se veía la figura de Isabella y por unas palabras de parte de Chío, la sombra de Yuri permanecía alejada de ellos.

— Ya te preparamos una vez para palacio, hacerlo solo no sería un problema.

Yuri se había reído de ello, claro que podría hacerlo sin su ayuda y a causa del torbellino que simbolizaban el cuarteto de niñas se había escabullido en cada oportunidad, sobre todo después de descubrir su afición por el piano y su escasa habilidad de tocarlo.

En un principio era gracioso oírle, la tonada era tan desprolija, casi a la par de las pequeñas trillizas; si no fuera por la diferencia de alturas tan notoria Mila podría pasar como una niña traviesa, al menos a los ojos de Yuri ya lo era, llena de energía y cargada de sonrisas ingenuas. Aquella vista hacia difícil a Jean creer que era una muñeca, parecía totalmente humana, más que su propia hermana.

Visto de esa forma, para Yuri era increíble la diferencia entre ellos, ella paseaba con las niñas en los amplios jardines mientras que él se había impuesto sus lecciones, así como antes de la primera vez que había asistido a palacio; la esgrima, la danza, la habilidad de tocar un instrumento, un poco de historia y letras que acompañaban las normas de etiqueta, incluso había llegado a cantar pequeños versos con la esperanza de hacer más fluida su habla. Pero Mila no parecía interesada en hacer nada de aquello, se había vestido con sus ropajes blancos y lisos, carentes de diseño, junto con una pequeña cofia blanca en su cabeza deambulaba a escasos pasos de Otabek, sino estaba con las niñas; desde lejos su vida apacible, si como la interacción cercana con el hombre le causaba cierta envidia.

Manchando cada recuerdo que tenía en La Fortaleza se preguntaba que era real y que no. Todas esas tardes en compañía de Jean o de la condesa, incluso las lecciones de esgrima de Isabella se perdían en la misma duda. Lo que si podía decir que era real era su solitaria presencia en el gran salón.

En aquella situación los días habían pasado de forma tortuosa para el rubio, siendo una mañana la figura de la condesa lo que le llevaría a un nuevo día; como noches anteriores Yuri había dormido solo en la habitación que había pertenecido a Jean en algún momento antes y Chío no parecía muy sorprendida de hallarle solo en la gran cama grande. No dormía, pero se había convertido en una costumbre el fingir que sí, que no había podido dejarlo de lado. También existía la opción de aproximarse al despacho del moreno, pero desde días antes se había sentido tan extraño a lo que le rodeaba que no deseaba probar su suerte.

— Hoy es el día Yuri— saludo Chío caminando por la habitación paseo la punta de sus dedos por la espada de la casa Leroy, que reposaba a los pies de la gran cama. — hoy todo se acomodara en su lugar.

— ¿Pichit? — preguntó, era raro no verle siguiendo los pasos de la condesa a lo que ella simplemente suspiro ruidosamente.

— Aún guarda algo de rencor por nosotros, tal vez ayuda que fuésemos cercanos antes que todo, pero ahora...necesita tiempo para ordenar su cabecita.

— ¿Isabella? — cuestionó, era común verles juntas cuando tocaba vestirlo o torturarle con sus juegos; a esto Chío volvió a negar con la cabeza.

— Para esta ocasión solo yo te acompañare; Yuko ha sido trasladada con Otabek a causa de sus hijas por un par de días...Otabek no puede recibir a todos sus pacientes aquí y esas niñas han negado separarse de Mila, así como del felino, se lo han llevado con ellas— acercándose a los armarios pronuncio con cierta tristeza— realmente tiene un don para los niños, sería una pena si se desperdicia.

Yuri tiro las sabanas al piso, colocándose de pie frente a la condesa, con toda la disposición para dejarse vestir, aunque le daba cierta vergüenza aun necesitaba ayuda con el corsé. Extrañamente no vio a las demás doncellas que correrían con el medicamento a despertarle.

— Me he es sorprendente, como el tiempo parece no importante— acusó con suave voz— ¿Yuri, en cuantas horas se llevara a cabo el baile?

— A la noche, falta todo el día— respondió a la par, recibiendo un largo suspiro por parte de la condesa, con el fin de salir de la incómoda situación pregunto a ciegas— ¿la medicina?

Chío dejo a un lado las prendas que Yuri vestiría, indicando con gestos para extendiese los brazos para probarle por encima la ropa. El joven rubio se había bañado en la noche, por lo que no vio problema en empezar a vestirse, solo tendría un poco más de cuidado en no arruinarlo. Para cuando la condesa ajustaba los hilos del corsé supo que algo andaba mal, el agarre de la condesa era firme, sin contemplaciones, como si reprimiese una gran ira.

— Ya es media tarde, pedí que cerraran las cortinas antes de que te acostases y prohibí que trajeran la medicina ya que creo que no es realmente útil, que no tengas la noción del tiempo lo comprueba. Sigues siendo tan muñeca como eras cuando te trajeron aquí. — aquellas palabras calaban en Yuri como si de una acusación se tratase. — no tienes que apresurarte en inventar una excusa...después de todo que mejor que una muñeca para entender a otra, al menos nuestros cuerpos funcionan igual.

— ¿Jean? — susurró, sintiendo algo de culpa por ser descubierto, aunque no estaba seguro de que.

— mi hermano partió hace una hora, yo misma lo subí a un carruaje en dirección de palacio. Jean desea poner el nombre de las trillizas como pariente lejano de la casa Leroy, cree que así no serán repudiadas cuando su condición salga a la luz. Isabella le alcanzara y en cuanto a nosotros, Conde está esperándonos en una carruaje en puertas de La Fortaleza. — Chío se concentró en vestir a Yuri, fue solo ahí cuando este reparo que ya se encontraba arreglada.

Vistiendo sus ropajes característicos en su falta de color pero ricos en sus diseños de holanes lo que la hacía destacar era la fina pedrería que se había cosido con la tela blanca, piedras preciosas blancas adornaban las rosas de holanes en su falda ancha y larga, su cabellera clara se recogía en un moño discreto que gozaba de un adorno muy similar al de la empuñadura de su espada, tal vez lo único que le daba algo de vida era su inseparable collar con la gema azulada. Un recuerdo dejado por su madre y entregado por su hermano.

Yuri se hallaría vestido en breve con un faldón ancho que llegaba hasta casi arrastrarse en el suelo, sobrio en adornos lo mas destacable era el tono azul, una degradación del mismo que se mezclaba con la poca pedrería con la que había sido tejido, dando alusión a una noche estrellada; como era habitual su pecho era cubierto con capas de holanes, de cuello cerrado evitaba el uso de algún collar. Chío lucho para mantener su cabello en una especie de moño, que dejaba salir unos mechones hacia su rostro, asegurándolo con algunas horquillas lo dejo sin más arreglo. Cubriendo sus manos y brazos con guates de azul pálido y dando algo de brillo a los labios lo considero listo.

— Como hoy se trata de un baile, es importante que los uses— menciono, mostrando un par de tacones del mismo tono que su vestuario; Yuri bufo resignado, sabía cómo andar en ellos pero no significaba que eran sus favoritos. De algún modo se había acostumbrado a ocultar su identidad todo el tiempo, siendo la comodidad lo único que podía importarle

Chío le alcanzo el cinto junto a la espada, solo que antes de que Yuri pudiese sostenerle la alejo de sus manos.

— No tuve muchas oportunidades de instruirte para este baile, así que trata de hacer lo que te pida— Yuri asintió con lentitud— cuando llegues a palacio y te encuentres a mi hermano, ofrécele esta espada. No puedes llevar la lamparilla con la siempre cargas y por favor no te separes de nuestro lado.

Yuri tomo con brusquedad la espada, quería aclara que había perdido su preciada lamparilla en la tormenta, pero eso sería implicar una sugerencia por demás obvia "toma otra", sonaría muy infantil si respondiese que aquella lamparilla perdida le resultaba única. Como último arreglo coloco sobre el guante el anillo que le había otorgado la Reina Madre, obteniendo una silenciosa mirada por parte de Chío.

— Si todo sale como lo esperado, La Fortaleza quedara vacía para el día de mañana— anticipó, confundiendo al rubio.

— ¿Qué murmuras todo el tiempo? — pregunto, sorprendiendo a la condesa por su fluidez, que en respuesta aplaudió felicitándole.

— Parece que practicaste, por lo demás, no debes preocuparte; mi hermano y tú están invitados a la casa del conde el día de mañana. Solo trata de hacer lo que te indique en el baile y esto no saldrá tan mal.

Chío no era la persona favorita para Yuri, pero esta vez no tenía deseo de enfrentarse a ella, no solo su voz le parecía lastimera, todo su cuerpo le indicaba que estaba bajo una aire de melancolía o derrota; era difícil de decir con ella tan serena.

Una vez listos, Yuri se adelantó a subir al carruaje donde le esperaba Conde, al notar el retraso de Chío busco su figura en las puertas de La Fortaleza, encontrándola de frene a estas siendo lo mas llamativo cuando las dejase atrás. Chío había entrelazado en los soportes de las perillas una cadena gruesa que se unía a un candado robusto y de llamativa apariencia.

La voz parecía haberle abandonado al verlo, incapaz de preguntar las cosas solo se detuvo a ver La Fortaleza mientras el carruaje partía, hasta que pronto no pudo distinguir los portones, manteniendo la imagen de los mismos siendo sellados; con algo de preocupación se sujetó al anillo de La Reina Madre; sentía que aquello era el fin de algo ¿de qué? No podía ponerlo en palabras, pero se refugiaba en la idea de que tendría un lugar al que ir. Por lo que duro el camino imagino que aquel lugar sería tan armoniosos como lo era La Fortaleza, tendría las suficientes plantas para que le agradase a Jean o a las niñas. Por el tiempo de viaje imagino una vida, una muy similar a la de La Fortaleza, cuando las preguntas poseían respuestas y cundo todo parecía tener sentido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan chan chan! Capitulito~ ¿próximo? Este sábado, no lo se lo pierdan.
> 
> (Alguien mas lo leyó con voz de comercial?)


	20. Muñeca, este un baile de dos

Para cuando el carruaje llegase a palacio muchos más se habían formado en fila para poder ingresar, se había despejado las calles para dar paso y de cada carruaje colgaban lamparillas de distintos diseños y fondos, dando a la luz proveniente de ellos una coloración que los hacia ver casi mágicos. Pronto la noche caería sobre ellos y el baile daría su inicio.

Conde y Chío esperaron pacientes a que la fila avanzara; para el momento en que un joven mayordomo abriese la puerta la tarde había quedado atrás. El camino hacia palacio había sido indicado con altas farolas así como una guardia que custodiaba ambos lados del camino hacia las escaleras que conducían a la entrada de palacio.

Siendo Conde el único que ayudase a la condesa a descender del carruaje Yuri obvio la ayuda del mayordomo y recordó las palabras de Chío; manteniéndose a un a distancia de solo unos pasos a causa de su voluminosa falda siguió a ambos por detrás repitiendo en su mente las normas de etiqueta con la intención de tranquilizarse, pero más que nervios sus ojos se hallaban curiosos de lo que mostraba palacio, había muchas personas caminando en grupos tanto por delante como detrás de ellos. Podía decir que por sus apariencias vistosas eran nobles orgullosos de su casa, caminando altivos con la frente en alto, desafiantes a cualquiera que tratase de opacarlos; también había visto unas figuras tan adornadas que le recordaba a los candeleros del gran salón, lo curiosos de estas últimas era la suavidad de sus acciones, manteniendo la cabeza agachada mientras seguían pasos delante a un grupo.

Pronto Yuri entendería que aquellos eran muñecas de los nobles, algo que comprendió cuando una lo vio aterrada antes de ocultar el rostro con su cabellera. Sintiendo recen la opresión de varias miradas sobre su persona, podía sentir el rechazo como la burla en esta. Para los demás Yuri era una muñeca inculta que cargaba una espada como un juguete, el hecho de que no cumpliese con la norma de siquiera bajar la cabeza podía resultarles ofensivo. No tardo mucho para que murmurasen entre ellos. "Oí que el archiduque le consiente demasiado" "yo escuché que planea postergar su compromiso por esa muñeca" "pobre de la condesa, tuvo que interferir para frenar los deseos de su hermano" "incluso un hombre como lo es el archiduque ha caído por una belleza así ¿Quién no lo haría?" "¡Que escándalo! Qué clase de rey puede ser alguien así"

A Yuri la espada en su cintura le pesaba horrible, sentía unas ansias de sacarla para mostrar su brillo y silenciar aquellas bocas sueltas.

— Yuri— intervino la condesa, dando paso a que caminase por delante. Cuando se cruzaron Chío escabullo entre las manos de Yuri un pequeño objeto a la par que susurraba— mi hermano te la envía, dice que la encontró en la playa.

Al revisar Yuri se llevó una sorpresa pues era una lamparilla muy similar a la que había extraviado, pero ¿cómo saberlo? Su memoria no era mala, buscaría cualquier rasgo para compararla con la perdida y de forma inconsciente su cabeza terminaba hacia abajo, observando entre sus manos aquel objeto, ocultándolo de la vista curiosa de otros nobles. De lejos no parecía que sostuviese nada y detrás de él la condesa soltaba un suspiro de alivio al ver que había funcionado.

Unos pasos después fueron anunciados para ingresar al gran salón de palacio, donde el bullicio y el llamado de su nombre seguido de un coro de trompetas saco a Yuri de su mente, guardando con rapidez la pequeña lamparilla en su cinto a la par que sacaba la espada en su funda en sus manos, listo para entregarla.

Aunque cuando alzo la mirada toda idea desapareció por segundos, aquel salón le parecía diez veces más grande que el de La fortaleza y a diferencia de este contaba con arreglos opulentos que colgaban de las arañas del techo, muchos arreglos florales se habían predispuesto en los rincones y mesas redondas cubiertas de exquisitos bocadillos rodeaban la pista de baile. Los mozos vestían en plateado, fáciles de identificar si deseabas una bebida, así como los soldados puestos alrededor del salón en caso de cualquier emergencia. En un costado del salón se había dispuesto un conjunto de paneles pintados junto a altas plantas en maceta que trataban de ocultar la presencia de todo un grupo musical.

El sonido de la música se hallaba opacado por el bullicio de los invitados, hombres galantes de buen porte, damas ataviadas de faldones anchos en su mayoría y al medio del salón, al fondo, dos sillas doradas se alzaban al pie de los escalones, cubiertos de un arreglo de tela que colgaba desde el techo.

No reconocería ningún rostro, mucho menos cuando distinguió en los presentes el uso de máscaras adornadas en plumas o con figuras exóticas; girando sobre sí mismo busco a la condesa para una explicación de aquel acto de circo.

— ¡oye! — Chío se adelantó a su intento de hablar tomando las muñecas de Yuri entre sus manos las elevo mientras sostenía la espada para inclinar su cabeza hacia estas.

Yuri notaria que el bullicio se había quedado atrás, ahora podía oír el ligero toque de los violines así como la mirada atenta de los presentes. Había intentado buscar la mirada del conde en busca de respuestas, sorprendiéndose que de igual forma inclinaba su cabeza hacia las acciones de su amada condesa. Ambos poseían mascaras a juego que bordeaban solo sus ojos, dejando libre el resto de sus caras.

Ante tal situación Yuri busco ayuda a su alrededor encontrando solo ojos atentos tras mascaras vistosas, en breve su vista se marearía hasta caer en un figura en medio del salón. Las personas habían rodeado la pista de baile, dejando a un solo hombre en el medio, detrás de él los asientos se habían ocupado, reconociendo la figura robusta con la que se había encontrado la primera vez que se había perdido en palacio. Viendo al hombre en medio de la sala reconocería aquellos ojos azules como los de Jean.

Chío pronto libero sus muñecas para seguir a su esposo, agachando la cabeza en una reverencia; Yuri se alejó a pasos lentos y con un poco de prisa se aproximó a la figura de Jean, con forme la distancia entre ellos se acortaba el conjunto de violín aceleraba sus notas graves. Frente a Jean, Yuri entrego de forma automática la espada, guiado por la situación o por algo más, sentía que debía de hacerlo. Apenas Jean la sostuvo la elevó en alto recibiendo una ola de aplausos festivos. Jean aprovecharía tal momento para empujar suavemente la espalda de Yuri en dirección de la condesa, que ya se encontraba junto a Isabella.

Isabella vestía ropajes a juego con su padre, el Marqués, que había decidió hacer un honor a su cultura, dándole una apariencia delicada, hermosa, más no ostentosa; donde el único adorno era su distintivo ornamento.

Yuri no soportó más y trato de hablar con el moreno, interrumpido nuevamente por una ola de sorpresa de las demás personas.

En zona de baile que había dejado atrás un par de muñecas hacían una venia, parecía que habían mostrado un acto asombroso, para cuando levantasen el rostro las reconocería como Sara y Michele, ambos poseía mascaras a juego y al acercarse a quien sería Emil, este dejaría su rostro al descubierto. Como de un acto ensayado una a una, las muñecas salían a la pista de baile a mostrar sus talentos y al finalizar regresarían con la familia a la que estaban ligadas, ellas permanecerían con el antifaz mientras el resto se lo quitaría.

Canto, poesía, música, danza; cada una mostraba una habilidad digna de admirar en estas artes...en comparación Yuri se sentía ridiculizado ¿Qué había hecho él? Solo dar una espada. Con este impulso se lanzó hacia la pista de baile, siendo bloqueado por la figura de la condesa, que se había adelantado a sus pasos.

— ¡Esta si es una sorpresa!—exclamó el rey, siempre sosteniendo la mano de su letárgica compañía— no creí escuchar a la condesa cantar nunca más.

El salón estalló en cuchicheos, el orgullo de la condesa así como su estado de muñeca no había sido cuestionado nunca, al ser el rey que daba pie a esto muchos nobles absortos en los murmullos de días anteriores atacaron sin piedad con comentarios burlescos.

Culpable, Yuri trató una vez mas de involucrarse, tomaría la espada del cinto de Jean y demostraría su habilidad. Estando tan cerca de Jean, rodeo al Marqués con la intención de hurtar la espada Leroy; frenado por el toque gentil de Jean, podría reconocer sus manos sin siquiera mirarle, sabía que era él y después de días de silencio entre ellos Yuri perdió en su garganta todas las palabras de enojo que había guardado.

Los violines se detuvieron y el sonido melancólico de un órgano lleno el gran salón, en el centro la figura blanca de la condesa contrastaba con el lugar, uniendo sus manos en su pecho entono una canción carente de letra, siendo solo su voz, su magnífica voz la acompañante del instrumento musical. A muchos les recordaba los canticos de una iglesia, pero la presencia clara de Chío no daba alusión a un ángel, no, parecía que un ente, algo del otro mundo estaba emitiendo un canto espectral. Con forme la pieza seguía muchos creyeron perder parte de sus almas en las notas como en su voz, quedando absortos de aquello que les rodeaba. _(N/A: si tiene curiosidad de que melodía se trata es "Hate church organ")_

De forma aparte, a las primeras notas de la condesa Jean había sostenido con delicadeza la mano ladrona de Yuri, atreviéndose a tirar de ella para acercase al joven rubio para que en el momento en el que ambos estén tan cerca del uno como del otro Jean solo afianzarse a la mano de Yuri reteniendo las palabras en sus labios. Ahí, tan de cerca Yuri se extrañó por la máscara en su rostro, aun permanecía ahí aunque ya había salido al escenario. Con esta idea alcanzó su mano hasta casi rozar el rostro del moreno.

El bullicio producto de una ovación indicó que el acto de la condesa había finalizado y como había sucedido antes, Conde se descubrió el rostro, solo que él corrió a encontrarse con su amada en la pista de baile.

Frente a los reyes, Chío permanecía quieta, el sonido del órgano había sido sustituido por el andar alegre de los violines y el baile dio inicio con un ambiente cordial, algunos caballeros invitaban a las damas para una pieza mientras otros se concentraban en probar las delicias de palacio.

Víctor, que no había quitado su vista de su amada reina antes dio una mirada a la condesa, su canto le recordaba a lo fría de la sombra de la muerte...un mal augurio con la reina tan frágil, por lo que vio necesario intervenir al sentir el fijo mirar.

— Debo saber— elevó la voz, callando todo ruido del salón— que incomoda a la condesa, después de todo somos familia.

— Rey, mi familia es orgullosa de llamarse Leroy— con esa afirmación muchos creyeron que verían un enfrentamiento. — somos familia, pero no daremos paso atrás sobre nuestras palabras y en presencia de la reina deseo con júbilo anunciar una alegre noticia.

— ...habla— dio paso a que siguiese.

— Cumpliremos nuestras palabras; hace años se concertó un matrimonio con la familia del Marqués y hoy pido los mejores deseos a la pronta unión de mi hermano menor con la hija mayor del Marqués. Antes del discurso de cambio de temporada de Reina Madre se efectuara la boda.

El gran salón estallo en jubilo, múltiples felicitaciones se alzaron en voz hacia la feliz pareja; en instantes Isabella había sido conducida hacia jean por su propio padre y Jean había perdido entre tanta ente la mano del rubio; estando frete a su gran amiga de infancia y ante los ojos atentos de todos tomo en sus manos a Isabella para seguir las palabras de su hermana.

— Están invitados a la ceremonia— tomándolo como una afirmación el salón se llenó de aplausos una vez más acompañados de música festiva las personas decidieron dar sus buenos deseos, separando a la futura novia de Jean. Quien no perdía el tiempo en recriminarse sus acciones.

No había tenido más opción, si daba un paso atrás no solo su hermana quedaría mal, también la imagen de Isabella seria acabada, pensando en un bien común solo podía seguir adelante.

Muchas caras ajenas se le aproximaban a darle una felicitación así como un asombro y algo de suerte para tratar con su futuro suegro. Cayendo todas en un saco vacío, pues Jean trataba de hallar a su hermana en busca de una explicación.

Había empezado a dormir en el estudio bajo su sugerencia, para concentrar toda su energía en el estudio de una cura y aquella mañana ella lo había despertado con una idea revolucionaria; colocar en el árbol genealógico de la familia el nombre de las trillizas, como una especie de seguro cuando su condición sea obvia para cualquiera. Con ello en mente había partido mucho antes a palacio y Chío había tratado lo suficiente, dejándolos sin espacio a conversar.

Pronto su mirada buscaría una figura distinta a la de su hermana; buscaba a Yuri por los alrededores preguntándose cómo había desaparecido si solo hace instantes su delgada mano estaba entre la suya.

En medio del reluciente salón, las sonrisas deformadas en presunta felicidad, la música chirriante y el brillo de toda esa opulencia pudo notar que no estaba; Yuri no estaba en el Gran Salón de Palacio. Imposibilitado de correr a buscarlo y ante la asfixia que se presentaba por no verle cerca. En su desenfreno, con un disimulo torpe se paseó por el salón para confirmar sus dudas.

Pronto la música le resultaría molesta, el murmullo de los hombres a su alrededor lo confundía y en breve todo se silenciaria, sabía que el sonido seguía ahí, pero a sus oídos no llegaba absolutamente nada. Creyendo ver por uno de los rincones un brillo rubio desaparecer Jean los ignoro a todos y fue en su busca. El baile se unía a la celebración por los futuros esposos haciendo confuso el lugar y causando desinterés cuando el joven archiduque abandonaba el salón, por ahí murmuraban que la joven Isabella también había desaparecido y se veía a un conde muy preocupado buscado a su amada condesa entre otras damas de la corte.

Una vez fuera el gélido aire de la noche dio un poco de tranquilidad a la acelerada cabeza de Jean, caminando sin rumbo llegaría a uno de los lugares, el favorito de su madre, de palacio.

Lo especial de aquel lugar era que había sido construido en medio de la estructura, formando un gran circulo de columnas donde en el medio se había erigido una enorme fuente donde reposaba una estatua pintada en plata.

Jean podía recordar como su madre disfrutaba de traerlos ahí, en un principio había creído que se debía a la estatua, pues se trataba de una dama vestida simplemente con un vestido de una pieza, sosteniendo un violín en postura de estar tocando una melodía. Para su madre, que amaba la música, parecía obvia su fascinación con la fuente.

Al verla a lo lejos no dudo en acercarse, siendo recibido por el sonido del agua que corría con fuerza por la fuente, dando pequeños chorros en ciertos momentos; si uno los seguía podía ver un compás en ellos. Jean sonrió más relajado al notar aquellos detalles que amaba su madre, evocando sus recuerdos la calma pronto llego a él.

Con solo la luna como iluminación Jean vio su reflejo en el agua, sintiéndose incomodo por la máscara que aun traía; otra idea de su hermana era no quitárselas, solo que no había sido informado sobre la falta de una en Yuri...de cierta manera sentía que debía disculparse cuando le viese.

Algo molesto con todo aquel frenesí se arrancó la máscara de su rostro, tirándola a la fuente con esperanza de no verla más, pronto el movimiento de la fuente alejaría la máscara de su vista y el sonido del chapoteo indicaría a Jean que no estaba solo en aquel lugar.

La estatua era lo suficientemente enorme para no ver quien estaba del otro lado, siguiendo su borde Jean encontraría una escena extraña. Sí, podía decir que era Yuri por su cabellera, lo que no podía entender era lo que hacía; había recogido la máscara empapada y ahora se la probaba con el agua como espejo.

Ahí, al borde de la monumental fuente del patio de palacio, ahí se había refugiado silenciosamente, mirando la escultura con su rostro expresivo que a causa de la luz blanca de los faroles y el constante salpiqueo del agua contra el mármol su figura solo se podía expresar como etérea, generándole una sensación de desasosiego, pues parecía tan efímera en consecuencia, ahora no solo su respiración se hizo corta, también su corazón revoloteo con fuerza. Entristecido o dichoso de poder encontrarle, no podía definirlo con claridad, evitando que se le acercase más.

Aunque parecía ajeno a todo, Yuri había presenciado todo desde el principio, sabía que aquel hombre tan torpe había salido a buscarle, aunque mantenía esperanzas de que le encontrase, también sostenía una fuerte decisión de no verle; pues ahora mismo podía sentir algo, no podía darle un nombre, pues ya no entendía muchas de emociones que antes, pero si tenía claro que no deseaba verle el rostro. Tal vez actuaria con violencia o con simple desdén, por lo que solo se quedó quieto, dejando que el agua que salpicaba le mojase sus prendas, observando la elegante estatua; encontrando una similitud horrorosa a su propio reflejo.

Cuando ambos fueron conscientes del otro se quedaron mirando a distancia sin saber que hacer por varios segundo, seria Yuri quien actuase primero, arrojando la máscara y emprendiendo su huida. No sabía el por qué, pero debía salir de ahí.

Jean reacciono a la par fue a su captura, su altura y tal vez los zapatos de Yuri influyeron en lo alcanzase, tomándolo de la cintura lo alzo en el aire mientras este luchaba.

— Suelta, suelta— insistía Yuri.

— ¿Qué hacías aquí? Es peligroso

— ¿¡Tú que hacías aquí!? La fiesta es para ti y tu novia

— ¿Por qué usabas la máscara? Si debo disculparme entonces dilo

— ¿¡Por qué tú actuabas extraño!? Tú y todos lo demás están actuando extraño, si desean que me marche dilo de una maldita vez grandísimo idiota.

— ¡¡Me gusta esta fuente!!

Yuri detuvo su lucha, habían iniciado una pelea sin sentido y ahora el moreno la detenía sin razón alguna; ante la falta de lucha por parte del rubio este dejaría de levantarlo, dejándolo en pie frente a la fuente.

— Me gusta esta fuente y ahora que la vea más de cerca me gusta mas

— Que estupideces dices— susurró Yuri apoyando sus manos en el agarre de Jean, no podía ver su rostro y de momento aquello le irritaba.

— Cuanto más la miro, más similitud encuentro contigo— Jean ajusto su agarre en la cintura del rubio, estando a sus espaldas apoyo la punta de su quijada en la cabeza del joven.

— Yo no— respondió, relajando su cuerpo al toque de Jean y sintiendo una agradable calor confortable; entrecerrando los ojos para disfrutar de aquello que nacía en su pecho.

— En honor "a la música del amor real"; cuando era joven mi padre me conto un relato del rey fundador de este palacio ¿conoces la historia de los barbaros que invadieron la isla?

— ...sí— "la viví"; confesó en silencio, parecía ajeno a esas memorias, pero el rostro en aquella estatua le parecía por demás familiar.

— Ja, ja, Chío ha sido metódica en sus enseñanzas— acomodándose en su lugar termino de envolver a Yuri en sus brazos, hablando con baja voz, como si de un secreto se tratase— lo que no sabe ella es sobre el destino del viudo rey, sí, dio el reino a su único hijo, pero una vez lo hizo enfermó terriblemente y en breve falleció.

_"Él tenía una guardia, aquella que había ayudado al fallecido monarca a recuperar su poder, no pudo alcanzarle en sus últimos días y cuando llego a palacio la ira del nuevo rey ante su falta fue tanta que prohibió que ella lo visitase, incluso en su tumba._

_Se dice que tomo el violín de la antigua reina, se situó en el patio en dirección de sus antiguos aposentos y empezó a tocar el violín, una pieza tras otra su canto acompañaría cada momento, de día como de noche la hallarían igual en el patio; tocando el violín y cantando al difunto rey._

_Hasta que un día las cuerdas del violín se rompieron, su canto termino y ella desapareció en una nube de polvo y escombros; muchos decían que el viento termino por llevarla a donde estaría el difunto rey"_

— En su honor, y para nunca olvidarlo, el príncipe de aquel entonces mandó a construir esta fuente...cuando el primero de mis hermanos termino como una muñeca, venía aquí con la esperanza de que un mundo donde ambas partes podrían convivir, pensaba en la historia del antiguo rey y creía que tal vez entre ellos había existido sentimientos mutuos, solo que nunca fueron expresados correctamente. Me prometía que nunca caería en ese error.

Yuri se removió en su lugar, estirando del agarre de Jean logro girar para terminar sobre el pecho del otro; con la diferencia de altura el joven rubio apoyo sus manos en el pecho de Jean para estirar su cuello en un intento de ver la expresión del otro. Jean soltó una de sus manos, dejándola reposar en la mejilla del rubio a la par que agachaba su cabeza hasta unir su frente con el más bajo.

— Creo que ahora puedo entender al rey— susurró— tal vez si lo decía habría sido más doloroso, tal vez no estaba seguro si sus palabras serian correspondidas...pero en este punto creo que prefiero saborear este tipo de felicidad fugaz.

Alejando su rostro podía creer que en los ojos verdes de Yuri se veían un sin número de preguntas; a lo que tomando valor sostuvo una de las manos de este para dejar un afectuosos beso. Sosteniendo su mano y alejándose unos pasos vio a Yuri a los ojos para decir con alegría.

— Este es un baile, así que déjame mostrártelo.

— ...no hay música— habló Yuri, envuelto en una nube cálida se había entregado a las acciones del otro.

— La tenemos— afirmó, mostrando una sonría cálida que terminaría llevando cualquier duda del rubio muy lejos. —la música fluirá de mi corazón.

Por otra parte Jean había dirigido su mirada a la estatua, con el violín en posición seria quien daría la música en aquel momento. Un paso atrás y dos adelante, Jean sostuvo a Yuri en un baile lento donde la melodía parecía fluir de ellos dos, donde solo ellos podían oírla en aquel pequeño instante en el que crearon su propio mundo.

Un giro y otro, solo se detendrían cuando Jean alcanzase el rostro del rubio, dejando un toque suave en la comisura de sus ojos o en la punta de su nariz; se decía que los besos significaban mucho donde se los hacía, pero en aquel momento la única idea de Jean era apreciarle, atesorarle con el deseo de que su sentir llegase a la otra persona.

Tras cada pequeño acto volverían a su danza donde Yuri ocultaría su rostro carente de color en el pecho del moreno para solo cuando se retirase fuese sorprendido una vez más por su gentil toque.

_Un, dos, un, dos, tres; promesas silenciosas se lanzaron al aire._

Lejano a su pequeña ilusión, tras los pilares que rodeaban la fuente la condesa apoyaba su cuerpo en uno de ellos, manteniéndose oculta y a espalda de ellos cruzaba los brazos con notable ira. Podía oír los débiles sollozos por parte de Isabella que estaba a unos pasos, creyéndose oculta entre los pilares. Y mientras su ira se retenía entre sus brazos, de su propio toque su piel se quebró.

— Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto.

Todo había salido mal.

———————————————————————

_Pero esta era la historia de un Rey que volvía a su hogar; como el Rey, debía de sacrificar su vida por su pueblo ¡incluso si eso comprometía su felicidad! Lo haría si era necesario, sin necesidad de portar el titulo... aunque muchos olvidaron que el Rey también era humano ¿me preguntas si se sacrificó su felicidad? Era un rey después de todo, nadie creería si era infeliz._

_-_ _**\------------------** _


	21. Estos son mis sentimientos

Había tenido una pesadilla.

No recordaba nada, pero sabía que aquel mal sueño había sido lo suficiente para despertarle a media noche; aunque estaba en su cómoda cama no quitaba el frio que había instalado sus sueños turbulentos en su cuerpo. Palmeando a sus alrededores descubriría que estaba solo en la cama.

Aquella noche había cedido a todo, se podía decir que habían huido, huido de palacio en plena velada como en el cuento de cenicienta, dejando atrás una máscara empapada en lugar de un zapato de cristal. Y al igual que cenicienta volvieron al único lugar que tenían, La Fortaleza.

Usando el pasaje subterráneo se instalaron con facilidad, donde Jean no separaría su figura de la de Yuri, un solo roce o solo tomando su mano en cada pequeña cosa que hacia le parecía más que suficiente, entregándose a su adoración. Complaciendo sus deseos de días pasados se acurruco en la cama junto a Yuri hasta quedar dormido, podía asegurar antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo había asegurado su abrazo sobre el rubio. Despertar y no tenerle a su lado le era asfixiante.

Aunque pronto el sonido del piano de la sala de música le indico el lugar donde debería estar, de solo saberlo una sonrisa se acomodó en su rostro, complacido, fue en su busca.

En aquella noche, el mar estaba tranquilo, La Fortaleza solo los acobijaba a ellos dos y lo único que hacia ruido era el piano amortiguado por las tantas habitaciones.

En el camino, Jean se desvió inconscientemente a una habitación cerrada, no estaría ahí el joven rubio, pero sentía que debía de entrar antes de verle de nuevo. Desde que se había restaurado La Fortaleza a su antigua gloria tenía conocimiento de esta habitación, prohibiendo su entrada a cualquiera más que su hermana el mismo había huido de ella con múltiples escusas.

Girando la perilla podía sentir como el eco del vacío le provocaba un escalofrió en la espina; pinchando uno de sus dedos encendió una pequeña lamparilla, adentrándose en la amplia habitación donde el polvo se había acumulado un poco, no le sorprendía ya que el mismo había mandado a que la ventana estuviese entreabierta.

Con la luz de la lamparilla junto al de la luna, que ingresaba por los grandes ventanales típicos del lugar paseo por el lugar con cierta melancolía.

En aquel lugar se habían instalada las cientos de pinturas de su madre, dejando aquellas que retrataban a su familia en su infancia en el lado derecho y aquellas que reflejaban su futuro en el lado izquierdo; Jean se dirigió a este lado.

No podía evitar sentirse mal por sus propias acciones frente aquella pared que mostraba a su persona rodead de una nueva familia, casado o simplemente en el trono como un Rey, sentía que de alguna forma estaba decepcionado a las expectativas de su madre. Su elección era clara, su anhelada pareja no tendría el pelo negro sino rubio, aunque tendrá una figura delicada no sería perteneciente a la de una dama y más importante, su única familia se convertiría en él.

Tenía el fuerte deseo de que el tiempo retrocediera, de no haber probado un poco de la felicidad adictiva de tener en sus brazos a Yuri, pensaba que este tal vez no pensaba igual, consolándose que tendría suficiente de corazón para ambos y maldiciéndose por eso mismo. ¡Cuán diferente era a aquellas pinturas! Tal vez podía decir que la única similitud era la felicidad, aunque palidecía al ver su figura parada junto a su hermana Chío; no sabía cómo decirle tal noticia…confrontarla podía destruirle, tan solo de imaginar su rostro decepcionado o cubierto de odio seria suficiente para acabarlo.

Sin deseo de ver más a aquel par de hermanos que se llevaban tan bien en la pintura abandono la sala, esta vez guiándose hacia la sala de música, donde ahora parecía que un concierto de música de llevaba a cabo, pues a solo unas notas de una pieza cambiaba a otra con rapidez, una y otra vez Jean se rio de imaginar que debía ir a rescatar el piano de las manos de Yuri.

Al entrar al salón de música Jean se sorprendió del huracán que debió de pasar por ahí, la pista de baile se había cubierto de lienzos pintados a grandes trazo con múltiples colores a la vez, algunos figurando borrosas figuras y otros con formas totalmente abstractas, mas halla las armaduras que cargaban con las espadas que rodeaban la pista de baile yacían desarmados por el lugar, muchas de ellas atravesadas con las propias espadas de forma algo sanguinaria y como ya había anticipado Yuri estaba sentado en el piano, sus manos cubiertas de pintura ya habían manchado las teclas de piano y solo podía hallarle como el único culpable de aquel caos.

Incapaz de molestarse y sorpréndeteme hallándole tierno se acercó silenciosamente por las espalda a Yuri, quien parecía dedicar aquel concierto veloz a la pequeña lamparilla encendida que había sido entregada por la condesa horas antes.

Jean tomo con suavidad una de las manos de Yuri, parando la melodía con un compás erróneo, parecía que su toque le había asustado; viéndolo desde arriba Jean le otorgo una mirada amorosa, limpiando los dedos con pintura en la camisa que usaba de pijama se acomodó en la butaca con Yuri, dejando descansar su cabeza en el hombro de este mientras limpiaba con diligencia sus largos dedos.

— ¿Qué hace el pequeño Yuri en medio de la noche?

— No lo entiendo

— ¿Qué cosa? — Yuri libero su mano para volver al teclado, con un par de notas hechas se detuvo con obvia frustración.

— Esa música…la que mencionaste antes.

— ¿Mm? — preguntó mientras tomaba de nuevo las manos de Yuri entre las suyas, absorto en su propio mundillo de dicha— ¿Cuál se refiere Yuri?

— De la fuente— susurró avergonzado, aunque su rostro carecía de coló sus ojos andaban nerviosos por las teclas, tocando solo un par de teclas en un compás repetitivo.

El corazón e Jean se aceleró por instantes, creyendo que sus sentimientos se veían correspondidos su felicidad fue enorme por segundos, hasta que la realidad lo golpeaba de nuevo; la culpa se había instalado en su interior luchando contras sus anhelos.

— Música de mi corazón— se aventuró a decir— solo puedes oírla conmigo y yo solo puedo crearla contigo… ¿quieres oírla?

— Sí— Jean froto su rostro en el hombro de Yuri con mimo, pasando su mano por la cintura del rubio alcanzo las teclas del otro lado, iniciando una melodía lenta (Para más información: Sociopath Dark Piano) que de forma muy lejana expresaba sus emociones.

Se había enamorado, el tiempo era un misterios, pero ahora lo sabía a cada nota, es más, parecía que cada una de ellas describía su historia de ambos; como se conocieron, como cambiarían las cosas en ellos y se perdería en u compas confuso de como salieron a la luz estos sentimientos prohibidos llegando hasta su situación actual, una felicidad cargada de culpa; tonada de característica alegre que solo quedaba en el toque perezoso de las teclas.

Sí, aquello era duda, más que culpa, duda por lo que vendría después de eso, con ellos, con su hermana, con la cura, con el reino; las notas se detuvieron por segundos para ser continuadas por Yuri, ya no en tono grave, sino dulce, contrastando con jean de forma armónica la música siguió.

— Me gusta esta pieza— confesó Yuri, apegando su cuerpo a la figura de Jean quien creía ver el embozo de una sonrisa en el rostro del rubio, elevando su felicidad a niveles inimaginables.

Ya no tocaban el piano, ambos habían aprovechado para quedarse en los brazos del otro, repitiendo en su cabeza la melodía una y otra vez, tan lenta como deseaban que el tiempo avanzase; pero el amanecer llegaría como todo.

El salón de música se pintó por los primeros momentos antes del amanecer; deseosos de esconderse un poco más en la oscuridad se levantaron a la par para vagar por La Fortaleza, siendo Yuri quien llevaría a Jean a un callejón sin salida del lugar, uno que había explorado la primera vez que había quedado solo.

A cada escalón Yuri le encamino por la Torre hacia el último piso; Jean podía tener una idea de aquel lugar, reconociéndolo al ver tantos cacharros de pintura como el cuarto de arte de su difunta madre, aunque de solo pensarla sentiría nostalgia en estos momentos con Yuri entre sus brazos solo podía sentir algo de reconocimiento…aumentando la duda y la culpa dentro de su ser.

La vista del amanecer los encegueció en breve, preguntándose por segundos si aquella hermosa vista había sido lo último que su madre había visto ates de caer y ¿Por qué no? Si debía de entregarse a esta para conservar sus sentimientos conflictivos.

Saltaría, iba hacerlo; dando una paso delante de Yuri se encamino a la ventana ovalada, sabía que con solo empujarla el mecanismo sedería, visto desde otro lado parecía que al salir de aquel lugar volaría hasta unirse con el cielo.

Unos brazos alrededor de su cintura lo detuvieron poco antes de alcanzar la ventana, trayéndolo de nuevo al presente vio como Yuri se interponía entre él y su nuevo destino; el rubio lo había rodeado con un abrazo y le veía desde bajo con un regaño reflejado en sus ojos, inflando levemente los cachetes con disconformidad empujo el cuerpo de Jean un paso hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué pasa? — susurró, llevando una de sus manos a acariciar el rostro del rubio, viéndole con ojos cargado de afecto trato de calmarle con una sonrisa.

Aquella sonrisa parecía melancólica para Yuri, quien elevo su enojo, tal vez su rostro carente d color no podía expresarlo y solo fruncir sus cejas no parecía ser suficiente para que el moreno le entendiese.

— ¿¡Desaparecerás otra vez!? — le reprochó, sorprendiéndolo por instantes solo le veía a espera de más palabras

— ¿otra vez?

— Sí, pedazo de idiota— Yuri hundió su rostro en el pecho de Jean, incapaz de verle a los ojos y algo temerosos que su rostro no ayudase a su confesión— desapareciste aquel día, esos soldados te llevaron por días y esas brujas no se preocuparon por tu retorno…y ahora, querías desaparecer otras vez ¿lo prometiste? Quedarte donde pueda alcanzarte.

¿Era una confesión? Jean deseaba que fuese una, Jean la tomaría como una, era suficiente para llenar su corazón y alejar todo aquello que no sea parte de Yuri.

Levantado el rostro del rubio entre sus manos demostró en su rostro su auténtica felicidad, tal gesto no pasó desapercibido por Yuri, llegando a hipnotizarlo por completo se alzó en puntillas para verle más de cerca.

Jean pasaría sus pulgares por sus mejillas en una caricia suave, girándolos en círculos hasta chocarse con la comisura de sus labios. Con el amanecer a sus espaldas los ojos de Yuri habían adquirido un fulgor que contrastaba y de otra forma la luz enmarcaba a aquella boca entreabierta que parecía tentarle.

Se preguntaba si sus labios tendrían un sabor acorde a lo apetitosos que se veían. Deseaba comprobarlo, probarlos, morderlos, devorarlos, quedarse en ellos por la eternidad.

Por lo que, lo hizo.

Los probó.


	22. Mi querida Condesa, mí amada Muñeca Blanca

La histeria de la condesa había alcanzado un nuevo pico, después de dos días en cama había ordenado el retiro de los médicos que Conde había traído a sus aposentos al tercer día.

Después del baile donde anuncio la unión de su hermano con Isabella todo había ido en picada, los había encontrado, a Yuri y a Jean, y no necesitaba más que sumar dos con dos para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía entre ambos, algo que ella no permitía por ningún motivo, solo que una nueva falla en su cuerpo de muñeca la detuvo lo suficiente para que aquel dúo se esfumase en la noche.

Conde había prohibido por su nueva condición delicada a ir en busca de su hermano a La Fortaleza, enviando vasallos a controlar algún movimiento, descubriendo que la edificación carecía de gente viviendo, no había luz en sus ventanas, las cortinas no se habían corrido y no salía humo de las chimeneas, manteniendo el candado en su sitio. Chío le había reprendido de pensar que su hermano era tan tonto como esconderse en La Fortaleza, tal enojo solo había empeorado su situación y aumentado los pedidos suplicantes de Conde de guardar reposo.

Una fisura, de grosor considerable, se abría paso por su antebrazo hacia su clavícula donde se separaba en otras miles de líneas sumamente delgadas, llegando a cubrir parte de su pecho; aquella vista deplorable solo provocaba la angustia en el Conde, que por primera vez había sido firme ante Chío, negando a concederle cualquier cosa que no implicase su descanso.

Pero en solo esos dos días la condesa ya había recibido la información que necesitaba, tal vez no de su hermano, pero si la de su querido reino.

El compromiso de Jean había trazado una línea entre los nobles, algunos llegando a apoyarlo abiertamente como un segundo Rey, sobre todo ahora que la Reina se había encerrado en sus aposentos, estaba débil y el reino ya pronosticaba su muerte antes de la siguiente estación, por consiguiente Víctor mantendría resguardados sus aposentos, dedicando su tiempo por completo al cuidado de su gran amor.

Por otra parte el General había predispuesto todos sus recursos a la boda de su única hija, manteniendo a Isabella en su hogar bajo el raciocino de sus tradiciones y con la esperanza de prepararla para un futuro matrimonio. Matrimonio que incluso el Duque había alabado su unión.

En aquel panorama, donde parecía que todo marchaba bien, Chío despertaba cada día con el mal augurio hacia el futuro, aunque la información situaba de forma circunstancial el movimiento de flotas por la costa, una repentina quietud hacia los maltratos de las muñecas le trajo un sinfín de malos sueños.

Sueños donde se cubría su mundo de tinieblas, acompañado de un recurrente sonido de un carruaje destartalado, también hacia la aparición del rostro de su padre como el de su hermano junto a una espada y sangre, mucha sangre.

Fue la tercera mañana en la que se había apoyado en su balcón, observando el vacío con confusión, la falta de su hermano se hacía presente y más al saber de sus acciones erróneas, que de alguna forma la llevaban a sobre analizar sus vividos y oscuros sueños.

— ¡Chit!— fue el chillido de un ave la que la hizo levantar el rostro para ver el pequeño nido que estaba formando el animal ¿no era el mismo lugar al que había tratado de alcanzar cuando cayó de su balcón?

Eso había oído de todos, en especial de su hermano; pero ahora que lo veía parecía ser una mentira ¿Jean era capaz de mentirle? Verle danzar con Yuri le respondía dolorosamente que sí lo era, no solo de mentirle, sino de romper sus promesas.

La amargura cubrió su corazón y pronto, el sabor metálico alcanzó su garganta junto a un pequeño chasquido...estaba rompiéndose más y seguiría así a menos de enfrentarse a su hermano tonto. Si seguía suponiendo respuestas solo se causaría más daño.

— ¿Mi condesa? — llamó Conde desde la puerta, aproximándose a prisa cuando la vio apoyada en el balcón— Los médicos ya sean marchado ¡no hay necesidad de querer huir!

— No huía— el semblante entristecido de la condesa causo aflicción en Conde, que tomaría sus manos en un intento de consolarla.

— No entiendo a mi condesa, ha sido mi error ¿tal vez si me lo explica podré entenderle?— un pequeño clic se oyó en la mente de Chío.

— Deseo ver a mi hermano— susurró, "deseo que me diga la verdad de todo esto ¿Cuántas veces me ha mentido? ¿Qué me oculta? Y tal vez ¿Por qué decidió condenarse?"

Aunque Chío no había pronunciado el resto de sus pensamientos sus ojos se habían vuelto vidriosos, calando en el corazón del enamorado Conde, que apoyaría su frente en las manos de su condesa.

— Mi Condesa, mi querida Chío...tal vez no puedo traer a tu hermano y desconozco la razón de tu aflicción, pero sí puedo decirte que en la casa de Caballeros han estado la doncella y sus tres hijas, tal vez alguno de ellos puedan responderte si los vemos a la cara, déjame traerlos hacia ti.

Chío le entrego una sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza. Aquello fue suficiente para llenar de dicha a Conde, que en su emoción de serle útil depósito un pequeño ósculo en ella, despidiéndose con la promesa de ser veloz.

Una vez sola, Chío cambio su gesto feliz a uno severo ¿llamarlos para que confiesen? Podía haberlo creído antes, que hablarían con la verdad al tratarse de amigo de infancia...pero su propio hermano le había engañado, no tenia deseos en confiar en alguien más.

Vistiéndose con prisa su habitual vestido blanco de diario, ató las sabanas de sus aposentos junto a sus tantos vestidos hasta formar una soga que lanzaría por el balcón. Llevándose consigo el colgante de su madre, se aferraría a este cuando las dudas la asaltasen. Conde no le permitiría salir en su condición y llegados al punto no sabía si él le ocultaba algo más.

Antes de lanzarse por la ventana con la cuerda vio una vez hacia tras, sintiendo aquel lugar como extraño salto para caer con torpeza sobre el desigual suelo, mirando hacia su balcón con burla.

— ¿así que me caí de esta altura y me desmaye? — solo tenía un par de hojas secas en el cabello y algo de tierra en sus zapatitos negros, dentro suyo había deseado no descubrirlo.

Tomando el pasaje que Jean usaba de niños para traerle flores se despidió de la casa del Conde.

Su destino no era palacio, era la torre donde estarían viviendo Mila y Otabek. Habrían pasado horas en los túneles para llegar a la abandonada casa principal, conociéndoles, debían dejar el lugar para atender a sus pacientes mientras ellos vivirían en la torre.

Como que, cuando llego a las proximidades vería a Yuko, la doncella, salir por la enorme puerta junto a sus tres hijas, con una gran cesta de mercado en dirección de una carroza sin techo, con un caballo desgarbado, seguramente con destino a La Plaza de los Reyes para llenar la despensa.

Adentrándose un poco más en el bosque encontraría la torre, donde Mila había colocado fuera una amplia mesa de madera, con un par de troncos como asiento acompañaría a la figura de Otabek, moliendo hierbas en un cuenco, mientras este se concentraría en sus notas.

— ¡Lamento las molestias!— se anunció, saliendo de entre los arbustos, sorprendiendo a Mila por su apariencia descuidada que daría una mirada a Otabek indicándole que se retirara.

— Jamás sera tu visita una molestia Chío

— Quiero hablar con ambos— anuncio al ver la intención de dejarlas solas, pero una vez una mirada por parte de Mila fue suficiente para dirigir a Otabek hacia los interiores de la torre.

— Creo que sería mejor si solo hablamos nosotras dos— Mila indico a Chío para ocupar el asiento que había dejado Otabek. — creo que sería mejor en responder tus dudas.

La condesa suspiro cansada, aprovechando la oportunidad se sentó y dejo caer su frente sobre la mesa.

— ¿lo sabias? — susurró— mi hermano y ese muñeco

— Era imposible de no verlo, Jean veía a Yuri con los mismos ojos que Otabek me veía a mi...sus sentimientos explotarían tarde o temprano en su cara, pero debo decirte que dio pelea a los mismo, todos lo hacen...incluso alguien como tú.

— ...creía que Jean sentía el mismo afecto por él como por mí— añadió, le resultaba extraño, toda una familia de muñecas y aun así Jean había caído por una.

— Tu hermano te idolatra, por eso no soportaría el verte sufrir, de una forma u otra, fuiste lo único que logro salvar de su pasado...aunque ahora este entregado a la felicidad, estoy segura que en el fondo aún se preocupa por ti.

Chío levanto su rostro, mirando con suma tristeza a Mila para suplicar.

— Quiero verle, quiero que me diga la verdad.

Mila negó con la cabeza.

— Deja que saboree la dulzura antes de volver a la realidad y de la única verdad que debe confesarte es de su gran cariño de hermano.

— ¡Que felicidad! Es una mentira— exclamó, arrepintiéndose al instante al ver el rostro de decepción de Mila— no, no me refería...lo de tu Otabek es real, pero...el encanto de una muñeca----

— Cuando niños— intervino Mila con tono serio— ¿tú y Conde? — sugirió

Dejo la pregunta al aire logrando incomodar a Chío, haciendo que se abrazara a sí misma, para concentrarse en su piel desquebrajada.

—...sí, yo sí, pero luego, luego aparecieron estas— señalo sus heridas de muñeca— así que ya no sé qué creer realmente.

— Tu hermano, Jean solo se enamoró de una persona— Mila sostuvo los hombros de Chío con la intención de reconfortarla— Fueron criados bajo el mismo precepto, tu, Yuri, yo; somos personas como las demás y Jean es uno de los pocos que no ven esa diferencia. Sé muy bien que el sería muy feliz con tu apoyo, que será lo que más necesite de ahora en adelante...así que ¿Qué quieres Chío?

— Deseo proteger este lugar...el lugar de mi madre— repitió como si de un mantra se tratase

— ¿y Jean, en donde pinta en eso? Después viniste aquí por él.

— Estoy siendo irracional— suspiró, dejando que Mila la acariciase la cabeza ya que le parecía reconfortante.

— Realmente estas a punto— señaló, centrándose en su quebrado cuerpo— ¿tú también lo viste? Como me recupere y el porqué, te vi, vigilando desde el fondo, no te preocupes, no le dije ni a Otabek cuál es el último ingrediente de la cura, se le destrozaría la mente si lo supiese.

— Aun deseo ver a mi hermano— añadió, sacando una sonrisa resignada de Mila, quien miraría hacia ala arboleda antes de preguntar.

— Tu señora desea ver su hermano ¿Por qué no la conduces Pichit?

Confundida, Chío vio en esa dirección, de donde saldría Pichit, envuelto con pequeñas ramitas u hojas; le había seguido desde que la vio salir del balcón y por sus acciones había mantenido el silencio hacia el Conde.

— Yuko llevaría víveres a La Fortaleza, ella es la única a la dejan entrar, si vas con ella es posible que te reciban.

Así que ahí estaba, pensó Chío, siendo sorprendida por un par de caballos que había traído Otabek de ocultas.

Montando por separado Pichit dirigiría el camino de Chío hacia La Plaza de los Reyes.

En breve ambos corceles se adentraban en el pueblo, ocasionando que tanto Chío como Pichit descendieran de sus monturas para empezar a caminar hacia la plaza, llenándose de miradas confusas por parte de la gente, así como miradas sorprendidas de ver a la condesa tan cerca y sin su habitual escolta.

Aunque el mercadillo ocupaba bastante del camino, aún quedaba espacio para que ambos caminasen tirando de las correas de los caballos, es más, una carroza podía entrar perfectamente en el espacio sobrante y a pesar de las miradas de los demás, Chío solo se concentró en la búsqueda de Yuko, manteniendo una pequeña preocupación en su pecho al recordar la condición progresiva de muñeca de sus tres pequeñas hijas, era muy posible que si lo notaban ahí se originase un linchamiento hacia ellas.

— ¡Por ahí! — señalo Pichit, en efecto, se encontraba al grupo de cuatro freten a ellos, algo al borde de la plaza, donde cada uno cargaba un modesta canasta llena de vegetales como frutas.

Chío se alegró de verlas, no solo por el tiempo en el que no se habían encontrado, sino también por la futura posible reunión con su hermano; dejando las correas ha Pichit decidió ir a su encuentro.

¡Choque!

Las personas gritaron asustadas y fueron a refugiarse hacia los extremos, llevándose a Chío con la marea de gente.

Una carroza sin control había ingresado en La Plaza de los Reyes, sus caballos desbocados corrían sin freno sobre la piedra lisa, agitando la carroza de un lado a otro, logrando desprender un par de maderas por el movimiento brusco.

Mientras las personas soltaban improperios a la par que huían Chío se quedó paralizada al ver al conductor de aquel carruaje desbocado, vestido como un espantapájaros de circo traía a su mente horribles imágenes, tan similares como la de sus sueños congelaban su mente.

"Papá, papá, no quiero ir, no, no..."

Su padre metiéndola en una carroza tan destartalada, prometiendo que se curaría en aquel lugar, que debía ir porque era para su bien ¡cabeza! Había visto como le quitaban la cabeza a uno de ellos, como la aterrorizaron hasta caer desmayada y una cortina roja, el rostro amable de Jean bañado en rojo, con el gesto de una bestia blandiendo su espada con Víctor a sus espaldas, sangre, gritos, llamados de ayuda.

—¡¡Ayuda!!

El grito la saco de su sopor, viendo como en instantes Yuko había soltado la mano de una de sus hijas y todas habían desaparecido dentro de la carroza y ella era arrojada al camino.

—¡¡Mamá, mamá!! — gritaban al unisonó mientras Yuko se arrastraba, estirando su mano con la esperanza de que la carroza se detenga, aunque esta desapareció por una de las salidas de La plaza.

Esa carroza, esa vestimenta; en el pueblo existía el mito que solo llevaban muñecas y a causa del miedo su ira se desato hacia un punto fijo, Yuko. La gente empezó a rodearla con claros indicios de querer dañarla, de querer culparla por sus muñecas "si esta mujer no hubiese traído a esos monstruos, nada de esto habría pasado" susurraban mientras Yuko se perdía en el horizonte rogando a los cielos volver a ver la carroza.

— ¡¡Quítense!! — Gritó Chío desde atrás, el horror se veía en sus ojos, peor a diferencia de lo que creían los demás, ella se arrodillo a dar una mano a Yuko, silenciando a muchos y causando vergüenza en otros.

— Mis niñas...— susurro al borde de las lágrimas, aferrándose al toque de Chío.

— ¡Pichit, mi caballo! — el mensajero se abrió paso por la multitud, entregando las riendas a Chío y está dando a Yuko en su lugar— Cuídala, llévala primero con Otabek, da aviso a Isabella---

— ¡Mi señora no debería tocarla!

"esta maldita, esta maldita" gritaron en compañía, Chío se giró hacia ellos levantando sus brazos en lo alto para dejar ver sus fisuras.

—¡¡Acaso no soy como ellos!! ¿¡También estoy maldita!? Los malditos son ustedes por ver una diferencia injusta ¡¡en nombre de mi familia recuperare a las tres niñas de la casa Leroy y castigare aquí ose interferir!!

Para esto la multitud se había silenciado, mirando con sorpresa a su gentil condesa estallar en ira, a la par que tomaba la espada de Pichit y profería una amenaza.

Con esto hecho se subió al corcel y antes de partir volvió a indicar a Pichit.

— Avisa a Otabek y a Isabella; diles que ha vuelto...el infierno del que Jean me saco ha vuelto. Da el aviso más a mi hermano, debemos encontrar a las niñas.

Tirando de las correas el corcel se elevó para tomar impulso, iniciando una carrera, dejando atrás la plaza mientras trataba de seguir el rastro de la carroza, encontrándola a unos metros fuera del pueblo junto a otras huellas recientes de pezuñas, parecía que había tomado una nueva montura para llevarse a las niñas.

Aquel grupo parecía haber vuelto, era muy posible que se hayan restablecido en las montañas de nuevo, pero Isabella podía cubrir la zona con su nueva cuadrilla de soldados, con las fuerzas unidas de Conde y de Otabek podían recuperar un gran terreno, era imposible que se hayan establecido el bosque por ser una zona habitual y aunque quedaba los terrenos del Duque solo podía explorarlos sin tocar la costa...para que ese hombre se moviera debía existir una orden real y considerando la situación de Víctor era imposible que la obtenga pronto.

Cuando Pichit fuera a avisar a Mila el retorno de este grupo de traficantes de muñecas el rostro de horror de la pelirroja añadió el temor en el mensajero, dejando caer el cuenco en el traía una infusión verdosa sostuvo los hombros del moreno.

— ¿¡¡Y Chío, donde esta ella!!?

— Ella, ella fue tras ellos— Mila soltó con brusquedad a Pichit, dirigiéndose hacia Otabek.

— Atiende a Yuko, iré a palacio para buscar ayudar y tu Pichit, informa al general, no a Isabella, al general.

Para las últimas horas de la tarde el general había desplegados a sus propias fuerzas, gracias a un par de palabras añadidas de Pichit "la condesa ha desaparecido con tres niñas", aunque Isabella sabia del ardid había preferido seguir la corriente; por otro lado la pelinegra igual había comandado su propio grupo y aunque existía presión por parte de Otabek y Mila en palacio no habían conseguido apoyo del rey, incluso algunos aldeanos habían salido a buscar algún rastro de las niñas en nombre de la Condesa.

Para la noche ya eran muchos más que buscaban en el bosque, Chío se encontró con estos grupos con cierta facilidad, pues se habían formado en hileras desde el pueblo con farolas, una forma de marcar por donde ya habían buscado.

Chío se había introducido a la zona del Duque, aunque no pudo tocar el pueblo de la costa la demás zona inhabitada no mostraba signos de algún campamento, por lo que había retornado sin esperanzas.

Solo cuando se aproximaba al palacio por uno de sus laterales recordó el páramo que separaba al mismo castillo y a la casa del Duque, a la antigua casa del Duque, un lugar que casi nadie frecuentaba por respeto y temor a su historia sangrienta; aunque la estructura estaba hecha pedazos, había un lugar que podía mantener, la torre donde la historia de Emil comenzaba.

Forzando el trote en su montura pronto Chío estaría a los pies de la torre, desesperada al no hallar el mas mínimo rastro de luz, incluso de algún rastro que mostrase la presencia de alguien, agotada decidió retornar.

¡Un grito! Era el grito agudo que la hizo girar hacia la torre, de forma conjunta en el último piso se mostró luz amarilla, posiblemente producto de una vela.

Bajándose del caballo desenvaino la espada para ingresar a la Torre, notando con confusión que todas sus ventanas habían sido bloqueadas, dejando solo pequeños espacios que permitían que la luz de la luna se filtrase, dejando todo casi a oscuras.

— Ayuda...—escucho un susurro ahogado.

Guiándose con la pobre iluminación Chío se adentró a la torre buscando una forma de ascender y atenta a los posibles enemigos.

— Es la condesa— oyó una voz distorsionada por un lado

— Lo es— le respondió otra que Chío localizo como más alta, siguiendo esta última por las escaleras que conducían al último piso oía la conversación entre ellos.

— ¿oíste? Hay una cura para dejar de ser muñeca

— Sí, su hermano la está creando, un tonto que esta entre sabanas con una muñeca.

— Pobre hermana, tu no harías lo mismo

— Por supuesto, yo convertiría a alguien en muñeca primero ¿condesa, la muerte asusta? — en ese momento una piedra de gran peso cayo justo a los pies de Chío, dejando un oyó en la escalera de madera— porque tu hermano va a morir.

— ¡sal y pelea! — amenazo a la oscuridad, recibiendo una risa en respuesta.

— No peleamos si no es necesario...solo queremos una cosa condesa

— Una cosa

— Solo imagina ¿vivir por siempre? Siempre, siempre y para la eternidad. Tu hermano contigo para siempre una familia feliz. Solo debes darnos la receta que está inventando, nosotros nos encargaremos en revertirla y de ahí, a los eternos felices para siempre.

Sonaba tentador, pero Chío no pensaba caer en ello. Ver morir cada día a los que amaba había sido suficiente para entenderlo y grabarlo en su alma. Chío alcanzo a una ventana, arrancando los maderos de esta dio algo de luz a la estancia, logrando entrever como dos figuras se escapaban de la luz.

— Crear muñecas será lo más bajo que puedan hacer— blandiendo su espada en el aire hizo hincapié en sus marcas— esta es la peor maldición que puede existir

— ¡¡No queremos crear muñecas, solo no queremos despedirnos de alguien!! — una espada se precipito de las zonas chocando sobre el cuerpo de Chío, aunque no hizo ninguna cortada, la vibración laceraba su situación delicada— tu propio hermano desea mantenerse a lado de una muñeca por la eternidad---

— No lo entendería

— Sí, tiene razón no entendería sus idioteces

Logrando desbloquear otra ventana distinguió como las figuras se deslizaban hacia el último piso, con prisa los siguió hasta tenerlo cara a cara, confirmando sus sospechas, eran dos los que trataban de convencerle de dar la cura.

— Ya que la negociación ha llegado a su fin y no deseo que la cura se esparza por ahí debo sentenciarlos aquí y ahora— ambas figuras se apiñarnos entre sí, temerosos de la condesa, mirando hacia atrás al no tener una salida. — ¡Como miembro de la familia Leroy yo los condeno!

Lanzando su ataque hacia delante con precisión el golpe se resentiría en ella, no había alcanzado a su objetivo, es más sentía un profundo dolor proveniente de su cuello, girando un poco el rostro vería a un persona más que le sonreía con cierta burla.

— Y yo soy quien no desea despedirse.

Antes de poder pararse las personas que tenían de frente le presionaron sus hombros con sus manos, sintiéndose débil de ese toque podía "ver" como su energía se drenaba de su cuerpo, quienes le sujetaban eran muñecas y ahora parecían tratar de robarle su vida.

— Tratamos de negociar— prosiguió— pero solo tú eras capaz de darnos la cura para invertirla...al menos eso creímos, por lo que toca recurrir el plan B.

Mientras hablaba echaba de un bidón un poco de líquido por la zona, pronto Chío lo distinguiría como Keroseno con una mezcla de licor.

— Pero el plan B no están sencillo, no si queremos vivir pacíficamente después.

— ¿Dónde están las niñas? — siseo con furia, dejando que en su rostro se mostrase una fisura con un pequeño chasquido.

— Suéltenla— el par obedeció sin poner resistencia. — Condesa desde hoy serás reconocida como la que salvo a tres pequeñas niñas del fuego del antiguo hogar del duque.

Sin fuerza solo pudo oír los pasos alejándose de aquel sujeto ¿Cómo sabia lo de la cura? ¿Qué querían en realidad? Pronto sus preocupaciones cambiaron cuando una de las figuras se despido antes de iniciar el fuego.

— Serás conocida como el inicio de una nueva era y junto a tu hermanito serás la chispa que destruirá al reino junto a su preciada cura.

Chío parecía haber comprendido más en ello de lo que esperaba el otro y mientras el fuego se propagaba por la torre y ella se mantenía tendida en el piso, a causa de su extrema debilidad se aferraba con la poca fuerza que le quedaba al collar de su madre, repitiendo un mantra para no olvidar lo que había escuchado, para no perder la cordura ante el dolor de su piel en contacto con las llamas; porque sí, estaba por romperse y ahora era más humana que nunca.

Dolor, cuanto extrañaba esa sensación real de dolor, por el fuego o por su corazón hecho pedazos, era difícil determinarlo; sus pulmones le quemaban por el escaso aire que recibían y por primera vez en años maldijo no ser más resistente.

Entre las llamas del incendio juraba oír a lo lejos los cascos de los caballos...se repetía que Jean debía de haberle salvado, como siempre, desde niños y hasta ahora, por lo que solo repetía entre susurros su nombre para darle la bienvenida.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————

_Solo que en las puertas de una guerra este rey desapareció, se rumoreaba que había seguido a su propio corazón, dejando la corona a un lado fue dichoso por breves días, uniendo su alma a la de su Guardia._

_Cuando retornó, aquel par se convirtió en un solo ser; listo para afrontar un nuevo amanecer._

_Nadie le informo al Rey que la pequeña probada de felicidad le resultaría tan costosa como amarga. Algunos más se burlarían diciendo que ese es el sabor del amor._


	23. Mi hermana mayor, la pequeña Chio

_"Si aún enfermo de nacimiento se le ofrece una cura, es muy probable que la acepte sin dudar; dependerá en parte de lo que le quede por vivir. Si alguien enferma tras una vida saludable deseara salvarse a causa de encontrar truncada su existencia, para bien o para mal, existirán aquellos no desean la salvación pues la misma enfermedad significaría una._

_Ese es el dilema moral...pero pienso que no porque exista una cura necesariamente debe usarse, tal vez pocos lo entiendan, ya que ahora, en mi lecho soy incapaz de entenderlo hermanito._

_Jean."_

Fue una noche en que las campanas de la iglesia no detuvieron su tronar, manteniéndose fieles hasta el momento en que la vida de la condesa se extinguiese por completo; manteniendo en hilo a todo su pueblo que se limitaba a lanzar rezos en os de su recuperación.

La torre del Duque había ardido en llamas, casualidad o destino una tormenta caería en plena noche apagando el fuego; de los restos de la torre encontrarían en el maltrecho cuerpo de la condesa que llamaría a susurros la presencia de su familiar.

La noticia había corrido como pólvora y Conde fue el primero en llevar a la Condesa a su mansión, recluyéndola de cualquiera que interviniese, incluso rechazando la presencia de Otabek como de Mila, pidiendo a Isabella que la figura de Jean se presentase en los aposentos de su amada.

Para ese momento ya era conocido que Jean Jacques Leroy se hallaba extraviado de sus funciones y la a caterva de rumores no dieron tregua en medio de las suplicas, llegando a murmurar sobre la existencia de un trio de muñecas que habían sido rescatadas de una cueva al oeste de la casa del Marques, mismas desaparecidas por las que se creía la condesa se había envuelto en un atentado hacia su vida.

Fue una mañana muy fresca cuando Pichit corrió a La Fortaleza con un corta frio en manos, rompiendo a pedazos el candado que había sido puesto con anterioridad, no solo con el deseo de despertar de aquella pesadilla, sino con el desahogo de una inconmensurable ira que amenazaba con explotar su raciocino, sintiendo muy caliente la empuñadura de su espalda en su cintura, estaría dispuesto a levantarla ante, quien creía, era el causante de todo este mal hacia su señora. La misma que le había recibido bajo su ala, la misma que le había hecho esquivar la muerte más de una vez por su naturaleza lejana a la de un sirviente, ahora mantenían en sus ultimo momentos a un ingrato en sus labios; si su dolor era grande ni imaginar el de Conde.

Dejando caer los restos de la cadena que cerraba La Fortaleza Pichit miro jadeante sus magulladas manos, en algún momento la herramienta había cortado parte de su carne y ni siquiera lo había llegado a sentir ¿Qué dolor se podía sentir en aquel momento? Uno muy contrario a las débiles rías que podía oír una vez que la puerta se entreabrió.

Cargado de ira y dejando su mente en las tinieblas del rencor, Pichit desenvaino su espada, caminando a tumbos por La Fortaleza su sed de sangre llego a límites insospechados, creyéndose demente cuando lograse oír susurros afectuosos a través de las paredes, de quienes ahora, su corazón deseaba verles sufrir su misma pena.

Descargando un golpe de su espada en un muro, causando un eco tortuoso del choque del metal y el acabado de la pared llego a hiperventilar en un intento de mantener su mente racional levanto la mirada a lo que había llegado a chocar; encontrándose sorprendido un retrato de su venerada Condesa, sentada con elegancia sonreía mientras sujetaba la mano de su hermano, que apoyada en su hombro el resto de su cuerpo parecía entregado a adorarla.

Guardando su espada Pichit dejaría que el vago sonido de las campanas de la iglesia lo sumergieran en aquel momento.

La Fortaleza se mantenía tan alejada del resto que por escasos momentos el sonido del mar sobrepasaba el tronar de las campanas, quizás esta extraña paz había sido la verdadera obsesión del Archiduque, su verdadero amor, y no aquella figura, que a su desgracia, partencia a la misma categoría que la de su benefactora.

Pichit no era consciente si en aquel momento estaría llorando, ya que en sus atisbos de mente clara se había jurado mantenerse fuerte y orgulloso ante la calamidad, como lo habría hecho su señora y como lo estaba haciendo su señor; ya podría romperse una vez que perdiese hasta su reina. Pero ahora, sabía que alguien había llamado con sorpresa a su nombre.

— ¿Mensajero?

No, habían llamado a su título, su rango; quien lucia dichoso en la pintura preguntaba por su presencia en su nido de engaños o de amor.

¿Qué decir? ¿Qué había pronunciado?

Sus propios oídos se hallaban sordos cuando sus palabras alcanzaron a salir de su garganta, dejando caer sus hombros ante una extraña liberación su cuerpo le parecía flotar en un mar de quietud, dejando de lado las campanadas...aceptando lo inevitable.

Algo se había roto, Jean había dejado caer los frascos que llevaba a su estudio antes de que su cuerpo se tambalease sin fuerza hacia atrás, siendo retenido por el apoyo tembloroso de quien hace unas horas había abrazado entre sabanas hasta una breve saciedad.

El frenesí dio inicio por parte de Jean, no sabía si había corrido hacia los pasillos que conectaba La Fortaleza con la caso del Conde o si solo se había arrastrado por las paredes en un intento de negar lo que había oído; dejando la figura de Pichit a sus espaldas solo regresaría a su conciencia una vez que estuviese en el pasillo que le llevaría a los aposentos de su querida hermana, en la casa del Conde, sintiendo un pequeño golpe en su espalda se giraría confuso.

Yuri se había chocado con él, mirándole podía notar la preocupación en su rostro ¿por Chío o por él? Aquellos ojos vidriosos lo conmovieron y en un arrebato de debilidad abrazo su cuerpo, notando sobre la tela como aun Yuri se aferraba a la espada de la casa de Los Leroy.

— ¿Es suficiente, no? — la voz áspera de Conde saco a Jean de su estado pensativo, encarándolo ansioso en busca de respuestas, recibiendo solo su ojerosa mirada lo que le faltaba conocer. —...apresúrate y termina con esto.

Conde susurró sus palabras, dejando caer su cabeza se apoyaría en la puerta que lo separaba de su amaba condesa, forzándose a cumplir su promesa.

— "promete que no lloraras" — pronuncio Chío, la mañana que había despertado como la nueva condesa.

— ¡Seré feliz si Chío, no, si mi condesa lo es! — Conde se había arrodillado a los pies de su cama, abrazando la cintura de la joven oculto su rostro en su regazo.

— Promételo— pidió con suavidad, tomando el rostro del joven en sus frías manos lo levanto para poder cruzar sus miradas, entregando quizás, una de las pocas miradas afectuosas hacia Conde.

Solo era ahora, que Conde podía decir que desde ahí había sido una despedida avisada y aunque se prometía a si mismo que solo era un pedido cualquiera para su amada condesa, había vuelto a ver el mismo mirar cuando pidió por la presencia de su hermano; podía verse en sus ojos vacíos, sabía que le veía aunque no pronunciase su nombre, que quizás su primera despedida nunca fue con ese motivo y solo le advertía de lo dolorosa que podía ser una relación con una muñeca...por qué lo era.

Deseaba sentir el dolor que consumía a Chío en su propia piel, sentir el mismo anhelo del ayer como lo hacia ella y no un inútil anhelo del mañana como lo hacia él. Si en algún momento hubiese tenido la oportunidad habría decidido pasar una vida entera con su condesa hasta que el tiempo decida llevarlos a otro lugar y eso era otro punto ¿A dónde partiría su amada una vez que la vida abandoné el recipiente de su cuerpo? A donde fuese tenía la seguridad de que no podría alcanzarla.

— ¡Podemos llevarla a La Fortaleza! — exclamó Jean, acercando unos pasos a la demacrada y débil figura que daba el conde. La condesa aun no había perdido la vida, pero el hombre parecía a punto de acabar con la suya. — ¡Conde, reacciona, podemos salvarla!

Conde levanto la mirada en dirección de Jean, soltado una risa seca en el instante que lo hizo "¿este hombre me habla de salvarla?" la pregunta se perdía cuando veía el borde de la cabellera rubia a sus espaldas provocando una oleada de sentimientos adversos en su ser tomo una de las espadas de adorno que acompañaban los grabados de la puerta, apuntándola en dirección del cuello del moreno, siendo repelido por la espada de Los Leroy.

Conde miro con desdén a Yuri, rearando en lo irónico que parecía que una muñeca ajena cargase con la espada de la familia de su esposa y aunque mantenía en su interior un sinfín de improperios hacia Jean o hacia el joven rubio guardo el silencio que debía, manteniendo con firmeza su posición debía de cumplir los pedidos de su amada.

— Apresúrate— murmuró, haciéndose a un lado agacho la cabeza rendido

Conde debía ser el primero en desear la salvación de la condesa, pero no era tonto, sabía muy bien que sus últimos momentos ya habían llegado y que estos no le pertenecían.

Sorprendido, Jean caminaría hacia la habitación, ingresando por la puerta Yuri lo seguiría a unos pocos pasos, aunque sería retenidos silenciosamente por el bastón de Conde.

Cerrando la puerta después de que Jean entrase Conde utilizo el arma decorativa como un medio de separar el cuerpo de Yuri de la puerta, recibiendo su mirada furibunda como respuesta mientras tomaba la punta, tras unos segundos la doblaría en un chirrido molesto. Asombrándose de la falta de respuesta de Conde que solo lo tomaría como incentivo en atacar ciegamente a Yuri, manteniéndolo alejado de la puerta.

Cansado de este jugueteo Yuri se atrevería a sacar la espada de su funda, solo por unos centímetros para ser detenido por la sonrisa burlesca del hombre.

— Vamos...mátame y mira cómo te odiara— Yuri se detuvo en seco al oír sus palabras, momento en que Conde se atrevió a dar un paso a su figura— quizás no ahora, pero puedo apostar mi vida a que lo después.

— ¿Qué---?

— Sí, practica tus palabras, aunque no serán suficientes una vez que el "Gran Archiduque de la casa Leroy" salga por esa puerta— Conde no profería una amenaza, sin embargo Yuri se vio en la necesidad de dar un paso hacia atrás. — porque yo ya te odio ¿pero qué importa si yo llego a odiarte? Nada, solo mi cuñado lo hará paulatinamente.

— ¡Silencio! — ordenó, desenvainando la espada en modo de advertencia, recibiendo un paso más en su dirección por parte de Conde.

— Hazlo...me harías un verdadero favor— explico, extendiendo sus brazos dispuesto a recibir un embiste— debo cuidar la tumba de mi amada condesa hasta que la muerte me llegue, porque jure estar a su lado hasta el final de mis días, pero la existencia es verdaderamente dura si tengo que soportar su falta. La condesa fallecerá hoy y se llevara dos vidas.

— ¿Dos? — preguntó, mirando con terror hacia donde Jean había desaparecido, suavizando su agarre sobre la empuñadura, lo suficiente para que esta resbalase de sus dedos, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. Tal acto sacaría una risa complacida de Conde, instándolo a seguir hablando.

— Yo moriré con ella, aun si mi cuerpo quede aquí...pero Jean— suspirando con gozo su mirada se llenaría de melancolía— espero, que tu disfrute de poseerlo haya sido suficiente, ya que una vez que la vida de la condesa se consuma, Jean, su vida le pertenecerá...eso es lo hace la muerte, entrega a las personas a quien debe.

Conde recorrería el pasillo, pasando por la figura quieta de Yuri, deteniéndose solo a darle una palmada en el hombro antes de marcharse.

— Y ni tú, ni yo tenemos algo que ver en ello. Porque yo ya estoy muerto...

— "y yo no moriré..."— Conde no podía oír los pensamientos de Yuri, pero no hacía falta en sí, sabia como era sentir perder a alguien antes siquiera que suceda.

Yuri sintió debilidad por primera vez en mucho tiempo, frágil a mas no poder, tanto que se vio obligado a apoyarse en la pared mientras escrutaba aquella puerta que le separaba del moreno, podía dar un paso y tal vez después otro; pero ante sus ojos las palabras de Conde cobraban fuerza ¿era solo una puerta o se trataba de un muro infinito? Solo le quedaba esperar.

Del otro lado de la puerta los aposentos de Chío se hallaban en extrema calma, la ventana nunca había sido cerrada y los vientos habían llenado de agua gran parte del balcón, así como revuelto las cortinas y el dosel de la cama donde debía descansar su hermana. Una vela se había dejado cerca del vidrio, proyectando su imagen hacia el pueblo, que atento, la miraba con suplica, manteniendo rezos inconexos desde sus hogares, mientras la iglesia acompañaba su vigilia con el sonar de su campana, resultando angustioso cada vez el que siguiente tronar se retrasaba aunque sea solo un segundo.

Blanco, la habitación era en su totalidad una combinación de colores pasteles, predominando el blanco, una habitación sacada de los cuentos de hadas de su infancia, tanto que Jean no le sorprendería que esa fuese la habitación de una princesa y que por la ventana entrase un príncipe por ella. Aquello lucia tan irreal que su mente se pedio en la mentira. Acercándose a pasos lentos retiraría la seda del dosel, mostrando la figura durmiente de su adorada hermana ¿así debía lucir el día que despertó como una muñeca?

"¡eso es!" se repetía una y otra vez, esta vez había salido de palacio para encontrarse con su hermana, en pocos momentos entraría su madre y padrea la habitación, seguido del viejo Conde y su hijo asustadizo a ver como estaba de salud y en ese preciso momento abriría sus hermosos ojos, no habría boda, pues estaría consciente y él estaba ahí para impedirlo; exigiría llevarla de nuevo a su hogar y tomaría la corona egoístamente con tal de darle una vida pacifica para siempre.

Olvida los viajes, los mundos, la medicina y una cura ¿¡para qué demonios la necesita?! Su mente gritaba que se detuviera, que reaccionase a la verdad, frunciendo sus labios retuvo un jadeo lloroso, sorbiendo con fuerza por la nariz al notar el collar de su difunta madre en el cuello quebrado de su hermana.

— ¿Qué haces con eso? — susurró con voz quebrada— mamá...mamá te reñirá por levantar sus joyas.

La condesa mantuvo su gesto fruncido, oía a Jean, pero le resultaba titánico el solo hecho de abrir sus ojos o pronunciar palabra, al menos hasta que Jean estiro su mano para tocar su rostro; sintiendo como sus dedos de detenían en una de sus fisuras se forzaría a abrir los ojos.

— ...tú me lo diste— sonrió débilmente para continuar— así que le diré a mamá , que es tu culpa

Muy distante a su mirada burlona o traviesa, los ojos de la condesa se cubrían de un niebla que trataba de sacar sus preguntas, dejando que una parte se condensase como tantas mentiras que su hermano le había expresado, así como las dudas que sus acciones habían causado, quería regañarle, maldecirle por sus estúpidas decisiones, pero ahí, al borde de la muerte y viéndose en el rostro afligido de su único familiar dejo toda esa amargura en su interior.

Estirando su mano la apoyaría en el dorso del otro, mirándole con calma su expresión pacifica provocaría que las lágrimas se agrupasen en los ojos de Jean, amenazando con liberarse en cualquier momento.

— ¿sabes que te quiero? — pregunto con un hilo de voz, sonriendo complacida cuando Jean asintiese con la cabeza— lo sabes...que tu hermana no es...

"...normal, que tu hermana no deseaba envejecer a tal lentitud y que provoco su rotura, que soy tan egoísta como para adelantar mi muerte y fingir que todo seguía normal, que era como tú y no como esta estampa de una muñeca" pensó, silenciando sus palabras en el momento en que las lágrimas llenaron el rostro de su hermano, era muy posible que Jean desconociese que en aquellos momentos estaba llorando "¿Cuánto has perdido para no darte cuenta?"

— ¿recuerdas J.J? Así te llamaba cuando me hacías enfadar de pequeños— susurró, mientras con su mano libre alcanzaría el colgante de su madre, cerrando su mano sobre este dejo lentamente su vida escapar hacia este mientras pronunciaba— Así como lo recuerdas...no olvides que solo una muñeca puede entender el cuerpo de una muñeca...recuérdalo

— ¡¡Hermana!! — Jean se aferró con fuerza a la mano de Chío, cayendo de rodillas sobre el suelo presiono con fuerza sus dientes en el afán de no soltar un jadea, empapando la mano de su hermana con sus lágrimas no resistiría y empezaría a clamar por ella — ¡resiste, solo un poco! Podemos ir a casa y así como Mila...como ella, solo un poco más...por favor, hermana...no me dejes.

Con su último aliento Chío respondió con un ligero apretón a las manos de Jean antes de exclamar a viva voz, dejando que su cuerpo se deformase en un arco acompañado de un horripilante crujido.

— ¡Conde! ¡¡Conde!!

Consternado, Jean no distinguiría cuando las puertas serian abiertas de golpe, dejando pasar la figura de Conde, que ni corto ni perezoso, tomaría el lugar de Jean, empujando al moreno a los brazos del rubio, quien, con solo una mirada, supo que debía de sacar al moreno de ahí, antes de que sea tarde.

En su último roce Chío dejaría el collar de su madre en las manos de Jean, mismo instante en el que podía jurarse que sus ojos se vaciaron de cualquier rastro de alma y antes el atroz espectáculo iniciase Yuri arrastro el cuerpo de Jean fuera de la habitación, forzándolo con su bestial fuerza a retirarse lo acorralaría en el pasillo y aprovechando su despiste sellaría sus labios con los suyos en un ósculo que le sabia amargo, tanto como las medicinas que debía consumir. Golpeando su nuca, Yuri acobijaría el cuerpo inconsciente de Jean en sus brazos, pasando sus dedos por su negra cabellera su mirada de claro jade se volvería oscura ante el deseo de posesión. Deseo refrenado en el momento que cubrió los oídos del moreno. Aquel infernal sonido era capaz de alcanzarle hasta el infierno si lo permitía.

Al menos Conde oiría aquel sonido hasta que su mente dejase de funcionar; manteniéndose al lado de la condesa no dudo en cubrirla con las sabanas, pensado con cariño que su amada sentiría un frio atroz con su cuerpo tan expuesto, disgustándose brevemente por el bulto que se formaba se agacharía a acariciar su rostro frio e inexpresivo, prometiendo solucionarlo.

— ¿Qué mirada más demencial debo estar mostrándote querida mía? — se cuestionó Conde, cubriéndose sus ojos se dejaría caer hasta el suelo, frotando sus dedos se preguntaba cuando de ese polvillo pertenecía a su amada; apoyado en la cama sus hombros se agitarían ¿llanto o risa? La locura era la única respuesta.

Mientras el cuerpo de la condesa silenciaba, con el tiempo, los crujidos de su columna arqueada así como el estallido que había sacado su costillar de su pecho descubriendo solo polvo en sus entrañas vacías su rostro se mantenía tan hermoso como en vida, el más calmo en aquellas circunstancias; pues afuera de la mansión del Conde Conde, el sonar de las campanas se detuvo cuando vieron la luz de la vela, en la ventana, extinguirse.

La condesa había fallecido.

———————————————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: esto me duele, como no tienen idea, este desgraciado capitulo me dolió horrores, tanto que me quede viendo la pagina en blanco por una hora y aunque sé que tiene muchos errores en su gramática y seguía en borradores me iba a dar algo, no puedo editarlo mas, no por ahora.


	24. Muñeca de Cristal

"¿Oyeron las noticias de la costa?"

"La del Duque trasladando la gran parte de la costa baja a la casa del antiguo Barón o la noticia de sus intentos de establecer contacto con el Conde viudo"

"oí por ahí que los suministros de palacio se han cortado hasta que el Rey de una nueva orden y que ni el Conde se aparece en los terrenos reales"

"Hablando de la realeza, también se rumorea que la salud de la reina está peor que antes"

"¡salve a la reina! Si ella nos abandona en estos tiempos el rey nos abandonara para siempre; es suficiente con la perdida de nuestra amada Condesa"

Habían transcurrido treinta días desde la muerte de la Condesa, no solo la tristeza se había instalado en el corazón del Conde, también se había propagado en el pueblo, marcándolos profundamente hasta el grado de detener sus funciones por dos días, siendo el hambre lo único que los sacaría de su sopor. Con un servicio fúnebre bastante discreto en las mentes de muchos se instalaba la mentira sobre la muerte de la Condesa, al menos hasta que su falta fue innegable.

La condesa había dejado parte de su obra, lo suficiente para traer tranquilidad por meses al pueblo, pero a causa de los desastres en la costa y la precaria organización entre este sitio y el palacio los recursos habían sido liberados sin medida; por lo que toda preparación había sido inútil y ahora el pueblo pasaba hambre.

"Viene épocas muy duras, las mareas subirán por más tiempo ¿Qué haremos ahí?"

"¿pedir clemencia al Conde? Es el único que le haría llegar nuestras quejas al Rey"

"¡Sin la Condesa podemos morir ante sus ojos y el hombre no se moverá un ápice! Ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera el hermano de la Condesa está velando por nosotros, nos habrá abandonado por su Guardia...una muñeca más que destruirá nuestras vidas"

— ¿A como vende el grupo de patatas? — la sutil pregunta saco a los vendedores de su chismorreo, girando su cara se sorprenderían al reconocer la figura de Mila, una joven que prestaba su ayuda al médico que atendía a la reina.

— Señorita— llamó la mujer, agachando la cabeza en saludo tras reconocerla, pues solo hace poco ella había tratado el resfrió de su hijo mayor— solo son cuatro monedas.

— Aquí tiene— Mila alcanzo una pequeña bolsa a la mano de la vendedora, donde fácilmente estarían más de veinte monedas, despidiéndose con una frase silenció cualquier protesta que pasaría por la cabeza de la mujer— salve a nuestros soberanos, que su gracia se expanda.

Abandonando el puesto Mila se aproximó a la descomunal fuente, cargando una bolsa con papas muy maduras se apoyaría en el borde haciendo compañía a otra figura que miraba atenta a la fuente o al menos a los que debía ser la fuente.

Desde hace días en la Plaza se había cubierto la escultura, trabajando en la misma por las noches habían establecido una especie de tarima a su alrededor, pero sin saber que trabajo se hacía realmente se perdía en lo lúgubres de los días, incluso en aquel día el reino se veía sumergido en nubes grises, aunque no anunciaban una nueva tormenta era suficiente para dar una luz gris a todo, sumando a las condiciones actuales provocaba que uno solo pudiese suspirar con impotencia, la muestra de las papas con raíces era un ejemplo pequeño, cuatro monedas para tal producto era una barbarie en cuanto a precio, en épocas de abundancia era lo mejor que se ofrecía, cualquier otro producto ya tendría una fina capa de moho

— Dos monedas, te recomiendo sacarles las raíces y hacerlas cocer muy bien— índico, entregando la bolsa a aquella persona, que vestía una capa raída con el fin de ocultar su opulenta vestimenta, ya que aquel vestido de diario cubierto de holanes desentonaba con lo gris del pueblo y de sus habitantes— Aunque Jean estaría mejor si abandonasen La Fortaleza.

— ...¿Algún consejo más? — levantando un poco el rostro el rostro de Yuri sería fácil de ver a la pelirroja, que derrotada solo podía suspirar antes de fijarse en la escultura cubierta de telas oscuras, remachadas una sobre otra y fijadas al suelo con simples piedras.

— No olvides poner algo de sal...aunque también podrías ir por una buena comida al palacio, en estos momentos vendría bien una de esas— susurró, no le veía sentido alguno seguir intentando, por lo que solo tomo fuerza para hablarle con honestidad— es necesario que vayan a palacio ¿sabes? El rey ha entendido el dolor de Jean, ¡já!, él lo está viviendo de primera mano, pero el tiempo está muy justo y es capaz de mandar una tropa a La Fortaleza para sacarles a pedazos si eso es capaz de alargar la vida de la reina, es muy probable que solo le interesa que diga los resultados de su investigación, por lo que llevar solo su cabeza es una buena idea.

Ante el silencio del joven rubio, Mila soltó un sonoro suspiro en símbolo de derrota; no obtendría la respuesta que necesitaba y por la mirada vacía de Yuri tampoco podría dársela. Con una despedida simple Yuri vería como Mila abandonaba la plaza a pie.

Aunque su rostro no lo demostrase, dentro suyo algo parecía querer romperse, quizás romperse no era la palabra adecuada, pues solo sentía un enorme peso capaz de asfixiarlo, que solo aumentaría cuando volviese a La Fortaleza y terminaría por llevarlo casi al ahogamiento cuando viese a Jean acariciar la gema del collar de su difunta madre, antes propiedad de la condesa y quizás la última voluntad que había dejado en aquel mundo. Y él no la conocía...eso era lo que terminaba acabándolo, de repente se había instalado entre ellos un abismo y ahora desconocía que se debía hacer.

¿Pero los humanos necesitan comer? Sí, por lo que prepararía lo básico en la cocina para que Jean se alimentase; era una muñeca que no necesitaba comer o dormir, por lo que para aprender algo se podía decir que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo ¿Los humanos deben limpiarse? Por supuesto o enfermarían tarde o temprano, no le cuestionen como, pues no lo entendía; mucho menos si había pasado su primer siglo bajo las derruidas ruinas de un palacio, por lo que cada tarde empujaría a Jean a una bañera con agua tibia para que se refrescase, que vergüenza podía existir entre ellos si se podía afirmar que habían visto el alama del otro. Al menos a Yuri eso no le importaba y consolaba las ansias en su pecho repitiendo que de alguna forma le pertenecía aquellos instantes.

¡También deben ver la luz del sol! Aunque lo había leído en un cuento infantil no puso en duda la afirmación, ya que no podía compáralo a su experiencia; después de todo había deambulado por los pasajes lúgubres que hay debajo del reino hasta que sus piernas cedieran al tiempo, donde la luz del sol era solo un recuerdo vago que no tenía sentido. Por lo que cada tarde, después del baño, llevaría a Jean a la glorieta de cristal para apreciar el atardecer...algo que había aprendido de parte de él, que era hermoso de contemplar. Aprovecharía de secarle el cabello mientras leían todo sus apuntes sobre la cura, manteniendo una mirada casual a la muñeca del moreno, donde reposaría el collar. Yuri pensaba con algo de recelo, que de ser posible que Jean lo llevase en el cuello lo haría, era una especie de lastima y buena fortuna que la cadena sea corta y justa para el cuello de una dama o, en su defecto, un cuello delgado.

Si algo era demasiado obvio, era que Yuri nunca lo llevaría.

Pero algo no tan obvio era la necesidad de los humanos de dormir ocho horas, algo que no había comprendido ni cuando había sido arrastrado a la cama en su rutina de "aprendizaje" mucho menos cuando el moreno caía rendido después de un revuelo causado entre sabanas; por lo que solo podía tirar de Jean hacia sus aposentos cuando la luna estaba en lo alto, porque solo ahí seria cunado se entregase al desconocido mundo de los sueños ¿sueño o agotamiento? Jean quedaría rendido entre los brazos del rubio y como única vez por cada día dejaría atrás el colgante. Podía llamársele codicioso, pero Yuri disfrutaría esas horas, teniéndolo solo entre sus brazos, sintiéndose más egoísta que en toda su vida rogaría para que el mañana no llegase y se repita la melancólica rutina que había formado en esos treinta días.

— ¿oíste los rumores? — susurró una pareja cerca suyo, que de igual manera que él, se habían situado en la proximidad de la estatua cubierta.

— ¿sobre un espectáculo, ese que dará el Duque?

— ¡el mismo! Quiere levantar el ánimo del pueblo, aunque creo que es una excusa para que la gente de la costa venga a alojarse al pueblo para evitar la siguiente tormenta, solo basta mirar el cielo para saber lo que caerá mas tarde.

— ¡qué más da! Si es un show darán comida, y si es tan grandioso como lo pintan es posible que hasta la reina madre se apersone para verlo...es estos tiempos necesitamos verdaderamente un milagro.

— ...jamás pensé extrañar a un noble, mucho menos a una muñeca— se lamentó antes de alejarse de la escultura.

Yuri dejo vagar su mirada por la escultura, notando que debajo de la lona se había estado edificando una especie de tarima, aunque solo podía ser el armatoste para arreglarla, un espectáculo era la verdadera respuesta. Aunque el pueblo lo desconocía, realmente un milagro estaría lejos de salvarlos, después de todo, la mañana siguiente a la defunción de la condesa los cañones de La Fortaleza se redirigieron hacia el pueblo, dejando un par hacia el mar; el corazón de los Leroy se había cerrado y llenado de amargura hacia aquellos que en su momento la condesa había amado...lamentablemente, el pueblo, su pueblo, estaba entre ellos.

Aunque la idea de un espectáculo capaz de sacar a la Reina madre de su aislamiento podía transformarse en el punto de apoyo que necesitaba para sacar a Jean de su letargo, por más egoísta que fuese, no podía permitir que las cosas siguieran así. Soltando una maldición al ver la deplorable condición de las papas se dirigió de regreso hacia La Fortaleza. Pasaría por el canal debajo del mar para solo llegar al otro extremo con el consuelo de que lo que había comprado había sido lavado por completo.

No interferiría en el estudio de Jean, no tenía el suficiente corazón para siquiera acercarse, no con los cuadros con la imagen de la condesa regados por el camino ¿culpa o vergüenza? ver su ladina sonrisa retratada le causaba un retorcijón del estómago. Por lo que solo esperaba que Jean descendiese al comedor a la hora del almuerzo, un poco antes de que sus iris pierdan color, y a los ojos de Yuri, un poco de vida, de eso último podía estar seguro, después de todo, aquella cualidad en el moreno había sido una de las primeras en apreciar profundamente. Y como cada día, sin variación alguna ocurriría mientras sostuviese el medallón.

Diferente a otros días, Yuri no se aproximaría para levantar la cuchara y dejar algo de comida en la boca de Jean, obligándole a comer, esta vez solo atino a sentarse a su lado a comer con serenidad, aun si la comida le supiese a arena; claro que había podido sentir sabores en los últimos días, sino, como preparar algo comestible para el moreno; aunque lo había dejado en sus adentros, pues en su mente infantil solo era un rasgo más que le asemejaba a la difunta condesa.

En esta ocasión debía de hacerlo, por lo que bocado a bocado la mirada vacía de Jean se posó en los labios tiernos de Yuri, que con fuerza en su interior se controlaba para no sostener la cabeza del moreno y estamparla en la mesa con el fin de que reaccionase. Ya que lo reconocida, reconocía ese mirar, le había observado tanto tiempo, como no reconocerlo...aquella mirada era muy idéntica a la que entregaba a su adorada hermana mientras cenaban, quizás el ultimo hilo del que se aferraba era el simple hecho de que podía comer como lo hacia él, como un humano y no como una muñeca. Teniendo a cada lado de esa brecha que los dividía a la vida como a la muerte, aunque la palabra correcta seria decir que los dividió.

— ...no es necesario— pronuncio por lo bajo, alcanzando la mano libre de Yuri le daría un leve apretón antes de soltarla y centrarse en la comida que tenía delante, empujándose a llevarse algo a la boca. Era fácil de decir esto último, pues dejaba caer gran parte del contenido al plato a cada bocado.

Ignorando sus intenciones originales Yuri arrugaría aparatosamente el mantel, reprimiendo su ira así como un sentido de impotencia que parecía escalar hasta sus ojos, provocándole picor. Ese había sido otro cambio que resintió desde un principio, la evasión de la mirada de Jean sobre él, aunque era difícil de asegurar por su ausente mirar. Lo que era seguro era que desde aquel día no había vuelto a pronunciar su nombre ¡eso es una tontería de niños! se había repetido en más de una ocasión, pero el sentir amargo de su garganta le hizo añorar de cierta manera oír su nombre de la boca de Jean, con aquella voz ronca que repetía en sus oídos tras su cálido abrazo, como un hechizo embriagador después de un suave ósculo sobre sus labios.

Respirando en busca de calma la amargura termino de cavar en su garganta al solo pensar que Jean creía que su intento de comer había sido una forma de consolarlo.

— No soy Chío— farfulló, tan bajo que paso desapercibido por el moreno, aunque fue suficiente para devolver cierta paz en el joven rubio ya que a falta de respuesta había considerado como afirmativo el silencio del otro, atreviéndose a expresar parte de una dicha explosiva con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de contar un par más de cucharas entrar en la boca de Jean tiraría de su mano con entusiasmo, quizás por costumbre el moreno se dejó guiar sin dar una resistencia; pero sorprendentemente no irían al salón de música como lo hacían para pasar sus tardes, esta vez se saltarían directamente a la hora del baño donde sin pena ni entusiasmo Yuri desvestiría al moreno, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer ante el torso torneado de aquel galante hombre, resistiendo un impulso malicioso alejo sus inquietas y traviesas manos de aquellos músculos bajos que se marcaban de forma exquisita, centrándose solo en limpiar apresuro sus manos cuando vio el sol ganar terreno en el firmamento, el tiempo le apresuraba y parecía que ya era capaz de oír la música festiva del pueblo en la lejanía.

Al último Festival que había asistido era tan pequeño de edad que solo podía recordar la cantidad descomunal de personas que cubrían su tierna visión, aquella vez sostendría la mano de su madre, quizás por última vez, y ahora se encargaría de tirar de la mano de quien le hubiese gustado conocer un siglo antes, de ser posible.

Aunque las manos de Yuri se mantenían en su sitio la mirada hambrienta del rubio no paso desapercibida por parte del moreno, causándole un poco de picor en las mejillas atraparía la delgada muñeca del otro en sus grandes manos, depositando un delicado beso en esta fina piel con el afán de hacer conocer algo de su agradecimiento; podía ignorar todo, pero el desastroso reflejo de su persona en el agua no decía mentiras y notando el cambio brusco de la pequeña rutina que había establecido con su persona amada fue un llamado de atención. Costumbre o algo más capturó el rostro de Yuri entre sus manos, acercándose con lentitud con la disposición de dejar un beso en los labios del otro, frenado por una angustia repentina solo pudo apoyarse en el hueco del cuello del rubio, dejando que este le envolviese en un gentil abrazo.

Ganas no le faltaba de meter la cabeza del moreno bajo las aguas de la bañera, dejarle tan al aire con su piel cosquilleado al más mínimo toque le parecía una forma muy sanguinaria de meterse con su persona, aunque esta rabia no tardó en ser expresada cuando la hora del baño finalizo y ahora se encargaba de atar el pañuelo en el cuello de Jean, un nudo algo ajustado que le obligaba a caminar erguido si deseaba no ahorcarse y aunque no fuese visible para el moreno la sonrisa burlona de Yuri ocultaba cierto encanto por el hombre que acababa de ayudar a vestir.

Era tan similar a armar tu rompecabezas favorito, verlo recién completado llenaría un poco tu ego aunque ese gusto desaparecería al notar las piezas del juego, tus favoritas, con las cuales se había pasado días enteros juntándolas...desgastadas, sucias e incluso rotas, convirtiendo la esplendorosa imagen del rompecabezas en una pobre y desgastada ilusión del ayer.

Pellizcando sus cachetes borraría sus pensamientos fugaces para encargarse de su propia ropa, extrañaba la ropa de hombre, pero su aparición debía ser pública por lo que un vestido sencillo y alegre debía de ser suficiente para colocarse al lado de Jean. El corsé parecía haberle dejado una fina cintura que encajaba de forma encantadora con la falda ancha que llegaba a cubrir sus rodillas, llevando botas de caña alta su apariencia femenina se reducía a convertirse en una belleza andrógina, manteniendo con rebeldía su melena suelta daría amnistía a Jean, aflojando un poco el nudo del pañuelo, quien vestido con una camisa gris de envergadura ancha y mangas con holanes se acompañaba del pantalón negro que debía representar su luto. Parados uno al lado del otro, se quedaron quietos frente el espejo de la habitación, luciendo como un retrato armonioso guardaron la imagen en su mente con sumo cariño y sin saberlo, ambos, deseando que aquel instante se prolongase para siempre.

————————————————————————————————

Los cálculos de Yuri no habían sido erróneos, la marea había descendido lo suficiente para que sea posible atravesarlo a caballo, un corcel a cada uno se dirigían al pueblo, escuchando a lo lejos el sonido jocoso de lo que podía parecer un circo; quizás, trayendo malos recuerdos Jean se aferró a su espada, provocando que Yuri palpase su propia cintura para sentir el arma de la casa de los Leroy y como era costumbre, la lámpara ovalada.

Al aproximarse al pueblo la algarabía se era muy notoria en los habitantes, caminando sonrientes por los alrededores con las bocas recubiertas de caramelo o alguna chuchería que solo provocaba comer más y más; llenando las calles de banderas festivas hombres en sancos vestían enormes carpas coloridas mientras entregaban golosinas a los más chicos o simplemente cargándolos unos centímetros sobre el suelo para darles la impresión de volar, existiendo la presencia de payasos caminando sobre turriles mientras se atrevían a hacer malabares lo que les arrojase. El pueblo había recibido con alegría tal evento, bebida y un poco de comida facilito su buen humor, entregándose a la fraternización solo podían ver animados la escultura oculta de la plaza, creyendo que aquel show terminaría con algo fantástico. Tal era su buen ánimo, que parecía que las nubes grises que se apiñaban sobre sus cabezas cedían el paso a los gentiles rayos del sol.

La magnitud del evento había sido tal que los nobles habían descendido de sus casonas y con un poco de licor barato se entretenían con la gente más simple del pueblo, trayendo consigo a sus muñecas lo armoniosa de la escena no se vio opacada, más bien era incrementada con la curiosidad de los hombres de saber cuánto licor podría tomar una muñeca, alentándose a gritos efusivos se vería la figura solitaria de Pichit perseguir a una encapuchada con verdadero interés grabado en su redondo rostro; debía tratase del clima cambiante, ya que muchos andaban con capuchas sobre sus cabezas, atentos a un posible chubasco.

Por otro lado verían la figura de Isabella acompañada de su escolta, vestida con un faldón hasta sus tobillos, completamente de blanco a causa de sus costumbres distintas, al menos para ella, era su forma de llevar el luto de la condesa; por otro lado vería a Yuko descender de un carruaje discreto junto a Nishigori, llenando una canasta con chucherías mientras las pequeñas se llenaban la boca de las mismas mientras se esforzaban por escabullirse de la mano de su madre, ocultándose bajo la falda de una noble, causando su diversión, mas no su desagrado como era habitual.

El ambiente festivo era tan contagioso entre todos causando una imagen impresionante a los ojos de Jean, impresionante y por demás admirable.

Descendiendo de su montura se colocaría al límite de la celebración, teniendo a Yuri a su lado llevaría sus manos atrás de su espalda mientras se limitaba a contemplar la escena.

— ¿No debería verse así?— susurró Jean, creando una molestia en Yuri, quien pensó al instante que aquellas palabras se las dedicaba a su hermana, mirando por el costado se sorprendería al no distinguir el colgante en Jean.

Encarándolo con sorpresa recibiría una cálida sonrisa de su parte, aproximándose un paso acariciaría la mejilla del rubio con el dorso de su mano mientras le confesaba un pequeño secreto.

— Quiero que sea así— afirmo convencido y a los ojos de Yuri, con aquel aire que le caracterizaba como Jean Jacques Leroy— humanos y muñecas conviviendo juntos, siempre debí anhelar eso mi querida dama— saboreando sus palabras susurraría en confidencia— ¿acaso fui idiota?

— Idiota— respondió al instante, apretando su rostro al toque de Jean la tormenta que existía en su interior ceso de un momento a otro entregándole una sonrisa del mismo ancho Jean tosió avergonzado mientras se inclinaba ante el rubio.

— Déjame disfrutar tu compañía en esta celebración, vamos, las damas son primero.

Yuri miraría con el ceño fruncido a Jean, tomaría la mano que le ofrecía, pero antes le haría saber que esas palabras no debería volver a pronunciarlas, a menos que gustase de atragantarse con su pañuelo. Inflando levemente los cachetes abriría su boca para pronunciarse en protesta, aunque sus quejas se verían interrumpidas por el sonar irregular de una trompeta.

— ¡¡Damas y caballeros, su atención por favor, que el espectáculo principal debe empezar!!

La respuesta del pueblo fue un efusivo aplauso, seguido de un par de silbidos las personas disfrazadas se mezclaron con unos cuantos encapuchados para formar un especie de cerco en la gente; reconociéndolo como parte del acto las personas se dispondrían hasta formar un circulo alrededor del escenario, notando al instante que quien dirigía el show era un hombre delgaducho vestido como un espantapájaros sucio, su maquillaje estaba algo corrido, lo que desfiguraba la sonrisa feliz que se había dibujado en su cara a una espeluznante, pero sus palabras se mantenían en tono festivo, que su pobre apariencia paso a segundo plano.

— ¡Eso es, detrás de los alegres payasos y de sus sombras misteriosas! Que solo los niños buenos recibirán golosinas— dicho esto sacaría de sus bolsillos dulces que tiraría a su alrededor, dando una señal para los integrantes del show de lanzar hacia el gentío un puñado de caramelos, recibiendo una ola de aprobación inmediata.

Estirándose un poco, Jean tendría la suerte de alcanzar uno de esos dulces en el aire, aunque no dudaría en entregarlo a Yuri le gustaba alejarlo de la mirada del rubio con el afán de incitarlo y asegurándose de que la atención de la multitud no estaba en ellos entrelazaría sus dedos con el joven rubio mientras le otorgaba el caramelo con una sonrisa casi igual de dulce, ocultando en lo claro de sus ojos la resolución que había tomado.

— ¡¡Alto, alto!! Que los dulces y algunos premios solo son para recibir el verdadero espectáculo ¿¡y que sería de un acto sin ayuda de unos cuantos voluntarios!? — la gente se alzó entusiasmada en su sitio, con el verdadero afán de ser partícipes, pero la sonrisa burlona del presentador les dijo otra cosa— ¡lástima! Los afortunados ya fueron elegidos ¡un par de aplausos a nuestros ayudantes sorpresa!

La multitud no dúo en aplaudir mientras profesaban su júbilo con vocales sueltas, asombrándose por un segundo al notar como dos payasos rechonchos acompañaban a una hilera de personas vestidas con capaz, de andar encogido y con sacos sobre sus cabezas, aunque en los sacos se había dibujado sonrisas estrambóticas combinaba con la apariencia desaliñada del presentador, también existía tres figuras pequeñas, lo que había llevado a muchos niños a quejarse en la falda de sus madres por no estar ahí.

— ¿¡¡Quien tiene hambre!!? — pronunció una vez que sus invitados sorpresa estuviesen cerca suyo, recibiendo una respuesta colectiva algo pico en la mente de Jean; aunque solo se trataba de un presentador de un show, este parecía haber lanzado la pregunta con una intención ulterior.

Aunque los hechos sopesaron la velocidad de la mente de Jean, pues el primer rostro de los, llamados invitados, había sido revelada al tirar del saco de su cabeza.

— ¡sí, nuestro participante será el Duque! Un aplauso para este hombre que dio la idea de presentarnos.

Mientras el pueblo gritaba a favor del show Yuri fruncía su gesto confundido mientras susurraba sin creer ser escuchado.

— Creí que él había organizado este evento...— sin saber que se había ganado la mirada confusa de Jean, al menos por unos segundos antes de observar en la multitud, el rostro confundido de Isabella, o al menos lo que parecía ser confusión en su rostro. Estando al otro lado de la plaza era difícil de decirlo.

Pero lo que si podía ver con claridad era la figura del Duque, Emil, quien había conocido como jovial y alegre se encorvaba ante la multitud mientras presionaba sus labios hasta convertirlos en una línea recta, manteniendo sus brazos detrás de su espalda algo gritaba en la mente de Jean que no estaba bien.

Antes de aclarar su mente una nueva ola de confusión se rego en la multitud, pues el segundo rostro era revelado.

— ¡No lo duden, no lo duden! Este hermoso rostro se trata de una madre, esto dará de que reír cuando toque hacer la comprar— guiñando un ojo a las damas el ambiente se cargó de anticipación más no de diversión.

Muchos recordarían el rostro de la mujer como la doncella de la casa de los Leroy, así, como a quien la condesa había otorgado su gracia el último día antes de desaparecer; quien lucía lamentable ante los ojos hambrientos de una multitud no era otra que Yuko. Revelando el rostro de otra persona la mirada de Isabella se perdería en la multitud creyendo lo peor.

Junto a Yuko se encontraba su esposo y si la suerte era tan extraña, las pequeñas figuras debían tratarse de las trillizas.

— ¡y no debemos olvidarnos del porque estamos aquí! — tirando con suavidad revelaría el rostro asustadizo de tres niñas, que parecían apiñarse una sobre otra; para este momento la plaza se cernía de algarabía como de confusión, ansiosa de que el presentador diera la siguiente parte de aquel espectáculo.

De la misma forma notaron como una de las últimas figuras era llevada hacia la escultura de la Plaza, siendo metida bajo la lona solo esperaban mientras recibían más golosinas y sus gargantas se secaban por tanto vino barato.

— ¡¡Ya está listo!! El verdadero acto por el que todos ustedes aquí presentes— tronando sus dedos la lona que cubría el escenario, donde estaba antes la escultura, caería junto a sus palabras—...el acto ¡¡¡De la Justicia!!!

La plaza se llenó de una oleada de sorpresa, acompañada de murmullos nerviosos la vista de cientos se centró en la tarima que se había edificado alrededor de la escultura, enalteciendo la misma mientras una nueva adición era lo que quitaba el aire a las personas ¿Qué más pensar? Había poco si uno distinguía la cuerda de la ahorca, más si al final de la misma estaba el cuello de una persona.

— ¡Es la Reina Madre! — gritó una mujer.

Vestida con un grasiento faldón blanco se mostraba digna mientras mantenía la soga en u cuello, manteniendo su rostro sereno se negaba a la insistencia de sus verdugos para abrir sus ojos.

— ¡qué clase de espectáculo es este! — empezaron a preguntar las personas, unas a otras como al presentador.

— ¡¡es el espectáculo de la justicia!! — anuncio, dando un pequeño giro mientras se desprendía de más golosinas provenientes de sus bolsillos, aunque esta vez la gente no pareció responder como esperaba, por lo que señalo acusatoriamente a la anciana mujer. — ¡¿Quién tiene hambre?! Les presento a quien arrebato el alimento de nuestras bocas.

La gente empezó a murmurar entre sí, moviéndose nerviosa de una lado a otro, descubriendo que las personas que hacían el cerco, de misma forma, evitaban que se dispersaran, por otro lado; la mano de Jean había impreso fuerza en el agarre del rubio, incapaz de creer lo que veía sus ojos.

— ¡Mentira! — grito un granjero, seguid de otros mientras levantaban los puños hacia el cielo, tratando de hacerse espacio entre la multitud aunque era algo indiferente ene le discurso del presentador.

— ¡¡Este es el show de la verdad!! Donde los justos serán recompensados y los mentirosos son culpables. Y la culpable es la Reina Madre, ¡¡la primera asesina de la querida Condesa!! — después de pronunciar su acusación el descarado presentador llevo una mano a su pecho con rostro compungido, en una escena teatral a la muerte de la Condesa— Posiblemente, responsable de su segunda muerte, viviendo en el lujo y la abundancia de sus aposentos mientras nuestra gente padecía hambre y el único noble que nos amparaba cayó mientras ella no hacía nada ¡¡La horca es condena, apenas, suficiente para sus delitos!!

La multitud se mantuvo incrédula, empezando a gritar al aire la liberación de su antigua reina cayeron en el caos en el momento en que varias voces se pronunciaron, una detrás de otra.

— La reina madre pudo liberar a los guaridas del palacio para buscar a la condesa

— La condesa seguiría viva si la escolta del rey no hubiese fallado

— La anciana reina prohibió su búsqueda cuando era infante ¡su odio es real! A ella y a su pueblo. Pudo liberar los alimentos en el momento que deseaba.

— ¿Qué hacia la condesa en aquel incendio? La condesa pertenecía a palacio

— ¡era su nieta y la dejo morir! ¿¡Que nos espera a nosotros!?

Mientras las dudas se lanzaban al aire Jean mantenía su mirada fija en el rostro calmo de la anciana, no la había visto desde hace mucho y con las palabras que picaban en sus memorias del ayer y del hoy sus ojos se perdían en una vorágine de pensamientos confusos, teniendo del otro lado de su mano la fría piel de Yuri su único soporte a la realidad.

— Es una asesina— se escuchó en el aire antes de que el presentador celebrase en medio de su escenario, levantando los brazos hacia el cielo el grito de la multitud se moldeo en una sola voz.

— ¡¡Asesina!!

Después de oír a su pueblo, la anciana no soporto más y abrió sus ojos, mostrándose débil ante la gente, su mirada decepcionada se confundió con culpa, alzando el sentido de venganza sobre su persona mientras la tormenta en la mente de Jean se silenciaba, él no solo vio culpa, sino la profunda desilusión hacia su gente.

Llenándose de ira daría un paso hacia la multitud, alcanzado su espada con una mano sus dedos se liberarían por completo del agarre del rubio. Mientras el verdadero sentido de la justicia estallaba en su pecho y resplandecía en su mirada mientras que el sentir de la perdida se reflejaba en los ojos jades que tenía a sus espaldas como una premonición al desastre.

— ¡¡Que haya justicia!! — clamó el presentador sobe todas las voces en el mismo momento en el que el piso bajo los pies de la anciana reina desaparecía y ella se despedía con una oración de su pueblo

— ¡justicia, justicia, justicia! — repitieron en coro, elevándose sobre las quejas de otros el cuerpo de la mujer se retorcería mientras su boca se deformaría en una mueca atroz en busca de aire, sus lágrimas no eran visibles pero su cuencas sobresalientes enaltecía la sangre caliente del pueblo.

— ¡¿Quiénes tienen hambre de justicia?! — volvió a preguntar, recibiendo una respuesta al unísono estiro su mano a uno de sus lacayos, que ni corto ni perezoso le alcanzaría una antorcha encendida, la cual no tendría duda en apuntar hacia la horca en amenaza— Volveremos cenizas a los culpables de nuestra desdicha.

Acercándose al Duque forzaría su cabeza al sostenerlo de la cabellera para forzar su mirada en su figura, aproximando el fuego a su mejilla volvería a hablar.

— Este hombre pudo salvar a la condesa, a nosotros, pero su lealtad estaba con esta anciana ¡la condesa murió en sus tierras!

— ¡¡es culpable, culpable!! — repitió la multitud, precipitándose hacia delante en un intento de romper el cerco, ignorante de que aquello no era un juicio, sino una ejecución hecha espectáculo. — ¡¡Justicia en nombre de la condesa, justicia!!

El pueblo clamo en furia y un segundo antes de que el fuego dejara mara en la mejilla del Duque un grito agudo se pronunció sobre los gritos, trayendo quietud y asombro dirigido hacia la horca y al cuerpo inerte. El payaso que había escoltado a la Reina Madre a su muerte era atravesado por el filo de una espada, desde atrás, por una figura envuelta en misterio.

Sacando su arma con brutalidad las mujeres del pueblo gritarían al ver caer el cuerpo sin vida del sujeto, dejando de lado que una mujer de piel morena se mostraba victoriosa sobre la tarima, agitando la sangre del filo de su arma no se inmutaría cuando una la de sorpresa se dejaría oír cuando demostrase sus vestimentas llamativas de cascaras de mariposa.

Se tardaría poco para que le pueblo la reconociera como una de los gemelos, Sara, que seguía las órdenes del Duque, dando una mirada furtiva notarían como el presentador del show caía a tierra en un ataque tembloroso mientras la sangre salía a borbotones de su pecho, teniendo a escasos centímetros la figura recta del capitán de la costa, Michelle.

Mientras el capitán liberaba al Duque de sus amarres dos personas más se habían escabullido entre el grupo, Pichit y Seung, ambos se encargarían de las ataduras de la familia Nishigori, que a causa de un leve susurro permanecerían en medio del círculo, abrazados entre si en un intento de protegerse del peligro.

— El verdadero criminal es el Rey— pronunció Sara, manteniendo su voz limpia de cualquier odio o rencor expuso ante el pueblo mientras levantaba en alto su espada a modo de juramento. — La reina ha sido envenenada y la culpa fue dada a la Reían Madre, quien ha velado por nosotros todos los años en que estuvo en el trono, sin pruebas y sin testigos se montó este escenario para su ejecución, ensuciando el nombre del Duque y de cualquiera de la casa Real. La condesa dio su vida por la familia que iba a ser condenada por quien se hace llamar nuestro Rey ¿¡quién es el verdadero criminal!? Incluso la Reina Madre ha sido dejada de lado, ni siquiera los gritos de su pueblo son suficientes para sacar al rey ¿¡Que opción nos queda!?

Pregunto al aire, dejando un espacio de silencio en que la gente se repitió la misma pregunta unos a otros, llevados por la corriente miraron emocionados a quien parecía responder por ellos. Como un murmullo asustadizo se escucharía en la multitud la respuesta

"No lo permitiremos"

— ¡Por el pueblo levantemos nuestras armas!— recibiendo una ovación Sara finalizo su discurso mientras apuntaba su espada hacia el palacio real— por la Reina Madre defenderemos nuestras vidas ¡muerte al verdadero criminal! ¡¡Vida a la Reina Madre!!

Con el oscilante cadáver de la anciana frente a Sara el pueblo empezó a murmurar en una especie de transe "¡vida, viva!" era difícil de descifrar de cual se trataba y antes de que la noche caiga el reino se sumergió en una lucha entre su propia gente. Aquellos que defendían la muerte de la Reina Madre otros que maldecían en busca de un nuevo criminal; un pueblo que había crecido con el respaldo de sus reyes se alzaba contra aquellos ya que no les quedaba ni una migaja en sus estómagos y mantenían la mente llena.

Al igual que una chispa en un fusil el pueblo se vistió de llamas de un momento a otro, Pichit tomaría a las trillizas mientras corría sin freno entre la multitud para alcanzar uno de los carruajes custodiados por la guardia de Isabella, dama que ya había levantado su espada contra un payaso de sonrisa torcida, reconociéndolo como un extraño, alguien ajeno a la isla, podía estar segura a cada choque que causaban sus armas. La lucha no se limita solo a su gente, parecía existir estos catalizadores dispuestos a incendiarlo todo.

Los gritos del gentío no se hicieron esperar y una vez como hace cientos de años, huyeron hacia los bosques en busca de refugio, el pesado olor del humo llenaría las fosas nasales de uno y la poca visibilidad se unía al mundo gris y nublado que se cernía sobre el reino. Aunque las primeras gotas de la tormenta amenazaban con caer la lucha no encontraba tregua alguna.

La espada de Jean ya se había bañado en sangre cuando su ira pareció disiparse, notando la carencia en su mano busco errático por los alrededores a una figura familiar, incapaz de llamarla por el aire pesado se limitó a escabullirse entre la trifulca mientras lo buscaba.

Yuri había mantenido su lugar desde que su mano había sido abandonada, el olor a carne quemada como el cielo envestido de caos abrió la pequeña caja de pandora de su mente, liberando tantas imágenes desagradables como recuerdos dulces, dejándolo en un trance extraño levantaría su mano, la misma que Jean había soltado, hacia los cielos en un intento de alcanzar algo ¿Qué? Solo sabía que si se estiraba lo suficiente deberían de alcanzarlo...cientos de años se superpusieron ante sus ojos y el gentil toque de su madre le abandono en aquel oscuro lugar.

Inmóvil, las personas del pueblo parecía ignorar su existencia. Yuri retraería su mano con mas que confusión en sus nubosos ojos, respondiéndose que ahora a quien debía de alcanzar estaba frente suyo, que aquella versión tan pequeña de sí mismo había desparecido...podría tratarse del destino o de la mala suerte, pero Yuri levanto el rostro en el momento que Jean se hallaba a unos pasos de su persona.

En medio del combate el tiempo para estas dos personas se había detenido, no, el tiempo de Yuri parecía empezar a correr, aquella pregunta, una de tantas, que deseaba hacer a quien parecía conocer de todo "¿Por qué mi tiempo se ha detenido?" tenerlo a solo unos pasos parecía responderlo.

Podía sentir como en su pecho algo rebotaba con fuerza de solo ver el rostro cubierto de hollín de Jean, su garganta podría secarse sin entender aquel dolor desconocido perforando su pecho y aunque sonase irreal podía sentir que el flujo de su sangre regresaba a su cuerpo inerte en el momento que vio como Jean se aproximaba con prisa hacia su persona.

Sin notarlo, una sombra amenazante se había cernido sobres sus hombros, cortando el aire de un solo tajo a la altura de su cabeza seria arrojado lejos mientras sus ojos de jade se abrían desmesuradamente al mismo tiempo que grito con su voz perdida.

— ¡¡¡Jean!!!

Su grito parecía sobresalir en medio de la trifulca, aunque solo por un segundo antes de que el mundo siguiese su ritmo; el cuerpo de Jena retrocedería unos cuantos pasos de forma torpe, derrumbándose sobre las losas de la calles apoyaría su cuerpo en su espada mientras Yuri alcanzaba a sostenerle de los hombres con algo de brusquedad, sacando un quejido adolorido. De oírlo Yuri se alejaría un poco para ver con terror el tono carmín de la sangre sobre sus dedos blancos, aunque esta expresión sería tan efímera que resultaba ilusoria. La menos el hombre que le había atacado solo distinguía la indiferencia de un rostro hermosos mientras veía la sangre humana.

Tomando un nuevo impulso levantaría el filo de su arma para acabar con la vida de ambos, siendo frenado en el aire por la mano rubio, quien en un solo segundo había hecho añicos el arma entre sus finos dedos y aunque su rostro se mostraba carente de emoción el hombre se sintió observado por una bestia hambrienta; atinando a ocultarse detrás de sus brazos en el momento en lo vio abalanzarse hacia este.

Coincidencia o no, Jean frenaría a Yuri con solo apretar su agarre, había resultado herido y a entendimiento del chico no sabía cómo reducir su dolor; en aquel pequeño espacio el hombre retomo su gallardía arrojando un grillete de presión a la muñeca de Yuri, grillete asegurado a una cadena de ancho grosor, dela cual tiraría con malicia en su rostro. Al menos antes de perder su muñeca de un tajo veloz, había fallecido con esa sonrisa de victoria sin si quiera saber que su vida había sido tomada por la hija del Gran Marques.

Isabella retiraba su espada del cuerpo del hombre, caminaría en guardia para rodear el cuerpo de Jean. Aunque su vestido banco contaría con manchas negruzcas de la suciedad, carecía por completo de una sola gota de sangre, siendo Jean quien manchase la tela con su propia sangre.

Jean había respondido al ataque furtivo del hombre, pero el ángulo que había tomado era tan malo que el filo había rosado sus globos oculares, causándole un dolor casi inimaginable había perdido de un segundo a otro la visión del mundo, convirtiéndose todo en un mantel carmín donde las figuras eras sombras amorfas.

Isabella soltaría un suspiro de alivio como de consternación antes de tomar los pedazos blanquecinos de su falda para rasgarlos con violencia, utilizándolos como vendas trataría de forma provisional los ojos de Jean.

— Debemos llevarte con Otabek si queremos que recuperes la vista— habló con urgencia, ayudando a levantarse a Jean, junto con Yuri, lo llevarían al carruaje que había estado custodiando, encontrándose con Pichit a su alrededor mientras la familia completa de la doncella Yuko se resguardaba en su interior.

— Mi señora— llamo Pichit, siendo recibido por el filo dela espada de Isabella, dejando la punta a un solo toque de cortar el cuello del mensajero.

— Luego resolveré cuentas contigo... ¡inmundo traidor! —escupió, retrayendo su espada hablaría con la peligrosidad más aguda que la de su arma— ahora, apártate.

Jadeante, Pichit inclinaría su cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento mostrando más desolación en su cara al ver el deplorable estado de Jean, aunque se trataba de na sola herida, la sangre había brotado con facilidad hasta cubrir gran parte de su pecho, haciéndole lamentable.

— Vamos Jean, debemos subirte al carruaje— susurró Isabella, soltando al moreno para abrir campo al interior del transporte.

Yuri seguiría esta idea, sorprendiéndose al distinguir la resistencia por parte del moreno.

— Jean, por favor, sube— suplicó la joven pelinegra.

— No estoy ciego, ni tampoco sordo ¡la lucha sigue en pie! Isabella esto no es normal, esto es...

— ¡Nos atacan, lo sé! están atacando la isla— informo Isabella— no es solo nuestra gente, hay personas que no pertenecen aquí y están atacándonos ¡deben de existir más por la costa o por el lado de La Fortaleza!

Isabella se detuvo, la situación la superaba con creces y podía adivinar a que se debía el ataque con tan solo ver el grillete en la muñeca de Yuri. Su hogar, la isla, no tendrían muchas riquezas, más que las necesarias, pero tendría un tesoro enigmático que era capaz de tentar a cual ser del exterior y aquel día parecía que habían venido a robarlo. Realmente existía alguien tirando de los hilos y todo el enfrentamiento civil ocultaba la presencia de estos polizones.

— ¡Los cañones! — dijo Jean, apoyándose en la mano de Yuri giraría en lo que creía, era dirección de La Fortaleza— despliega tus fuerzas y la del marques bastaran para apagar las cosas en el pueblo— mientras hablaba Jena se dirigía a siegas a La Fortaleza, frenado por la mano de Isabella que tiraba de sus ropas.

— No se puede...Jean, no se puede; incluso con todas mis tropas no podremos hacer frente a una invasión que viene desde el mar— derrotada, tiraría con insistencia de la camisa del hombre— solo nos toca escondernos del enemigo— adquiriendo determinación en su voz y reteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos retomaría la palabra— me niego a perder a otra persona que yo quiero en tan poco tiempo, debemos ir al castillo.

— ¡Las fuerzas reales! — opino Pichit, ganándose una mirada burlona por parte de la mujer.

Las fuerzas reales tenían la fuerza necesaria para equilibrar las cosas, Isabella los había entrenado, por lo que estaba más que segura; pero sin una orden del rey no se moverían y ahora mismo se encontraba atado a la cama de la agonizante reina en una reclusión total, desde la guardia hasta a un sirviente común. Era muy posible que ni Otabek pudiese salir de aquel palacio.

— Toda esta guerra civil se acabaría si el rey diese la cara, peor ahora no debe saber ni que su abuela acaba de ser reducida a carbón— mientras hablaba su mirada furibunda y cargada de rencor se había centrado en Yuri.

— No lo hará— respondió

— ¡claro que no! — se burló Isabella.

— ...lo hará— afirmó Jean, sacando sorpresa en el rostro de los demás tiraría con sutileza de la mano de Yuri en dirección de La Fortaleza— si la reina se recupera saldrá de su letargo y predispondrá las tropas al Marques.

Isabella permaneció en silencio por unos segundos antes de pronunciar incrédula—...la cura.

Isabella retrocedería incapaz de creer lo que había escuchado, golpeando su nuca con el carruaje miraría derrotada a Jean, a la par que dejaría en su mente una súplica "si tan solo hubiese aguantado un poco"

— ¡Mi lord podemos ganar tiempo con los cañones! Permita a mi familia devolver algo de la gracia que nos ha concedido— sugirió Yuko desde el interior del carruaje, siendo refutada en el instante por Isabella.

— Ustedes debe ir a refugiarse al palacio.

— ¡Qué lugar más seguro que la Fortaleza! — secundo Pichit— es probable que la guardia de palacio se abstenga a recibir refugiados, viví ahí, no están preparados para esta situación, no sin un líder al mando

— ...maldita lealtad barata— pronuncio Isabella, golpeando con fuerza el carruaje se resistiría a la idea de enviar a Jean hacia La Fortaleza, no solo— necesitamos tiempo— susurró.

— Los túneles— hablo Yuri, dirigiendo esta vez a Jean dentro del carruaje, acariciando el dorso de su mano en un intento de que le siguiese. Tras oír su sugerencia, las pequeñas levantaron sus cabezas del abrazo de sus progenitores, respondiendo una tras otra

— El pasaje hacia la mansión del Conde

— Luego el pasaje hacia las ruinas del Duque

— Y el páramo seria lo único para llegar al castillo

¡Había más caminos que podían recorrer! Pero aquella sugerencia entreverada dio un alivio en el pecho de Isabella, después de todo, tentar a la suerte sobre quienes le atacaban era demasiado riesgoso. Conocían el secreto de las muñecas, quien aseguraba su ignorancia sobre los pasajes del reino, si se diese el caso, era posible que los caminos rectos estén vigilados. Frunciendo el entrecejo maldeciría entre dientes antes de aceptar.

— ¡¡Subir al carruaje!! — ordeno, dando el ultimo empuje a Jean hacia su interior murmuraría una plegaria por su protección.

En los últimos segundos Pichit cubriría su espalda de los atacantes furtivos, aunque no recibiría más que desdén por parte de la mujer, se mantuvo junto a ella dispuesto a agachar la cabeza.

— Busca un caballo ¡apura, apura! ¡¡Hazlo!! — le gritaría antes de que ese se perdiese entre la multitud siendo seguido por la mirada de Isabella.

Sintiendo que una despedida era innecesaria prometería que apaciguaría la situación en el pueblo, antes de que Pichit retornase Yuri se había situado como cochero y azotaba a los corceles para convertir su trote en vuelo, alejándose de la plaza para descubrir con horror como los alrededores parecían estar consumiéndose por el fuego; los hermosos bosques que había contemplado desde la torre se pintaban de rojo. Era una suerte que los que viajaban dentro del carro mantuviesen agachadas sus cabezas y no pudiesen ver el horror en el que su hogar se estaba convirtiendo.

Incluso al llegar a la orilla de la playa un par de navíos que se veían en el horizonte anunciaban el fin, aunque las olas eran testarudas el vigor delos caballos las sobrepaso hasta llegar al camino hacia La Fortaleza, camino donde la familia de Yuko descendería a refugiarse y a dirigir los cañones.

Teniendo el horizonte como punto de mira el rostro de la doncella nos e torcería al ver como los cañones también apuntaban al pueblo, después de todo, también había sufrido la pérdida; permitiendo que sus hijas acercasen los bolas de cañón tomaría la mano de su pareja en el momento antes de disparar, dejando caer su dolor por lo que suscitaba a sus espaldas unas cuantas lagrimas se escabulleron de sus ojos.

— ¡¡Fuego!!

El retumbar de los cañones pareció silenciar a la isla por unos segundos, antes de otro se suscitara, llegando a causar un pequeño temblor en sus pies ¿o era en sus corazones? Quienes decían luchar por lo justo temblaron en sus convicciones antes de incrustar el fuego de su ira en los cuerpos de los otros.

La vibración delos cañones hacia trinar las cristaleras en La Fortaleza y aunque amenazaban con romperse, se resistían a caer; demostrando la tenacidad de la casa Leroy en el mínimo detalle que los rodeaba o a menos eso parecía demostrar con orgullo las tantas pinturas, que envuelto en tinieblas se mantenían soberbios a cada disparo.

Aunque Jena no podía verlo, podía sentirlo, en su sangre, burbujeando con algo más de que solo valentía u orgullo; mientras sus manos enceguecidas se perdían en las cosas de su estudio cada parte de su persona le gritaba que esto era lo que debía hacer.

— Tercera gaveta ¡la de flores de dos colores! — indico a Yuri, que con su agraciada figura saltaría entre gavetas para sacar lo que Jean dijese, acercándoselo a su mano que sostenía el mortero, donde se concentraba en terminar la cura.

Con forme el tiempo pasaba el sonido constante de los cañones pareció flaquear, aun principio dejando un segundo o dos entre disparo, hasta queda en completo silencio por minutos enteros, su tiempo se agotaba y la presencia de guerreros encapuchados rodeando la puerta de La Fortaleza era su último aviso para marcharse. Yuri, lo sabía, peros solo podía ver con impotencia las manos torpes de Jean a causa de su ceguera.

Sin un símbolo, los guerreros forzaron la entrada de La Fortaleza, entrando en grupos de cinco se dividirían para buscar a su objetivo. En ese preciso instante Yuri soltó un jadeo, conocía la existencia de estas personas desde que dejaron La Plaza, una razón más pro la que había sido brutal con los caballos, pero ahora ellos estaban en su hogar, el sonido de las pisadas que se repetía en su mente junto el chasquido del vidrio hizo tomar a Jena del brazo.

"Vámonos" deseo decir, pero su voz se perdió al ver lo último que quedaba en la mano de Jean, el collar de su madre, la última pertenencia de la condesa; aunque ya no podía decir si en su mirada existiría añoranza podía ver que sus dedos se blanqueaban de la presión que ejercía en la medalla, la joya que caracterizaba a aquel colgante, antes sólida, parecía que algo cobraba vida en su interior, moviéndose con lentitud parecía gritar por salir de su encierro.

Con una idea ominosa Yuri posaría su mano sobre la de Jean, ejerciendo la fuerza que hacía falta para romperla, dejando caer su contenido a la mezcla que había preparado Jean, este solo pudo soltar un débil agradecimiento.

— Gracias.

Entregándose a su labor pediría un cinto con pequeños frascos sujetos, al igual que una bolsa pequeña en lo que Yuri tiraba de las estanterías del estudio con el afán de bloquear la entrada, después de todo ya había oído como las teclas del piano caían bajo una espada, también había escuchado como los hombres que preparaban en subir al piso del estudio. Un fuerte empujón sobre la puerta comprobó que los buscaban.

— ¡Archiduque, venimos por órdenes de su majestad a escoltarle a palacio! — informaron a la par que tiraban del picaporte con violencia.

Tan juramento se convirtió en una injuria a los oídos de Yuri, que deseoso expresaría su repulsión, siendo silenciado por la mano de Jean sobre su rostro lo miraría sorprendido por un segundo, después de todo, aun con su ceguera era capaz de alcanzar donde estaba.

Colocando un dedo sobre sus labios su rostro se arrugaría en dolor antes de tirar de Yuri por uno de los pasajes de su estudio; cerrándolo con prisa se encaminarían en las tinieblas con el ultimo sonar de los cañones y el quiebre de la puerta de su antiguo estudio.

Ante la presencia del juego escabulléndose en las ranuras de los túneles Yuri tiraría de la mano de Jean con el afán de encontrar otro camino, temiendo que el tintineo de las botellitas que cargaba Jean, tanto en el cinto como en la bolsa, rebelasen su posición; aún mantenía la espada de los Leroy en su cintura pero sus enemigos lo superaban en creces, mas, si debía resguardar la vida de Jean, del humano Jean.

— ¡¡Por las paredes!! — gritó una gruesa voz antes de que el filo de una espada atravesara el muro, muy ceca de la nariz de Yuri, dejando un recoveco ideal para verle.

— ¡están aquí capitán! — grito el guerrero mientras maldecía con furia a La Fortaleza en el momento que trato de dar otro golpe a sus muros que parecían dar un poco más de tiempo a la huida de aquel par.

No solo los muros actuaban a favor de ellos, también el caótico océano se entremezclaba entre los pasajes, ocultando sus pisadas y aunque causando el ligero sonido de chapoteo, el eco que se producía en los pasillos era lo suficientemente sutil como para despertar a sus perseguidores. 

Por otro lado, un trio de figuras destrozaba con desespero la casa de la servidumbre, oculta entre rocas, aquellos la habían encontrado y es más, habían presenciado como estas figuras propiciaban el hundimiento de uno de los navíos para después correr a refugiarse. Aunque no existía salida alguna en aquella casa le trio se tentaba a llenarla de fuego con el afán de sacar a sus habitantes, resultando una lástima para ellos el ambiente húmedo que extinguía cualquier chispa.

Detrás de una pared Yuko se concentraría en cobijar la cabeza de una de sus hijas que se había caído al momento de refugiarse y un llanto nervioso se pronunciaba en su pequeño rostro; delante de ellas la figura de Nishigori se pondría a la espera de un combate. Aquel lugar era imposible de acceder si no se conocía la maña, pero aun así, la urgencia y las voces molestas detrás del muro presionaban en su pecho.

Aunque su silencio era casi absoluto, había algo que no podían controlar y eso era la corriente de viento, no podían asegurarlo por los murmullos, pero parecía que los túneles de La Fortaleza habían sido expuestos. Lanzando una oración a los cielos la familia de la doncella decidió permanecer en su refugio.

Aun si la súplica no era escuchada Yuri ya había alanzado la casa del conde, manteniendo en su mente el sonido de las pisadas de sus perseguidores, siendo solo una ilusión que comprobaba con solo mirar hacia atrás.

Siendo su primera parada la casa del Conde se sorprendería de encontrarlo en la entrada del pasaje, con los ojos ojerosos y el cuerpo marchito sostenía con obstinación un sable de hoja larga en contra de un grupo muy similar que los había perseguido en La Fortaleza.

— ¡Corred! — les gritó apenas los vio, interponiéndose en el camino de los guerreros los bloqueo y ataco con salvajismo.

Aquella casa era la tumba de su amada condesa, ajeno a los eventos, Conde no permitiría aquellas figuras incordiando el descanso de su amada, que aun permanecía oculta bajo una sábana blanca, adornada con rosas fragantes, a la espera de despertar; mucho menos si parecían ir en contra de Jean. Ya podía imaginarlo.

"Como no has velado por mi hermano, creí que Conde deseaba verme feliz" de solo imaginar su voz una sonrisa torcida se había formado en su demacrado rostro, trayendo consigo un escalofrió de los atacantes.

Si se trataba de un coincidencia, Yuri no iba a pregunta, se reservaba a contar las respiraciones de Jean, asegurándose de que, no solo seguía al final de su mano, si no que el paso no sobrepasaba sus condiciones humanas.

Podría ser producto de su mente, pero en los pasajes circundantes a palacio las voces de cientos de hombres daban improperios hacia la casa real, al mismo tiempo que la tierra parecía ser cavada ¡los buscaban! Sabían de los túneles y solo les quedaba correr

— El páramo— soltó Jean entre jadeos, frenando a Yuri en seco miraría sus tantas opciones para centrarse en los frascos que descansaban en el cinto, ni uno solo se había movido, llenándole de sorpresa ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado preparándose para este momento?

Pensarlo llenaba de incertidumbre a Yuri, tirando de la mano del moreno lo llevaría por las tinieblas en caminos destrozados, abriéndose paso tendría una sensación sofocante sobre su persona a cada paso que daba en dirección de la salida. Un codo más y luego otro y saldrían en las ruinas quemadas de la casa de los Duques.

Pero la sensación sofocante sobrepaso a Jean en el momento que murmuro jadeante.

— ¡humo!

Alarmado, Yuri llevaría sus manos para bloquear la nariz del moreno, haciendo que se encogiese se maldeciría a sí mismo en su mente por no notarlo, aunque aquellos caminos estaban bañados de tiniebla él vería de forma tan clara como si estuviese el sol sobre su cabeza.

Forzando su salida por un codo antes del que debía salir Yuri sale del suelo a un mundo envuelto en llamas, con solo una mirada podía atreverse a decir que era la derruida casa del Duque, sintiendo al urgencia de Jean lo tiraría para sacarlo del pasaje, increíblemente el calor sofocante del pasaje superaba al del lugar. Con su pobre visión por las flamas oiría el chirrido del metal en el momento de chocar antes de ori una burlona bienvenida.

— ¡Así que nuestros invitados especiales acaban de llegar! — un golpe seco del metal traería un pequeño grito.

— ¡Madam! — gritó una voz joven.

— ¡Seung, tu espalda! — aviso Pichit mientras apoyaba a la mujer para levantarse del suelo, dando una mirada aterrada al notar la presencia del Archiduque.

Siendo señalado por la espada de Sara frunciría el ceño mientras Isabella jadeaba al momento de tocar el corte en su hombro, dando una mirada causal a la lucha que mantenía Seung con el capitán Michelle.

Si existía un verdadero traidor en la isla debía de tratarse de aquel trio, los guardias de la costa habían ignorado la presencia de extraños y habían ignorado por completo los navíos hostiles que venían a la isla.

Pichit era alguien cotilla y de una forma u otra había comentado a Seung todo lo que había visto de mano de la condesa, con ello, posiblemente la existencia de la cura como del camino a los aposentos ocultos de la Reina Madre; sin saber la relación cercana y la gran ingenuidad del marino todo había sido vertido en los oídos de los gemelos y el Duque.

Con palabras dulces en los oídos, Seung había capturado a la Reina Madre en "justicia" de la muerte de la condesa, Pichit podría ser leal, pero su deseo de venganza superaba todo y ahora apuntaba contra la vida de aquel trio, deseoso de abrir sus gargantas para limpiar las mentiras de su lengua con su propia sangre. Seung descubriría como había sido engañado llenándolo del mismo desprecio, entregando su servicio a Isabella incluso si eso significaba ser ejecutado después de aquella lucha.

— ¡vaya! Así que lo trajiste— celebró Emil, señalando los frascos en el cinto con el filo de su espada solicitaría con voz gentil— entrégalo por favor y podemos olvidar todo esto.

Jean sostendría con recelo los frascos en el cinto, frunciendo el entrecejo buscaría entre las sombras la presencia Emil, siendo bloqueado por Yuri, aunque no podía saber de qué se trataba del rubio. Yuri se mostraría ante el Duque con ojos fieros, dejando que su mano se posara en la empuñadura de la espada en forma de advertencia, ganándose un silbido agudo por parte del Duque.

— Anda Jean, es un poco tarde para tu hermana...pero aun podrías tener un felices para siempre si nos permites dar una mano a ese brebaje.

— ¡Tu...!— exclamó Jean, precipitándose hacia adelante solo para chocar con las manos de Yuri, que agazapado, aun tendía su mano cerca de su espada.

La propuesta se había lanzado hacia al aire enervando las emociones fluctuantes en el moreno, forzando a su cuerpo a levantarse con el apoyo en el cuerpo de Yuri; en ese pequeño lapso la misma idea cayo en la mente de Isabella, desatando una oleada de ira, dejando atrás sus lesiones tomaría la espada de Pichit para lanzarse en ataque hacia Emil, siendo frenada por Sara no le importaría cambiar de objetivo.

La maldición, la enfermedad o lo que sea había condenado a tantas vidas dentro de la isla debía ser acabada; todos los horrores causados hacia las muñecas del reino habían sido "limpiadas" por ella, cuantas veces había traído a una joven de piel rota a las puertas de palacio en busca de refugio, como había visto desaparecer a estas personas con un solo soplo del viento o como la vida parecía reírse de sus existencias, ya no solo se trataba de la condesa, teniendo en su mente el nombre de las trillizas como claro ejemplo. A sus ojos no consideraría tal bestialidad.

Convertirse en una muñeca.

Convertirse en una muñeca podría ser la respuesta a las promesas de la inmortalidad en otro mundo, pero que clase de existencia se ataba a solo vivir y ya, aunque fueron breves los momentos que disfruto con Chío podía jurar que habían sido agradables.

Ver a Michelle y a Sara danzar alrededor de Emil contestaba su duda de a quien deseaban convertir en eterno.

Sara había cuidado de los primeros pasos de Emil, cuando este era un infante indefenso Michelle había conseguido alimento para que creciera; tomando lo necesario de lo que les rodeaba criarían a un humano...quizás de infante podrían bromear con diversión que se trataba de su descendencia, cuando el joven alcanzara sus cinturas podían jurar que eran hermanos, pero el tiempo empezó a ser un problema cuando Emil alcanzaría su altura, enérgico y vivaz se perdería en los bosques para enfrentar peligros desconocidos que tenían la facilidad de acabar con su vida. Ahora poseía barba y si uno miraba bien notaria los primeros destellos blancos en su melena castaña o las pequeñas sombras debajo de sus ojos...solo ahí el tiempo les pareció una abominación que debían detener.

Isabella Yang se había parado frente a la tumba de su madre a una corta edad, sin entender el adiós o la muerte recordó al ver la colina de tierra donde había sido depositada su madre como los seres de la tierra comían para dar inicio una nueva época del año. La muerte nunca fue su enemiga y había presenciado más funerales que cualquier dama, podía entender el desasosiego que causaba en los gemelos perder algo que amaban; así como ella Pichit y Seung podían sentir las emociones

Aun así, Jean; quien lo había perdido casi todo, no podía si quiera pensar en esa idea descabellada.

Notando sus emociones adversas Emil suspiraría frustrado, meneando la cabeza se aproximaría amenazante hacia el par.

— Cree en mi cuando te digo que intentamos replicar la receta, pero había algo que no funcionaba, algo que fracasaba...si no fuera por qué el tiempo empieza a escasear no tendríamos que recurrir a esto

La sonrisa gentil de su rostro se torcía en desesperación, no solo su apariencia cansada delataba el deterioro de su cuerpo, uno podía aportar que dentro, había algo que lo consumía.

Yuri no rebajo la guardia ante esta persona, tomando algo de hollín en su mano la arrojaría al rostro del Duque, precipitado su cuerpo para dar una estocada Michelle tiraría de Mila hacia atrás, mientras Sara retrocedía ante los tres atacantes que había obtenido.

— ¡Sácalo de aquí! — exclamó la morena al observar al débil estructura.

Mientras Michelle tomaría en brazos al Duque y Sara se escabulliría entre el mar de fuego la figura de Yuri junto a Jean también habían desaparecido, siendo notada por Emil que solo se limitaría a controlar la tos naciente de su pecho.

Fuera de la residencia en llamas Jean golpearía el brazo de Yuri para pedirle un descanso, no estaban muy lejos de la residencia y a oídos del rubio era muy posible que la lucha se haya movido a las afueras, aun podían arriesgarse a buscarlos en el bosque, pero siendo solo un grupo de tres personas debía ser imposible alcanzarles.

Tirando con cautela de Jean, Yuri le haría introducirse al bosque, alejándose de las llamas que se habían colado desde la residencia del Duque, en dirección del páramo.

Sintiendo su piel arder Jean solo limitaría a aferrare de la mano de Yuri, dejando navegar en su mente la idea del Duque respondería a su pegunta inexistente...después de aquel día, después de otorgar la cura a la reina, después de traer paz a su pueblo en memoria de su hermana y de antecesores él, Jean Jacques Leroy...crearía su propio felices para siempre con la muñeca de cristal de nombre Yuri. Tal vez no sería "eterno" como el que ideaba Emil, pero duraría toda su vida, y aunque fuese poco, le parecería suficiente.

Una ilusión o no, sentía que el sol molestaba su vista a través de la tela sobre sus ojos dándole a entender que ya recorrían el páramo, teniendo de constante el crujido de la paja a cada pisada se concentró en levantar sus pies al caminar para no tirar al joven rubio.

Llamarle destino podía ser una burla total, pero la ironía de los hechos hacían dudar al moreno en los últimos segundos, teniendo el castillo delante de ellos daría una mirada furtiva hacia atrás, viendo de forma borrosa entre las lesiones de sus ojos y la tela manchada de sangre seca las figuras de quienes los habían perseguido desde La Fortaleza.

No tenían símbolos del Duque en su persona y solo se dejaban manejar a cambio de una recompensa...los horrores de su memoria podían descifrar cuales serían, sin lealtad alguna, solo atacarían en busca de un tesoro. Teniendo el tintineo del vidrio como un sonar constante en su oído frenaría la carrera de Yuri. Forzándose a ver con sus lesiones hallaría que aquel espacio del páramo era, en algún tiempo, la zona donde pasaba las tardes con sus amistades cuando aún era un crio.

Hace mucho en la isla ocurrió un terremoto capaz de levantar el suelo en una especie de cueva pequeña, manteniéndose así a través de los años la vegetación se encargó de sellar la entrada con enredaderas, las cuales solo llegaban a disimular su apariencia, siendo un lugar perfecto para refugiarse en sus pequeñas aventuras de la infancia.

Cayendo por la desigualdad del terreno Jean encontraría una vez más aquel rincón para refugiarse, separando con torpeza las enredaderas secas introduciría a Yuri en aquel lugar estrecho, obligándolo a sentarse sobre sus muslos y adelantándose a cualquier objeción de su parte, lo envolvería en sus brazos con fuerza, quizás, toda la que le quedaba en su cuerpo.

— Todo va a salir bien— su abrazo tembloroso ahogo las palabras en la garanta de Yuri. El miedo que sentía Jean se había traspasado al cuerpo del rubio.

Separándose unos centímetros Jean adoraría en la oscuridad los rasgos de Yuri, aunque no podía contemplarlos, estaban grabados tan vívidamente en su memoria que no le hacía falta. Agachándose de la misma forma que estaba el rubio tiraría de la empuñadura de la espada de Los Leroy, siendo frenado por Yuri al sostenerla de la funda.

— Te la tomare prestada— bromeo con suave voz, ajena a los temblores de su cuerpo, dando una falsa sensación de seguridad a Yuri, quien soltaría su agarre, quedándose solo con la funda dura de la espada.

El gesto del rubio se arrugaría en confusión, deseosos de hablar seria silenciado al notar como Jean retiraba la bolsa que había cargado hasta entonces, la misma que había visto llenar por completo de botellitas con la cura; colgándola del cuello del rubio no dejaría que sus pensamientos afloraran al acariciar con cariño el rostro de Yuri, dejando una calidez embriagadora con el simple toque capaz de provocar la caída de los parpados del joven, entregándose a la sensación levantaría su mano para devolver la caricia, causando una sonrisa nostalgia en el rostro de Jean al mismo tiempo en que tomaba una decisión.

Alejados con lentitud, Jean saldría del espacio. Para el momento en que Yuri abriese sus ojos le separa una pared de enredaderas secas de la figura de Jean, manteniéndose solo unos instantes en la boca desaparecería de su vista, cortando sus cuerdas vocales miraría ofuscado la mata de enredaderas, acercando su temblorosa mano en un intento de llamarle.

Para Yuri, no solo su voz se había perdido, también sus oídos se cerraban al mundo dejando todo como un murmullo molesto, aunque sus ojos se mantenían fijos en la sombra de Jean proyectada por el sol del ocaso, también veía las sombras de sus perseguidores rodearles; aferrándose a la calidez que había provocado Jean en su cuerpo, un cuerpo donde la sangre no corría, recordó en los últimos segundos un hecho innegable.

Mientras el cuerpo inerte de Jean rebotaba en el suelo del páramo, Yuri recordaba el hecho de nunca poder morir.

El tiempo pasaría sin siquiera notarlo, podría pasar miles de años y Yuri no lo notaria, no mientras sus ojos no se despegaban del cuerpo de Jean, tendido en la maleza mientras aun sostenía la empuñadura de la espada, que de forma irracional no tenía ni una mancha de sangre.

Alcanzando la enredadera que lo separaba, con solo el roce de sus dedos sobre esta sería suficiente para que cayese de forma seca "¿tan fácil era alcanzarlo?" se preguntó mientras salía de su escondite con andar casi robótico, incrédulo de lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Sus perseguidores se habían esfumado y en los últimos albores del día Yuri tomaría el cuerpo inerte de Jean en sus brazos, sacudiéndolo con suavidad mientras suplicaba en el fondo de su garganta que abriese los ojos, que dejase de jugar tan cruelmente, que ya no fingiese dormitar como la hacía en la glorieta con tal de esquivar comer brócolis.

Sentir el abrazador calor en sus manos al sostener la cabeza de jean le respondía que todo era una mala broma del moreno, sintiendo su cuerpo enfriarse repentinamente rodearía a Jean con tal de absorber un poco de calor.

Antes de que el día diera paso a la noche el sonido de los cañones se propagaron por los páramos, dando una mirada en su dirección recordaría vagamente la razón del porque estaba ahí, teniendo el choque de vidrio como un susurro agudo en sus oídos daría una mirada más al sereno rostro de Jean antes de dejar descansar su cabeza en la paja.

Estirando su mano para tomar la espada se sorprendería y consolaría al notar la fuerza con la que el moreno sostenía el mango, distinguiendo el leve noviecito que hacia cada que respiraba hablo sin voz mientras tomaba la funda de la espada.

— "Debes devolvérmela"

Levantándose con torpeza Yuri se tambalearían sobre sus pasos al momento de tomar la bolsa con las pequeñas botellas de la cura, empezando a alejarse del lugar con prisa; después de todo, aunque Jean sostenía una espada para defenderse, era mejor si se apresuraba y volvía ¿Por qué no quedarse? No lo sabía, solo seguía el fuerte impulso de su pecho que le exigía moverse y ya que debía de hacerlo ¿Por qué no cargar la cura?

Mientras los pasos de Yuri lo alejaban del páramo no muy lejos de Jean yacía el cinto con los frascos de la cura, todos rotos por su mano en el mismo momento en que sus atacantes lo sorprendieron, dando un par de segundos más al joven rubio.

Muchos le mencionarían como una belleza del campo de batalla o como un símbolo de la hermosa muerte, sobre todo cuando sus pasos llegaron a palacio, distinto a lo esperado, las puertas se habían forzado hace mucho, por el pueblo o por los atacantes que venían del mar, no interesaba a Yuri, mucho menos a los guardias que trataban de guardar el lugar.

Las fuerzas de Isabella deberían estar en la Plaza y el sonido de los cañones debía tratarse de La Fortaleza protegiendo la costa, mientras el fuego se propagaba por los bosques el filo de una espada se incrustaba en las grietas de la piel morena de Sara, dejándola tendida junto a su hermano que era sometido de forma similar mientras un joven mensajero descargaba su odio al cuerpo de un hombre sin rostro.

Los gritos de los sirvientes se podían oír entre los pasillos de palacio, ya no solo por la presencia de los malhechores, también por el paso suave de una belleza casi etérea, una que traía muerte acompañada de un baño de sangre, sin importar quien se interpusiese en su camino.

Yuri debía de caminar con lentitud por los pasillos de palacio, pues no estaba permitido correr. Yuri agacharía su cabeza en una agraciada reverencia ante cualquier oponente, tal y como debía de ser; Yuri podría usar su bestial fuerza para agitar en el aire la funda de la espada, cortando todo lo que se le atravesase sin pena ni gloria, porque ese era un combate y debía de sacar a relucir su fuerza.

Yuri golpearía la puerta de cada habitación antes de entrar, como había aprendido, si no tenía una respuesta se atrevería a ingresar en su interior, encontrando más de una vez un juego de té estrellado en el piso, por el cual soltaría un sutil suspiro; aun no era la hora del té como para sacar tal juego a la mesa, así que por el momento solo debía esperar un poco más, al menos eso le habían inculcado.

Yuri no blandiría su brazo ante alguien que no había aceptado su saludo antes del combate, no porque oír un extraño crujir de su codo que desapareció poco después, no lo haría porque no eran los modales que le había tomado tanto tiempo entender.

Caminaría con la gracia y elegancia digna de un baile de salón, con la cabeza en alto ignoraría la sangre salpicada sobre su rostro para seguir andando, al menos hasta pisar los fragmentos de un espejo dispuesto en el pasillo, donde de solo ver su fachosa apariencia reflejada reiría antes de cambiar el rumbo hacia uno de los patios, aquel donde había una fuente de agua cristalina.

Una vez en sus aguas tropezaría al salir para dejar una macha húmeda en la graba, sin importarle mucho al solo quitar el pelo que cubría su mojado rostro volvería a ingresar a palacio, encontrándose un camino bañado en sangre y cuerpos mutilados recorrería el camino que había creado hasta los aposentos del rey, moviéndose graciosamente sobre los pequeños espacios que había dejado sin una sola gota de sangre sus pequeños pasos parecían imitar una danza de absoluta belleza.

_Un giro y luego un paso hacia atrás,_

Debía de recordar la sonrisa perpetua en el rostro de Jean,

_Dos giros con un pequeño salto al final,_

Aquella con la que le había enseñado todo lo que sabía,

_Un salto y tres pequeños pasos antes de un giro,_

Todas aquellas cosas felices como aquellas que no lo era,

_Todo hasta el final._

Con una reverencia frente a las puertas de los aposentos de la reina Yuri ya no podía negarlo, sabía que la verdad, era la que conocía.

En el momento en que las puertas se abrían mostrando a un agotado Otabek aferrándose a una espada la figura veloz de Mila correría al encuentro de lo que ella creía ver como la sombra de Yuri; teniendo solo la desgastada bolsa en el pasillo silenciaria su llamado por la intervención de Otabek.

— ¡entra de nuevo! Es más sencillo proteger este lugar, al menos hasta Jean traiga la cura.

— Pero...— murmuró Mila, confundida al verse engañada por sus agiles ojos.

Sabían de la situación caótica del exterior y apostaban que la respuesta que necesitaban seria descubierta por su amigo de la infancia, Jean, por lo que habían protegido el cuarto de la reina de cualquier intruso, esperando impacientes por la llegada del hombre.

La cura no podía estar hecha de un momento a otro, pero Otabek lo apostaba, apostaría todo a la mirada de disculpa que Jean dirigía al atardecer o a la pequeña chispa que refulgía cada vez que interactuase con su preciada Guardia, Yuri.

— Vamos, es probable que una nueva ola de bandidos venga en esta dirección— trató de convencer, a lo que Mila respondería con resignación.

Tanta era sus ansias de que llegasen que parecía haber imaginado algo, eso pensó hasta que el pequeño ruido de las botellas atrajo su atención, tomando la bolsa envejecida y mojada entre sus brazos correría hacia Otabek ¡¡ella lo sabía!! Por su puesto que lo sabía, aún estaba viva gracias a este brebaje extraño, que de solo estar cerca a la pelirroja emitió una fosforescencia cambiante verde claro y blanco a pesar del color azulado del líquido.

Podía sentir que era algo distinta a lo que había extendido su vida, pero se trataba de la cura y al menos con el contenido concentrado de cada botella serían capaces de tratar a toda la isla por generaciones enteras hasta erradicarlo, ya lo veía; una nueva era estaba naciendo mientras Otabek introducía el líquido en una jeringa.

Justo en el momento en que los brazos de la reina absorbían el polvo que exudaban de sus fisuras así como la recuperación del color y brillo de sus ojos oscuros el alma del Rey pareció volver a su cuerpo, entregando una mirada de ternura como un saludo casual le dio la bienvenida a un nuevo día. Mientras las fisuras desaparecían del cuerpo de la reina sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que dejo salir sin freno alguno, aun mientras sonreía su cuerpo parecía necesitado del llanto por alguna extraña razón que no comprendía, no era por sus emociones de encontrarse con alguien que amaba, era algo más que le provocaba unas intensas ganas quebrarse desde el interior de su cuerpo, que solo podía ser subsanado con el llanto.

No solo se trataría de la reina, en el momento que Otabek inyectase a Mila recibiría la misma respuesta de su parte, algo que la sorprendía de sobre manera, pues tristeza era lo último que sentía en aquel momento, pero que parecía superponerse sobre sus emociones alegres.

— ¿Por qué lloras? — cuestiono con nerviosismo el hombre, usando sus ásperos dedos para tratar de limpiar el delicado rostro, descubriendo que las cicatrices antes dejadas también desaprecian de la piel de su amada muñeca— ¿duele demasiado? ¿es la jeringa? — preguntó consternado al ver una faceta tan débil en quien veía como inquebrantable

— No lo sé...— logro responder con su tono alegre, atípico al mantener las lágrimas en sus ojos, tal choque solo causaba preocupación en el rostro del hombre. Indefensa ante su mirar suplicante se refugió en el pecho de Otabek mientras el llanto parecía invadir cada pedazo de su ser, torciendo su alegre voz en un sonido sofocado— solo sé, solo sé que quiero llorar...y mucho...y no puedo parar, por qué, por qué— reteniendo su voz Otabek palparía la espalda de Mila, creyendo que podría ser un consuelo a su extraña situación, en cambio solo causaría un desfogue nunca antes visto de sus emociones, aferrándose a las ropas de Otabek gimotearía hasta pronunciar en medio del llanto— ...duele ¡duele demasiado! Perforando mi pecho...duele Beka.

Envolviéndola en su abrazo su llanto pareció retroceder, aunque al solo hecho de separarse un poco volvería con fuerza, algo similar ocurría con la reina, que aun con palabras dulces se reconocía como alguien de llanto fácil, incluso si nunca había llorado antes, era suficiente para dar algo de cordura al Rey incapaz.

Las tropas fueron liberadas de palacio con solo una orden, mientras los reyes agachaban la cabeza ante su pueblo miles de vidas se despidieron en pos de un nuevo mañana. Los cañones volvería a sonar en un acto solemne para despedir a los que se habían ido, diez disparos hacia los océanos advertirían a cualquier mal que los asechase; advirtiendo que las lágrimas provenientes de su gente no se tomasen como un símbolo de debilidad, sino, como una manifestación... de que estaban vivos.

.

.

.

.

.

——————————————————

_Se dice que en las puertas de una guerra este rey sin corona desapareció, se rumoreaba que había seguido a su propio corazón, dejando las ataduras mortales fue dichoso por breves días en un paraíso que él creo, entrelazando su alma a la de su Guardia probo la ambrosia de los cielos hasta saciarse_

_Cuando retornó, aquel par se convirtió en un solo ser; listo para desaparecer ante un nuevo amanecer. Honor y lealtad. Responsabilidad y deseo._

_Nadie le informo a este tonto Rey que la pequeña probada de felicidad le resultaría tan costosa como amarga. Algunos más se burlarían diciendo que ese es el sabor del amor._

_**°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo queda el epilogo, el cuento de la muñeca de cristal, curiosidades de la trama, curiosidades al momento de escribir y notas de esta autora.
> 
> Ya disponibles!


	25. Epilogo

— ¡¡Eso no pudo pasar!!

Una aguda voz refunfuño, tirando de la mano de su abuelo balancearía su pequeño e infantil cuerpo para volver a insistir con exasperación.

— ¡Abuelo, eso no es posible! No puede haber cuentos con finales tristes. Todos lo que cuenta la maestra son felices.

— Ja ja, así que eso es lo que te preocupa de la historia— se carcajeo el anciano, provocando que su inquieto nieto se soltase de su mano, cruzando su pequeños brazos se quedaría quieto en la nieve de la acera en busca de una explicación, aunque su pequeña boca no tardo en hablar

— Los chicos grandes no necesitan un final feliz

— ¡oh, es una lástima porque este tiene un final muy feliz! — se burló en anciano, dando la mano a su querido nieto para seguir andando.

Antes sus palabras el pequeño se resignó a tomar la mano que le ofrecía mientras seguían su rumbo por las nevadas calles de Rusia, manteniéndose en silencio a la espera de que su abuelo siguiese el relato.

— Después de crear una cura el reino completo se salvó, el Rey incapaz logro reconocer sus errores y entregaría sus días para que la isla fuese prospera, motivando a sus habitantes a salir de esta por primera vez hacia el mundo.

— ¡Eso no es feliz! — exclamó, soltando un sinfín de preguntas que a su pequeña cabeza asaltaban— ¿Qué paso con el Duque? ¿y que fue de la cura? ¿puedo enfermarme de eso y si es así, como me curaría abuelo? ¿y los bandidos? ¿la hija del marqués se salvó? ¿Qué pasaría con los traidores? ¿y los caballeros? Si hicieron la cura y ano tenían trabajo, la maestra dice que es importante tener uno.

— Más despacio pequeño pregunto— Nikolai se vio entretenido por la emoción de su nieto, aunque siempre deseaba aparentar ser mayor solo cuando contaba esta historia podía ver su naturaleza infantil— Veamos... ¡ya sé! Todos los traidores fueron castigados, a excepción del Duque, a quien su condena fue vivir hasta el último día de su vida ¿sabes cuan aterrador seria eso? Quien no desea conocer a la dama de la noche (N/A: se refiere a la muerte) tendrá que esperar hasta su encuentro, lo mismo para las muñecas que cuidaron de él. A los ojos de la reina sería un castigo apropiado para ellos, podrían arrepentirse de sus actos hasta el final

"Los bandidos serían expulsados de sus tierras por los cañones ¿y la enfermedad? Bueno, crearon una cura mágica para una enfermedad del mismo calibre, ahora mismo ya no existe en la tierra...por suerte que no. Con la cura todos aquellos que eran muñecas volverían a ser humanos, podrían reír, llorar y amar como deseasen, cederían al paso del tiempo como el resto para unirse a la tierra de dónde venían. Sin muñecas, ya no existirá una condesa blanca o unas niñas de madera, tampoco se alzaría una nueva casa del Archiduque y siendo este el más afecto, La Fortaleza se convirtió en un campo santo para aquellos que perdieron la vida ese día.

Necesito que te quede esto en claro, con algo tan pequeño como una botellita lograron cambiar el rumbo de su destino; tanto que la historia finaliza con que el reino se levantó acompañado por el canto angelical de los que partieron, como una especie de hechizo que los obligaba a recordar lo afortunados que eran de vivir.

— Pero porque tiene que tener mi nombre— dijo en reproche, creyéndose regañado por el tono severo de su abuelo; levantando su cabecita en su dirección volvería a replicar— ¡Y es una niña! ¿Por qué tenía que ser una niña con mi nombre?

Nikolai no podía encontrar las palabras para explicarse a su nieto, se había atorado en su garganta lo último que quería decir "¡no lo olvides! Puede existir cualquier cosa que cambie tu vida, para bien o para mal, jamás debes olvidar que sucedió", soltando un suspiro cansino prefirió que la moraleja la descubriese su nieto.

Aunque si era honesto, tampoco recordaba con que palabras le habían explicado en su ya lejana niñez, pero esta era una tradición de su familia, generación tras generación se contaba este relato a una tierna edad para evitar la fijación sobre el mismo; claro que relato a relato había modificaciones que se hacían para atraer la atención de los infantes. Su difunta madre había recibido el cuento de su anciana bisabuela, tres generaciones femeninas habían convertido el relato en una empalagosa historia de amor con príncipes y dragones alados. A sabiendas del carácter de su nieto y tratando de no repetir el aburrimiento que sintió cuando la escucho por primera vez, la modifico una vez más, quitando partes y añadiendo otras la esencia quedaba ahí.

Pese a todas las modificaciones había una condición que nunca se había removido: el nombre de la muñeca debía darse según a quien se la contase. Nunca se especificó el nombre de la misma o su género, la forma en la que se referían a esta entraba en ambas categorías; por lo que el género se le daba según a quien la contasen, por lo que Nikolai dijo sin pensar más:

— Es un niño como tu Yurackcha

— ¿Y que es "sus almas se entrelazaron"? — su voz aguda hizo temblar al octogenario, lo que dudo en voz alta su nieto le hizo sudar frio, deseando por un segundo que lo que le preguntase fuese sobre el modo de vestir femenino, olvidando por completo que el pequeño hacia sido vestido con faldas pro sus compañeras de danza— ¿o era cuerpo? No podrían hacerlo, tienen huesos ¿o no? — se preguntó.

— ¡Pon atención! — Nikolai evadió la pregunta, su nieto lo entendería cuando creciera— En un futuro tiene que contar esta historia a otro como tú.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto a un confuso.

— Porque es algo que toda la familia Plisetsky debe saber, además que atrae la buena fortuna— respondió con solemnidad, sabiendo que era probable que su inquieto nieto preguntase más, pero no sabría que más decir, esas eran las respuestas que le habían dado cuando de infante se había lanzado a preguntar.

Claro que Nikolai tenía una suposición, suponía a pies juntillas que sus ancestros provenían de esa misteriosa isla, que en su momento migraron hasta llegar a Rusia para que después de generación a generación su verdadero origen quedase oculto en el tiempo; tal vez solo se trataba de la historia de un brillante doctor que había curado una temible enfermedad en un rustico pueblito tras la pérdida de su pareja ante la misma o podría ser al revés, un doctor fallecido por una enfermedad dejando atrás a su pareja con el fin de que complete su investigación. Aun con todo, quienes debieron ser tratados, en forma de gratitud, habían decidido recordar su historia...solo que de boca a boca había sido adornada hasta oírse casi imposible.

¿Y de los nombres? A él le habían contado la historia con títulos difíciles de memorizar o al menos de comprender a esa tierna edad ¿el joven mensajero de pies ligeros y boca suelta? ¿La dama de rasgos exóticos tan afilada como un arma y dulce como un caramelo? ¡Bah! Nikolai no iba a someter a su nieto a ese tormento, por lo que había tomado los nombres del grupo de compañeros del campamento de patinaje de Yuri. Agradeciendo que tal evento haya traído una cantidad abrumante de participantes...con algo de suerte, su nieto olvidaría los nombres y solo recordaría la historia.

Con esta afirmación en mente espero cualquier pregunta del pequeño Yuri, sorprendiéndose que no mencionaba palabra; además que se había librado de su agarre solo para detenerse en un rosal seco rodeado de una valla de madera a función de maceta que se encontraba en su camino, muy cerca de la pista de entrenamiento.

— Abuelo... ¿y ellos se encontraron? — después de un largo momento de silencio donde Nikolai guardo el pequeño guante en su abrigo Yuri completo su duda— ¿Qué paso con ellos, el archiduque y su guardia? — El gesto decaído de su querido nieto provoco a Nikolai recordar la frase que iniciaba su relato, una que había decidió conservar al contárselo a su nieto al hallarla demasiado empalagosa para un relato de caballeros y espadas.

Le parecía demasiada para que el pequeño niño lo comprendiera, pero al verlo tan indefenso y marchito como el rosal pronuncio el inicio de la historia, uno que le habían prohibido cambiar desde que tiene memoria y que por alguna razón lo había aborrecido desde el primer momento en que lo oyó. Conforme sus palabras salían el rostro ceniciento de su pequeño Yuri se llenó de un rubor característico de su alegría infantil.

_**"Nuestro encuentro será tan mágico, mi querida muñeca, que de un rosal seco en invierno florecerá una rosa moteada de los colores de nuestras almas, al igual que la cura solo ocurrirá cuando este entre nosotros dos; será una época donde ambos pereceremos juntos tras una vida eterna de felicidad."** _

— ¿Crees que la rosa moteada, podría verla algún día? — Nikolai podía entender la curiosidad de su nieto por algo tan fantasioso, aún era un niño después de todo, pero consiente de la hora jalo del pequeño brazo hacia el centro de entrenamiento, lejos del seco rosal.

— No lo sé, pero si veremos a Yakov molesto si llegas tarde— su nieto se veía reacio de alejarse de aquellas ramas secas con espinas picudas con una curiosidad intrínseca de su joven edad, tratando de tocarlas— ¡¿Quién llegara primero al circuito?! ¡El abuelo toma la delantera!

Nikolai soltó el brazo de su pequeño nieto, dando zancadas en dirección del estadio, que para él era visible, para el pequeño parecía lejano; pero ante la carrera de su abuelo corrió con júbilo y alegría rebosante de inocencia detrás de él.

— ¡Eso es trampa, abuelito!

El entrenamiento en el campamento era riguroso, ballet y patinaje se habían unido para dar una experiencia más completa aunque más dura, Yuri, siendo uno de los más jóvenes mostraba su talento innato fortalecido con una práctica concienzuda con el fin de no quedar atrás. Muchos niños prodigios se habían reunido en un solo sitio, aunque la idea era formar lazos entre ellos, la presión de una competencia invisible los separaba en grupos y al menos, con el carácter impaciente del pequeño rubio, terminaba casi aislado.

Manteniendo un rostro severo, atípico a sus infantiles rasgos, se mantendría en una esquina del grupo, siendo solo una niña pelirroja, un poco mayor que él, uno de los pocos con habilidades similares que se acercarían a su persona sin ningún interés malicioso.

— Yurackcha — llamó alargando la última vocal, sosteniendo en mano un emparedado con una mordida se apoyaría sobre su cabeza para comunicarle— ¡vamos a descansar, des-can-sar! Una pareja acaba de llegar para hablar con los entrenadores ¿¡sabes!? Mamá dice son un patinadores famosos ¿crees que tu abuelo lo recuerde? Una mujer con mi mismo pelo y un hombre con lentos redondos ¡redondos!

La niña se rio divertida, colocando en su mirada a un grupo de niños antes de despedirse del pequeño, siendo tan joven era muy buena en relacionarse con otros, tanto, que sus interacciones casuales siempre dejaban al pequeño Yuri más que sorprendido.

Acercándose a las bancas donde su abuelo lo esperaba se sorprendería de encontrarlo dormido, apoyado en la pared, mientras sostenía lo que debía ser su bolsa de merienda; pero distinto a otros días Yuri no se abalanzo a las delicias culinarias de su abuelo, centrando su mirada en su pequeño guante que sobresalía de su solapa, trayendo a la mente el rosal que había visto antes de llegar al estadio.

Teniendo una idea cociéndose en su cabecita rubia tomaría el abrigo que descansaba sobre la banca, así como a su pequeño corro felpudo, cerrando el abrigo con solo las correas le quedaría su cintura ajustada creando una especie de campana, dejando atrás sus guantes aprovecharía el llamado de un par de adultos hacia un niño, probablemente entretenido a mas no poder con los otros de la clase. Antes de salir por la puerta principal oiría con más fuerte el llamando, dando prisa a sus pequeños pasos a pesar de que el nombre de "¡J.J!" no se relacionaba con él.

Mirando a los lados se apresuraría hacia la calle en base a sus recuerdos, después de todo, quería verla, necesitaba ver ese rosal marchito ¿por qué? Su abuelo le había contado esta historia dese que tenía conciencia, aunque casi siempre olvidado todo, por lo que pedía una y otra vez ser repetida en un intento de olvidarla.

Después de tanto tiempo había descubierto el inicio de la historia, aquel que su abuelo se había saltado en todos esos años, y aunque de alguna manera al final de cada relato su mente se perdía en la duda ¿Qué habrá sucedido con el Archiduque y su Guardia? Tanto tiempo dedicaba a esa pregunta que el resto del relato siempre se perdía.

Tener la respuesta que se había preguntado constantemente tan al alcance de su mano lo había llevado a una nueva duda, podía ser joven, pero había cosas que se quedaban en su cabeza y aquellas palabras que iniciaban el relato las había visto escritas en los cuadernos de su madre con el puño y letra de su padre.

Aunque Yuri lo desconocía, Nikolai había ocultado el inicio por un extraño temor; aunque la historia prometía en encuentro de dos personas guiado por el destino, había algo más oscuro en esas bellas palabras que terminaban obsesionado a cualquiera que las grabase en su mente.

Había ocurrido con su abuela, así consigo mismo y lo había presenciado por última vez en los padres de su querido nieto. El deseo de convertirse en una de esas dos personas solo traía la ruina, imaginando un encuentro guiado por la fortuna solo imaginaban las bondades de la unión, la llamada felicidad eterna se convertía en obsesión que al final terminaba rompiendo sus relaciones actuales. Nikolai había reaccionado un poco antes y había mantenido su matrimonio en pie, pero el solo se contaba en no de los afortunados. Aunque sabía, después los ojos brillantes de Yuri, que había cometido una terrible equivocación al contárselo; a los menos esos habían sido sus pensamientos antes de tomar una siesta en la banca.

Por otro lado, el pequeño Yuri corría con todas sus fuerzas para apresurarse, aunque saliendo del cálido recinto directo al frio solo lo hacía dar tumbos mientras jadeaba lamentablemente, escondiendo sus manos desprovistas de abrigo en su pecho.

Alcanzando la valla de madera podrida que rodeaba el rosal seco Yuri no se atrevió a tocarlo como antes, limitándose a observar se preguntaría que estaría mal en las palabras de su abuelo, no podía decir el que, pero sentía que algo no estaba bien. Era un relato para niñas, se repitió, pero aun, parecía que algo...algo no encajaba. Apoyando su espalda en la valla de madera se sentaría sobre la nieve mientras trataba de calentar sus manos con su aliento.

Los detalles de la historia se habían perdido a lo largo de los siglos y solo se creó una cuando las versiones de muchos se reunieron, por lo que todo el relato era solo un "yo lo vi cuando me toco servirles" "yo los oí cuando fueron de paseo" "creo que los veía cada vez desde mi puesto del mercadillo". Quienes conocía la verdad de la historia habrían perecido y los que aun podían relatar versos en sus memorias no hallaron palabras expresarse.

Cuando la noche acompaño a la tormenta un cuerpo empapado titiritaba mientras apoyaba la cabeza de otro en sus rodillas, agachándose lo suficiente para intentar otorgar un beso en su frente, deteniéndose nuevamente al verse atacado por una nueva ola de temblores, preocupándose que sus acciones le despertarían de su sueño.

Viendo su rostro placido como ausente de color unos bonitos ojos de jade acumularon silenciosamente un poco de agua. Sostenerlo mientras su cuerpo estaba tan frio como el suyo solo le llevaría a recordar todas y cada una de las cosas que habían vivido juntos, las cosas que habían disfrutado como las que no, todo, recordándole que estaba vivo.

El concepto de vida y muerte se torcería al estar entre ellos dos.

Antes de que la tormenta caiga las lágrimas se derramarían por aquel fino rostro, cayendo sobre las cejas gruesas del hombre que sostenía una sonrisa amplia se mostró en sus delgados labios. Su llanto silencioso no se daría por la tristeza, no, pues en aquel momento se repetía que era realmente feliz, sobre todo al ver sus propias lágrimas, de una muñeca, en el rostro del durmiente, reconociéndolas como lagrimas una indescriptible sensación atravesó su cuerpo delgado, una que le aseguraba que podrían volver a verse más allá, de lo que los humanos llamaban, cielo.

Los relatos se perdían en suposiciones desde ahí, pero si existía una verdad era que el anillo de la Reina Madre; la única llave a los aposentos funerarios de los antiguos reyes, había desaparecido el mismo día que lo hizo la Guarida y su Archiduque. También, que la entrada oculta se hallaba en un recoveco de los páramos, tan visible como oculto conduciría a esta habitación que era el centro de todos los pasajes que recorrían la isla y muy poco sabrían de lo delgada de las paredes cuando una voz se filtrase desde ahí.

Convertido en mito seria el hecho del canto de la Guardia en aquella habitación, sin parar un solo segundo vería morir las plantas a su alrededor, convertirse todo en polvo sin importar cuanto se aferrase a las cosas, lentamente...año tras año, hasta que ya no existiese nada, solo ahí, el reino dejo de oír su melodía nostálgica. Vivos o muertos, en los cielos o en los infiernos, los corazones de los habitantes de la isla descifraron un mensaje en su canto, otorgándoles sus bendiciones se marcharían con la esperanza de presenciar su reencuentro. Desconociendo por completo lo ancho del mundo y lo poco probable que era que un par coincida en una vida ¿Cuántas veces nacerían para no hallarse? ¿Cuántas vidas soportarían vivir? ¿Cuántas veces morirían en soledad?

Aunque todo esto carecía de valor al ser dejado atrás en el tiempo, resultaría imposible a alguien imaginarlo, mucho más, si ese alguien era solo un niño.

Quizás el secreto del relato permanecería oculto para siempre, pero algo había sido capaz de descifrar esa joven mente sin experiencia; las palabras no eran dejadas por el Archiduque y aunque parecían ser dejadas por su Guardia perdía sentido al volver a recordarlas. Quizás, solo era algo que se habían dicho una al otro en forma de una promesa sin sentido. Yuri había oído muchas de estas de los labios de los niños, por lo que en su joven mente poseía significado.

Frustrado de hallar tal veredicto nada feliz, se levantó de la nieve antes de que dejara de sentir su trasero, mientras sacudía cualquier resto de nieve oiría el quejido agudo acompañado del crujir de la madera, girándose con sorpresa pensaría encontrar un perro suelto.

En cambio encontró que un niño, con unos años más encima, se había apoyado en la valla de madera podrida y que esta había cedido un par de milímetros, asustándole en parte, parecía refunfuñar mientras seguía apoyando, maldiciendo entre dientes un golpe que se había dado en la frente al resbalar y solo por acercarse a ver el rosal seco.

Con un abrigo rojo y un gorro verde Yuri le mirada extrañado, resultándole todo un personaje por recordarle, con esas ropas, a una caricatura que su abuelo le negaba ver.

El débil sol de invierno los bañaría en su suave luz en el momento en que ambos coincidieran miradas, deteniéndose en el azul del océano como el exquisito verde jade; prolongando aquel segundo en la nieve se veían sus sombras deformarse, cambiando su apariencia corta a una adulta, una de porte galante y otra de falda corta, no podría verse por su falta de relleno detallado pero ambas se sonreían encantadas de encontrarse. Teniendo el rosal entre medio, una rosa florecería de inmediato, fugaz como su primer encuentro sus pétalos caerían en la nieve antes de que alguien lo notase y como si todo fuese una ilusión, se esfumo tan pronto como apareció.

El joven le sonrió encantado de ver a Yuri, presentándose de forma animada esperaría una respuesta por quien había señalado como hermoso con una sola mirada, descuidando por completo sus palabras.

Aunque el nombre se repetiría en la mente de Yuri en un constante dejando el resto de sus palabras perdidas en el viento, su entrecejo se doblaría al oírle, naciendo de su interior un impulso que desconocía que tenía guardado, quizás, unas palabras que nunca había podido mencionar en otra vida que exigían salir.

— ¿¡a quien le dices Lady!?

.

.

.

.

_....un par de palabras más o menos, el tiempo terminaría sacándolas a relucir. Primer, segundo o tercer encuentro; el Archiduque y su Guardia están dispuestos a soportar cualquier amargura mientras permanezcan juntos._

_Fin._


	26. Cuento de la Muñeca de Cristal

_**Lo que Nikolai cuenta:** _

_1._

_E_ _n una pequeña isla olvidada por los mapas comunes, envuelta de niebla y arrecifes se erigía un reino de mágicas historias y sucesos extraordinarios; ocultos por sus propias rarezas como sus desconocidos tesoros manejaban en secreto una profunda maldición que se cernía sobre esta._

_Un hombre de aspecto sombrío cargaba un "cadáver" envuelto en su propia capa empapada por la lluvia, ¿me creerías si dijera que este hombre tan misterioso es un joven soñador de palabras torpes? Tal vez no, pero si creerás que este personaje era el verdadero Rey de aquel místico paraje_ _que_ _había pedido su regreso con un cálido saludo y una espada a sus espaldas._

_2._

_En aquel místico lugar Hubo una vez una gran familia rebosante de dicha, noble y de dulce esencia, que bailaba a un son de música y pintura; lo más extraordinario era que aquella presencia casi inmortal que los envolvía llegaba a pertenecer a la casa Real, sin ambición al poder, vivieron en completa armonía, gozando cada día._

_De esta gran casa se nombra a dos hermanos especialmente unidos, tan distintos como iguales, opuestos desde su nacimiento se complementaba perfectamente ante la mirada sobrecogedora de los demás, diciendo que cuando uno muriese el otro le seguiría, amor fraternal o no, su cercanía era más que clara que un solo alfiler era incapaz de colarse entre ellos. Siendo separados por sus propias acciones. Divididos por una pelea sin sentido._

_Por lo que fue una gran sorpresa que cuando volvieron a encontrase el llamado "cadáver" que cargaba el hermano era tan igual como distinto a su hermana. Estaba vivo, pero el hombre no podía llegar a apreciarle o más bien, no debía llegar hacerlo._

_3._

_Pues el aprecio de este hombre tan torpe solo se limitaba a sus dulces memorias de infancia, donde se podía ver a una dama oriental, de gran agilidad y fuerza, simbolizando una parte importante de su pasado. Si alguien más entraba al círculo del hombre resaltaría su penosa situación._

_¡Oh, pobre hombre! Realmente se sentía solo, todos los que había amado casi han desaparecido y ahora que parecía caminar entre demonios del ayer, que venían a atormentarle. Aunque había alguien más solitario que él._

4.

_El llamado cadáver era quien sufría de esta soledad, el tiempo no había sido piadoso del mismo, pues parecía haberle olvidado, ya no envejecía sin importar las décadas que pasaran. Para cuando alguien entrase a sus ojos al segundo siguiente ya partiría lejos de su lado. Sin deseo de aferrarse a nada imito a los cadáveres, pensando que así la muerte se compadecería de su sufrimiento._

_Por lo que cuando el torpe hombre le recogió no sintió diferencia alguna pues desaparecía antes de que recordase su nombre; pero este torpe hombre realmente le sorprendió, cuanto más lograba conocer de este extraño, más familiar le parecía la turbulenta vorágine de hechos que conformaban sus historias._

_Se dice también que se reunió en una mesa redonda junto a los demonios que acompañaban al hombre torpe, aunque era un invitado no deseado, su valor se demostró una vez que dio sus primeros pasos._

5.

Este extraño cadáver recibió un sobrenombre muy femenino, Lady, y aquel torpe hombre recuperaría algo de gloria cuando fuese nombrado por un título que demostraba y elevaba su origen de nobleza, no, no era tan simple como un caballero, era más fuerte que uno; era un Archiduque.

6.

El joven archiduque conocía la lealtad como la traición; había blandido una espada en contra de quienes amaba, colocado un escudo a quien adoraba y un rosa a quienes se despedían; pero las aguas en las que andaba eran traicioneras y misteriosas incluso para él que en su travesía adversa, Lady se paró junto a él sosteniendo una espada, se convirtió en la guardia del torpe archiduque.

¡Oh! Cuanto aprendieron el uno del otro, tal vez más uno que el otro, siendo la última lección la más importante como la más breve...lo efímero de la vida.

7.

Pero esta era la historia de un Rey que volvía a su hogar; como el Rey, debía de sacrificar su vida por su pueblo ¡incluso si eso comprometía su felicidad! Lo haría si era necesario, sin necesidad de portar el titulo... aunque muchos olvidaron que el Rey también era humano ¿me preguntas si se sacrificó su felicidad? Era un rey después de todo, nadie creería si era infeliz.

8.

Se dice que en las puertas de una guerra este rey sin corona desapareció, se rumoreaba que había seguido a su propio corazón, dejando las ataduras mortales fue dichoso por breves días en un paraíso que él creo, entrelazando su alma a la de su Guardia probo la ambrosia de los cielos hasta saciarse

Cuando retornó, aquel par se convirtió en un solo ser; listo para desaparecer ante un nuevo amanecer. Honor y lealtad. Responsabilidad y deseo.

Nadie le informo a este tonto Rey que la pequeña probada de felicidad le resultaría tan costosa como amarga. Algunos más se burlarían diciendo que ese es el sabor del amor.

9.

....un par de palabras más o menos, el tiempo terminaría sacándolas a relucir. Primer, segundo o tercer encuentro; el Archiduque y su Guardia están dispuestos a soportar cualquier amargura mientras permanezcan juntos.


	27. Curiosidades de la trama

· A lo largo del fanfic las partes finales en cursiva contaban la historia del abuelo Nikolai ¿lo notaron?

· Los gemelos causan la masacre de la casa del viejo Duque, en venganza del pequeño Emil al que criaban, aprovechándose de robar la energía de sus cuerpos y ocultarlo con el fuego. Ellos eran la definición de una vida son resultados temerosos a la muerte.

· Pichit cuenta todo a Seung, quien a su vez a Sara, es engañado para capturar a la anciana Reina Madre, aunque Pichit se arrepintió, siente en el fondo que es justicia por su señora, la condesa.

· Conde al final muere resguardando la entrada del pasaje hacia la casa del Duque en honor a la memoria de su amada.

· La cura no crearía nuevas muñecas, serian un tónico venenoso para los humanos, funcionando solo para muñecas gracias a que Chío se convirtió en el ingrediente final, aunque la presencia de Yuri y de Jean estuviesen entremezcladas con el resultado.

· Las lágrimas producto después de consumir la cura son un resultado de todos los lamentos que aguantaron en vida los "ingredientes" finales y la prueba final de las muñecas se convertían en humanos (ya que una muñeca no puede llorar sin volverse polvo, por eso cuando Yuri llora y no desaparece puede creer que se reencontrara con Jean)

· Yuri era fuerte, súper fuerte, esa era un característica de las muñecas; haciendo a un lado que las muñecas comunes no usarían su fuerza para no ser vistas como monstruos y repudiadas (mas) por la gente del pueblo; Yuri aprende a no hacer uso de su fuerza, porque así fue como aprendió a moverse, salvo en los combates donde tenía permitido hacerlo.

· Jean se interpuso ante Yuri cuando lo atacan en la plaza, porque en la mente de Jean no existe el estatus de muñeca, no está en Yuri porque lo ve como un igual, por eso decide interponerse; igual cuando se esconden en el páramo...Jean sabía que si salía moriría, pero no permitiría que Yuri lo hiciera.

· Jean usa las muestras del cinto para cabrear a sus perseguidores al romperlas frente a sus ojos, por eso lo matan de un solo golpe.

· Yuri realmente no "siente" lo que es calor, por lo que en cada interacción con Jean solo es frio, al menos hasta que muere.

· Sip, la entrada/salida secreta que la Reina Madre cuenta a Yuri era el mismo espacio en el que se escondieron de sus perseguidores, si hubieran entrado un poco más hubiesen escapado. Una vez muerto Jean, Yuri descubre la entrada y lleva el cuerpo a donde piensa que debe estar, porque aquel sitio era para los antiguos reyes de la isla y él, como su guardia debía quedarse hasta el final.

· Al final, Yuri jamás le dijo a Jean (de forma explícita) que su sentir era mutuo; por lo que se puede decir que Jean murió en un amor unilateral (y no se arrepiente)

· Yuri espero a que Jean fuese polvo, polvo; solo ahí se atrevió a caer en pedazos; aunque nadie pudo ver su apariencia al momento de morir, para él, su cuerpo resquebrajado, gris, faltante de piezas fue su apariencia más hermosa que adquirió, ya que significaría, no solo su descanso de tantos años vivo, sino el inicio en una ruleta de reencarnación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Añadiendo...los títulos de cada capitulo era una forma de expresar de Jean; la historia pertenecía a Yuri y los títulos erran de Jean


End file.
